No puedo vivir sin tí
by Lebel27
Summary: Un error. Un error puede separar personas pero ¿podrá volver a unirlas? Entren a averiguarlo.
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Coincidencias?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen y yo hago esta histora sin fines de lucro, respetando al creador de tan magnífica serie y sólo usando los personajes con el fin de crear una historia._

_Advertencia: la historia contiene lenguaje soez y algunas especificaciones de tipo sexual por lo que recomiendo discreción al lector así como una mente abierta para manejar los temas que se aborden._

* * *

**No puedo vivir sin tí**

_Una luz roja parpadeaba constantemente mientras una joven de cabellos rubios acomodaba la cámara para que pudiera captar detalle de todo lo que les rodeaba._

_"Bien, soy Helga G. Pataki y estoy..."_

_"¿Pataki?"- se escuchó al fondo. Helga le miró molesta y suspiró._

_"Bien, Shortman. Soy Helga G. Sh-"_

_"¿Ge?"- se escuchó de nuevo._

_Helga miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia- "¿Quien va hacer el video diario, tu o yo cabeza de balón?"_

_Se escuchó una risa ronca-" Lo siento cariño. Amo verte molesta"_

_Helga suspiró de nuevo- "Soy Helga Geraldine Shortman y este es nuestro nuevo departamento"- decía al tiempo que mostraba el departamento de arriba a abajo y pasaba por todas las habitaciones abarrotadas de cajas y muebles empaquetados._

* * *

Capítulo 1. ¿Coincidencias?

La guardería, un lugar lleno de colores por todas partes y figuras de animales que saludaban inertes desde cada pared a quien llegaba y el visitante anunciaba su llegada al hacer sonar la campana que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, al abrirla.

Una joven de cabellos rubios pasó bajo el umbral de la recepción y se acercó a la barra tranquilamente.

"Buenas tardes"- se dirigió a la joven del otro lado.

"Oh, señora Pataki, ¿ha venido ya por sus gemelos?"- preguntó la asistente- "Es más temprano de lo acostumbrado"- aseguró la pelinegra mientras revisaba sus registros en la computadora.

"Lo sé, pero no tuve la clase completa y no tiene caso que mis nenes se queden un poco más"- respondió tranquila.

"En un momento se los traigo"- respondió la joven y le entregó una carriola doblada.

"Muchas gracias"- respondió al tiempo que desdoblaba la carriola doble.

"Muy bien, aquí esta Gerry"- le dijo la joven al momento que le entregaba a una bebé de cabellos castaños.

"Hola mi amor"- contestó Helga al tiempo que la alzaba sobre su cabeza y la nena reía alegremente, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los azules de su madre y esta le sonrió, sintiendo como si el sol le iluminara, le dio un beso y la acomodó en la carriola.

"Y aquí está Phillip"- le comunicó la joven al tiempo que se lo entregaba a su madre.

"Hola mi vida"- le dijo la rubia al ver al pequeño rubio de una sola ceja y ojos azules como los suyos, aún estaba somnoliento, lo besó sonriente y lo acomodó a lado de su hermana- "¿Qué tal se portaron?"

La pelinegra le pasó un par de pañaleras y dos mantas mientras le respondía- "Muy bien, comieron muy bien y estuvieron muy tranquilos, señora Pataki"

Helga acomodó las mantas sobre sus pequeños para evitar que el aire de la tarde les hiciera daño y colgó las pañaleras del amplio manubrio- "Muchas gracias por cuidarlos, Ivette"

"No señora, no hay de qué. Para eso estamos"- sonrió la joven- "Nos vemos mañana"- se despidió.

"Nos vemos mañana"- dijo Helga mientras se dirigía a la amplia salida, empujando la carriola con suavidad.

Caminó dos cuadras más hasta llegar a un edificio alto con amplias puertas y un lobby muy amplio, subió al ascensor que para su fortuna también era amplio, o de lo contrario tendría que cargar a sus dos pequeños ángeles hasta su departamento junto con todo lo demás.

Por suerte, ese día estuvo bastante bien, el tiempo fue tranquilo y no hubo brisas repentinas, además que hacía una temperatura agradable por lo que no hubo mucho problema en llevarlos con las mantas un poco abajo, y el ascensor funcionaba perfectamente.

Llegó al piso de su departamento y caminó hasta llegar a su puerta.

"Buenas tardes, Helga"- saludó una señora que pasaba muy cerca de ella en dirección al ascensor.

"Buenas tardes, señora Peterman"- contestó la joven madre y entró a su departamento- "Por fin hemos llegado"- dejó salir un respiró de cansancio y de inmediato sacó a sus niños del carrito para llevarlos a su habitación, sus angelitos se habían dormido durante el trayecto y al llegar a su departamento no se habían despertado- "_Tienen el sueño sumamente pesado, igual a su padre_"- rió ante este pensamiento, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró. Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar a la habitación de sus hijos y los acomodó suavemente en su cuna. Sabía que cada uno debía tener su propia cuna pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que los separaba, estos empezaban a llorar sin control, por lo cual había decidido mantenerlos en la misma cuna.

Encendió el monitor y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con suavidad para evitar que despertaran y al llegar a la sala se dejó caer en el sillón, esa tarde había sido bastante intensa. El día había empezado bien, el problema había sucedido al salir de la universidad. Jamás pensó verlo.

_Flashback_

"_Nos vemos después, Helga"- había dicho una joven de cabellos azules mientras se despedía de esta._

"_Sí, nos vemos después, Betsy"- contestó a su despedida mientras veía por donde se retiraba y emprendía su camino en sentido opuesto._

"_Helga"- escuchó a su espalda y logró que se detuviera por completo._

_Miró sobre su hombro, esperando que el dueño de aquella voz no estuviera realmente ahí pero al voltear, notó como este se acercaba más a ella._

"_Arnold"- sus ojos le miraron sin creerlo y su voz salió en un murmullo, de verdad no podía creer que estuviera ahí, hablándole- "¿Qué haces aquí?"- sólo eso atinó a preguntar._

"_Vine a hablar contigo"- respondió el joven. Su rostro se notaba cansado, oscuras ojeras resaltaban debajo de sus tiernos ojos verdes y su cabello se encontraba desordenado. Evidentemente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí._

"_¿Hablar?"- respondió Helga sin creerle- "¿De que quieres hablar ahora?"- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, no podía creer la desfachatez del cabeza de balón- "Pensé que habíamos dejado claro todo la última vez que nos vimos"_

"_Helga, se que no me crees pero te juro que he cambiado y de verdad, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido"- dijo dolido- "Te he buscado como loco y..."_

"_Ah, en serio. Pues lo que yo sé es que no has estado sólo y siempre has sabido en donde encontrarme o acaso el cabeza de cepillo ya no te reporta nada"- respondió con acidez ante la mirada atónita de Arnold. Helga suspiró y le miró bastante dolida- "Te pedí que no me buscaras. Te exigí que no volvieras a comunicarte conmigo de ninguna forma. Y créeme cuando te digo que el que me hubieras botado por la estúpida de Lynett, ha sido lo mejor que me ha paso en la vida. Sí Arnold, aunque no lo creas. Soy muy feliz sin ti. No me haces falta y no te quiero de nuevo en mi vida"- reprochó- "Así que de nuevo te exijo que te alejes de mí y no me vuelvas a buscar o contactar de ninguna forma"- espetó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y corría hacia la esquina para tomar un taxi, dejando a Arnold en la entrada de la universidad._

_Fin del Flashback_

"_¿Cómo pudo presentarse? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me arrojara a sus brazos?_"- una lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla y la rubia la apartó furiosa, no iba a llorar por ese idiota.

El sonido del celular le sacó de sus pensamientos y de inmediato contestó- "Bueno"- carraspeó para evitar que notaran su acongojo- "Hola papá. No, no, estoy bien. ¿qué sucede?"- no quería que su padre se pusiera a preguntarle el porque sonaba tan apagada por lo que decidió ir al grano, si le hablaba a esa hora, seguro era para avisar que irían pronto ó- "Entonces ¿Olga llega a las siete?... Pensé que Patrick y ella estarían ocupados con lo de la boda... Ya veo, entonces la espero"- Helga movió su mano de forma circular con hastío, ya no se llevaba mal con Olga pero seguía siendo la hijita perfecta de papá- "_Como si tuviera a otro lugar a donde ir_"- respondió mentalmente ante la insinuación de Bob de irse de ahí y dejar esperando a su hermana- "Sí, Bob, te aviso cuando llegue. Adiós"- terminó la llamada y aventó el celular al sillón continuo.

En sí, el departamento no era suyo pero Olga había insistido en que vivieran ahí pues estaba bien ubicado y ella no lo ocuparía al estar del otro lado del mar, o por lo menos no mientras trabajara y después cuando se casara.

El timbre sonó y miró su reloj de pulso, apenas eran las seis por lo que no podía saber quien podría visitarla y sería muy pronto para que llegara Olga. El timbre sonó de nuevo y se levantó con pereza.

"Ya voy"- miró por el visor y se sorprendió- "_Supongo que su vuelo si se adelantó_"

"Hermanita bebé"- exclamó su hermana al entrar con tremendas bolsas en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza- "Te extrañe mucho"- declaró.

"Olga, me estás ahogando"- reclamó la rubia estrujada y tomó un respiro hondo cuando por fin la mayor le soltó- "Pensé que llegarías más tarde"- comentó Helga al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Dejó las bolsas a un lado y se quitó la gabardina- "Oh, no podía esperar tanto para ver a mis sobrinos"- decía Olga con una mirada soñadora mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus sobrinos. No había cambiado en nada, siempre viéndole el lado rosa a la vida y tan alegre con un rayito de sol, a veces lograba crispar los nervios de Helga y evidentemente había salido apenas del teatro y se había dirigido hacia allá, estaba demasiado arreglada aún para los ensayos- "Patrick quería venir conmigo pero tenía una junta con otros accionistas y sólo me pidió que te dijera que llegaría mañana. Adora a los niños como si fueran sus hijos, dice que es una pena que no pueda llegar conmigo pero que esperaba que cuando estuviera aquí, pudiésemos salir con los niños todo el tiempo. Después de todo, nos vamos de luna de miel en dos semanas por casi un mes y con los preparativos de la boda, prácticamente estaremos muy cortos de tiempo"- le dijo embelesada su hermana mientras miraba a sus sobrinos desde la puerta.

"No vayas a despertarlos"- advirtió la menor, al ver que se acercaba a ellos y Olga le guiñó un ojo- "Voy a hacer mi tarea, ¿puedes quedarte con ellos?"- preguntó sabiendo que no tardarían mucho en despertar.

"Por supuesto"- susurró la hermana mayor.

Horas después...

Helga se estiraba en su asiento para relajar sus músculos después de estar tanto tiempo sentada y escribiendo en la computadora, por fin había terminado su reporte de libro y aunque fuera algo sencillo para ella, el terminar el libro había sido todo un logro pues sus niños habían estado algo inquietos esa semana y apenas había podido leer tres cuartas partes del libro entre los momentos que dormían y sus descansos entre clases, por lo cual apenas ese día había terminado el libro en la mañana y de hacer el reporte para la clase del día siguiente a primera hora.

Su hermana había sido de gran ayuda, pues sus hijos no habían tardado tanto en despertar hambrientos, alertando a Helga de inmediato, pero se habían callado al poco tiempo.

"Todo bien, hermanita bebé"- le había dicho su hermana asomándose desde el pasillo.

Tal vez no soportaba la actitud tan alegre de Olga pero el hecho de que adorara a sus hijos, le hacía ignorar por completo el hecho.

El timbre se escuchó en el departamento y Helga sólo miró la puerta con desconcierto, no esperaba visitas y dudaba que la vecina o el vecino no tuvieran azúcar o algo, por lo regular llegaban muy tarde y era muy rara la vez que se topaba con ellos en el pasillo.

Un par de toques se escucharon en la puerta y eso logró que Helga se dirigiera hacia la puerta, era claro que quien fuese, tenía la intención de que le abrieran. Miró por el visor y sólo atinó a taparse la boca, no podía creer que estuviera afuera de su puerta, a un paso de ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, como si eso pudiera hacer que él desapareciera, y casi cae con las bolsas que había llevado su hermana.

Un rayo cruzó por el cielo y en seguida el sonido del trueno se hizo presente al tiempo que los toques en la puerta eran más insistentes. La lluvia comenzó a caer con dureza contra las ventanas y el techo, y la voz del otro lado de la puerta le llamó.

"HELGA"

Su hermana se asomó por el pasillo y Helga sólo miró sobre su hombro para negar con su cabeza y mover su mano para que se mantuviera con sus hijos.

"HELGA"- exclamó de nuevo- "HELGA, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO"- aún no entendía como había llegado a su departamento- "HELGA, POR FAVOR. YO NO LO SABÍA"- rogó y tocó con fuerza- "POR FAVOR, ÁBREME"- pidió pero la rubia no quería moverse de su lugar, aún se encontraba atónita- "HELGA, POR FAVOR, SON MIS HIJOS TAMBIÉN. NO TIENES DERECHO A NEGÁRMELOS"- exigió esta vez y Helga, iracunda, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Arnold bastante agitado.

"¿Derecho? ¿DERECHO?"- cerró la puerta tras dejarle pasar, mirándolo incrédula- "¿TÚ ME VIENES A EXIGIR A MÍ, EL DERECHO DE VERLOS?"- reclamó- "TÚ PERDISTE TU DERECHO CUANDO TE COGISTE A LYNETT, CUANDO ME CAMBIASTE POR ELLA"- espetó y caminó de un lado al otro del pasillo que iba de la cocina a la entrada, a un costado de la sala- "Así que no"- siseó.

"Yo no sabía que estabas embarazada cuando..."- Helga se paró de golpe, de espalda a Arnold y se giró para mirarle con dureza.

"¿No sabías? ¿Y qué, buscar nombres de bebés en un libro o internet no significa nada?"- se escuchó otro trueno y Arnold se mordió los labios, sabía que había sido una excusa patética- "¿Tengo que recordarte lo que habíamos prometido?"- preguntó con ironía mientras el rubio no sabía en donde meter la cabeza.

"Yo... YO"- el ojiverde sólo negaba.

"¿O qué, a todas las mujeres con las que has estado, les prometes lo mismo?"- reprochó. Una risa desagradable salió de su garganta y le miró de nuevo- "Crees que puedes venir y esperar a que me arroje a tus pies y te diga que volveremos a ser una pareja y formaremos una familia"- negó con insistencia haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se alborotaran, ya no llevaba sus características coletas ni su moño rosa, mucho menos su uniceja, eso había quedado atrás junto con Arnold- "Estás mal"

"No puedes impedirme que vea a MIS HIJOS"- reclamó y Helga le lanzó una servilleta.

"¿Tus hijos?"- le lanzó una manzana y Arnold la esquivó- "¿TUS HIJOS?"- lanzó un plátano y Arnold lo esquivó de nuevo- "No recuerdo haberte visto en las consultas"- le lanzó una naranja que le rozó el brazo, Arnold le miraba sorprendido- "O en la sala de partos"- le lanzó otra naranja que le dio en la pierna y el rubio se limitó a sobarse- "O en la consulta con el pediatra"- le lanzó un kiwi al estómago que sí logro atrapar- "¡Tú no les has dado de comer ni los has vigilado cuando han estado enfermos ni has ido a la guardería, no los cambias ni los bañas! NO ERES SU PADRE"- bramó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le lanzaba distintas frutas y Arnold se limitaba a esquivarlas. Pataki no podía soportar que sus emociones se desbordaran en ese momento y se mostrase débil, además que su puntería era horrible.

"¡PUES TAMBIÉN SON MIS HIJOS PORQUE LLEVAN MI SANGRE TE GUSTE O NO!"- declaró.

Helga al escuchar esto tomó lo primero que alcanzó su mano y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rubio, dándole en la cabeza y logrando que este se desvaneciera por el golpe.

"¡Criminy!"- exclamó sorprendida y corrió hacia él- "¡Arnold!"

Miró la frente de Arnold notando la marca rojiza que había quedado al chocar con su frente y la pequeña cortada que había logrado, buscó con la mirada lo que fuese que había lanzado y encontró la taza rota cerca de la pared.

Minutos después...

"¿Qué-me-pasó?"- preguntó un Arnold bastante atolondrado, intentaba enfocar la figura que se encontraba frente a él pero la luz a su alrededor le nublaba la vista. Su mano tocó su frente y sintió ardor al contacto con ella.

"Lo lamento"- escuchó a su lado, sintió como su frente era cubierta por algo pegajoso y tieso- "Me excedí"- contestó esa voz suave. Arnold cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con los zafiros consternados de la rubia, ver esos ojos le hizo sentir que el centro del universo volvía a acomodarse para él y que él volvía a encontrar su camino- "No quería lastimarte con la taza"- le decía mientras limpiaba alrededor de la herida.

Arnold se enderezó pero un mareo lo sobresalto, haciendo que volviese a recostarse. Helga se levantó del sillón y el rubio dejó de sentir su peso y su calor, había estado a su lado durante el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. No pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado.

Helga caminó hacia la pared y regresó varias veces, intentando ordenar sus ideas, sentía la mirada de Arnold sobre sí y eso le ponía bastante nerviosa. Por fin, después de unas cuantas vueltas, se plantó frente a él y le miro con decisión.

"Puedes ver a nuestros hijos"- Arnold se levantó de inmediato pero Helga le impidió el paso- "Cuando me traigas una orden legal que te reconozca como el padre biológico de ellos"- terminó como si fuera una sentencia.

Lo que había sido alegría en el rostro de Arnold, de inmediato cambio a desilusión, una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro- "Creí que podríamos resolver esto"- su voz áspera y profunda habló con aflicción, le miró desconsolado y Helga se limitó a evitar su mirada.

La rubia suspiró- "Quieres resolverlo, entonces tendrás que hacerlo a mi manera"- fue una afirmación, no una cuestión. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, le miró esperando a que se levantara y saliera por ella.

Arnold le miraba impresionado, se daba cuenta que la Helga que alguna vez conoció y amó, aquella que se desvivía por el, había desaparecido y no podía encontrar rastro de ella. Eso estrujo su corazón y no le quedó más remedio que caminar hacia la puerta.

"Cuando traigas la orden, podrás ver a **nuestros** hijos, hasta entonces no quiero verte rondándome, ni en la universidad, ni en el edificio, ni en ningún otro lugar. No te quiero cerca de mí o de **mis hijos**"- demandó con frialdad y cerró la puerta ante la mirada incrédula del rubio sin esperar respuesta.

Se recargó en ella y después se deslizó hacia el piso y comenzó a llorar amargamente. No podía creer que Arnold fuera a reclamarle sus hijos ni mucho menos que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que sintiera que iba a salirse de su pecho por aquel a quien consideraba fuera de su vida y por tanto, fuera de su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold caminaba desconsolado por la acera del edificio donde se encontraban los amores de su vida. Aún no podía entender como había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado, de todo lo que ella era para su persona.

Quizá era la fuerza de la costumbre lo que había logrado separarlos, quizá sí se había enamorado de Lynett, quizá sólo había sido un ingenuo que en lugar de fijarse en la mente de una persona se fijo en una cara bonita y un bonito cuerpo, quizá tenía miedo... Y por la razón que fuera, había logrado perder todo lo que de verdad importaba.

"¡Hey Arnold!"- escuchó que le llamaban. Miró a un lado y ahí se encontraban Gerald y Phoebe, en el auto de este.

Arnold lo miró un instante y al siguiente, se encontraba pateando con toda su fuerza la puerta del coche, logrando espantar a Phoebe y que un muy enojado Gerald bajara para detenerlo.

"Oye, ¡oye!"- le llamó la atención, empujándolo hacia la pared para evitar que siguiera pateando el auto- "Viejo, ¿qué te pasa?"- le preguntó sin entender su comportamiento.

Arnold le miró con evidente molestia y Gerald de verdad comenzó a sudar, esa mirada la conocía bien y sentía que en cualquier momento lo mataría- "A-arnold"- Arnold lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo empujó hacia la pared. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Gerald estaba acorralado.

"Tú lo sabías"- afirmó- "Tú sabías de mis hijos"- acusó y Gerald de inmediato supo que habían llegado tarde.

"Phoebe"- le llamó nervioso y la asiática sólo asintió. Salió del auto y caminó en dirección del departamento de Helga.

Gerald le miró a Arnold mucho más serio, lo sujetó de los brazos y se limitó a pedirle- "Viejo, tenemos que hablar"- Arnold le miró impertérrito pero lo soltó, Gerald arregló su chaqueta y caminó hacia su auto- "¿Quieres respuestas?"- inquirió señalándole el coche, esperando a que subiera.

El ojiverde subió al auto aún molesto, no sabía que era lo que más le afectaba: ¿el hecho de que Helga jamás le haya dicho sobre sus hijos o que su mejor amigo haya encubierto a su ex-novia y le haya ocultado el hecho de que tenía hijos? Pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a tener respuestas a todas sus preguntas y no se iría sin ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Helga, Helga"- le llamó su hermana, sacudiéndola suavemente, tratando de calmarla- "por favor, hermanita bebé"- pidió. Helga la miró y se levantó, Olga la sentó en el sillón mirándola realmente preocupada, jamás pensó que podrían tornarse de esa forma las cosas.- "Helga, ¿por qué lloras? Pensé..."- Helga negó fervientemente y Olga no pudo terminar la oración.

"No"- chilló la menor de las Pataki- "No puedo dejar de amarlo"- se cubrió los ojos con vergüenza, no podía creer que su corazón se viese descubierto de nuevo.

"Pero Helga"- intentó debatir su hermana.

"No, no puedo"- sollozó- "No puedo...no puedo...sacarlo...de mi corazón...ni...ni de...mi mente...a pesar...a pesar de lo que me hizo"- dijo entre sollozos- "Aún...lo...amo"- gimió con dolor y su hermana la abrazó con fuerza.

Olga no quería que su hermanita estuviera peor, pero tenía que preguntarle que le había hecho ese hombre y porqué no habían seguido juntos, porque hasta donde ella tenía entendido, hasta habían intercambiado anillos de ónix en señal de que estarían siempre juntos. Por supuesto, sabía que habían terminado y él le había puesto el cuerno, pero no sabía ningún detalle de eso.

"¿Qué sucedió Helga?"- preguntó con el mayor tacto posible y algo nerviosa- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué terminaron?"- le miró sin entender y Helga enjugó sus lágrimas.

Miraba sus manos arrugando su playera de forma nerviosa, sabía que algún día tendría que resolver todo eso y tendría que dar explicaciones pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto o bueno, tan cerca de la boda de su hermana.

"Helga..."- le llamó su hermana.

"Fue por culpa de Lynett"- murmuró Geraldine sintiéndose derrotada y suspiró.

_Flashback_

"_Cielo, no voy a poder ir a la hora que quedamos, ¿te parece que vaya más tarde?"- decía un nervioso Arnold._

"_Claro, nos vemos más tarde"- respondió algo contrariada, Helga- "Te am..."- escuchó el tono del teléfono, quedándose perpleja- "Te amo"- repitió antes de colgar el teléfono, sabiendo que no habría contestación alguna del otro lado. Sentía que algo no le daba buena espina pero intentó distraer ese absurdo presentimiento._

_Minutos después, llamaron de nuevo._

"_¿Diga?"- preguntó de inmediato, esperando que fuera Arnold._

"_Helga"- no era él, de hecho, era la voz que menos deseaba escuchar._

"_¿Qué quieres Lynett"- preguntó la uniceja con hastío._

"_Helga, quiero hablar contigo"- pidió._

"_Pues a mi no me interesa hablar contigo"- espetó._

"_Por favor, quiero arreglar las cosas"- pidió- "Se que no somos amigas, pero quisiera que arreglásemos nuestras diferencias"- su melosa voz lograba crisparle los nervios._

"_Ajá"_

"_Te lo digo en serio, Helga. Nos vemos a las 4 en el gimnasio" - se despidió sin darle oportunidad a reprochar o negarse- "Adiós, adiós. Besos"_

"_Esa mujer de verdad me irrita"- pensó irritada Helga con el auricular en la mano. Tendría que ir a ver que quería esa pesada y regresar para esperar a Arnold._

_4 p.m. Gimnasio de Hillwood H.S._

_Pensó varias veces en no ir, quedarse en su casa y ver la televisón o leer un libro o estar en internet con la firme intención de distraerse pero no lo había logrado, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba en el gimnasio, buscando a la desagradable chica._

"_Lynett"- le llamó al llegar al gimansio._

"_Helga"- le llamó una chica de cabello castaño, tan plástica como la misma Lynett- "Lynett me dijo que se cansó de esperarte afuera y que prefería esperarte en el vestidor del gimnasio"._

"_¿En el vestidor?"- eso le extrañó pero aún así la siguió- "¿Para qué fue al vestidor, Addison?"- la desconfianza hacia la morena y su amiga crecía, no tenían la mejor reputación del mundo y mucha gente les temía, más por sus arrebatos de princesas y venganzas que por otra cosa. No quiso seguir caminando pero la morena la tomó de la mano y la llevó tras ella._

_Había algo que no encajaba y sonidos extraños se esparcían por la habitación._

"_Ay, no sé. Sólo me pidió que te esperara y que luego te llevara"- contestó molesta Addison por tener que guiar a Helga hasta el vestidor- "Ahí mira, ahí está"- avisó contenta y señalaba hacia un rincón cerca de las regaderas._

_Helga siguió su dedo y sus ojos desorbitados, miraban sin creer la escena._

_Lynett y Arnold, la primera recargada en la pared mordiéndose los labios y sus ojos cerrados con una mueca de placer mientras que el segundo la sujetaba de sus glúteos mientras la penetraba constantemente. Lo que había escuchado eran gemidos y no los había reconocido hasta ese momento, muy a pesar de que conocía a la perfección los gemidos del rubio._

_De repente, los ojos aceitunados de Lynett se encontraron con los llorosos azules de ella y una sonrisa de satisfacción pero sobretodo de placer, se hizo presente en el bonito rostro de la joven de rizos castaños con rayos dorados._

_Helga se soltó de la mano de Addison con violencia y salió corriendo de la escuela. No supo cuanto corrió ni en que momento había comenzado a llorar pero en el instante en que vio aquel árbol en el centro del parque, subió como alma que lleva el diablo y se escondió de las miradas de los curiosos._

_Siguió llorando de rabia y coraje arriba de aquel árbol hasta que poco a poco, logró calmarse. Decidió que ya era hora de bajar, tenía muchas cuentas que aclarar con aquel traidor cabeza de balón pero de inmediato escuchó unas voces conocidas, subió un poco más y se recostó sobre la rama para observar mejor._

"_Entonces ¿crees que funcione?"- preguntó Addison con curiosidad._

"_Por supuesto que funcionará. Nadie puede seguir con su novio después de ver como está con otra persona"- rió jocosa- "Y menos si YO soy la otra persona"- aseguró._

"_Pero pensé que no querías a Arnold"- dudó la morena._

"_Y no lo quiero, pero por favor... Que Arnold, el chico más popular y conocido en toda la escuela, y esa marimacha de Helga Pataki estén juntos. Es todo menos correcto. Lo correcto es que él esté con la chica más bonita, sexy y popular de la escuela. O sea, yo"- dijo con una risita- "Además, cuando salgamos de la escuela pues romperemos porque en la universidad tengo que mantener mi imagen y me vería muy mal al estar con un perdedor de primer año."- respondió con hastío mientras arreglaba su lápiz labial en el espejo de su polvera._

"_Ay, eres taaaan buena"- le respondió Addison, a quien evidentemente le hacía falta un pedazo de cerebro- "Y jamás pensé que dejarías que Helga te viera con Arnold"- Lynett rió._

"_Bromeas, cuando nos vio me excité aún más, es decir, Arnold coge rico y todo pero he tenido mejores"- aseguró con un guiño._

"_Eres tan voyerista"- respondió su amiga con admiración y a Helga le dio ganas de dejar caer un gargajo en sus cabezas._

"_Lynett"- se escuchó a lo lejos y de inmediato voltearon todas las chicas. Arnold se acercaba con Gerald a su lado y al parecer, el moreno venía de muy mal genio._

"_Arnie, nos vemos mañana amor. Tengo cosas que hacer"- le dijo con la voz más empalagosa que pudiera existir para después plantarle un beso. Miró a Gerald y una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro al tiempo que decía- "Agh"- miró a Adisson y se enganchó a ella del brazo- "Vamos Addy, tenemos cosas que hacer"._

_Helga tronaba los nudillos de ver el descaro que tenía la castaña semioxigenada aunque no dudaba que fuera completamente oxigenada y llena de cirugías._

_Arnold movía los dedos de arriba a abajo con el rostro embelesado de ser tan afortunado por estar enamorado y correspondido de la chica más bonita de la escuela, mientras Gerald le miraba ceñudo con los brazos cruzados y de verdad, no podía entender que vería en esa chica._

"_Arnold"- le llamó- "Arnold"- rodó los ojos y le jaló del hombro hacia él- "Viejo, ya se fue, tiene como media hora que se fue"- le miró desconcertado- "Aún no entiendo que puedes ver en ella que Helga no tenga."_

"_Pues..."- comenzó a comparar a ambas chicas y antes de que su razonamiento llegase a más, Gerald prefirió interrumpirlo._

"_¡¿Qué? ¿En serio, Arnold?!"- le miró con reproche- "No estarás hablando en serio. Es decir, tú y Lynett. ¿De verdad vas a romper con Helga sólo por estar con Lynett?"- no podía creer lo que su amigo decía. Siempre era la voz de la sensatez y la moralidad, y ahora se comportaba peor que cualquiera incluso que Thorvald y después de conocerlo, no era tan malo sólo estaba confundido._

"_Es qué, me E-N-A-M-O-R-É"- respondió sonrojado y Gerald no cabía en su asombro._

"_Dime que estás bromeando"- y al ver que Arnold no reía, de verdad se espantó- "Arnold, por favor, recapacita. Sé que Helga y yo nunca hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones pero te juro que ahora nos llevamos mejor que antes y te puedo asegurar que jamás, JAMÁS vas a ser feliz con alguien más que no sea ella."- afirmó._

"_Estás exagerando, Gerald"- le miró escéptico- "Nadie está destinado a estar con una persona. Es decir, puede que ahora seas feliz con Phoebe pero quizá después te fijes en Addison y..."- el grito de Gerald lo interrumpió, su expresión desencajada le decía lo malo de la idea en general._

"_¡PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO! Phoebe y yo cambiamos anillos al igual que Helga y tú. Hicimos una promesa y un compromiso en serio."- le miró con seriedad señalando su dedo anular donde mostraba un anillo de ónix, de verdad no podía creer que ese fuera Arnold, alguien le había cambiado a su mejor amigo y lo había sustituido por la parte que pensó jamás ver en él, la peor parte._

_De acuerdo, tal vez Helga y el cabeza de cepillo jamás han tenido la mejor de las relaciones, pero de algo podía estar segura, y era que la estaba defendiendo, y eso se lo agradecería cuando acabara con el idiota intento de Tarzán._

_Arnold suspiró- "Gerald, si me he enamorado de Lynett, quiere decir que lo que siento por Helga entonces no es tan fuerte como pensé y creí. Así que sí, Gerald. Estoy enamorado de Lynett y voy a romper con Helga"- Gerald lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y justo en ese instante, una iracunda Helga caía sobre su amigo con todo su peso._

_Esa declaración había sido el colmo y no dejaría que pasara un minuto más con esa farsa ni con ese grandísimo imbécil, por lo que se dejó caer sobre él y vaya que le había atinado. Arnold había cedido ante su peso y había evitado que ella se lastimara de cualquier forma. Apenas se escuchó un leve auch por parte del rubio y la rubia se limitó a verlo con furia._

_Gerald la miró con sorpresa pero después le ayudo a enderezarse y el le miró preocupado, Helga le mostró una sonrisa triste y se limitó a asentir. El moreno entendió aquel gesto como gratitud, tal vez Helga jamás lo diga pero el hecho de que le haya dado ese asentimiento y esa sonrisa, era suficiente para entender que había escuchado todo y que le agradecía el apoyo que le brindaba. El también sonrió._

"_¡LEVÁNTATE, HOMBRE MONO!"- demandó Helga, sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas- "Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento"._

_Arnold la miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado, no quería que se enterara de esa forma pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se levantó y sacudió su camisa. Miró a Helga desde arriba, había crecido mucho más que ella y por tanto, ella apenas rozaba su hombro._

"_Helga, quiero romper contigo por que quiero estar con Lynett"- se lo azotó a la cara directo y sin censura. _

_Helga le miró decepcionada- "¿Por qué?"- tenía que escucharlo, debía escucharlo para creerlo. No podía ser realmente eso pero debía escuchar que se lo dijera a la cara._

_Arnold suspiró- "Es que me enamoré de Lynett"- respondió después de unos instantes de ver los mares azules de Helga. No quería lastimarla pero si había escuchado aquella conversación, entonces no tenía caso seguir fingiendo ni negando nada._

"_Para poder enamorarte de una persona, primero debes pasar tiempo con ella, saber cosas de esa persona y te deben gustar..."- Helga detuvo en seco su alocución al caer en cuenta de que ese __encuentro casual en el gimnasio no era el primero ni tampoco era la primera vez que __seguramente le mentía. No sabía desde cuando le había comenzado a mentir para poder ver a Lynett pero sabía a ciencia cierta que la plástica había hecho un excelente trabajo para separarlos-"Esto se terminó, Arnold"- le dio la espalda mientras Gerald le miraba sin entender- "Sólo entérate, que Lynett, así como te consiguió a ti, puede conseguir a alguien más y tu serás su plato de segunda o tercer mesa. Y lo peor de todo es que no te darás cuenta"- declaró con tristeza, no podía creer que el camarón con pelos de verdad fuera tan cabezota como para hacerle esto y creer en __**eso**__._

_Arnold alzó una ceja y de verdad le molestó lo que le decía- "Estás celosa"- aseguró._

_Helga volteó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido- "Sí, POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY CELOSA, MUY CELOSA"- reclamó apuntando con su dedo al pecho de Arnold- "ESA MALDITA ZORRA ME QUITO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO Y NI SIQUIERA SABE VALORARLO"- sus lágrimas brotaron sin importarle ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio y del moreno._

"_Tal vez, me excedí"- pensó el ojiverde- "Helga, perdóname, yo..."_

"_¡CÁLLATE! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ni a mirar ni a buscar ni a nada! ¡Aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a saber de ti!"- bramó la rubia y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, de verdad no podía creer que ese idiota prefería una chica plástica que a ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

"...Y eso fue lo que pasó"- terminó de contarle a su hermana, quien estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por todo lo que Helga le había contado- "Eso paso poco antes de mi cumpleaños, así que yo apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas de embarazo. Se supone que él y yo íbamos a estudiar aquí e íbamos a trabajar para mantener a nuestros hijos y..."- sus manos cubrieron de nuevo sus ojos y comenzaron a llorar de nuevo- "No es justo"- sollozó.

Olga no podía creer todo por lo que había pasado su pequeña hermanita y sentía un enorme enojo por que aquel, que se decía fiel hasta la muerte y más allá, le había lastimado en más de una forma. La abrazó con dulzura y acarició su cabeza, realmente no sabía que decirle pero ahora sabía, que no podían haber palabras adecuadas para su situación.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez Olga se levantó hecha un volcán, no permitiría que ese imbécil volviera a revolverle la cabeza a su hermanita para que se saliera con la suya, aunque al abrir la puerta jamás pensó encontrar a otra persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se estacionaron en un restaurant cercano, el moreno sabía de antemano que si quería evitar un fuerte arrebato por parte de su mejor amigo, lo mejor era llevarlo a un lugar público para evitar que hiciera una escena.

"Dos cafés"- pidió Gerald a la camarera, estaba ansioso y sabia que el café lo pondría aún más ansioso pero también sabía que le debía unas cuantas explicaciones a su mejor amigo. Le miró por el rabillo y notó la cara molesta y seria de Arnold. Tragó pesado y respiró un poco cuando la mesera regresó con el café.

Cuando la mesera se retiró, Arnold por fin habló- "¿Y bien?"- su mirada adusta provocó un escalofrío en Gerald quien se limitó a mirar por la ventana, por lo que se cruzó de brazos esperando a que le explicara por qué demonios el desconocía la existencia de sus hijos.

"Viejo, antes que nada. Disculpa por no habértelo dicho pero era necesario"- Arnold alzó una ceja de forma escéptica- "De verdad. Aunque también está el hecho de que pensábamos que te habías desentendido"- ahora Arnold fue el sorprendido.

"Jamás..."- intentó defenderse Arnold pero Gerald lo interrumpió seguro de lo que diría.

"Lo sé, es sólo que cuando terminaste con Helga por Lynett... Bueno, tu nos habías comentado que Helga y tu habían estado escogiendo nombres de bebés y que si es que resultaba así, pues ustedes criarían a su bebé mientras estaban en la universidad y buscaban trabajo y demás"- Arnold iba a pedirle que fuera al punto pero Gerald alzó su mano en señal de que sabía lo que pensaba- "El punto es, que pensamos que Helga y tú estaban seguros de lo que hacían y que la única razón por la que ya no quisieras ese mundo, es porque... Quizá ya no estabas seguro de que quisieras ser padre tan pronto y tan joven. Entonces no vimos relevante el asunto de decirte nada."- Arnold volvió a alzar la ceja- "Pero también pensamos que quizá no lo sabías, pero que lo mejor sería que tú lo supieras por boca de Helga y no por la nuestra. A nuestra defensa, sólo puedo decir que siempre quisimos que arreglaran las cosas pero no podíamos meter nuestra cuchara y hacerla nuestra pelea, porque al final, los únicos que deberían buscar la solución son ustedes y no nosotros."- Johanssen le miró pidiendo clemencia y Arnold sólo suspiró, tenía que aceptar que habían hecho hasta cierto punto lo correcto aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Gerald suspiró y le miro serio- "Cuando terminaste con Helga, rompiste el compromiso que hiciste y no fue sólo con ella, fue con todos nosotros. Con Lila, James, Phoebe y conmigo... ¡Todos estuvimos presentes cuando tu y Helga cambiaron anillos!"- tomó un sorbo de su café y miró hacia la calle iluminada por los faros y los transeúntes que pasaban- "Nadie nos obligo ha hacer ese pacto-compromiso-promesa, como quieras decirle. Nosotros lo decidimos y juramos que era para siempre"- le miró con reproche y melancolía- "De todos, jamás pensé que serías tú el que lo rompería"- Arnold le miró sorprendido- "Recuerdas lo emocionadas que estaban Phoebe y Helga cuando se enteraron de que Lila y James habían hecho ese juramento y les contaron, eran la pareja más seria entre nosotros"- le sonrió.

_Flashback_

_Lila movía sus dedos frente a sus amigas haciendo lucir el anillo de ónix que portaba en el dedo anular._

"_Es tan hermoso"- decía Phoebe entusiasmada mientras que Helga sólo asentía._

"_¿Entonces dices que hicieron un compromiso para toda la vida?"- preguntó con inocencia Helga. Esa mueca le formó una sonrisa muy amplia a Lila, eran pocas las veces que podía ver a Helga como una niña pequeña ante un regalo sorpresa._

"_Sí, James se va este año a la universidad y como no es legal que nosotros nos casemos"- comenzó a decir._

"_Aún"- añadió Phoebe._

_Lila asintió- "Entonces decidimos hacer una especie de boda simbólica y ustedes, han sido testigos de ello"- respondió sonriente. Ambas chicas pensaron que sería lindo que hicieran una de la misma forma._

_Y así había sido, la pareja había citado a sus compañeros debajo del árbol del parque, el favorito de los rubios, sin comentarles lo que harían realmente, y cuando llegaron todos a la hora citada, tanto James como Lila habían dado a sus amigos los anillos que intercambiarían. Nadie imaginaba lo que estaban por hacer._

_Cuando recitaron sus votos, sus amigos les miraron confundidos y cuando pidieron los anillos, y después los intercambiaron, todos quedaron atónitos por lo que acababan de presenciar mientras Lila y James, sellaban su pacto con un beso._

"_De verdad me impresionas"- elogiaba Gerald mientras miraba por el hueco del anillo y por el otro lado saludaba Arnold- "Es decir, el matrimonio es algo serio"- le miró inquieto. El quería casarse con Phoebe, pero no tan pronto._

_James rió y tomó el anillo- "Lo es, pero no podemos casarnos todavía. Lila aún es menor de edad y sería un delito"- comentaba mientras miraba el anillo con una sonrisa- "Así que decidimos hacer una ceremonia simbólica frente a todos ustedes"- tomó el anillo y lo puso de nuevo en su dedo. Sentirlo ahí, le daban cosquillas pero le inundaba de una infinita felicidad- "Y por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer. Para nosotros es como si de verdad estuviéramos casados, por lo que Lila sería Butler y no Sawyer, y sí alguien nos pregunta, diremos que estamos casados. Después, cuando ella salga de la escuela, haremos la boda de verdad y obviamente, están invitados"- les había contestado._

_Gerald sonreía de lado, entendiendo su razón, mientras que Arnold miraba con atención a la rubia y se imaginaba despertar con ella a su lado todas las mañanas, como aquella vez que se había quedado en su casa._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Sí, de hecho fue por ellos que nosotros también lo hicimos"- sonrió con melancolía- "Lila y James intercambiaron anillos y desataron la idea en ellas, les pareció romántica y nosotros dijimos que era..."

Gerald le interrumpió-"Que era un compromiso para toda la vida".- recargó su cabeza sobre su mano, en efecto se habían casado sus amigos y todos habían asistido, pero Helga se había ido mucho antes de que repartieran el pastel y Arnold se había mantenido en un rincón, apartado de todo- "No entiendo que te sucedió. Incluso cuando Lila quiso hablar contigo, tu fuiste un ogro con ella, le dijiste que no era su problema"- le recordó.

"Lo sé"- recordar como había tratado a Lila de verdad le afectaba, siempre hubo esa confianza inquebrantable entre ellos dos y de repente, el la mandaba al diablo. Había perdido una amiga por alguien que no valía la pena.

_Flashback_

"_Arnold, sabes que somos amigos y te respeto mucho por las decisiones que tomas, pero ¿de verdad crees que Lynett haya sido la mejor opción para ti? Creo que..."_

_El sonido del casillero al cerrarse de golpe interrumpió la perorata de Lila, quien lo miraba bastante sorprendida. Arnold la barrió con la mirada y su cara de pocos amigos de verdad indignó a Lila._

"_No es tu problema, Sawyer. Se que sólo vienes a alegar por Helga pero todos tienen que entender algo"- le miró con frialdad- "Ya no me interesa Helga"- Lila sólo pudo verlo con ¿compasión?- "Así que hazme el favor de no hablarme de ella ni de asuntos que no valgan la pena"- respondió tajante._

_Lila se quedó atónita por la respuesta, jamás le habían hablado de esa forma, mucho menos él, y su única reacción fue la de plantarle una tremenda cachetada que dejó una marca rojísima en su rostro._

"_Eres-Te has convertido en una persona desagradable, Shortman. Creo que separarte de Helga fue lo mejor, no se merece a alguien como tú. Merece alguien mejor"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Su voz, aún resonaba en su memoria. Cierto, se había comportado como un patán y lo peor de todo, es que había sido propiciado por la persona que jugó con él y puso su mundo de cabeza, de tal forma que ya no sabía cuales eran los pies.

"¿Y de qué te sirvió?"- le preguntó algo molesto el moreno.

El ojiverde negó suavemente- "De nada, me arrepiento de ello a diario"- respondió molesto y es que, aún no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado por una persona. Arnold tomó un sorbo de su café y miró por la ventana, melancólico- "Helga no quiere que arreglemos lo nuestro"- Gerald le miró atento y Shortman lo miró por un segundo para después mirar su café- "Sólo quiere que arreglemos lo concerniente a nuestros hijos"- rió con pesadumbre- "Jamás pensé que fueran dos, llegué a pensar que de haberse dado el embarazo, ella me buscaría para que fuera parte de sus vidas pero no sabía que el resentimiento iba a ser tan grande, que no me permitiera ser parte de ellos" -su triste sonrisa la regresó el reflejó en el café- "Entiendo que no quiera confiar en mí, después de todo... yo la traicioné. Aún si no sabe que me metía con Lynett, puede imaginárselo"- Gerald se atragantó con el café y el ojiverde lo miró curioso.

"Bueno...eh...Viejo, tengo que decirte algo al respecto de eso"- le comentó el moreno algo nervioso.

Le miró preocupado y comenzó a explicarle con detalle el hecho de que Lynett sabía que Helga iba a ser botada por él, que se las había ingeniado para que llegara al gimnasio donde él y ella estaban y que era la razón por la que se había enterado del plan de Lynett y había terminado en lo alto del árbol para que al final le advirtiera de la situación, a pesar de cómo él le había despreciado.

La cara de Arnold pasó del asombro al horror pues comprendió, muy tarde, que Lynett realmente había sido una pérdida de tiempo, que separarlos siempre había sido su plan, razón por la cual, su relación había fracasado poco tiempo después de eso y se había dado cuenta de que había perdido lo más importante, a Helga y por ende, a sus gemelos.

"La misma Helga escuchó todo y se lo contó a Phoebe, y como es lógico, ella me lo contó a mi. también me contó que sabía que Helga estaba embarazada, porque se lo confirmó al mes siguiente, pero que no te diría nada porque ya no quería tener nada que ver contigo"- Arnold le miró culpable, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la ventana aún sin poder creer lo bajo que había caído- "Tanto Phoebe como yo, le recomendamos a Helga que te dijera, pensamos que quizá ella te recuperaría de esa forma pero ella nos dijo que no quería que estuvieras con ella por el bebé, no sabíamos que iban a ser gemelos, así que dijo que no te diría nada hasta que llegases a preguntarle en persona o en todo caso, lo descubrieras. Dijo que si regresabas con ella, tenía que ser porque de verdad la amabas y no porque estabas solo o despechado, pero que si tardabas demasiado, no había garantía de que ella siguiera enamorada de ti"

Shortman suspiró y miró de nuevo su café, como si tuviera todas las respuestas- "Helga tenía razón, al final Lynett me lo confesó todo y yo nunca me di cuenta de nada hasta que terminamos al final del año".

_Flashback_

"_Arnold, cariño, tenemos que hablar"- le dijo una Lynett muy entretenida en su cabello, sentada en las gradas del gimnasio._

"_¿Qué pasó mi cielo?"- dijo un galante Arnold, se sabía muy bien esa rutina y al final siempre tenía un desenlace muy agradable en las regaderas o en las mismas gradas- "¿Todo bien?"_

"_En realidad no"- dijo con simpleza y Arnold la miró confundido- "Como este año iremos a la universidad y no vamos a ir a la misma, debemos terminar"- y así sin más se lo dijo._

_Arnold la miró estupefacto- "P-pero ¿porqué?"- apenas pudo decir, su voz salió sin fuerza y con temor- "Lynett, te amo"- le dijo esperando que ella le dijera que era una broma._

"_Ay Arnold, por dios, crece un poco"- dijo al tiempo que retocaba su labial en el espejo de la polvera- "Ash, vamos a estar con chicos más grandes y bueno... Tengo una reputación que cuidar y conservar"- le respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. La cara desencajada del rubio le indico que no lo entendía- "O sea, no puedo entrar en la universidad y que me vean con un novato, ¿que sería eso? No, no, Arnold. Además"- se checó el rimel y el delineo de sus ojos, sí se seguía viendo bonita y perfecta- "Ya no me gustas y el universo está en orden"- el ojiverde enarcó una ceja incrédulo ante lo que su, ahora, ex-novia le decía- "Es decir, tú y la marimacha de Helga Pataki juntos. Ugh por-fa-vor"- su cara de asco le impresionó bastante, jamás había visto ese gesto y de repente, recordó como se dirigía Gerald cada vez que lo veía y de verdad se sintió mal por eso. Siempre había discriminado a su mejor amigo, en frente de sus narices y él JAMÁS le había dicho algo al respecto- "No me lo agradezcas, fue un placer."- aplicó un poco de rubor y por fin le miró a los ojos- "Debemos madurar, Arnold y tu ya eres muy pequeño para mí, así que terminamos"- le dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó, guardó su maquillaje en su bolsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Arnold- "Adiós"- le dijo sin remordimiento mientras la castaña se iba tranquilamente del gimnasio y dejaba atrás a un destrozado Arnold._

_Apenas se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, por una cara y cuerpo bonitos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Se mantuvieron callados un momento mientras acomodaban sus ideas, cada uno sabía que el otro tendría más preguntas y que serían resueltas en ese instante.

"¿Cómo sabía que veía a otras personas?"- preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la calle, viendo los coches ir y venir, sólo deteniéndose al semáforo.

"Phoebe le dijo y yo le permití que lo hiciera"- Shortman le miró incrédulo.

"¿Y tú no podías decirme lo de mis hijos?"- reprochó.

"Sí y no"- tomó un sobro de su café y también miró por la ventana- "Así como ella se enteraba de tus romances, tu enteraste de los de ella, que en realidad son nulos porque se dedica en cuerpo y alma a sus hijos"- el moreno le dio una mirada reprobatoria que Arnold sólo supo afrontar tomando su café- "Ella no sabía que tu vives cerca de la guardería de los niños, ni que asistes a la misma universidad. Ella pensaba que vivías con nosotros e ibas a nuestra universidad. Si te das cuenta, ninguno sabía su paradero pero sí sabían lo que él otro hacía."- Arnold lo miró serio- "Sin embargo, el hecho de Lynett te haya dejado, no te excusa de que hayas salido con otras mujeres. Sabes bien que no lo apruebo. Sé que es tu vida y tienes derecho a rehacerla pero ¿salir con esas mujeres? No me mal entiendas, no eran malas pero ninguna tiene lo que realmente te gusta. ¿Qué querías probar?"- le preguntó ahora Johanssen bastante intrigado.

"Ne-necesitaba saber que podía seguir con mi vida"- para que negarlo, si sabía que Gerald podía leerlo como un libro abierto al igual que Helga y viceversa- "Que Helga no era relevante para mi vida ni para nada de lo que yo hiciera, que había sido un amor de adolescente y nada más, que no significaba nada"- sus manos se cerraron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos- "Pero cada vez que empezaba una nueva relación, me daba cuenta que me hacía más falta de lo que de verdad pensaba. Todo lo que ella es, me hace falta y hoy"- suspiró- "Vi sus ojos tan cerca, tan preocupados, tan tristes y tan llenos de amor, que de nuevo supe por donde tenía que ir, cual era el rumbo de mi vida"- jugaba con la cuchara y el plato sobre el que estaba su taza de café, mientras su rostro lo mantenía sobre su mano- "Me arrepiento tanto de haberla sacado de mi vida por... por una cualquiera"- espetó y Gerald le miró un poco más animado.

"Bueno, ya es algo"- el moreno sonrió y el rubio igual- "Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en la cabeza?"- preguntó bastante intrigado, a decir verdad no había podido quitar la mirada de la bandita con ositos rosas que tenía sobre la ceja.

"Ah...eh"- carraspeó y acercó la taza a su boca- "Helga me lanzó una taza"- dijo avergonzado mientras Gerald se botaba de la risa de solo imaginarlo. Sí, esa era la reacción que pensaba tendría el moreno cuando se lo dijera.

Gerald secó las lágrimas que habían salido a causa de la risa y sólo miró sonriente a Arnold- "Es lo menos que te merecías, cornudo"- recriminó de forma burlona.

.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.

Phoebe le miró intrigada por la posición de Olga y esta se limitó a soltar el aire, tenía el pecho hinchado y listo para iniciar un combate verbal, pero ver a la asiática en la puerta le cambiaba los planes por completo.

"Estuvo aquí, ¿no es así?"- fue más una afirmación que una duda. La asiática no esperó a que le invitase a pasar y caminó directamente hacia Helga- "Helga"- le llamó suavemente y ella se abrazó a Phoebe con insistencia. Sus ojos grisáceos le miraban enternecida, recordaba perfectamente las veces que por culpa del ojiverde, ella había tenido que mantenerla cuerda- "Gerald y yo quisimos llegar antes, pero con la lluvia y el tráfico se nos hizo imposible localizarte. Llamamos varias veces a tu celular e incluso aquí pero por lo visto, ninguna de nuestras llamadas entraron"- Helga le miró con tristeza.

"No es su culpa"- sollozó, su hermana se sentó a su lado justo cuando escuchó llorar a los bebés.

"Yo me hago cargo"- aseguró Olga y se retiró a la habitación de los gemelos.

Helga miró por donde había desaparecido Olga, sin poder creer por la suerte que corría ese momento- "Esto iba a pasar eventualmente. Ustedes intentaron disuadirlo de que me buscara e incluso de que preguntara por mí y aún así, lo hizo. Me encontró. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo"- suspiró con melancolía.

Phoebe alzó una ceja y la tomó de las manos- "Helga, Arnold vive a dos cuadras de aquí y por si fuera poco, está en la misma universidad que tú con la esperanza de encontrarte."- Helga le miró sorprendida, esos datos no los sabía- "Sé que no te lo habíamos dicho porque no te había encontrado, pero esta mañana Arnold le dijo a Gerald que te había visto en el campus y que iba a esperarte en la entrada para poder hablar contigo"- la mirada consternada de Helga se había perdido en el tapete- "El no sabía de sus hijos, nosotros no le dijimos nada..."- Helga volteó a verla nerviosa sin entender pero Phoebe habló antes de que pudiera decir una palabra- "Arnold te siguió, nos dijo que te había encontrado y que había hablado contigo pero que tu no le creíste nada de lo que te dijo y preferiste irte. Dijo que te vio tomar un taxi en la esquina y que supuso que te perdería, así que decidió irse a su casa y que lo intentaría mañana y el día siguiente y así hasta que te decidieras a hablar con él, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, te vio salir de la guardería con **sus hijos** y decidió seguirte para saber donde vivías, cuando llegó al edificio nos comentó que de verdad se sorprendió de saber que vivías aquí. Dijo que iba a subir con la esperanza de hablar contigo en privado, que no podía creer que tuvieran hijos. Que al principio creía que te había perdido para siempre porque pensó que él había llegado demasiado tarde y ya estabas con alguien más, pero dijo que recordó que tu podrías estar embarazada y que si concordaban las fechas, entonces esos eran sus hijos. Dijo que no podía creer que se lo ocultaras pero que tampoco creyó que hubieras seguido con ello, pues ustedes habían terminado pero que ahora que sabía que ellos estaban, aún tenía una oportunidad contigo y que iría hablar contigo pero que cuando subió no supo cuál era tu departamento, así que esperó a que salieras o algo y que de repente, llegó Olga y supo justamente a donde dirigirse, dice que pensó mucho en lo que iba a decirte y que esperaba que le dieras una oportunidad, que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo"- la cara de Helga era de incredulidad total, jamás pensó que él haría semejante cosa y mucho menos que esperaba todo aquello.

Helga se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el ventanal, se abrazaba a sí misma, insegura de lo que debería hacer y aún así, sabiendo que sólo había una forma de solucionar por lo menos una parte de ello.

"Le pedí a Arnold que me entregara un oficio legal en donde especificara que era el padre biológico y por tanto, podría ver a los niños"- respondió al fin con una mueca derrotada reflejándose en el vidrio.

"Pero"- intentó objetar la asiática.

"Le dije, que si quería arreglar las cosas sería a mi manera y sólo a mi manera"- suspiró al ver la cantidad de gente que caminaba en la acera y era iluminada ocasionalmente por los faros cuando caminaban debajo de ellos, cada una con sus propios problemas, sin saber que quizá el que pasaba junto el, tenía exactamente el mismo problema. Se giró para mirar a Phoebe quien se había acercado hasta ella- "Hablé con un abogado poco después de que Geraldine y Phillip nacieron. Le expliqué la situación y me recomendó que en caso de que se presentara, lo mejor que podía hacer para defenderme era pedir una prueba de paternidad, dijo que el juicio de por sí iba a ser intenso pero que si lográbamos comprobar que Arnold se había comportado de forma desobligada al respecto, entonces no le darían a los niños y que de cualquier forma, es muy difícil que el pueda tener los niños al ser el padre. Por lo regular, se da la preferencia a la madre a menos que se compruebe que no es capaz de cuidarlos o que esté muerta"- Phoebe la miró ceñuda- "Se que no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas y se que, de demostrarse su paternidad, si paga la multa por manutención, si llegaba a darse el caso por desconocimiento de causa, entonces el podría ver a los niños cada vez que quisiera y estar presente en su crianza. Claro se buscaría un asistente social que esté presente cada vez que estén con él para evitar alguna mala jugada"- frotó su sienes con el pulgar y el dedo medio, estaba tensa y le empezaba a generar un gran dolor de cabeza- "Pero después de un tiempo, si Arnold comprueba ser un padre responsable entonces nos iríamos a juicio por tutela compartida"- Phoebe no supo que pensar, Helga se había adelantado tanto a los sucesos que su plan parecía no tener defecto alguno.

"Helga"- no sabía como tocar el tema- "Una cosa es que le hagas las cosas difíciles a Arnold por los niños, pero ¿y tú?"- Phoebe la miró aprehensiva y Helga le miró preocupada.

"Sólo me queda intentar mantenerme cuerda"- miró sobre su hombro y de nuevo a Phoebe- "Todavía lo amo Phoebe, pero no estoy segura de que Arnold hable con la verdad, de que de verdad merezca una oportunidad"- suspiró y Phoebe pasó sus manos sobre sus brazos en señal de apoyo- "Me traicionó una vez, quien me asegura que no volverá ha hacerlo."- cerró sus ojos con dolor y Phoebe la abrazó, haciéndola sentir, menos sola- "Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes".

"Yo también amiga, yo también."

* * *

_N/A: Y después de darle muchas vueltas, al fin me he decidido a publicar esta historia, la razón es muy simple, se me ocurrió y tenía algo de tiempo con mi pequeña obsesión de leer y dibujar y buscar cosas de Hey Arnold!, así que cree esta historia. __Con respecto a la historia, originalmente iba a empezar en orden pero decidí que había ciertas circunstancias que se explicarían mejor a manera de Flashbacks. Así que, dejo mi historia a su criterio como lectores y espero les guste._

_Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :)_

_Lebel27_

_PD. Si alguien ha leído otras historias mías y obvio, esta es mi primera de Hey Arnold!, sabrá que tengo mis historias en progreso en stand by, la razón es porque aún estoy terminando los capítulos de estas y afinando varios detalles, por lo cual no he publicado los capítulos siguientes. Si, dejé las historias en stand by desde hace mucho pero pretendo terminarlas. Subiré los capítulos una vez estén bien terminados y revisados._


	2. Capítulo 2 Juicio

_"Arnold, ya estoy empezando a buscar una universidad y me enteré que vas a venir con tus padres y que estudiarás en Hillwood H.S., ojalá... ojalá nos veamos al inciar el año y podamos entablar por lo menos una conversación civilizada y..."- Helga suspira- "Para ahora, es más que seguro que olvidaste por completo mi existencia. Se que soy una tonta pero aún no puedo superarte y supongo que es porque mi amor es puro. Ya no se que hacer..."_

* * *

Capítulo 2. Juicio

"_Caminar entre las bancas del tribunal de corte familiar no me era del todo agradable, no había ido nunca ahí, pero imaginar el destino que me deparaba a mí y a mis hijos dentro de unos pocos minutos, lograba que mi estómago se revolviera horrores y mi cuerpo se estremeciera por la ansiedad._

_Ese día, sería el primero que Arnold vería a nuestros hijos desde que se enteró que existían. No los conoce ni por fotos ni por ninguna otra forma, pues tanto Phoebe como Gerald han sido muy amables en no tomarles fotografías, muy a pesar de sus deseos de hacerlo._

_Y a decir verdad, esto me mantiene en un constante estrés que logra hacer que ni las pastillas eviten mi tremenda migraña._"- razonó Helga después de unos instantes de ir y venir en la sala a la espera del juez, así como de Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald.

La noche anterior no había podido pegar pestaña y era un milagro que hubiera podido vestirse esa mañana con propiedad y arreglarse el cabello sin que pareciera que tenía un nido en la cabeza haciéndose un moño. Su cabello era mucho más largo que cuando era niña o estaba en la secundaria, su cuerpo se había afinado después del embarazo, lo que lograba que sus curvas resaltaran a la vista y cualquier tipo de prenda lograra verse bien. Aunque siempre intentaba esconder su nueva figura, su ropa no le daba mucha ayuda y para evitar miradas curiosas usaba ropa un poco más holgada. Pero al ir al tribunal, no podía hacer eso y la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo como un guante, tuvo dudas de salir de su casa así vestida pero tanto Phoebe como Olga habían logrado meterla al auto.

Olga mecía a los gemelos mientras Patrick hacía caras para mantenerlos entretenidos, su prometido, un joven apuesto de cabello negro y ojos grises que adoraba a sus sobrinos tanto como a su prometida, al que no parecía importarle verse ridículo y miraba de vez en vez, a Helga.

El abogado intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a una muy nerviosa Helga pero por más que lo intentaba, la joven se ponía aún más nerviosa.

Las puertas de repente se abrieron y el rostro de Phoebe se asomó por la puerta, Pataki chica la miró con ansias pero asintió y miró a su abogado quien también asintió. Ambos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Olga, esperando a que Arnold y su abogado hicieran acto de presencia.

En el momento en que Arnold entró sintió que estaba como en un sueño, por fin iba a conocer a sus hijos. Su abogado lo tomó del brazo y con esa mirada le pedía paciencia, a lo cual Arnold asintió.

Al llegar ambos a donde se encontraban Helga, Olga, Patrick y el abogado, Arnold no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la carriola doble donde se encontraban sus hijos. Miró rápidamente a Helga y su abogado, así como a su propio abogado y estos asintieron. Olga sólo acomodó el carrito lo suficiente para que Arnold pudiera ver a los bebés con detenimiento.

"_Ver a mis hijos por primera vez, fue la experiencia más impresionante de mi vida. Vi el gran parecido que había con mi madre así como con nosotros. Sus ojos azules y verdes me miraban con algo parecido a la intriga y yo no pude evitar sonreír cuando ambos sujetaron mis dedos con sus pequeñas manos regordetas. Sentí como un nudo se comenzaba a formar en mi garganta y que las lágrimas querían brotar, por lo que me limité a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y lo que siguió, creo que ni siquiera Helga se lo esperaba._

_Pues así como yo cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, así lo hicieron ambos bebés. No pude evitar reírme y desencadenar la risa en ambos infantes._"- Arnold miró a Helga y esta lo miró sorprendido, sabía perfectamente que el lazo de sangre era fuerte, pero era la primera vez que veía esa reacción tan clara de quien reconoce a los suyos.

"Señor Shortman, como puede ver, no le hemos ocultado ni evitado que conozca a sus hijos. Así que esperamos sea honesto en el juicio"- declaró el abogado de Helga y Arnold asintió.

"Son hermosos"- fue lo único que pudo decir mirando a Helga a los ojos.

"Lo sé"- respondió Helga con una sonrisa bastante triste.

Por fin miró a Helga y eso la dejó sin aliento. Estaba tan concentrado en ver a sus hijos que Helga había pasado a segundo lugar en ese instante pero ya que los había visto y la veía con atención, se dio cuenta que el embarazo hizo su magia con la joven. Ni una sola marca había cubierto su juvenil rostro, su cuerpo tenía más curvas de las que recordaba pero no parecía como si hubiera estado embarazada, en cambio, estaba igual de delgada que antes de que cambiara su cuerpo. Se arrepintió de no haber visto esa imagen, de no poder mimarla y cuidarla cuando estuvo embarazada. Tal vez, siempre se había fijado en el cuerpo y la cara de las mujeres pero esa fuerza que irradiaba Helga, eso era mucho más atractivo que cualquier físico y aunque ella se veía hermosa, su seguridad al caminar cerca de él y tratarlo, le dejó anonadado.

El ruido de un gran alboroto en el pasillo llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala del juzgado, por lo que decidieron salir para saber la razón. Al escuchar las voces, rápidamente Helga se llevó la mano a la frente, sabía que podía pasar algo como esto y esperaba que al menos sólo por esta vez, su padre no fuera tan Pataki.

El abogado de Helga salió de inmediato así como el de Arnold para presenciar una escena bastante sorprendente, Bob Pataki discutía fervientemente con Miles Shortman mientras una desarreglada Miriam intentaba mantener a raya a su esposo y así evitar un problema mayor.

"¡Su hijo es un desobligado! ¡Al igual que usted cuando lo abandonó!"- le gritaba el señor Pataki- "¡Su hijo no es hombre, es un maldito mocoso que no sabe sobre responsabilidad!"

"¡Señor Pataki, usted no es quien para juzgarnos como padres!"- le respondió un Miles mucho más calmado.

"Señores, cálmense"- indicó el abogado de Helga, aunque la indicación iba más hacia el señor Pataki que hacia el señor Shortman.

"Papá"- le llamó Helga con los brazos cruzados- "Papá"- le llamó un poco más fuerte pero el señor Pataki seguía empeñado en echarle la culpa a los padres de Arnold. Sabía que su padre estaba tenso, la boda de su hermana era la siguiente semana y él se empeñaba en hacerla sentir mal porque insistía en que sí salía mal, la culpa sería suya. Lógico, el hecho de que Arnold haya reclamado la paternidad de los niños, no le hacía en gracia y ahora se desquitaba con todo el que pudiera- "¡BOB!"- le gritó a su padre y el señor le miró bastante asombrado- "Podrías actuar como la gente civilizada e ir a sentarte. El juicio comienza en 5 minutos y me gustaría que me apoyaras con tranquilidad y no con un nuevo problema"- le regaño frente a todos los presentes. Su padre alzó la mitad de su uniceja y se limitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a la sala, seguido por una temblorosa Miriam que le guiñó un ojo a su hija cuando pasó a su lado. Helga suspiró y se acercó a los padres de Arnold, esperando cualquier tipo de reclamo o reproche, pero lo que recibió fue muy diferente.

Stella al ver a Helga, de inmediato se acercó a ella y le abrazó con tal gusto que incluso Helga le correspondió.

"Helga, pequeña"- le llamó con una sonrisa, tal como lo hacía cuando la veía cada vez que iban a casa de Arnold- "Estás tan bella"- le elogió y le miró con verdadera pena- "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo han estado?"

Helga se frotó un brazo, realmente no sabía que decir. Sentía mucha vergüenza de verla, de verlos a ambos y jamás haberle contado. Siempre se decía que debía habérselos contado pero siempre se arrepentía al último momento.

"_Algunas manías no cambian, Helga_"- se reprochó mentalmente- "Yo... yo"- no le salían las palabras, al verlos era como sentirse sin protección. Ellos no tenían la culpa de las estupideces de su hijo- "Lamento la agresividad de mi padre para con ustedes"- se disculpo con ellos- "El no tiene idea de que ustedes no saben nada al respecto, sólo sabía que Arnold no sabía nada"- argumentó.

"Tranquila Helga"- le dijo Miles al acercarse a ella y poner una mano sobre su hombro- "Entendemos, de verdad. Aunque no niego que pudiste haber recibido mucho más apoyo y facilitar un poco más las cosas"- aseguró el rubio y Helga asintió arrepentida.

"Lo lamento"- apenas pudo pronunciar- "No"- negó con su cabeza- "Nunca fue mi intención ocultarles a sus nietos. Sólo... sólo no sabía como decírselos sin..."- se rindió y Stella le miró con comprensión.

"Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien"- acarició su rostro y le abrazó de nuevo- "Verás que todo se resolverá"- el abrazo logró transmitirle la paz que necesitaba Helga, ahora sabía que ellos jamás harían algo para perjudicarle- "Ven, vamos a la sala. Ya está por comenzar"- le comentó la madre de Arnold y la guió hacia allá, yendo Miles tras ellas.

.-.-.-.

Arnold vio a Helga entrar a la sala junto a su madre que le dio una mirada bastante seria mientras su padre se acercaba a él con cierta preocupación.

"El padre de Helga es muy intenso"- le aseguró su padre a lo cual Arnold asintió- "¿Aún no han avisado si ya va a llegar el juez?"- Arnold negó y vio a su padre con la preocupación evidente en sus ojos- "Todo va a salir bien, hijo"- puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo en señal de apoyo y Arnold negó suavemente.

"No lo sé, papá. Helga no quiere ni hablar conmigo y la verdad esta semana no fue para nada sencilla"- le decía Arnold al recordar que a pesar de que quiso mantenerse lejos de ella, no pudo pues se la encontraba como nunca en los pasillos, los jardines, la biblioteca y la cafetería; y su indiferencia le hacía más y más grande el hueco en su corazón- "Estuve tentado a hablar con ella más de una vez cuando nos encontramos en la universidad e incluso en ir a visitarlos cuando estaba en la esquina de la guardería. Esto me está matando"- dijo desconsolado.

Miles le miró comprensivo- "Hijo, ten paciencia. Verás que todo se solucionará. Me gustaría decirte que todo es un gran mal entendido pero lo cierto es, que necesitas aclarar las situaciones y hacerte responsable de tus actos. Se perfectamente que no sabías sobre la existencia de tus hijos y que lo tuyo con Helga terminó por un capricho"- Arnold le miró arrepentido- "Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y quizá"- miró a Helga a lado de Stella quien veía a sus nietos y les acunaba en sus brazos con una devoción impresionante. Sonrió- "Quizá recuperes lo más importante de tu vida y te haga pensar como se debe."- Miles lo abrazó y ambos entraron a la sala- "Ahora, quiero conocer a mis nietos"- le dijo Miles a su hijo con total orgullo y el joven Shortman asintió con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.

Helga había decidido que privar del conocimiento a Stella y Miles de sus nietos, había sido muy poco ético de su parte, por lo que no dejárselos ver antes del juicio y aún después dé, sería una completa grosería.

Su padre, había intentado impedir que Stella viera a sus nietos pero la mirada dura de Helga le hizo desistir de ello y se tuvo que resignar a ver como Stella y Miles se acercaban a conocerlos. En el instante en que Stella los miró, se los presentó y ella sólo asintió con alegría mientras intentaba cargar a ambos nenes, Miles le ayudó enseguida con Geraldine y Helga se los presentó a Miles. Ambos miraban embelesados a los hijos de su hijo.

"Son tan hermosos"- decía Stella mientras mecía a Phillip en sus brazos y Miles mecía a Geraldine. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Stella y Helga no pudo evitar abrazarle, aunque a los ojos de su padre eso fuera la peor traición.

"Y también son sus nietos"- le dijo Helga enternecida.

Arnold miró la dicha de sus padres y se dio cuenta de la injusticia que él mismo había cometido al haber traicionado a Helga, pues de no haberlo hecho, seguramente ese juicio ni siquiera se estaría llevando a cabo.

Se acercó un poco más y tocó el hombro de Helga, la rubia le miro con duda pero Arnold le sonrió con tristeza, por lo que decidió acercase a él.

"Muchas gracias por dejar que mis padres los vieran"- la mirada agradecida y sincera de Arnold logró ruborizar a la ojiazul.

Helga negó con suavidad- "No tenía porque negárselos en primer lugar"- le dijo con comprensión al tiempo que miraba a los shortman hacerle mimos a sus hijos- "Míralos, pudieron haberse perdido esto por nuestra separación pero no es justo para ellos. Tus padres no tienen la culpa de nuestras decisiones, Arnold. Sólo nosotros."- se giró a mirarlo seriamente a los ojos- "Y ahora, arreglaremos la situación de la forma correcta. Si el juez te autoriza y tu respondes tendrás el privilegio de verlos crecer, de que seas un padre para ellos."- aseguró- "De lo contrario, tendrás que aceptar el hecho de perderlos"- sentenció y el rubio la miró consternado- "Hablé con mi abogado y me indicó que no habría problema con que sus abuelos paternos les vea, siempre y cuando tu accedas a lo que son tus obligaciones y responsabilidades. Aún así, si tu los perdieras, yo dejaría que tus padres los vieran, aún cuando tu no puedas"- y con esta última advertencia se giró para ir con los padres de Arnold pero el ojiverde la tomó del brazo y ella le miró con severidad.

"Helga"- la rubia le miraba con curiosidad y él no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que sentía y pensaba. Tenía que darse valor- "Te aseguró que haré todo lo posible para recuperarlos"- le miró intensamente y Helga entendió lo que quería decir.

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones porque así como tu cambiaste, así lo hice yo también. Y no te aseguro que me interese estar contigo de nuevo."- le miró entristecida y se soltó de su agarre.

Arnold le miró desilusionado mientras Helga intentaba mantener la cabeza en alto. La semana había sido muy pesada, encontrándose a Arnold por todas partes no había sido lo mejor del mundo ni lo más sencillo. Quería echarse en sus brazos y besarlo como nunca pero de igual forma, la voz interna de la razón le hacia recordar lo que le había hecho y lo mal que lo había pasado después de eso. No podía darse el lujo de caer otra vez bajo su hechizo y que esta vez la despedazara no sólo quitándole lo que quedaba se corazón, sino también a sus hijos. Eso no podía permitirlo y si para eso, tenía que actuar con indiferencia y desdén, entonces lo haría.

Phoebe y Gerald le miraron con comprensión cuando pasó cerca de ellos, así como su hermana y su cuñado. Sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de todos ellos, incluso de sus padres y quienes deberían ser sus suegros pero también sabía que sólo ella podía salir adelante y si ella no lo hacía, nadie lo haría por ella.

El juez entro a la sala y entonces todos tomaron sus lugares. Tan pronto como empezó a leer el acta, el silencio reinó en la sala y a pesar de eso, ambos rubios no pudieron evitar adentrarse en sus pensamientos ante cada señalamiento que hacía.

_Flashback_

_Arnold abrazaba a Helga por la cintura mientras ella se recarga en su pecho, estaban en la rama más gruesa de aquel árbol en el centro del parque a donde acostumbraban a ir para una tarde de relax._

"_No se que haces o que tienes, que mis padres te adoran"- le susurraba al oído con dulzura mientras recorría su cuello con suaves besos._

"_Sólo soy yo"- respondió la rubia tratando de evitar reírse. Sabía que los padres de Arnold la querían mucho, siempre la trataban bien y siempre les gustaba saber si ella estaba bien, y si podían ayudarla, gustosos lo hacían. Se sentía más querida que por su propia familia._

_Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a casa de Arnold, ya estaba oscureciendo y a pesar de que fuera Sábado, sabían que a Helga la querían antes de las diez en su casa, lo cual los dejaba con apenas cuatro horas para ver una película._

"_¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡Ya llegamos!"- anunció su llegada el rubio mientras su abuela llegaba vestida de reina romana._

"_¡Paris y Helena de Troya! que bueno que nos honren con su presencia"- decía la abuela, Arnold sonreía de lado mientras veía como Helga intentaba aguantarse la risa- "Hoy cenaremos con el emperador y la emperatriz, así que espero tengan mucha hambre, recuerden que es de mala educación no comer frente a ellos"- comentó Gertie al tiempo que se iba hacia la cocina._

_Arnold volteó a ver a su novia y está le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía bien que ella conocía el apodo que le daba debido a cierto incidente con una cinta en la grabadora de mensajes._

"_Helga, cariño. Que bueno que ya llegaron. Espero que tengan hambre, hoy cenaremos estofado"- anunciaba Stella para después saludar a Helga con gran cariño- "Arnold, tu padre está en el sótano clasificando algunos objetos, te importaría ir a buscarlo, no importa cuántas veces le llame, parece que no escucha"- le decía a su hijo._

"_Sí, mamá"- Helga lo miró con tristeza y el le miró igual._

"_Ay vamos tórtolos, estarán bien. Sólo son unos minutos"- decía Stella logrando sonrojar a ambos rubios- "Además, si soportaron estar cuatro años y medio separados, deberían soportar un par de segundos"- dijo con burla mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, consiente de que ambos estarían más rojos que un tomate._

_La cena fue amena, los padres de Arnold hablaban con Helga de la escuela, las materias y las últimas actividades que habían hecho, lo cual de verdad agradecía la joven Pataki al sentirse notada e importante ante alguien. Arnold sólo miraba como sus padres hablaban con ella y la elogiaban cuando lograba algo, así como, también solían reprenderla cuando hacía algo que no era de una señorita, lo que lograba sacarle una sonrisa ante la vergüenza de Helga._

_Sus abuelos hacían comentarios acerca de cuando ellos eran más pequeños y ella lo molestaba sin cesar, lógico, desataban la risa de todos y Helga no podía evitar reírse, muy a su pesar, y de sonrojarse ante los comentarios._

_Cada vez que iba era parecido, algunas veces ayudaba a hacer la cena si llegaba más temprano o algún postre si llega durante la preparación. Otras veces iban de picnic con sus abuelos y sus padres. No podía negar que se sentía en familia y que ellos la consideraban de la familia, sentía su apoyo cada vez que lo necesitaba y sabía que podía contar con ellos, incluso mejor que con sus padres quienes se la pasaban en terapias u ocupados y apenas notaban que ella llegaba y salía. Aunque claro está, sabía de antemano que debía llegar temprano a su casa para evitar cualquier comentario por parte de su padre._

_Al terminar de cenar, Arnold y Helga dieron las gracias por la comida y subieron a ver una película, aún cuando se habían ofrecido a ayudar con los platos._

_La película había empezado muy bien pero al poco rato, el sueño logró vencerles. Stella y Miles subieron a llamarlos pero al verlos dormidos en el sillón, decidieron dejarlos y sólo los cubrieron con una manta. Sabían que Helga podía tener problemas por lo que abogarían por ella para evitar un castigo a la chica. Los rubios no despertaron hasta mucho después._

"_¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó Helga tallándose los ojos. Arnold miró el reloj y de inmediato se levantó, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana- "Diablos, Bob va a matarme"- le dijo Helga mientras se levantaba rápidamente y aún muy atolondrada- "Tengo que irme"- dijo al tiempo que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta pero de inmediato la mano de Arnold evitó que la girara._

"_No voy a dejar que te vayas tan tarde, podrían hacerte algo y además, ya es muy tarde para que salgamos. Ven, vamos a dormir"- le aconsejó aunque más sonó a reprimenda._

_Helga se ruborizó violentamente al escuchar la última oración y Arnold pareció captarlo cuando se sentó en la cama._

"_Eh... No me refería a eso... Yo"- decía el ojiverde, sobándose la nuca distraídamente. La rubia simplemente se acercó a él con una sonrisa, conocía perfectamente a Arnold y sabía que era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra por lo que decidió simplemente acostarse a su lado- "Si quieres, pu-puedo dormir en el sillón y tú te puedes quedar en la cama"- su voz sonaba nerviosa y su cara había enrojecido, Helga sonrió y noto que no era la única en esa posición, se sintió un poco menos ansiosa._

"_Estás bien a mi lado"- le respondió con calma y le miró bastante tranquila- "Apaga la tele y durmamos"_

_Arnold le miró sorprendido pero de inmediato sonrió, apago la tele y se acostó a su lado. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, de las estrellas, de como podían formar diferentes figuras con ellas y que la habitación de Arnold era excelente para verlas por el tragaluz que abarcaba todo el techo. Rieron y se abrazaron, se besaron pero el sueño les invadió mucho antes de que pudieran intentar algo._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando Helga despertó, una sonrisa llenó su rostro al ver a su adorado cabeza de balón justo a su lado. Pensó en lo maravilloso que sería si todos los días pudiera despertar junto a él._

"_Arnold, cariño, despierta"- susurró Helga a su oído y Arnold se limitó a abrazarla._

"_Cinco minutos más"- le respondió somnoliento. Helga rió por su actitud, casi podía apostar que seguía durmiendo._

"_Amor..."_

_Un par de toques en la puerta, alertaron a Helga, quien no sabía que hacer. Al instante, Stella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una colorada Helga que parecía petrificada, lo cual generó una suave risa por parte de ella._

"_Arnold"- le llamó su madre y de inmediato vio como su hijo se mantenía quieto, abrió los ojos con cautela y miró a Helga que estaba más roja que un tomate- "Deberían bajar a desayunar, algo me dice que les espera una larga charla con el señor Pataki"- anunció aún entre risas y se despidió de ambos jóvenes._

_Fin del Flashback_

Arnold sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo, habían regañado a Helga pero no la habían castigado gracias a la intervención de sus padres.

"_¿Qué nos pasó?_"- se preguntó al ver de reojo a quien sabía que era el amor de su vida y que la había negado como un completo idiota por un capricho- "_¿qué me paso?_"- se corrigió mentalmente, intentando recordar porque le hizo caso en primer lugar a Lynett y al escuchar las prestaciones, hechos y obligaciones, recordó perfectamente el porque.

_Flashback_

_El profesor les había dejado una tarea de economía por equipo y desafortunadamente, él había hecho los equipos. Lo que había empezado por una simple tarea, había terminado en una sesión intensa de besos._

_Arnold empujó suavemente a Lynett para separarla- "Lynett, esto está mal. Tengo novia y la amo"- argumentó- "Además, se-se supone que sólo deberíamos hacer la tarea. Tengo que ir a ver a Helga, __**mi novia**__, vamos a ir al cine"- le aseguró, haciendo énfasis._

"_Arnold, ¿cómo puedes salir con la marimacha uniceja? ¿qué de atractivo tiene?"- preguntó la castaña indignada._

_El rubio le miró molesto- "Respeta a Helga, ella es mi novia y tú no eres quien para hablar así de ella, ni siquiera la conoces"_

_Sus ojos aceitunados le miraron arrepentida- "Lo siento, Arnold. Pensé que era sólo una especie de mala racha o un juego o incluso una apuesta de mal gusto"- comentó queriendo excusarse- "Sólo que pensé que bueno... Te gustaban más las chicas como yo"- Arnold volteó a verla sorprendido, ¿acaso ella se le estaba declarando?- "Me gustas mucho Arnold, podría hasta decir que estoy __**super **__enamorada de ti"- dijo haciendo ahínco en la palabra 'super' con su voz melosa._

_Arnold la miró sin saber que pensar, ni siquiera supo que decir y de repente, los labios de Lynett de nuevo estaban sobre los suyos. La castaña dirigió la mano del rubio hacia su pecho y de inmediato Arnold se alejó de ella como si el contacto con su piel fuera a quemarle, por lo que tomó su chaqueta y salió de ahí._

_Se dirigió a casa de Helga y al verla aparecer por la puerta de inmediato la besó con desesperación._

"_Arnold, cálmate. Vamos a otra parte por que si Bob nos ve así aquí, tendremos una charla tremenda y un mes de castigo"- le advirtió su novia, lo tomó de la mano y avisó antes de cerrar la puerta- "¡Llego como a las nueve!"_

_Arnold la llevó hasta su casa, subieron por la parte de afuera para evitar que alguien los viera entrar y al bajar a su habitación por el tragaluz, se quitó los zapatos para evitar hacer ruido y cerró su habitación con seguro._

_Besó a Helga de forma hambrienta y la rubia no pudo más que corresponderle. No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de su ropa y poseerse el uno al otro con desesperación. Arnold sentía la enorme necesidad de reafirmar lo que sentía por la rubia y que la castaña no nublase su juicio pero cada vez que abría los ojos, sólo podía ver el rostro de Lynett en lugar del de Helga._

_Helga, ajena a los pensamientos de su novio, simplemente se entregaba completamente y tenía que evitar gemir o gritar para que no los descubriera. Podía sentir que le hacía el amor como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ella no planeaba desilusionarlo._

_Cuando terminaron, ambos fueron cayendo poco en la inconsciencia, primero Helga y cuando Arnold volteó a verla no pudo evitar que un pensamiento lo invadiera._

"_¿Estaré en lo correcto al estar con Helga?"- quiso desaparecer ese pensamiento pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía borrar de su memoria ni de su boca la sensación que había dejado la chica de los ojos aceitunados._

_Los días pasaron y aunque intentaba olvidar el incidente, el hecho de que lo asignaran como tutor de la misma Lynett debido a sus bajas calificaciones, agravó su situación. Poco a poco fue conociendo mejor a la castaña o al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba. Ella se desenvolvía para él y le contaba sus más oscuros secretos, incluso compartía sus penas y sus alegrías, le contaba sobre su familia, le invitaba a cenar e incluso, pagaba muchas de las cosas que él llegaba a ver, pensando en la rubia lo cual le terminaba dando vergüenza y se lo regalaba a la castaña. Y ahora que la conocía mejor, adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella, cada vez hacía más horas de tutoría a la semana y cada vez menos veía a Helga. Hasta que de repente y sin darse cuenta como habían llegado a eso, se levantó una tarde de la cama en la que se encontraba la castaña sonriéndole, completamente desnuda. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, miró su ropa y se sintió como si alguien más estuviera conduciendo su vida, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz por que al siguiente instante, la castaña lo besaba en el cuello mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra su espalda y ella lo tocaba con suavidad. No pudo evitar rendirse ante sus caricias y de nuevo se acostó con ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

Al reflexionar sobre ello, se dio cuenta que había sucumbido ante los encantos de la chica sin notarlo y que ella era una experta en el arte de la seducción y el engaño. Así como al final se lo había confesado, así el se daba cuenta que sus decisiones, su fuerza de voluntad, su ética, sus valores, su moral... Todo se había ido entre las piernas de una joven con cara bonita que le había engañado al punto de que él no podía decidir nada, si no lo consultaba antes con ella. Había perdido por completo su identidad y él lo había permitido.

.-.-.-.

Helga miraba cada tanto a Arnold disimuladamente para evitar que notara su expresión. Su mente y su corazón se encontraban en un duelo incesante. Uno le decía que no podía amarlo de nuevo ni aceptarlo de nuevo porque le había traicionado con alevosía y ventaja, que seguramente le haría de nuevo lo mismo y que él no cambiaría; mientras que su corazón le rogaba por volver a sus brazos, a sus caricias y a su vida, le decía que no fuera tonta y que lo aceptara de nuevo, que esta vez no la volvería a engañar y que ambos estarían juntos para siempre. La parte racional quería que entendiera los riesgos de esa aceptación y la parte emocional quería su cuento de hadas. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos pero aún así, escuchaba cuando el juez declaraba las prestaciones, hechos y obligaciones que venían en el acta.

_Flashback_

"_¿Entonces que hiciste el fin de semana, Phoebe?"- le preguntó Helga mientras revisaba unas notas en su libreta. Era cambio de hora y el pasillo estaba particularmente despejado, bueno el hecho de coincidiera con la hora del almuerzo podía explicar- "¿Phoebe?"- la llamó después de un instante de no obtener respuesta y volteó a ver a una rojísima asiática- "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_...eh...yo"- no sabía que decirle o como explicarlo. No era nada malo, sí extraordinario pero bastante íntimo. Miraba la cara de curiosidad de Helga y la ojigris se ponía aún más roja._

"_Hola chicas, ¿qué sucede?"- se les unió una Lila bastante contenta, sosteniendo sus libretas entre sus brazos mientras se dirigían a la cafetería. Al no recibir respuesta, miró a Helga y después a Phoebe quien seguía bastante sonrojada- "¿Phoebe, porqué estas toda roja?"_

_Phoebe no pudo evitar esconder su rostro detrás de su libreta y detener su caminar. Tanto Lila como Helga la miraron confundidas, por lo que decidieron que ir a comer a la cafetería no era lo mejor del mundo, en cambio decidieron ir a la sala de conferencias y hablar debajo de la tarima._

"_Bien Heyerdahl, ¿que es lo que sucede?"- le preguntó Helga con los brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado._

_Phoebe arrugaba su vestido mientras decidía si contarles o no._

"_Sí, Phoebe, ¿que tienes?"- preguntó ahora una preocupada pelirroja._

_Phoebe las veía sin saber muy bien como empezar y de repente, el grito de Helga la despertó de sus pensamientos._

"_¡ESCÚPELO, HERMANA!"- ya se había hartado la rubia, lo que fuese que le pasaba a Phoebe debía ser demasiado malo o en su defecto, demasiado bueno como para poder ponerlo en palabras y además, el recreo no duraba para siempre._

"_Geraldyyolohicimos"- sólo pudo balbucear la asiática._

_Ambas chicas se miraron y se limitaron a decir- "¿Qué?"_

_Phoebe las miró un poco más seria y susurró- "Ge-Gerald y yo... lo... lo hicimos"- tartamudeó, sintiendo que una inmensa ola de calor recorría su rostro._

_Lila la miró atónita y Helga se sorprendió tanto que casi gritó su comentario, de no ser por las manos de Phoebe y Lila que taparon su boca justo a tiempo._

"_YA NO ERES V-"-Lila miró como advirtiéndole que la próxima vez quizá sea una cachetada, mientras que Phoebe le miró suplicante. Helga tomó aire y asintió a ambas, quienes retiraron sus manos y suspiraron de alivio- "¿Ya no eres virgen?"- le preguntó a Phoebe un poco más calmada._

_Phoebe enrojeció de nuevo y asintió._

"_¿Desde cuando?"- le preguntó sorprendida._

"_Ayer"- respondió simplemente la pelinegra._

_Helga estaba verdaderamente sorprendida y no es que pensase que Phoebe terminaría de monja o algo así, sólo que jamás pensó que se adelantaría tanto. La miraba con atención y notaba que un nuevo brillo iluminaba sus ojos grisáceos._

"_Helga"- le llamó Lila, tanto escrutinio hacia la pobre de Phoebe, ocasionaría un desmayo en su pequeña amiga._

"_¿Qué se siente?"- fue la pregunta inmediata que salió de la boca de la rubia._

_Lila la miró sorprendida, mientras que Phoebe miraba sus dedos jugar- "Pues... es un poco raro"- le contestó._

_Helga le miró confundida- "¿Y eso porqué?"- pensó que quizá sería 'lo mejor de mi vida' como respuesta, no 'raro'._

"_Bu-bueno"- suspiró- "Es que, no es lo mismo que cuando lo ves con traje de baño. Es completamente distinto y te preocupas porque te vea así, sin nada y que no le gustes o que no te guste. Realmente no piensas en lo que va a pasar durante sino el como te verás para él"- le respondió nerviosa._

"_Sé lo que quieres decir"- contestó Lila con un suspiró y de repente, les miró como quien sabe que había metido la pata._

"_¿Tú también?"- preguntaron las otras dos, ahora Phoebe se sentía más tranquila._

"_¡Wow! ¡Esperen!"- les llamó la atención la rubia y ambas la miraron sin entender- "¿Quiere decir que YO soy la ÚNICA que sigue siendo VIRGEN?"- ni siquiera ella podía creerlo. Que Helga G. Pataki siguiera siendo virgen y no las dos atolondradas y niñas buenas de sus amigas, era increíble._

"_Eso parece"- contestó Lila inquieta, sabía que su amiga rubia no se detendría. Helga se le acercó peligrosamente y la miró detenidamente._

"_¿Por qué nunca nos contaste?"- le reprochó la rubia y Lila rió nerviosa._

"_Quería hacerlo, pero nunca supe como abordar el tema"- respondió aún nerviosa- "Pe-pero ahora que tomamos el tema, puedo contarles"- respondió con rapidez, conociendo de antemano que si ella no lo recomendaba, seguramente Helga no dejaría de hacerle preguntas, tal como a Phoebe._

_.-.-.-.-._

_Gerald miraba nervioso a Arnold cada tanto y es que, debía decírselo o sino, explotaría en medio de la cafetería. Arnold sentía la mirada de Gerald pero no entendía porque no le decía nada, miraba el reloj y después a Gerlad que giraba su rostro a otra parte._

_Dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y miró a Gerald con cara de pocos amigos- "¿Qué sucede?"- le preguntó al fin. Ahora entendía cuando su novia decía que era molesto y desconcertante._

"_Viejo, eh... yo"- como empezar a hablar de eso. Es decir, eran hombres y podría ser una plática común, pero no tenía nada de común cuando Phoebe estaba en la mitad de esa plática._

"_¿No puedes hablar aquí?"- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa. Gerald negó- "¿Quieres que vayamos a las canchas?"- el moreno asintió._

_Ambos se encaminaron a las canchas y se escondieron debajo de las gradas, sabían que con el ruido y el juego, ellos serían prácticamente invisibles._

"_¿Y bien?"- le preguntó Arnold. Gerald se acercó a él y le susurró al oído, logrando que la cara de estupefacción de Arnold le volteara a ver y el mismo Gerald le sonriera ampliamente- "¿Y qué sentiste?"- le preguntó el rubio, sólo esa pregunta pudo formular, a lo cual, Johanssen le miró confundido- "Helga y yo...eh...no hemos hecho...no hemos llegado a ese punto"- le dijo con notable vergüenza, su rostro era un tomate con forma de balón._

_Gerald rió ante ello- "Pensé que ellos ya llevarían kilometraje"- se dijo- "Pues es muy agradable. Se siente... No sé viejo, es difícil describirlo, son demasiadas emociones juntas"- le explicó._

_Arnold asintió- "Pero no fue... ¿raro?"- preguntó curioso._

_Johanssen asintió- "Sí, al principio. Pero cuando estás... bueno"- carraspeó- "Cuando estás ahí dentro lo único en lo que piensas es en lo que sientes y claro, te preguntas ¿si a ella también le gusta?"- Arnold alzó una ceja sin entenderle por completo- "Me refiero a que..."- se rascó la cabeza- "¿Cómo explicárselo?"- pensó y se dio cuenta que sólo hablando claro era el como- "pero hablar de como lo hicimos, Phoebe y yo... es nuestra intimidad y decirle como estaba mi novia..."- su rostro enrojeció y Arnold sonrió._

"_No, mejor, no me digas más"- le dijo comprendiendo que habían cosas que incluso él, no quería escuchar, por respeto a Phoebe que por otra cosa- "¿Te gustó?"- preguntó finalmente._

_Los ojos cafés de Gerald se iluminaron y su rostro mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Es la mejor experiencia de mi vida"._

_Fin del Flashback_

La voz del juez la regresó de sus recuerdos al escuchar- "Por consentimiento mutuo, refiriéndose a que no hubo intenciones de dolo o violencia por ninguna de las partes"- recitó el juez haciendo referencia a la forma en como concibieron a los niños y un carraspeo se escuchó entre las bancas. Helga miró de forma asesina a su padre, sabiendo de antemano que había sido el y el señor Pataki se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

"_Si, sigue así, jamás acabaremos el juicio_"- se quejó mentalmente- "_Por consentimiento mutuo_"- pensó con tristeza y miró sobre su dedo anular. Aún llevaba sobre su dedo el anillo de ónix que había intercambiado con Arnold. Suspiró con melancolía, aún recordaba a la perfección cuando los intercambiaron.

_Flashback_

_El pecho de Helga subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras Arnold le miraba sorprendido y excitado. Helga intentaba no moverse demasiado y Arnold se mordía el labio cada vez que su novia hacía un pequeño movimiento. Habían jugado twister toda la tarde en casa de la rubia, sus padres habían salido el fin de semana para ir a ver a Olga y por tanto, regresarían hasta el domingo por la noche o si le daba demasiada pereza manejar a su padre, lo más seguro es que llegasen el lunes a medio día; razón por la cual, habían estado todo el día en casa de Helga, no había quien les molestara ni les dijera nada, además los padres de Arnold habían hecho un viaje relámpago a San Lorenzo y ellos también llegarían el domingo en la noche._

_Pero la razón del porque Helga intentaba no moverse, tenía más que ver con su anatomía que con el hecho de estar sobre el piso, con una pierna doblada mientras la otra estaba estirada, y su parte íntima chocando contra la de Arnold, logrando que la fricción entre ambos fuera inevitable y haciéndoles admitir que el twister ya no era tan buena opción para quitar el aburrimiento, a menos que fueran robots._

"_He-Helga"- tragó con dificultad el rubio al verla sobre él. Sí, había perdido, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora._

_Helga cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras sentía como su rostro era recorrido por una ráfaga de calor que la enrojeció hasta las orejas. No podía verlo, después de todo, estaba sobre su... y de sólo pensarlo, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna._

_Arnold la miró sorprendido, jamás pensó que se avergonzaría por algo así. Habían hablado de ello bastantes veces y aunque siempre empezaban con monosílabos, terminaban hablando como si fuera algo completamente normal, por lo que habían decidido que de pasar, pasaría y ellos no lo evitarían. Intentó levantarse pero el roce de su pantalón contra la parte íntima de Helga endureció su miembro y un gemido salió de sus labios sin poder controlarlo. Sabía que peor no podría ser, por lo que decidió sentarse, sujetarse de Helga y esconder su rostro en su pecho para evitar que viera su sonrojo._

_El hecho de que se comportase así, no tenía que ver con el hecho de que no hicieran nada, todo lo contrario, se besaban y se acariciaban pero no llegaban a más. Aún cuando los chupetones en su cuello o el de ella tuvieran que ser escondidos por maquillaje o bufandas, e incluso por cuellos de tortuga._

_Arnold la miró nervioso, notando lo firme que se mantenía Helga al no verlo a los ojos y mantenerlos cerrados. Su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación por lo que cualquier cosa podría espantarlos o hacerles reaccionar de forma inesperada. Recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y pudo escuchar el rápido latir de su corazón, eso lograba tranquilizarlo._

"_Quiero hacerte mía"- susurró sin pensarlo y Helga abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. De verdad lo había escuchado o sólo creyó escucharlo. Bajó su mirada azulada y se encontró con la avergonzada verdosa._

_Arnold se enderezó lo suficiente hasta estar completamente sentado y ver al rostro de su novia desde arriba. Acarició su cara con delicadeza, repasando cada parte. Helga lo sujetaba de la camisa con algo de fuerza, no para evitar que siguiera, sino para evitar que se fuera. Cerraba sus ojos cada vez que sentía que los dedos Arnold la tocaban. Arnold se acercó un poco más y acarició su nariz con la suya, ambos se miraron por una milésima de segundo para después acortar la distancia entre ambos._

_Se besaron, de muy distinta forma a como solían hacerlo, de forma dulce y delicada. Arnold la acarició suavemente por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían al contacto y como ella gemía al sentir sus manos. Helga levantó sus brazos y Arnold quitó la blusa, deslizándola sobre su cabeza. Frente a él, se encontraban dos perfectos senos cubiertos por un sostén de color rosa con moñitos en sus tirantes y la mitad donde se unían las copas. Arnold sonrió y cuando vio a Helga, de nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados._

"_Amor, ábrelos"- le susurró al oído y Helga negó suavemente, el rubio rió- "Mi niña, eres perfecta"- le dijo al tiempo que daba suaves besos en su cuello y su pecho._

_La acomodó en el sillón de la estancia y comenzó a desvestirla mientras dejaba suaves besos por donde sus manos pasaban y la ropa dejaba de cubrirla. Para cuando terminó, la admiró por completo y se reía de ver que Helga se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza por que su novio la viera por primera vez, completamente desnuda. Y debía admitir, que le encantaba lo que estaba viendo._

_El ojiverde le ayudó a levantarse y alzó los brazos en señal de que ahora ella podía desvestirlo. Helga tomó temblorosa la camiseta de su amado y la corrió sobre su cabeza, donde el mismo Arnold terminó por jalarla, para dejarla caer al piso. Helga le recorrió el torso con las manos y besó su pecho y sus hombros con mucha delicadeza, Arnold sentía que fuertes escalofríos le recorrían el pecho entero. La besó profundamente y llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, los bellos ojos azules de su novia le miraron con intensidad y de inmediato lo abrió, haciendo un "clack" cuando el metal se separó, desabotonó su pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo. Arnold empujó el pantalón hacia atrás, una vez que llegó a sus tobillos y los sacó de ellos. Sólo quedaba su boxer y la rubia temblaba de sólo imaginar lo que estaba bajo ellos y podía percibir aún a través de la tela._

_Habían llevado clase de educación sexual, sabían como colocar un condón, pero no sabían como actuar en esos instantes, siendo que los dos eran primerizos._

_Helga tomó el borde del boxer y lo bajó suavemente, mirando a Arnold a los ojos quien le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad. Ambos miraron hacia abajo y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, la ojiazul regresó de inmediato su mirada al rostro de Arnold y este, simplemente la besó con dulzura._

_Comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse, a reconocer el cuerpo del otro, a sentir la textura de cada parte y a percibir cada sensación que le acompañaba. Arnold la recostó en el sillón más grande y comenzó a besarla con mayor ansia, sus sexos comenzaron a rozarse y ambos comenzaron a gemir. Ahora sabían que querían más._

_Se besaron de nuevo y de repente, un recordatorio llegó a la mente de la rubia quien levantó con suavidad a su amado, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo del piso de arriba, soltó su mano al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, entró en él, buscó un condón y de inmediato salió de él. Volvió a tomar la mano de Arnold y lo llevó a su habitación._

_Arnold la miró confundido durante todo el trayecto pero no dijo nada, cuando ella regresó con el condón en mano, entendió la razón y sonrió._

_Entonces se recostaron sobre la cama de Helga y retomaron lo que habían dejado abajo. Arnold había abierto el condón y lo había puesto en su lugar para después adentrarse en la rubia lo más suavemente que pudo. La ojiazul se aferró a la ancha espalda del rubio mientras Arnold se detenía unos segundos, buscó su rostro y Helga le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza. El ojiverde se movió de nuevo y ella respiró profundo, la miró de nuevo pero ella asentía con tranquilidad. Se movió unos instantes de forma muy lenta y cuando por fin logró entrar por completo, Helga soltó un grito ahogado. Arnold se espantó y estuvo a punto de salirse, pero su misma novia lo detuvo posando una mano sobre uno de sus glúteos. Ambos se miraron agitados y comenzaron un vaivén tranquilo que conforme ambos comenzaban a acostumbrarse y a disfrutar, aumentaba de ritmo._

_Y conforme aumentó el ritmo, sus gemidos eran menos tímidos e incluso sus gritos eran mayores, hasta que ambos lograron terminar._

_Sus agitados pechos subían y bajaban, Arnold se había dejado caer sobre el cuerpo de su amada y mantenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello, mientras que ella miraba al techo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Lo había hecho, había perdido su virginidad con el amor de su vida y lo mejor de todo, es que no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Se sentía tan dichosa que ni siquiera el que Arnold aplastase la mitad de su cuerpo le importaba._

_Arnold seguía recuperando la respiración, intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y todas las emociones que le embargaban en ese instante, sus cuerpos se habían estremecido al extremo y la recompensa, era el cielo._

_Sentirla suya y sólo suya, saber que él sería siempre el primero y el ÚNICO, le hacia que varias mariposas llenaran su estómago. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de ello, QUERÍA SER EL ÚNICO, solamente él. Jamás soportaría que alguien más la tocase como la toco él, que la acariciara como él lo hizo, que la hiciera suya tal como él lo hizo. Y por primera vez en su vida, entendió lo que enamorado quería decir y quería permanecer bajo su encanto el resto de su vida._

_Su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y saber que lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que cuando la veía, sólo quería que lo viera a él; que cuando lo abrazaba, sus brazos sólo eran para él; que cuando la ama, su amor era sólo para él; entonces entendió que no estaba tan obsesionado ni eran locuras, era el amor hablando y aunque lo había escuchado cada vez que estaba con ella, estaba vez pudo oírlo con claridad y sentirlo en cada parte de su ser._

"_Hel-ga"- apenas pudo pronunciar el rubio, se enderezó un poco y la miró con una enorme sonrisa- "¿Quieres, quieres intercambiar votos conmigo?"- la rubia se quedó sin habla, sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir- "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- le preguntó más directo pensando que la rubia no había entendido su pregunta y ella, asintió fervientemente._

"_Por supuesto que sí"- dijo entre risas._

"_Bien, por que tenemos que llamar a los chicos para que vayan al árbol que está en el parque"- le anunció._

_Se vistieron y buscaron sólo un par de cosas en el armario de los padres de Helga, un moño negro y el velo de su madre, parecían niños pequeños que jugaban a casarse pero sabían que no había juego esta vez, no era ningún tipo de juego, era real y eso los hacía sentir ilusionados._

_Les llamaron a Phoebe, Gerald, James y Lila, los últimos supieron perfectamente para que era mientras que los primeros dudaban un poco de sus intenciones, no por otra cosa sino que ambos rubios habían hecho de su relación algo más complicado y siempre retrasaban las cosas. Mientras los testigos llegaban, los rubios habían ido rápidamente a un bazar que se encontraba por el parque, sabían que ahí debía haber una joyería, la encontraron apenas abierta y la dueña de inmediato les mostró una serie de anillos de ónix que se probaron uno a uno hasta encontrar su medida. Para cuando llegaron al parque, sus amigos les miraban con una sonrisa, estaban muy seguros de quienes afianzarían sus votos esta vez y por supuesto, eran los únicos que quedaban._

"_Helga Geraldine Pataki, en el momento en que te vi, me di cuenta que serías la mujer de mi vida y que jamás te cambiaría por nadie más, porque estoy seguro que nadie podría llenarme como tu lo haces. Mi compañera insufrible, mi amada, mi acosadora incansable"- todos rieron ante la mención- "mi fortaleza, mi niña. Nadie me haría sentir completo como sólo tú lo haces y siempre estaré enamorado de ti"- recitó al tiempo que acomodaba el anillo en el dedo anular de Helga._

"_Arnold, mi adorado y amado cabeza de balón, quien a pesar de mis constantes burlas, desplantes y acosos, siempre ha estado ahí para mi. Quien me ha ayudado aún cuando me he comportado como un ogro. A quien amo al verlo a lado mío cuando despierto por quedarme dormida al ver una película"- todos rieron- "Te amo más que a nadie y a nada el mundo, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo"- ahora ella deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Arnold y ambos sellaron su pacto con un besó bajo la luz de la luna llena._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Ya que ambas partes han llegado al acuerdo de confirmar la paternidad para proseguir con los trámites siguientes, declaro que el señor Shortman tiene derecho a reclamar su paternidad mediante un examen de adn. Los resultados del examen deberán ser entregados en el sobre del laboratorio donde fue elaborados, sellado e intacto para que el juez pueda revisar el examen y dictaminar los trámites correspondientes".- hizo sonar su martillo y de inmediato se retiró de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al finalizar el juicio no tardaron en salir de la sala y caminar hacia la plaza de entrada del edificio. Los Shortman como los Pataki, cada uno por su lado, intentaban hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado pero sólo el abogado de cada parte pudo ponerlos en advertencia de lo que vendría a continuación y sobretodo les pidió paciencia durante las siguientes semanas en lo que llegaban los resultados y se emitía el veredicto final.

Los shortman se acercaron momentáneamente para ver a los nenes, Stella y Miles les cargaron un rato más, a pesar de las miradas iracundas por parte de Bob Pataki. Arnold mientras tanto, se mantenía a una distancia bastante considerable.

Pensar durante el tribunal todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de Lynett, lo que ahora estaban enfrentando... No debió haber pasado en primer lugar si él hubiera sabido mantener sus pantalones en su lugar y no hubiera dejado que esa cara bonita se le metiera entre ceja y ceja, e hiciera un revoltijo con su mente y sus sentimientos. Es más, debió haber evitado aquel primer beso, ni siquiera debió haber caído en el viejo truco de 'tengo algo en el ojo'. Ahora, se estaba dando de golpes contra una pared hecha de metal que no sabía si estaba seguro de derribarla.

Los shortman se despidieron de sus nietos con sonrisas satisfechas mientras Helga les aseguraba que no sería la última vez que los verían. Olga y Patrick se despidieron de Helga y tomaron a los niños para ir a pasear, Helga les recordó que Phillip era alérgico a las nueces y que Geraldine era intolerante a la lactosa, así que debían tener cuidado con lo que le daban de comer y cuando les daban el biberon. Ver a sus retoños irse ocasionó que sintiera un hueco el estómago, siempre le pasaba sin importar que fuera su hermana o sus padres quienes le pedían a los niños, los extrañaba horrores y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que ellos los cuidarían perfectamente y que llegarían antes del anochecer a su casa, sobretodo porque al día siguiente tenían que llegar a los Liaptons para organizar la boda y checar que todo estuviera en orden.

"Helga"- le llamó su padre- "¿Y mis nietos?"- le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

Helga suspiró, a veces su padre podía sacarla de quicio, a ratos le hablaba bien y a ratos le gritaba. De verdad, empezaba a considerar que tuviera bipolaridad o algo por el estilo- "Están con Olga y Patrick"- respondió la rubia- "Fueron al centro comercial y ver no sé que cosas, supongo que les compraran vestuarios para el día de la boda"- comentó no muy segura. Su padre asintió.

"Hija, esperemos que esto se resuelva pronto"- dijo con los suficientes ánimos que le permitían los antidepresivos a su madre- "Pero estuvo bien el juicio, al menos por ahora"- Miriam abrazó a su hija y le dijo- "Todo va a estar bien. Nos vemos en casa"- se despidió su madre.

"Sí, mamá"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la vio subirse al auto. Su madre había dejado de beber cuando ella tenía poco de cumplir los catorce y con un poco de ayuda A.A. y un psicólogo, por lo menos ya hacía más cosas de las que solía acostumbrar y claro, se veía mejor, mucho más atenta, mucho más viva.

"¡No hables con idiotas!"- le gritó su padre desde auto logrando que Helga rodara los ojos. Sabía como ponerla de malas y aunque sólo se refiriera a los Shortman y en específico, a Arnold; le parecía muy injusto que incluso se dirigía de esa forma a sus amigos.

"¡Helga!"- le llamó Phoebe desde la escalinata, estaba con Gerald, Arnold y los padres de Arnold.

Se acercó a ellos y se disculpó de nuevo- "Lamento todo esto. Mi padre a veces es un idiota"- admitió.

"Oh, Helga. No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- le dijo la madre de Arnold al tiempo que la tomaba de las manos- "Ahora sólo hay que esperar el veredicto final"- le sonrió y Helga le respondió sonriendo de forma preocupada.

"Calma, pequeña"- le decía el señor Shortman mientras le ponía la mano sobre su hombro- "Todo saldrá bien".

Los Shortman se despidieron de ella con un fuerte abrazo y una mirada severa a Arnold, quien se limitó a despedirse alzando la mano, dejándola con Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald.

De acuerdo, el hecho de que sus padres se hayan enterado hacía una semana de la existencia de sus nietos, no les había caído en gracia y la reprimenda que obtuvo por ello, tampoco lo fue; aunque se sentía aliviado de que la ira y la decepción fuera dirigida a su persona en lugar de la madre de sus hijos. Eso, ya era ganancia.

"Helga"- le llamó de nuevo su mejor amiga- "¿Quieres venir con nosotros a comer?"- le preguntó no muy segura, sabiendo de antemano que iba a negarse- "Por favor, hay que hablar"- pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y Helga sólo le hizo una seña para que esperara.

"Olga, ¿qué pasa?... No, ya te dije que Phillip es alér-... Sí, ya te lo había dicho"- gritó al teléfono exasperada- "Pásame a Patrick. Hola, oye calma a Olga porque le va a dar un ataque de nervios"- Helga rió- "Recuerdas bien a lo que es alérgico Phillip ¿verdad? y Geraldine es int... Eso, entonces todo bajo control. Bien, gracias. Nos vemos al rato"- se despidió y se dio cuenta que Arnold le miraba atentamente.

Arnold saliendo del juzgado pensó que las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado pero ahora que escuchaba a Helga sobre las alergias e intolerancias, pensaba que quizá estaba bien el tiempo, por lo menos para asimilar el hecho. Es decir, un bebé era mucha responsabilidad y dos serían el doble de todo. ¿Estaría listo para ser padre?

"Sí, claro"- le respondió no muy animada después de meditarlo. Es una charla que por más que quisiera aplazarla, no podría y que con el tiempo, sólo se haría mucho más difícil.

Al subirse al auto de Gerald, Phoebe de inmediato se sentó atrás con Helga mientras ambos varones iban al frente. Todos iban en sus pensamientos por lo cual llegar al restaurant no les tomó mucho tiempo y su silencio no fue tan incómodo.

Phoebe miraba a Helga y viceversa, ambas sabían que habían muchas cuestiones que tratar y que posiblemente, no iba a ser muy fácil manejar la situación.

Gerald miraba cada tanto a Phoebe a través del retrovisor y ella le regresaba una mirada significativa, lo cual en otras palabras quería decir, que Helga no daría su brazo a torcer tan pronto, pero ambos sabían que una infidelidad no era para tomar a menos y mucho menos después del intercambio de votos. No eran para tomarse a la ligera.

Arnold en cambio, miraba por el espejo lateral a Helga. Sabía que se había equivocado pero no podía ser que ella siguiera sin querer hablarle después de tanto tiempo. La extrañaba y se reprochaba lo tonto que era, en lo que se había convertido, lo que había logrado...

Al llegar al restaurant, Gerald y Arnold les abrieron las puertas, mientras que Phoebe entraba abrazada del brazo de su novio, Arnold sólo miraba con tristeza a Helga que intentaba por todos los medios, evitar quedarse sola con él. Sabía que podría pasar eventualmente y que cuando ya se haya dado el veredicto era más que lógico que pasara, pero hasta entonces prefería evitarlo. No se sentía cómoda e iba a ser más difícil estar con él, por lo menos al principio.

"¿Crees que se vuelvan ha hablar?"- preguntó la asiática y Gerald negó suavemente.

"Ahora, es poco probable. Arnold está en la mejor disposición para arreglar la situación, o al menos eso dice él"- el moreno aseguró y miró sobre su hombro a Helga que los seguía a menos de un paso, bastante seria; y Arnold le miraba realmente apenado, iba detrás de ella.

"Helga aún está muy dolida"- susurró triste- "Tiene miedo a que Arnold vuelva ha hacerle lo mismo"- Gerald asintió.

"Entonces, supongo que él sabrá si vuelve a cometer el mismo error o de verdad, ha cambiado"- respondió.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana, ambos rubios miraban hacia la calle mientras que la asiática y su novio les veían preocupados. Quizá el que hablen de nuevo y arreglen todo, tomaría más tiempo que un par de tazas de café.

"Sabes, yo me siento..."

"No lo digas, Arnold"- suspiró Helga- "Sí lo que quieres es hablar de nosotros, tienes que entender algo de una buena vez"- le miró con decisión ante la cara incrédula del ojiverde- "No hay un nosotros, no habrá un nosotros ahora, ni en el futuro. No"- miró de nuevo hacia la calle- "Tú destruiste nuestro 'nosotros' y ahora sólo están nuestros hijos. Así que, por favor no."- suspiró- "Si quieres hablar de nuestros hijos, estaré más que encantada de escucharte, ambos sabemos que la prueba dará positivo"

"Helga, si me dejarás explicarte"- le dijo- "¿_Explicar qué, Arnold?_"- se reprochó mentalmente- "Nunca me buscaste"- le dijo después de un rato.

Helga le miró evidentemente molesta- "¿Buscarte? ¿Por qué habría de buscar al hombre que me dejó? ¿A quien me cambió por otra?"

Arnold le miró dolido- "Al estar embarazada, yo creí..."

Helga rió con crueldad y tanto el rubio como sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos- "Arnold, tú estabas más interesado en que Lynett te abriera las piernas, que en el hecho de que nuestra relación de tres años, **3 AÑOS**, Arnold"- le restregó el número en la cara con la mano- "se fuera entre las piernas de esta estúpida niña rica con complejo de princesa." - la ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y se recargó por completo en la silla- "Y cuando te botó ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te esperara con los brazos abiertos y te dijera que todo iba a estar bien?"- le preguntó con sarcasmo y tristeza en su voz.

"Intenté que volviéramos"- reclamó el rubio.

"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Pidiéndole a mis padres que viviera contigo?"- le miró incrédula.

_Flashback_

"_Soy un total y gran idiota. ¿Cómo pude haber caído tan bajo"- decía Arnold sujetándose la cabeza._

_Stella le sobaba la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo- "Hijo, no apruebo lo que hiciste pero se que sabrás como solucionarlo"- le miró comprensiva y Arnold, al verla sus ojos dejaron salir un par de lágrimas._

"_No lo sé mamá. Helga no quiere ni verme"- aclaró, hacía dos días había ido a buscar a la rubia y esta se había negado rotundamente a escucharle o verle. Incluso lo ignoraba completamente cuando se llegaba a topar con él en el parque o incluso cuando fueron a recoger sus papeles a la escuela. Se había formado intencionalmente detrás de ella para que no pudiera escapar pero la rubia se había limitado a ponerse sus audífonos y subir el volumen de su mp3._

"_Quizá si vas a su casa y hablas con ella"- intentó razonar su madre._

_Negó suavemente- "No, cada vez que he hablado a su casa siempre me cuelga, aún si intento fingir la voz y todo por fijarme en esa tonta de Lynett."- se reprochó y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama._

"_Arnold"- le llamó la atención su madre. Quizá no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho su hijo, ni mucho menos lo que había hecho esa chica, pero definitivamente no podía permitirle que la insultara de alguna forma, después de todo, el seguía siendo un caballero aunque esa jovencita no fuera una señorita._

_Arnold miró a su madre de soslayo y rió con sarcasmo entendiendo la reprimenda de su madre- "Si mamá, no debo ser grosero pero ella sólo quería separarnos y eso lo sé porque me lo dijo. Dijo que no podía estar en orden el mundo si alguien como Helga Pataki tuviera novio, y menos si ese novio era yo. Dijo que los dos, estando juntos, entonces el mundo estaba en orden."- miró al cielo estrellado y después miró su anillo colgado de una cadena en su cuello- "Y permití que hiciera y deshiciera de mí a placer. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando era grosera con Gerald o Phoebe, o cuando su amiga Addison coqueteó con Gerald frente a Phoebe. No los defendí."- dejó caer su brazo sobre su rostro tapando sus ojos y su voz se quebró- "No le cumplí a Helga"._

_Gerald abrió la puerta de golpe y Arnold apenas le miró._

"_Viejo, tienes que hablar con Helga"- se veía agitado y probablemente había corrido hasta allá para decírselo- "Ella se va"- fue todo lo que dijo y fue suficiente para que Arnold saliera de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Al llegar a casa de Helga, Arnold tocó varias veces a su puerta hasta que logró que atendieran. Cabe mencionar que el recibimiento por parte de Bob Pataki fue de lo más grosero que se había visto y que a cualquier tipo de reproche o explicación, incluso propuesta, el mismo Bob había respondido con un rotundo NO._

"_Vamos señor, usted no tendrá que pagarle nada y estará en buenas manos y..."- quiso convencer el ojiverde._

"_¿Tan buenas manos que andan en otra persona?"- la respuesta de Pataki padre fue suficiente para callar a Arnold- "Largo de mi casa"- ordenó y sacó a ambos chicos de su casa a empujones._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Mientras en casa de los Heyerdahl..._

"_¡Pero tienes que decírselo!"- intentaba convencer la asiática a su amiga, la noticia le había caído de sorpresa muy a pesar de los planes que ambos rubios habían hecho en un inicio y que habían compartido con ellos._

"_Phoebe, bromeas! No podría, no puedo"- se negó la joven con los brazos cruzados._

"_Pero el tiene derecho a saberlo"- refutó la pelinegra._

"_¡No! el perdió ese derecho cuando se fijo en esa cara bonita con bonito cuerpo."- reprochó con ojos llorosos._

_Phoebe sabía que le dolía y estaba consciente pues estuvo tras ella durante casi un mes para evitar que hiciera alguna locura- "Helga, Arnold esta planeando recuperarte"- avisó sabiendo que no tenía más opciones. Podría ser que funcionara el plan que tenía pero de igual forma podría no funcionar por el padre de Helga._

"_¿Qué?"- apenas pudo pronunciar la rubia con sorpresa._

"_Ha estado hablando con Gerald y dice que buscará la forma de que todos vivamos bajo el mismo techo"_

"_Eso no es posible. En más de una forma"- se negó la ojiazul._

_Phoebe asintió- "Eso lo sé, pero dice que hablarán sus padres con los míos, los de Gerald y los tuyos para que vayamos a la misma universidad y..."_

_Helga explotó al escuchar semejante idea- "No, eso no lo decide él ¡El no puede decidir lo que hay que hacer! El no puede obligarnos por un estúpido capricho"_

"_Helga"_

"_No. No porque Lynett lo haya botado ahora espera que lo reciba con la cola entre las patas y lo perdone como si nada. No, Phoebe, lo que me hizo no tengo porque perdonarle. Le he perdonado mucho por mucho tiempo y este fue el colmo. No. Lo siento Phoebe, pero no seré parte de su plan."- y con eso dicho, se retiró de inmediato a su casa. Sólo había pasado a casa de su amiga para despedirse de ella. Ese día, ella se iría._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Arnold, ¿acaso sabes como me sentía?"- le miró con reproche- "Acaso sabes ¿qué me pasó? ¿Cómo la pasé? Tienes una idea..."- suspiró derrotada al ver el rostro apenado de Shortman- "Phoebe y Lila estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, intentando que yo me mantuviera cuerda, que siguiera viva por lo menos... ¿Quieres que te perdone por eso?¿Puedes darme una explicación coherente para lo que hiciste?"- le miró severa.

Sus palabras le calaron hasta el alma al rubio, jamás pensó que ella le diría todo eso y tenía razón en decir que no sabía por lo que pasó, porque nunca estuvo con ella para levantarla y en primer lugar, no habría estado así, de no haber sido por su culpa.

Arnold no pudo sostener su mirada y prefirió bajarla- "Yo no..."

"Sí, fui mi decisión caer así, pero tu desprecio no fue sencillo de superar. Ni de asimilar"- miró hacia la ventana intentando no seguir pero la ira que sentía desde ese día estaba saliendo y no iba a controlarse por no lastimarlo, ya no- "Dime algo"- los ojos de Arnold le miraron atentamente- "¿Los votos fueron reales en algún momento o fue la emoción del momento?"- preguntó mordaz.

El ceño de Arnold se arrugó ante semejante acusación- "Son reales"- aseguró.

Phoebe y Gerald sabían que era una conversación de dos, pero no podían evitar sentirse incluidos y hasta cierto punto, pendientes de lo que pudieran hacer. Aunque claro, siempre esperaron que no fuera tan intensa la conversación.

Helga le miró incrédula- "¿Lo son? Entonces dime ¿por qué terminaste conmigo y te fuiste con Lynett? ¿Por qué en lugar de buscarme, saliste con otras chicas?"- reprochó y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas- "¿Qué piensas?¿Qué ahora yo seré tu niña bonita y por eso me quieres de regreso?"- sollozó y casi se levantaba de su lugar, el sentimiento de rechazo y tristeza era casi palpable y la cara de Arnold era de total estupefacción- "¿Qué querías probar? ¿Qué Arnold?"- limpió sus lágrimas y le siguió mirando- "Por qué si de verdad me hubieras estado buscando, me hubieses encontrado desde el principio de la carrera y no hubieras salido con nadie durante todo este año. ¿O es que no escuchabas las burlas de tus amigos hacia mi persona o cualquiera que estuviera embarazada?"

Ahora si no entendía a que venía eso último- "¿Quiénes?"- sólo preguntó.

"¡Ah! ¿No te llevas con esos idiotas de la facultad que siempre estaban en la cafetería discriminando a los demás? O ¿acaso había más de un Arnold Shortman en la facultad?"- preguntó con sarcasmo y el rubio se puso blanco de la impresión- "Cuando escuché tu nombre en sus pláticas, llegué a pensar que se trataba de alguien diferente y que sólo coincidía con el nombre; pero cuando Phoebe y Gerald me aseguraron que tú estudiabas en la misma universidad, no me cupo duda... Así que dime, ¿qué tus amigos nunca te dijeron nada?"- su mirada escrutiñadora y severa lograba ponerlo muy nervioso, por lo que volvió a bajar la mirada pues el recordaba perfectamente lo que le decían, sobretodo, de una rubia embarazada que intentaba hacerse la muy valiente y hacía el ridículo con sus actitudes de secundaria.

"Sí, me habían comentado muchas veces, pero como nunca estaba en la cafetería, nunca pensé que..."- se levantó de su asiento molesto pero no pudo evitar afirmar lo que decía.

"¿Qué era yo?"- se señaló tocándose el pecho. Ya estaba de pie al igual que Arnold, el que lo afirmara era el colmo. Arnold notó el anillo que llevaba en su dedo y sintió esperanza al verlo -"Nunca me buscaste realmente, porque de haberlo hecho te puedo asegurar que hubieras sabido hacia quien eran las burlas"- Helga quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero Arnold la sujetó del brazo- "¿Qué querías probar?"- le miró intentando buscar la respuesta, mientras el rubio se mordía los labios- "Te lo repito, de haberme buscado, jamás, JAMÁS hubieras salido con alguien más"- recriminó, Arnold quería responderle pero sabía que la respuesta era peor de lo que sonaba y así se lo había hecho saber Gerald- "Pero no fue así"- suspiró.

"Helga, por favor, dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cuando otra chica plástica se te aviente, tu no vas a ir tras ella?"- las lágrimas caían de su rostro continuamente- "No,Arnold. ¿O acaso yo soy tu nueva chica plástica por como me veo?"- Arnold negó pero Helga no le creyó y limpió sus lágrimas- "Te lo dije, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho y no va a volver. Abre los ojos"- le pidió- "Ya no es como cuando éramos niños o adolescentes. Tenemos dos hijos, Arnold, y ya no me puedo dar la libertad de deprimirme y mandar todo al diablo. Ya no."

Al ojiverde le partía el corazón verla así pero también podía comprobar que la rubia se encontraba en un estado de negación y decepción profunda. Lo que quería decir que el que volviera a creer en él, confiar en él y estar con él, significaba darle pruebas de ello.

"Pero, sí me dejaras mostrarte que he cambiado, que te amo"- suplicó intentando evitar que se alejara de él- "Sé que no has dejado de amarme"

Helga le miró con tristeza y horror, ambos miraron el dedo donde ella llevaba el anillo y después sus ojos se encontraron. No iba a caer de nuevo y ceder, no podía permitírselo. Los ojos suplicantes de Shortman estaban quebrando su escudo pero sabía que había algo que ni él podía negar.

"Si tienes que saberlo, sí"- le miró firmemente- "sigo enamorada de Arnold Shortman, de sus valores, su moral, su ética y su forma de ser tan correcta. De como defendía a sus amigos, de como me amaba e idolatraba, de como ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitará. Sí, aún lo amo"- Arnold se sorprendió de las lágrimas que Pataki dejaba salir- "pero tú ya no eres ese Arnold Shortman, desde que te enredaste con Lynett, cambiaste. A ti ni siquiera te conozco"- le dijo con total resentimiento, tomó su bolso y salió del restaurant, sin importarle que muchos comensales les veían desde hace mucho.

Ante esa dura verdad, ni siquiera Phoebe o Gerald pudieron evitar que se fuera, y es que a todo lo que ella le decía, tenía razón. Gerald que también conocía la respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que hizo, también sabía que de haberle dado respuesta, quizá hubieran terminado de esta misma forma desde antes. Phoebe corrió a alcanzar a Helga pero sólo pudo ver cuando se subía a un taxi y se iba, regresando a la mesa que compartía con los varones.

"Por lo menos ahora ya no te lanzó una taza"- le dijo Gerald y Phoebe enarcó una ceja.

Arnold miró hacia la ventana arrepentido, no había conseguido decir nada y para colmo, ella tenía razón a todo lo que le dijo- "Ojalá lo hubiera hecho"- cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir su rechazo.

* * *

_N/A: La historia empezó muy intensa y no ha dejado de serlo, pero poco a poco se irán solucionando las cosas. Espero les vaya gustando la historia, hasta ahora y ya saben, cualquier duda, tomatazo, crítica o comentario saben que son bienvenidos :)_

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer :)_

_Besos_

_Lebel27_


	3. Capítulo 3 Resultados

"_Arnold, se que yo no te contesté durante los 3 años que estuviste en San Lorenzo a pesar de las recomendaciones de Phoebe y las abogaciones de Gerald. Ahora sé lo que sentiste, al estar completamente a ciegas acerca de mí y es una verdadera grosería. Jamás lo esperé de tu parte, siendo tan correcto, tan ético, tan moralista... tan como eres, llegué a pensar que tu no me harías lo mismo que yo te hice pero veo que me equivoqué._

_Le he preguntado mil y un veces a Gerald por ti, si no te ha pasado nada, si preguntas por mí o si haces una ligera mención, al igual que a Phoebe y lo único que me dicen es que ni siquiera tocas el tema, lo evades por completo cada vez que respondes._

_Arnold, se que no recuperaré esos tres años, ¿pero de verdad me merezco esto? ¿De verdad tienes que hacerme pagar por lo que te hice?_

_Ya... ya no se que más hacer. Yo te he pedido disculpas mil y un veces pero aún no recibo respuesta tuya... Arnold, ¿aún me recuerdas?"_

* * *

Capítulo 3. Resultados

La boda de su hermana estaba literalmente, a la vuelta de la esquina y desde ese momento, todo había sido un caos, incluso para ella quien se encontraba en otra ciudad. Las constantes llamadas de su padre para saber si la custodia de los niños sería enteramente de Helga o también de Arnold, saber si se habían equivocado en los análisis y había dado negativo, lo cual generaría muchos más problemas de los que ya había. Además de encontrarse a Arnold en cualquier pasillo y punto de la universidad comenzaba a sacarla de quicio, por que a cualquier oportunidad que tenía, el rubio se comportaba como todo un caballero, abriéndole las puertas, ayudándole con los libros cuando se le caían o traía demasiados (si es que ella le permitía acercarse o tomarlos), cubriéndola con el paragüas cuando estaba lloviendo, incluso cuando se lo llegaba a topar en la esquina donde estaba la guardería y él los acompañaba hasta el edificio donde ella vivía ayudándole, muy a regañadientes de Helga, con los víveres de la semana. Claro, ella prefería no entablar ningún tipo de conversación y aunque eso parecía funcionar, no siempre lo hacía por lo que se limitaba a las preguntas referentes a sus hijos. Y para rematar, Helga estaba en finales y sentía que todo eso haría explotar su cabeza.

"Entonces mañana tienes como tal el juicio final"- afirmó una voz varonil a su lado con cierta burla, Helga mantenía la cabeza sobre el desayunador y asintió desde ahí- "¿Y examen final?"- le preguntó aún sabiendo que no necesitaba la respuesta, pues iban en las mismas clases al ser de la misma carrera, mientras comía una rebanada de pay de limón.

"Y mis niños han estado más chillones que de costumbre"- dejó salir un suspiro- "No sé si sea la edad, no se si Arnold tiene que ver con eso..."- le miró con tristeza- "Ya no sé. Ya llegué a mi límite"- le dijo la rubia mientras se estiraba a lo ancho de la mesa.

"Pues ahorita están bastante tranquilos"- le comentó el joven de ojos azules.

"Si no me hubieras ayudado, te aseguro que ahorita estaría llorando junto con ellos"- replicó- "Gracias"- le sonrió.

"No hay de qué"- respondió con una sonrisa- "Aunque a veces eso me causa problemas"

Helga le miró asesina- "¿Con tu novia de turno?"- preguntó.

"Así es"- Helga rodó sus ojos.

"Te pareces a Arnold en eso"- replicó.

"Tal vez es por eso que te agrado"- sonrió con malicia. Helga tomó su tenedor, lo hundió en pay y lo giró en su dirección, justo para lanzárselo a la cara.

"Eres un grosero"- el timbre sonó- "Tienes suerte de que la vieja Betsy no tenga ganas de golpear a nadie"- contestó ante un asombrado castaño, el timbre volvió a sonar- "me agradas porque me recuerdas mucho a Phoebe, pecoso"- respondió y caminó hacia la puerta.

El castaño rió, limpiándose el pay de la cara- "Ahora quien es la grosera"- regresó en un susurro.

"Te escuché"- le gritó la rubia, el timbre volvía a sonar.

"¡Y no me digas pecoso!"- reclamó.

"¿Por qué no? Si tienes pecas hasta en el trasero"- dijo con malicia mientras reía- "¡Voy!"- anunció- "¿quién podrá ser?"- preguntó al aire.

"¿Esperabas a alguien?"- le preguntó el joven al tiempo que Geraldine abría la puerta y se encontraba con un Gerald algo inquieto y cargando a un Arnold, inconsciente.

"¿Gerald?"- pronunció sin entender -"¿qué haces aquí? y ¿porqué lo traes así?"- le preguntó al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar.

"Eh..."

"¿Oye, qué no es ese el chico que siempre cambia de novia como de ropa interior?"- preguntó el pecoso.

Al escuchar esto, Gerald lo dejó caer al piso con cara molesta mientras Helga le miraba irritada. Sí, él podría ser su mejor amigo pero el muy tonto le había creído cuando dijo que sólo habían sido algunas y no tantas como ahora suponía por el comentario del castaño. Ahora entendía un poco más a Helga, además, ese golpe no le dolería en la mañana, comparado a la resaca que tendría.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó el ojiazul y de repente entendió- "Ooooh, ese es Arnold"- dijo nervioso.

"Gerald"- reclamó la rubia y le ayudó a llevarlo al sofá, olía a alcohol y se veía que estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizado porque ni siquiera el golpe de su cabeza al chocar con el suelo, lo despertó.

"Hola Gerald"- saludó el joven, tranquilamente mientras veía como dejaban a un Arnold inconsciente sobre el sofá.

"Hola Mike"- respondió el moreno.

"¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?"- le preguntó molesta la rubia.

"Por que no tenía a donde llevarlo"- respondió alzándose de hombros.

"Por supuesto que sí, tiene su departamento"- respondió diciendo algo obvio. Gerald se le quedó mirando sin entender- "¿Qué?"

Suspiró el moreno- "Entonces no te lo dijo"

Helga negó suavemente- "¿Decirme qué, exactamente?"- puso las manos en su cadera y le miró irritada.

"Vendió su departamento"- la rubia y el castaño le miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué hizo qué?"- dijeron al unísono.

"Vendió su departamento para poder pagarle a tu padre los gastos de manutención, del hospital y extras, y así conseguir dinero para seguir pagando su manutención y nosotros le estamos guardando algunas cosas"- comentó Gerald mirando a su amigo con compasión- "Sus padres dijeron que podían ayudarle pero el se negó, alegando que ya había causado muchos problemas con sus actos y que si quería arreglar las cosas no podía dejar que ellos intervinieran. Dijo que se haría cargo de los gastos, que porque ellos suficiente tenían con pagarle la universidad"- suspiró y miró de reojo la cara de estupefacción de Helga.

"Eso quiere decir que no tiene a donde ir"- puntualizó Michael y Gerald asintió.

"¿En dónde ha vivido?"- preguntó Helga, temerosa de la respuesta.

Gerald volvió a suspirar- "En un motel"- la cara compasiva de Helga le daba una buena señal, aún así, no podía abusar de su buena suerte- "Me habló para que lo recogiera en un bar que está a veinte minutos de aquí, pero por lo visto se desesperó porque cuando iba por la calle de la guardería vi que se dirigía hacia aquí, aunque se quedó dormido en cuanto lo subí al auto"- respondió mientras los tres veían como roncaba y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles mientras quitaba moscas invisibles, algo que les causó bastante risa.

Helga le miró severa- "¿Y por qué pensaste que traerlo aquí era una buena idea?".

Gerald y Michael se miraron y el primero alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente- "Pensé que podía apelar a tu lado sensible"- contestó sin más.

Helga le miró irritada y se cruzó de brazos- "Yo no tengo un lado sensible con el traidor cabeza de balón".

"Yo no diría eso"- susurró Michael picando su orgullo.

"No voy a ceder a esto, cabeza de cepillo"- argumentó malhumorada y miró asesina al castaño- "No te metas"- siseó.

"Ay, vamos Helga, ¿que tan malo puede ser?"- le preguntó Gerald.

Helga le amenazó con el puño- "¡A tí no te puso el cuerno!"

Gerald y Michael se vieron de nuevo bastantes temerosos de lo que Helga G. Pataki podría hacerles. Que bien podría ser una tortura lenta y dolorosa o rápida y dolorosa, de cualquier forma, terminaba siendo dolorosa.

Miró a Gerald, pasó a Michael y por último a Arnold. Sabía de antemano que su corazón se doblegaba al verlo de esa forma pero su mente, siempre alerta, terminaba convenciéndola que lo mejor era alejarse.

"¿Y sabes porqué terminó así?"- preguntó a Johanssen.

Gerald jugó con sus dedos y miró al otro lado- "Por ti"

Fue el colmo de la respuesta-"¡Ah no!¡Eso no!"- negó rotundamente- "¡Este imbécil no va a chantajearme con eso y tú menos!"- respondió indignada con una mirada asesina.

Gerald alzó una ceja- "Pues no lo puedo llevar a casa"- respondió alzando los hombros.

"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó cruzada de brazos.

Gerald le miró como diciendo 'obvio'- "Por que vivo a tres horas de aquí y mañana tenemos que estar en el juzgado a las ocho"

"¿Y?"- definitivamente no quería quedarse sola con él.

Johanssen le miró con cara de pocos amigos- "Tengo que recoger a Phoebe de la facultad de medicina"- dijo entre dientes- "Además es tú responsabilidad"- dijo sin más.

Ahora Helga estaba atónita- "¿Mía porqué?"

"Por qué tú le pusiste así"

"¡Ah, noooo! Yo **jamás** le dije que tomara"- contestó de nuevo indignada- "Además ¿que voy a hacer con un ebrio?¿Cómo lo voy a calmar si se pone agresivo? No se lidiar con ebrios"- respondió con cara de mortificación.

Gerald alzó una ceja- "¿En serio?"- dijo con sarcasmo, ambos sabían que su madre había sido durante mucho tiempo una alcohólica y que ella era la que se encargaba de cuidarla. Helga sopló el cabello que le caía de la frente, bastante exasperada- "Además no es un alcohólico peligroso, no dudo que con la segunda se haya puesto así, después de todo fue de las cosas que Lynett no pudo cambiar"- argumentó.

Helga alzó una ceja- "O sea, además de sus ronquidos"- y sí, el rubio daba unos ronquidos bastante fuertes, lo bueno era que no eran muy seguidos, lo malo que en algún momento despertarían a los bebés.

Gerald y Mike aguantaron la risa, a veces incluso entre el sarcasmo y la ironía de Helga podían percibir su oscuro humor, y en ciertas situaciones, era mejor que nada.

Gerald se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en un descuido de la rubia al ver hacia el pasillo para tratar de escuchar a sus hijos entre los ronquidos de Arnold. Helga sintió una sombra pasar cerca y de inmediato volteó, para ver como Gerald pasaba sobre Arnold hacia la puerta.

"¡Gerald!"- el moreno siguió caminando y Helga se le iba acercando peligrosamente- "¡Gerald!"- le dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Es tú problema"- aseguró el moreno tomando el pomo de la puerta- "Además dentro de poco, tendrás que soportarlo más frecuentemente"

"No te atrevas a dejarme con él"- reclamó al ver que salía- "¡Noooooooo!"- al ver como movía sus dedos en señal de despedida y cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pataki tapó la cara con su mano, no podía creer que ese cabeza de cepillo haya osado dejarle al traidor en su sala y tendría que soportarlo cuando despertara, dejó salir un suspiro y entonces escuchó que tronaba algo, más exactos, la rodilla de Michael- "¿Y tú a donde crees qué vas?"- volteó a verlo asesina.

El castaño intentó escabullirse antes de que ello lo notara, pero maldita esa rodilla suya- "Eh... es que no he terminado...mi tarea de, de..."- estaba nervioso y no podía ocurrírsele nada- "Ay pero que tarde es"- dijo mirando su reloj y Helga lo alcanzó por el cuello de la camisa y le agarró su pequeña cola de caballo.

"¡Ah, no! Tú no vas a dejarme con él"- aseguró señalando a un Arnold que ahora se daba la vuelta.

"Pero si yo no tengo culpa de nada"- le dijo con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

Helga le miró severa- "No amigo, esta vez no te va a funcionar"

Un estruendoso ronquido les hizo voltearlo a ver y luego suspiraron.

"Oye, de verdad entiendo que no quieras tener nada que ver con él, pero no puedes huir de él por siempre"- razonó Mike y ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón- "Tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarlo, tal y como lo hiciste en el restaurant"- le miró serio y es que la rubia le había contado sobre su bravo acontecimiento, con público incluido, en el restaurant.

"Lo sé"- suspiró resignada- "pero no ahora. Y menos con la boda de Olga tan cerca"- se quejó y es que si Bob descubría que Arnold había estado ahí, seguro tendría más problemas de los que podría solucionar.

El sonido del llanto les anunció que habían despertado y Helga le miró suplicante al ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

Mike suspiró resignado- "Me debes una"- señaló.

"Por eso te quiero"- le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

Mike se levantó para ir a ver a los bebés y el timbre se escuchó de nuevo, por lo que Helga caminó hacia la puerta para abrir de inmediato, porque de ser Gerald, le haría que se llevara a Arnold y de pilón que probara de nuevo el sello de la vieja Betsy, pero su sorpresa sería mayor al abrir la puerta y ver como Gerald se despedía desde el ascensor.

Miró hacia abajo y entonces vio las maletas de Arnold, su ceño se frunció a su máxima expresión y de inmediato agarró ambas maletas y las metió aventándolas hacia la sala, que para buena o mala suerte, ni una le dio al cabeza de balón.

"¿Qué sucedió?"- preguntó Mike al escuchar el estruendo, trayendo en brazos una Geraldine bastante atolondrada, tomando biberón. Miró hacia la sala y al ver las maletas entendió el porque de su arranque, lo cual provocó un ataque de risa en el castaño.

"¡NO TE RÍAS, ZOPENCO!"- reclamó la rubia mientras lo seguía hacia la recámara de los bebés y cargaba a Phillip.

Rutina, eso era lo que hacía todos los días. Se levantaba muy temprano, se bañaba y bestía, después cambiaba el pañal de sus bebés, los vestía, les daba su biberón y su papilla, y después los subía a su carriola. Los mecía mientras desayunaba, tomaba la pañalera y sus libros y los iba a dejar a la guardería y de ahí, ella pasaba a la universidad. Los recogía a la hora de la salida o primero iba por víveres y después pasaba por ellos, dependiendo de si tuvieran comida o ya no, llegaban a su casa, les acomodaba en la cuna y a las dos horas, despertaban, les daba de cenar, les cambiaba el pañal, los mecía otro rato en su carriola mientras hacia la tarea y después los bañaba, para que cerca de las 10 de la noche, sus angelitos se estuvieran durmiendo y ella pudiera terminar la tarea. Si llegaban a levantarse a mitad de la noche o poco después de haberlos acostado, los mecía hasta que durmieran, los cambiaba de pañal o les daba otro biberón si se daba el caso. Y así eran todos los días.

Al principio, era una desastre, no podía hacerse de tiempo suficiente para hacer una cosa u otra, por suerte los primeros dos meses, Olga le había ayudado a que se fuera acoplando y en cuanto empezó a tomar rutina, Olga regresó a Londres y ella continuó con el orden.

Claro está, siempre podía contar con la ayuda de Mike, quien se la brindaba cada vez que podía y no le pesaba, en cambio, había sido su apoyo desde el inicio de su carrera. Pues al verla en su estado, jamás dudo en ayudarle pero tampoco la menospreciaba por eso. Se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio, aún a pesar de la actitud resentida y de poca confianza que demostraba la rubia,incluso varias veces le indicó que no quería la compasión de nadie, lo cual provocó algunas discusiones que terminaban en un helado o algún antojo que tuviera la rubia. Poco a poco fueron adquirieron confianza, hasta el punto de que ambos podían dormir en la misma cama, aún estando en ropa interior y no pasaba, absolutamente nada.

Acostaron a los pequeñines, apagaron la luz, dejando encendida sólo una pequeña lámpara que daba vueltas mientras pequeñas nubes azules aparecían por toda la habitación.

Mike la tomó de la mano y Helga le abrazó- "Muchas gracias por ayudarme"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué"- respondió el ojiazul y besó la coronilla de la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala para ver que Arnold volvía a voltearse para quedar frente a ellos y se rascaba perezosamente las mejillas.

La cara de Helga lo decía todo, era la preocupación, el estrés, el rechazo, la tristeza, todo tipo de emociones en un sólo rostro, por lo que el castaño la llevó hasta la ventana para que ambos vieran la ciudad desde ahí y la lluvia que caía sobre ella. La abrazó por la espalda y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Todo va a estar bien"- le susurró.

La rubia negó suavemente- "No es cierto"- respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Michael la giró, le alzó el mentón y quitó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- "Oye, esta no es la Helga que conozco"- le dedicó una sonrisa- "La Helga que yo conozco, jamás lloraría por un idiota que no la supo respetar y además, no dejaría que le cambiara de idea, a menos que no estuviera segura de que hacer"- le miró con malicia al decir lo último.

Helga le dio una mirada bastante triste- "Ya no se que hacer. No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo"- respondió.

"Pues verás que no volverá a suceder lo mismo"- le dijo rozando su nariz contra la de ella y la rubia no supo si asentir o llorar más. Michael no pudo resistirlo más y se acercó a ella, dándole un beso con completa dulzura, al cual ella respondió.

De acuerdo, ella no era una santa y la razón por la que supiera de sus nalgas pecosas era sencillo, se habían dado un revolcón no hacia más de dos meses pero fuera después de eso, no había pasado de nuevo. Lo que si había pasado eran situaciones como la que se presentaba, que se agarraban a besos hasta que decidían que era suficiente y se separaban. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, si se presentaba la ocasión, se besarían pero llegar a más, no lo volverían a hacer porque además de la vergüenza al día siguiente, no sentían que fuera lo correcto, pues sentía que de alguna forma engañaba a Arnold y más que nada, se engañaba a sí misma. Detestaba no poder hacer algo en contra de esos sentimientos que la aprisionaban. Nadie sabía sobre ese incidente, ni siquiera Phoebe, y más que nada porque sabía que terminaría diciéndoselo al cabeza de balón, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ella también tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, aunque claro está, con niños de por medio, nadie se acercaría a ella por el temor de que se los encargara. Sin embargo, Mike era muy diferente a muchos de los hombres que conocía y aunque habían llegado a aquel suceso, prefirieron hacer aquel acuerdo pues los besos podían incluso satisfacer su necesidad de deseo, cariño y hasta un poco de lujuria.

"Me gustas"- le susurró el castaño.

"Lo sé, y tú a mí"- respondió la rubia mordiéndose los labios.

Ambos se gustaban pero sabían que jamás llegarían a enamorarse el uno del otro por varias razones y una de ellas estaba en el sillón de la sala, roncando.

Se volvieron a besar de forma mucho más hambrienta hasta que escucharon- "OIIIIE, ¡TÚ!"- ambos voltearon a ver a un muy ebrio Arnold que intentaba hacer una oración, su equilibrio era terrible pues se tambaleaba al intentar dar un paso y más con las maletas que estaban frente a él- "NO...TOKKS A MI...MUJR"- amenazó señalándolos aunque ambos veían el intento inútil por enfocar y señalar a alguien en concreto, incluso tomar la oración como amenaza era un reto y no reírse de ella, aún más. El rubio dio otro paso y tropezó inmediatamente con una maleta, lo que logró tirarlo.

Ambos se acercaron al rubio, sin saber que esperar pero cuando escucharon que roncaba de nuevo, suspiraron de alivio.

"Tal vez...sea... mejor que me vaya"- probó el chico de gafas algo inquieto y Helga asintió.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?"- preguntó sabiendo de antemano que lo haría y que si se iba, era más que nada para que no sucediera algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse después.

Mike asintió y ambos llevaron en brazos a Arnold hasta la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Llevaron las maletas al cuarto y después lo cerraron con cuidado. Helga acompañó a Mike hasta la puerta y el castaño le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, el se despidió desde el ascensor y ella cerró el departamento con una sonrisa resignada.

Ambos sabían que estaban jugando un juego muy peligroso, en donde podrían perder la razón cuando se convirtiera en amor real y de llegar a ese punto, incluso no sería malo pero al presentarse Arnold, el panorama cambiaba completamente.

Helga quería a Mike, así como sabía que él la quería a ella, pero amaba a Arnold y a menos que el rubio lograra decepcionarla por segunda ocasión, entonces Mike quedaba descartado y el castaño lo sabía. Pero el hecho de que Mike saliera con muchas chicas, nada tenía que ver con Helga, sino con encontrar a la chica adecuada, razón por la cual, cambiaba de novia como de camisa. Helga podría convertirse en la chica adecuada pero al estar en esa situación, lo único que podían hacer era hacer tomar distancia a sus sentimientos.

La rubia pasó por el cuarto de huéspedes y miró sigilosamente, abriendo apenas unos centímetros la puerta y ver que efectivamente, Arnold seguía dormido. La ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro y se encaminó a su habitación, no estaba segura de poder dormir el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente...

"Aaaaaarnoooooold"- escuchó a lo lejos- "Aaaarnooooold"- la voz era suave y melodiosa- "Aaaaaaaarnooooooold"- volvió a escuchar y conforme regresaba a la conciencia, un fuerte e incesante dolor se iba apoderando de su cabeza y de repente lo sintió, un dolor agudo en la nariz que le hizo despertar de golpe. Abrió los ojos y sintió un ardor intenso al recibir la débil luz del sol que intentaba colarse entre las persianas, en sus pupilas. Por instinto se llevó la mano a la nariz- "¡Au!"- se quejó el rubio.

"Hasta que despiertas"- dijo una voz conocida para él, abrió sus ojos y vio a la rubia cruzada de brazos con una taza humeante en una de sus manos.

"¿Helga?"- la rubia rodó sus ojos y le dio la taza. ¿Acaso sería posible que no recordase nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?- "¿Qué me..."

"Gerald te trajo"- respondió la rubia sentándose a su lado y Shortman pareció no entender, lo cual Helga dejó salir un suspiro exasperante- "Te encontró ebrio en la calle, dijo que venías para acá"- le miró con preocupación- "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Su mente era un caos, imágenes del día anterior se mezclaban con algunas de la noche que no podía explicar y que por muy extraño que sonara, le hacían sentir... ¿molesto? Se rascó la cabeza aún no logrando saber a lo que se refería la rubia. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión y el dolor de cabeza, no le estaba ayudando.

"Decirte..."

"Tu departamento"- preguntó inquieta- "No tenías por qué venderlo, pude haber hablado con Bob y..."- Arnold negó con suavidad, ahora sabía a que se refería.

Desde el instante en el que había encontrado a Helga y buscado al abogado para tratar lo del reconocimiento de paternidad, este le había avisado que posiblemente tendría que pagar lo correspondiente a la manutención de sus hijos y demás gastos que fueran relacionados a ellos, lo cual significaba que tenía dos alternativas, puesto que su sueldo no cubriría ni siquiera la mitad de los gastos. La primera era pedirle a sus padres que le ayudaran, algo que estaba fuera de discusión puesto que la colegiatura de la universidad se llevaba gran parte de sus ingresos, y la segunda era vender un bien material o inmueble que le permitiese pagar la deuda y si pudiera hacerlo de golpe, que mejor, pero para ello, este debería representar un valor monetario bastante grande y sabía que el único bien que podría pagar como tal la deuda, era su departamento. Sus padres se lo habían regalado al pasar a la universidad y las escrituras estaban a su nombre, por lo cual, le hacía único propietario del inmueble.

Sabía que era una medida un tanto extremista, pero debía responder responsablemente ante sus hijos y sobretodo, ante Helga. Por lo cual, desde hacía un par de días, vivía en un motel donde pagaba treinta dólares la noche y sabía perfectamente que no sería para siempre, pero no podía darse el lujo de buscar departamento durante ese tiempo debido a la falta de tiempo, pues si tenía que repartir su tiempo entre la escuela y el trabajo, ahora también sería por sus hijos y esperaba que para ese momento, ya tuviera un lugar apropiado. Claro está, el día anterior había sido fácil salir por última vez y escuchar como sus compañeros lo compadecían y hasta hacían comentarios como "Yo jamás me hubiera presentado" o "Mejor te hubieras alejado de ellos y ya, total ni te conocen", lo cuál le había generado un verdadero enojo que terminó en algunas cubas. Se había dado cuenta que esas personas que consideraba sus amigos, no eran tales pues ni siquiera le apoyaban en su propósito y hacerse responsable, lo cual le decía que eran un montón de niños ricos incapaces de crecer.

De esa noche, apenas podía recordar haber llamado a Gerald y caminar cerca de la guardería. Después de eso, a un par de personas besándose y lo más curioso era que una de esas personas, era Helga. Lo cual no podía ser, porque Helga no se prestaba a relaciones sin amor ni mucho menos tenía novio alguno o pretendiente del cual estar pendiente, según lo que Phoebe le había dicho y Gerald había corroborado.

Observó el semblante de la rubia, sus marcadas ojeras eran aún perceptibles a pesar de la escasez de luz, se notaba que no había pasado muy buena noche.

"Lo...lamento"- contestó el rubio molesto consigo mismo, seguramente el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, era una más de las razones por las que tenía ese semblante.

Helga le miró comprensiva- "No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me desvelo"- y es que saber que el amor de su vida, estaba en la habitación contigua había logrado que olvidara el sueño, al menos, por gran parte de la madrugada. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta- "Te tienes que bañar y vestir, tenemos audiencia en una hora"- anunció y se retiró de la habitación. Helga dejó salir un suspiro, era incluso más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Arnold tomó su café, que le hizo sentir extrañamente mejor, buscó su ropa en las maletas y salió al pasillo para dirigirse al baño- "Eh... Helga"- le llamó.

"Está al fondo a la izquierda"- respondió desde la cocina, como adivinando su pregunta.

Ese día no la sentía tan a la defensiva como anteriormente, pero sabía que probablemente, sólo quería ser cortés y limitarse a hablarle lo suficiente para llevar una relación saludable por sus hijos. Entender eso, le hizo comprender que ella lo trataría bien aún si en el fondo no lo quería y no lo toleraba, lo que significaba que sería todo un reto llegar hasta dentro de la rubia, o sea, a su corazón.

Mientras Arnold tomaba un baño, Helga terminaba de arreglarse viéndose en el espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo mientras movía con su pie la carriola para mecer a sus hijos. Se había acostumbrado ha hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y es que, de no mantenerlos en movimiento, en seguida comenzaban a llorar de aburrimiento y el hecho de haber ido a despertar a Arnold con un latigazo en su nariz, había sido suerte para que ambos pequeños no se pusieran a llorar. Movió la carriola hacia la sala y comenzó a guardar todo lo que necesitaban los pequeños, así como sus libretas en la mochila.

Al salir Arnold de la ducha, pudo notar a una Helga bastante hacendosa, no es que no lo fuera antes, pero no sabía de donde podía sacar tanta energía para lo noche que había tenido. Incluso ladeó su cabeza al notar que era uno de sus pies, el que movía la carreola mientras que acomodaba un sin fin de cosas en la carriola.

Caminó hacia ella y le mostró la toalla, a lo cual ella simplemente respondió- "Déjalo sobre el respaldo de la silla"- mientras seguía acomodando las pañaleras.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó curioso, sabía que ella le diría que tenía todo bajo control pero nunca estaba de más preguntar.

Helga le miró con una tostada en su boca y Arnold intentó reprimir su risa, era bastante cómico verla de esa forma.

La rubia sacó la tostada de su boca y le señaló dos botes con etiquetas doradas que se encontraban en lo alto de un anaquel- "¿Puedes pasarme aquellos botes?"- Arnold asintió y de inmediato le pasó lo que pedía- "Será mejor que te apures, cabezón o llegaremos tarde"- recomendó la ojiazul.

"Lo que tu digas"- otra vez ese sentimiento de familiaridad, tal vez Helga ya no estaría a la defensiva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al tribunal, los abogados de ambos así como Gerald y Phoebe ya les estaban esperando. Ambos bajaron del taxi y Helga comenzó a acomodar la carriola y todo lo que anteriormente había puesto en el departamento mientras que un inexperto Arnold se hacía pelotas con los niños, pues intentaba sujetarlos a ambos pero no lograba que ambos estuvieran en sus brazos al mismo tiempo, pues cargaba uno y después lo dejaba en el asiento del taxi para cargar al otro y viceversa.

Gerald comenzó a reír, mientras Phoebe negaba con la cabeza- "Al parecer, le va a costar mucho más trabajo del que llegamos a pensar"- le comentó su novia y el moreno asintió.

Ambos se acercaron al taxi para ayudarles. Gerald ayudó a Helga a acomodar todas las cosas en la carriola, mientras que Phoebe acomodaba a Geraldine y Arnold cargaba a Phillip para después acomodarlo junto a su hermana.

Helga saludó a la pareja y les encargó a los bebés en lo que hablaba con su abogado.

"Por lo visto, supieron hacer las paces"- Arnold negó.

"Me costó más de media hora convencer a Helga de venir en taxi"- se lamentó algo molesto y es que si la rubia no hubiera sido tan testaruda, hubieran llegado antes y no hubieran tenido que perder tanto tiempo en discutir- "Quería venir caminando porque el taxi es muy caro, pero lo dije que no había problema por eso y dijo que no quería, que no hacía falta porque podíamos caminar."- Gerald volvió a reír y Arnold enarcó una ceja- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

El moreno negó y sonrió- "Parecen una pareja de casados"- Arnold se sonrojo y suspiró exasperado.

"Ojalá fuera así"- respondió desanimado, pues era lo que más quería en ese momento. Miró a Helga y esta le devolvió una mirada asesina, logrando que el rubio rodara los ojos- "Bueno, iré a hablar con mi abogado"- comentó y se dirigió hacia él.

"¿Crees que Helga vaya a ceder en algún momento?"- preguntó el moreno a su novia mirando a ambos de hito a hito, sus gesticulaciones y movimientos parecían dar señas en dirección opuesta.

Phoebe también los observaba con atención- "No lo sé. Puede que lo haga ahora o puede que lo haga después, depende en que disposición esté ella y después de lo de anoche..."- Gerald asintió.

"No quería que lo dejara y en realidad, no le dejé muchas opciones"- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- "Aunque, ¿no sé si habrá visto a Mike?"- se preguntó Johanssen.

La asiática observó que Helga asentía y ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada- "Estaba Mike anoche"- afirmó y Gerald asintió- "Muy a pesar de lo que pueda decir Helga, el que Mike esté tanto tiempo con ella, comenzará a dar problemas y más si Arnold esta cerca"

"Tal vez"- respondió Johanssen no muy seguro- "el que Mike estuviera todo el tiempo pegado a ella podría crear grandes discusiones y malos entendidos, aunque..."- su mirada maliciosa y su sonrisa perspicaz logró captar la atención de su novia- "Aunque, quizá no sea del todo malo y quizá así, el tonto de Arnold reaccione."- Heyerdahl miró de momento a Arnold y una mueca de confusión apareció en su rostro.

"Claro, puede funcionar. Siempre y cuando no lo vuelva a echar a perder"- razonó la pelinegra- "Es un arma de dos filos".

Al entrar a la sala del juzgado familiar, la pareja se quedó en las bancas detrás del pasamanos que separaba a la defensa del público, dejándolos frente al juez, quien entró a los pocos minutos de que ellos hubiesen entrado.

El abogado de Arnold le dio los resultados -que de antemano, todos en la sala menos los abogados y el juez, sabían que eran positivos- y este los leyó dando a conocimiento del público lo que procedería con los resultados positivos, leyó el acta de la demanda y prosiguió con su declaración.

"Siendo así, el padre, Arnold Shortman, ¿que tiene que decir al respecto?"- preguntó el juez.

"Que de haber sabido de la existencia de mis hijos, me hubiera hecho responsable de ellos, tal y como planeo hacerlo"- dicho esto último, Arnold miró serio a Helga quien se limitó a mirar al juez.

"Señora Pataki, usted no le dijo nada al respecto"- le miró el juez.

"No"- respondió secamente, no tenía caso ponerse a reclamar o llorar.

"Entonces, sabe de las responsabilidades que tiene para con sus hijos, así como de las obligaciones como padre"- Arnold asintió- "En ese caso, por desconocimiento de causa, deberá pagar la pensión alimenticia correspondiente al tiempo de adeudo, así como se fijará una pensión de acuerdo a su salario del cincuenta por ciento y"- le miró sobre sus anteojos de montura cuadrada- "Entiendo que usted no tiene un lugar de residencia fijo."- afirmó.

Arnold sabía que eso podría ser un impedimento para poder tener a sus hijos durante el tiempo que le tocase estar con ellos, aún así asintió.- "Así es."

Helga se levantó y todos voltearon a verla sin entender que sucedía. Bien dicen que el pez por su propia boca muere- "Juez, el señor Shortman sí tiene una residencia fija y estable"- tomó aire, miró a su abogado quien le daba una señal de advertencia y después al rubio que le miraba incrédulo- "Acordamos que vivirá en mi departamento, por lo menos, hasta que consiga donde vivir y así, facilitar la transición para nuestros hijos"- declaró Helga ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes.

"Bien, en ese caso, el veredicto de la custodia compartida se verá de nuevo en un periodo de seis meses"- ahora era Helga la estupefacta, eso no lo había planeado- "y ustedes irán a ver a un psicólogo para tomar terapias familiares"- aclaró y ambos rubios se voltearon a ver sorprendidos- "He visto casos como el de ustedes muy frecuentes, y más en adolescentes. No saben lo que ser padres significa y menos ser un matrimonio, todo lo dan por sentado y no les preocupa el bienestar mutuo, sólo el propio. ¿Eso quieren enseñarle a sus hijos? Siempre son ellos los que terminan más perjudicados"- regañó mirando a ambos rubios con intención de gritarles hasta que se quedasen sordos- "Ustedes no han vivido juntos y por lo que me han demostrado"- dijo moviendo fervientemente ambas carpetas del caso- "puede que se corrija su comportamiento y sus diferencias de esa forma, o por lo menos les ayude a llevar una relación lo suficientemente civilizada. Sí al término de los seis meses, el psicólogo demuestra que ustedes no funcionan como pareja, entonces se hará el juicio de la tutela compartida. Hasta entonces, ustedes funcionarán como matrimonio"- estableció ante la mirada atónita de los presentes- "Se levanta la sesión"- el golpe del martillo en el podio fue como un golpe seco al estómago. Helga cerró sus ojos con evidente molestia y Arnold apenas podía creer su buena suerte.

El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que Helga mostraba una mueca de evidente desagrado. Ambos se miraron, el primero borró su sonrisa al ver la mirada reprobatoria de la joven.

Definitivamente, serían largos esos 6 meses.

Al finalizar, Helga les pidió a Phoebe y a Gerald esperar unos momentos afuera en lo que hablaba con su abogado, de verdad no le tenía contenta ese veredicto. Arnold se acercó a ellos pidiéndoles exactamente lo mismo y se fue con su abogado.

La pareja dejó salir un suspiro y salió de la sala, los bebés se mantenían dormidos después de ser arrullados por tres cuartos de hora.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase, antes de que se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro?"- preguntó el moreno.

"Supongo que se darán cuenta poco a poco, aunque quizá le cueste más trabajo a uno que al otro"- respondió mirando a Helga y Arnold hablar seriamente con sus abogados.

Pasó poco tiempo para que ambos salieran con caras contrariadas, al parecer la única forma de hacer fallida la 'sentencia' era si uno de los dos cometía adulterio y por tanto, se demostraría que no les es posible convivir como pareja ni tener un matrimonio, mientras que la parte paternal no se descuidara.

"Gracias, Phoebe, Gerald"- agradeció la rubia con cara de pocos amigos y suspiró- "¿Tienes clases, Tarzan?"- preguntó al rubio que se encontraba algo sonrojado, sus amigos le miraron curiosos y una sonrisa nerviosa sólo pudo contestarles- "¿Arnold?"- preguntó de nuevo al ver que era ignorada.

"Eh... Sí, digo no"- se corrigió de inmediato, de verdad estaba nervioso- "¿Por..."

El ojiverde no terminó la pregunta porque Helga le interrumpió de inmediato- "Necesito que cuides a los niños por un momento"- dijo sin más mientras buscaba en la pañalera dos biberones.

Arnold le miró intrigado- "Pero, ¿qué no van a la guardería?"

La rubia le dio los biberones a los bebés y ambos comenzaron a comer como locos- "Sí, pero ahorita no los puedo llevar porque en primera, tengo examen, y en segunda, necesito una foto tuya para la guardería"- vio que Arnold iba a sacar su cartera de su bolsillo trasero pero de inmediato lo detuvo- "Y aunque ahorita puedas dármela, no tengo tiempo para eso. No llegaría a mi examen y es mi último examen del semestre, así que tendremos que hacerlo cuando salga del examen"- Arnold le miró sorprendido, mientras veía como se despedía de la pareja- "Nos vemos chicos, muchas gracias."- decía dándoles un fuerte abrazo y al tener cerca a Gerald susurró- "_Me __la vas a pagar, zopenco_"- amenazó a lo cual el aludido sólo sonrió.

"Suerte"- les dijo Gerald, alzando ambos pulgares mientras Phoebe les daba un suspiro resignado y comenzaba a caminar en dirección del auto.

Arnold sólo atinó a despedirse con la mano, aún no entendía el punto- "¿Y por qué no me dejas llevarlos y cuando salgas vamos..."

"No puedes llevarlos"- espetó Helga mientras empujaba la carriola hacia la banqueta y esperaba a que pasara un taxi- "Necesito llevar una fotografía para que puedas llevarlos y recogerlos de la guardería, de lo contrario te tomarían como un secuestrador o algo por el estilo"- argumentó y Arnold le miró no muy seguro de lo que le decía- "Necesitas autorización del titular, que en este caso soy yo y para hacerlo, tengo que ir a realizar los trámites"- aclaró y detuvo al taxi de inmediato- "Ahora, ayúdame a subir a los niños"- le dijo cortante.

Arnold enarcó una ceja, la actitud reacia de Helga le estaba comenzando a poner de verdadero mal humor y es que, esa actitud no se comparaba para nada con la actitud de cuando eran niños y lo molestaba por que no quería que supiera de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No. Esta vez lo hacia con toda la intención de demostrarle que realmente no lo quería tener cerca y que le hablaba porque tenía que hacerlo.

Aún así, tomó a Geraldine y a Phillip para meterse al taxi con ellos en brazos, Helga le miró con cara de '¿en serio, así los vas a cargar?', Arnold se limitó a alzar sus hombros en señal de '¿y cómo quieres que le haga?', a lo cual la rubia sólo rodó los ojos. Los tenía sujetos bajo en hombro como si fueran costales de papa, mientras ambos infantes luchaban por no tirar sus biberones. Helga guardó los biberones en la pañalera, tomó a Geraldine y dejó que él acomodara a Phillip, para que después le diera a Geraldine y la acomodase entre su brazo libre y su pecho. Metió las cosas a la cajuela del taxi y ambos se dirigieron a la universidad.

El trayecto del tribunal a la universidad se les hizo eterno, ninguno decía una palabra y ambos veían hacia la ventana. Estaban verdaderamente incómodos, y aunque él quería hacer plática, la rubia no le daba chance al hacer gestos o simplemente, al ver a su hijo. Les había regresado los biberones una vez estando dentro del auto, pero sabía que tendría que quitárselos para bajar del taxi y realmente esperaba que Arnold no los cargara como hacía unos momentos. Pedía paciencia a gritos y no sabía cuanto iba a durar esta.

Al llegar a la universidad, Helga cargó esta vez a los gemelos mientras que Arnold se bajaba para sacar las cosas del maletero y armar la carriola frente a muchas miradas curiosas de estudiantes que conocían tanto a la ojiazul como al ojiverde.

La cara de la rubia era de total vergüenza, pero el pensamiento que acompañaba a su cara ruborizaba, distaba de lo que muchos de los estudiantes que les veían, era en realidad. Los murmullos comenzaron mientras un molesto Arnold, intentaba armar la carriola, sacudiéndola sin cesar. Las miradas de varios de sus compañeros comenzaban a incomodarlo y no porque le diera vergüenza el que dirán, sino precisamente por la conversación que tuvo con muchos de ellos, la noche anterior.

"Criminy"- fue lo único que dijo Helga, antes de darle a los bebés al rubio y mantener presionado un botón al tiempo que jalaba hacia ella el manubrio de la carriola, y con una ligera sacudida y un 'click' quedara completamente estable la carriola.

Arnold colocó a los niños y los aseguró mientras Helga acomodaba las pañaleras y demás aditamentos en la carriola. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada y así lo hicieron las miradas, el colmo fue que al entrar a la universidad, pudo ver como una joven descaradamente los señalaba. Ahora de verdad la había perdido.

"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN VIENDO!"- imperó y varios estudiantes prefirieron mirar hacia otro lado, muy pocos en realidad bajaron la mirada en señal de vergüenza y sólo unos cuantos, mantuvieron la mirada en ellos.

Caminó a grandes zancadas, seguida de un Arnold un tanto avergonzado, debió ser él quien alejara a la multitud y no ella. Caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería y Arnold se sentó en una silla, observando como la rubia tomaba su mochila y se despedía de sus hijos dándoles grandes y sonoros besos.

"Regreso en una hora, mis amores"- les dijo y miró ceñuda al rubio- "Más te vale que no los pierdas de vista por un par de bonitas piernas, entendiste"- Arnold sólo atinó a asentir, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los elevadores.

"He-Helga"- alcanzó a gritarle antes de que desapareciera- "¿Qué hago empiezan a llorar?"- preguntó nervioso, apenas estaba siendo consciente del tamaño de la responsabilidad que le caía encima.

Helga se detuvo como si la hubieran congelado, apenas podía creer lo que le preguntaba. Regresó sobre sus pasos y lo miró evidentemente molesta- "Entérate que tienes que checarlos"- reprochó- "Checa si tienes que cambiarles el pañal. Si no es eso, checa si tienen hambre, hay papilla en la pañalera. Si no es eso, simple y sencillamente están aburridos y tendrás que pasearlos. ¿Qué no sabes nada de bebés?"- reclamó claramente exasperada mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo y Arnold le miraba apenado- "¿Otra cosa?"- preguntó de mala gana, a lo cual el rubio negó rápidamente. La ojiazul asintió y corrió a los elevadores, se le hacía tarde para ir a su examen.

Arnold suspiró, de verdad tendría que aprender rápido porque esa actitud de la rubia hacia él, le afectaba bastante. Miró a sus hijos quienes le miraron con curiosidad para después empezar a llorar.

"No, no lloren"- dijo Arnold desesperado. Sacó la papilla y el biberón y se los acercó a los bebés, pero estos seguían llorando. Varias miradas se posaron en él, por lo que decidió tomar sus cosas, salir de la cafetería y dirigirse a los jardines. Para su sorpresa, lo bebés dejaron de llorar al sentir el movimiento, lo cual lo hizo suspirar de alivio- "_Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé_"- se dijo al tiempo que caminaba y miraba a su alrededor. Habían varios mirones y con una respuesta gélida de su parte, de inmediato volteaban.

Miró hacia la alberca y pudo ver al equipo de natación femenil, entrenando para las competencias. Lo siguiente que supo, es que casi da al piso con todo y carriola, un mosaico del piso estaba fuera de su lugar y al estar viendo a las chicas, no se fijó en lo accidentado del piso. Sus hijos volvieron a llorar y Arnold entró en pánico de nuevo.

"¡No, no lloren!"- intentaba calmarlos meciéndolos ligeramente pero los pequeños no se callaban.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- preguntaron a sus espaldas y el rubio sólo atinó a mirar sobre su hombro, para ver después como un par de manos sujetaban a Phillip, lo acunaban en sus brazos, hacia un sonido de 'shh' y como por arte de magia, dejaba de llorar.

"Eh...gracias"- contestó bastante sorprendido, para hacer él lo mismo con Geraldine quien seguía llorando, y al hacerlo, dejaba de llorar.

"No hay de qué"- respondió el joven al tiempo que acomodaba a Phillip y le tendía una mano- "Soy Michael Shultz"- se presentó mientras el rubio tomaba la mano del castaño- "Tú eres Arnold"- aseguró antes que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo- "Nos conocimos anoche, pero creo que tú no lo recuerdas"- Arnold asintió confundido y el joven de gafas sólo sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas, Michael buscó en la pañalera un biberón hasta que lo encontró y se lo tendió a Phillip, quien feliz lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca.

Al ver que Shortman iba a hacer lo mismo, recomendó- "A Geraldine le gusta más la papilla que el biberón"- el rubio le miró confundido pero aún así le hizo caso, para después acomodar el pequeño tazón sobre la banca mientras le daba pequeños bocados a una alegre Geraldine.

"Disculpa pero... ¿cómo sabes lo que les gusta?"- el hecho de que ese joven supiera tantas cosas de sus hijos, le ponía en alerta.

Michael sonrió afable- "Eso es por que, conozco a tus hijos desde que nacieron"- respondió tranquilamente- "Soy buen amigo de Helga"

"Oh"- sólo eso pudo decir mientras su cabeza regresaba a un recuerdo borroso que le daba una punzada en su corazón.

"Entonces, supongo que ustedes ya arreglaron lo del juicio"- tanteó el joven, no se había encontrado con la rubia y realmente no sabía si los había visto o recordaba algo de la noche anterior.

La desconfianza de Shortman hacia ese joven, crecía y algo le decía, que Helga y él eran algo más que amigos, pero no sabía exactamente qué o porqué. Por lo que le habían comentado sus amigos, no había nadie pero por la actitud del joven e incluso de la misma Helga, no podía estar seguro.

"Sí y viviremos juntos por seis meses para intentar ser un matrimonio por nuestros hijos"- atacó Arnold con una sonrisa, la cual respondió de igual forma el castaño.

"Eso es fantástico, ojalá funcionen las cosas entre ustedes"- respondió feliz pues él al conocer a Helga, sabía perfectamente que era casi un sueño hecho realidad y que aunque pusiera obstáculos, seguramente ganaría su corazón.

El rubio sólo le miraba tranquilo, intentando analizar su intención con esa respuesta, si era real su felicidad hacia lo que él decía o había un deje de celos en ella. Algo comenzaba a molestarle con la felicidad de ese joven.

Geraldine de repente comenzó a llorar y Arnold de espantó de nuevo, por lo que volvió a utilizar la táctica que Michael le había enseñado, logrando calmarla. Aunque no le agradara mucho el joven, aún así tenía que agradecer que le hubiera enseñado como actuar en esas situaciones.

"Papá primerizo"- comentó el castaño.

Arnold le miro serio- "Sí, ¿tu no?"- preguntó con desconfianza.

Michael retiró el biberón vacío de la boca de Phillip y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda- "Pues, algo hay de eso"- el bebé eructo y Mike lo alzó sobre su cabeza, haciendo reír al pequeño- "Tengo un poco de práctica con tus hijos, a veces ayudo a Helga a cuidarlos"- respondió sonriente- "Así que supongo que para cuando tenga a mis propios hijos, sabré incluso como identificar cuando les duela algo"- decía mientras bajaba lentamente a Phillip y lo volvía a subir, haciendo reír al pequeñín.

Uno de los ojos de Arnold se movió nervioso, generándole un leve tick. No podía evitarlo, pero escuchar que él pasaba tiempo con **Helga** y **sus hijos**, de verdad le irritaba. No quería sonar grosero y gritarle en ese momento que se alejara de su mujer e hijos, pero esa maldita sonrisa de confianza y tranquilidad comenzaba a sacarle de quicio.

"¿Arnold?"- preguntó el castaño confundido, le había preguntado algo y aún no le respondía, sólo podía ver el leve tick que tenía en su ojo, a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba.

"¿Eh?"- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos- "¿Q-Qué?"- salió de sus labios un poco más déspota de lo que había querido.

El castaño lo miró divertido, sabía por donde iba la actitud del rubio y el hecho de que sintiera celos, le daba una buena señal- "Te preguntaba por Helga"

"Helga..."- Arnold acomodó a Geraldine sobre su pecho y su mirada le indicó al castaño, que no sabía con que magnitud debía darle palmaditas a la nena o cómo debía hacerlo- "Ella eh... está en.. examen"- apenas pudo pronunciar, intentando averiguar como hacerlo.

"Con suavidad, como cuando intentas no romper algo o quieres tocar el tambor pero sin que se escuche demasiado"- respondió y su respuesta le sonó a dobles intenciones al rubio, aún así tomó su consejo y notó como Geraldine se acomodaba, para después eructar. Tenía miedo de lastimarla pero al ver que esa era la cantidad de fuerza correcta, suspiró de alivio- "Vas a ser un excelente padre en poco tiempo"- admiró el ojiazul.

"Eh...gracias"- dijo sin querer profundizar más en la plática.

Una melodía sonó de repente y Arnold se preguntó quien podría ser, por lo que acomodó el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro.

"¿Diga?"- preguntó el rubio, al no reconocer el número.

"¡ZOPENCO!¿EN DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?_"- _le gritó una evidentemente molesta Helga, su voz fue incluso escuchada por Mike quien sonreía con complicidad- "_Que linda_"- pensó con sarcasmo- "En el jardín a lado de la alberca"- respondió y por respuesta recibió el sonido del teléfono al colgar.

No tardó mucho la rubia en dar con ellos, por que en seguida llegó y miró a Arnold con enojo.

"LOS DEJÉ EN LA CAFETERÍA, ¿NO PODÍAS ESPERAR AHÍ?"- reprochó con los manos en sus caderas.

"Vamos, Helga, no le regañes. Es la primera vez que hace esto"- abogó el castaño a su lado y Helga reparó en él, de tan cabreada que estaba ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

"Mike, ¿qué haces aquí?"- preguntó sorprendida de verlo ahí.

El chico de gafas colocó a un dormido Phillip en su carriola, mientras le decía- "Me encontré con Arnold y como vi que tenía problemas, decidí ayudarlo"- dijo con inocencia al verla- "No te molesta, ¿verdad?"

Helga suspiró- "Gracias, por ayudarlo y disculpa las molestias que este idiota pudo haberte ocasionado"- dijo verdaderamente apenada por su comportamiento.

"¡Oye!"- reclamó el rubio, a quien el comportamiento de Helga, no pasó desapercibido.

"No hay de que"- respondió con una sonrisa Mike- "Nos vemos después, Helga"- besó su mejilla y le tendió la mano a Arnold- "Un placer Arnold, nos vemos"- Arnold sacudió la mano y observó como se alejaba de ellos.

Helga miró resignada al castaño y después con molestia al rubio- "Vámonos"- ordenó simplemente, al tiempo que tomaba la pañalera, acomodaba el traste vacío en ella y la acomodaba en la carriola.

Arnold enarcó una ceja con evidente molestia, colocó a una dormida Geraldine en el carrito y la siguió. Ese joven, de verdad le estaba irritando y esa forma tan familiar de despedirse de ella, era sólo una más de las cosas que le irritaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron un rato, en completo silencio, hasta llegar a la guardería. Cada uno iba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado, Arnold se preguntaba cuál era la verdadera relación de aquel joven castaño con **su** Helga, por que la forma tan familiar en la que se trataron y despidieron, le daba mala espina, sobre todo porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que consideraba ya un sueño, más que un recuerdo. No podía evitar sentir celos. Pero de algo estaba, más seguro ahora, tenía que recuperarla a toda costa.

Por otro lado, Helga se preguntaba cómo podría sobrevivir a esos seis meses siguientes sin caer en las redes de Arnold Shortman. No podía negar que se sentía completamente confundida. Por un lado, su sueño de vivir con Arnold y ser un 'matrimonio', se estaba haciendo realidad; por otro, aún no creía en las buenas intenciones del rubio, sentía que en algún momento él volvería a traicionarla y no quería volver a involucrarse con alguien que no la respetaba. Y por otro lado, ver a Mike con Arnold, le había hecho sentir una extraña mezcla de sentimientos entre nervios, ansias, vergüenza y alegría. No estaba segura de sí los había visto o recordaba lo que había visto, pero de haberlo hecho, en algún momento se lo dirá o mencionará y no sabrá como responder en realidad. Razón por la cual, había intentado no estar a la defensiva en la mañana pero las inconscientes acciones de Arnold, lograban ponerla de mal humor.

Al llegar a la guardería, hicieron los trámites para que Arnold estuviera dado de alta con permiso para poder llevar y recoger a los nenes de la guardería. Helga decidió que no los dejaría y Arnold la miró contrariado.

"Ya no tengo clases"- respondió sin más y ambos salieron de la guardería.

Caminaron en dirección al departamento de Helga, de nuevo en silencio por una cuadra, pero Arnold decidió que ya no quería seguir así, en algún momento tendrían que hablarse y sí él tenía que hacer la plática para ello, entonces lo haría. Le demostraría sus intenciones verdaderas para con ella y por ende, sus hijos.

"Estaba pensando"- dijo un poco vacilante- "¿Qué te parecería ir mañana al parque con los niños?"

"No se puede"- Arnold la miró sin entender- "Mañana es la boda de Olga y vamos a ir"- dijo sin más.

"¿Te los vas a llevar así nada más?"- preguntó interesado y Helga estuvo a punto de responder que sí, pero algo le decía que él se negaría.

Suspiró- "¿Me los puedo llevar?"- preguntó irritada, si ahora eran pareja, tenían que decidir cosas juntos.

"¿Y tendré la seguridad de que regresarán?"- preguntó en el mismo tono, logrando que la rubia se detuviera.

Helga le miraba sorprendida, ¿de verdad estaba insinuando lo que creía?- "No estarás insinuando..."- comenzó a amenazar con el puño.

"Yo no insinúo nada, Helga"- le miró con franqueza, a lo cual la joven no pudo reclamar nada.

"¿Entonces?"- preguntó la joven, no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, retomando el camino.

"Iré con ustedes"- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del edificio y dejaba pasar la carriola, para después tener la mirada sorprendida de la rubia en él.

"Pe-pero..."- intentó negarse, no sólo porque fuera una mala idea, sino también por su padre, quien cuando se enterara de que no sólo vivía con ellos, sino que además iba a la fiesta de Olga, prácticamente le daría un infarto y le culparía por ello desde su tumba.

"¿Quieres que les preguntemos a los abogados?"- preguntó confiado, ahora la tenía acorralada.

"Perfecto"- respondió molesta, jamás la habían acorralado. Presionó el botón del elevador y entraron a él después de unos instantes.

Ahora, había de dos sopas ¿Ella no iba para evitar un mayor problema con él y su padre le recordaría que arruinó la boda de Olga, Ó Arnold iba porque los abogados estaban de acuerdo en ello, sobre la seguridad de sus clientes y sus intereses? De cualquier forma, tendría que preguntarles para saber y avisarle a Bob, sobre su repentina adición al departamento.

* * *

_N/A: Yey! Capítulo 3, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad a mi me costó un poco de trabajo terminarlo, había algunas situaciones que tenía que definir de distintas formas y al fin, logré hacerlo._

_Como pueden ver, Helga no es tan pura y casta como muchas pensaron, hay un secreto que hará que nuestro rubio favorito se jale del cabello hasta dar con él, aunque por lo mientras, será un leve tick en su ojo XD._

_Fuera de eso, Arnold apenas se está enterando de lo que accedió a ser, o sea, un padre. Y créanme, van a ver varias situaciones en las cuales se encontrará igual o peor que ahora, aunque claro, si no se equivoca, como aprenderá._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí._

_Y ya saben, cualquier duda, tomatazo, crítica o comentario, pueden dejarlo._

_Ahora sí, **Reviews**, sí ya se que se contestan por medio de la página pero también me gusta contestarlos por este medio, aunque la respuesta sea más pequeña._

_**Diana Carolina:** sí, Helga es un tanto despiadada con el cabeza de balón y buenas razones tiene. Lynett ya tenía recorrido un buen kilometraje, pero obvio, las chicas así nunca le dicen cuantos al novio en turno y obvio, Arnold cayó bajo sus encantos, a ver como lo soluciona. Y como puedes ver, no está para nada castrada pero incluso ella siente que no es correcto, en cuanto a recordarle a Arnold que metió la pata, sí eso va a pasar muchas veces. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, añadirme a favoritos y ojalá te siga viendo por aquí._

_**Yokashi: **muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que sea de tu agrado mi historia, espero te guste este capítulo y te siga viendo durante los siguientes._

_**Karina1189: **muchas gracias por tu comentario y añadirlo a favoritos. A mi tampoco me gusta poner a Arnold como el malo, pero todo tiene su por qué, así que poco a poco irán saliendo cosas a la luz. Espero te guste el capítulo y te siga gustando la historia._

_**Mitsuki**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, sí Helga está herida y es una de las razones por las que su mente y corazón luchan tanto. Poco a poco iremos viendo como comienza a lidiar con estos sentimientos y el de hecho de ver a Arnold, todos los días. Espero te guste el capítulo y te siga gustando la historia._

_**Eleonor Pataki**: querida, hay muchas y de verdad, muchas situaciones que se explicaran en el fic y que sí, son algo crudas pero tienen su razón. Apoyo completamente lo que dices sobre el padre de tus hijos y pues, de eso también veremos más adelante. Decepciones... quien sabe, todo puede pasar Ô-Ó, muajajajaja... La verdad aún no estoy segura de esa parte, pero las complicaciones siempre existen, ¿no? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sabes que amo tu historia, me alegro mucho de que mi historia te guste y sí, nos estamos viendo entre fics. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por añadir la historia a favoritos, te mando un abrazo grandote!_

_Y, así termino, esperando de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo, lleno de emociones encontradas. Seguiré con el siguiente capítulo, lo llevo empezado pero aún no lo acabo, así que espero terminarlo en esta semana XD_

_Cuídense mucho y les mando un abrazo del oso!_

_Abur_

_Lebel27_


	4. Capítulo 4 Boda

"_Querido Arnold, estuve esperando todo ese año pero tú no llegaste y lo peor de todo es, que ni siquiera me mandaste una carta. Yo, te mandé cartas cada mes y sé que fui injusta contigo en el pasado pero ¿es necesario hacerme lo mismo? Es decir, ¿no se supone que habíamos arreglado todo e íbamos a tener algo? Pero... pero veo que no es así._

_Te di todas las cartas para que supieras lo que pienso, lo que siento...Pero creo que no es suficiente, supongo que no soy suficiente, ¿verdad Arnold?"_

* * *

Capítulo 4. Boda

Después de hablar con sus abogados y llegar a aquel acuerdo, no le quedó de otra a Helga, más que aceptar el hecho de que él también iría, por lo que le ordenó que hiciera sus maletas.

"Haz tus maletas"- fue todo lo que dijo.

Arnold alzó una ceja y Helga le miró igual- "Mis maletas están hechas"- dijo queriendo señalar lo obvio.

"Sólo tienes que llevar un traje y dos mudas, más la ropa que llevarás puesta"- respondió la rubia- "¿O vas a tener tu ropa siempre en la maleta? Hay un armario muy amplio en tu habitación"- comentó al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

Arnold comenzó a arreglar su ropa en el armario y la rubia tenía razón, era enorme y su ropa apenas ocupaba un tercio del espacio. Al escuchar que los niños comenzaban a llorar, Arnold salió deprisa de la habitación, para encontrar a una Helga checando a los bebés.

Lo miró de reojo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, tomó la pañalera y se la dio. Arnold le miró sin entender.

"Hay que cambiarles el pañal y yo estoy haciendo la comida, así que te toca"- anunció sin dejarle reprochar y de inmediato se regresó a la cocina.

Arnold miró a los bebés que lloraban sin consuelo y Helga le llamó la atención- "Apúrate o se van a rozar"- el rubio miró con temor a la rubia y después a los bebés, de verdad no sabía que hacer.

Abrió la pañalera y encontró un cambiador de plástico enrollable, que puso a un lado, después sacó un pañal y miró a los bebés, por lo menos ya tenía con que cambiarlos.

Helga miraba de soslayo al rubio, para ver que tipo de labor hacía. Eran sus hijos también pero tenía que ver como hacía las cosas, cómo se hacia cargo de la situación. En realidad, la salsa tenía que sazonarse, así que por el momento no tenía que hacer nada hasta que agregara la carne y después la dejara cocerse. Pero no quería perderse la nueva hazaña del rubio.

Al quitar el pañal de Phillip, su rostro hizo una mueca de total desagrado y el olor, no le ayudo mucho a mejorar la imagen. Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, ¿como lo limpiaba sin vomitar?

Helga rió al ver su cara y Shortman le miró entre suplicante y molesto. Metió el trozo de carne en la salsa y se acercó a él tranquilamente. Ahora sabía y estaba segura que no sabía nada de bebés.

La melodiosa risa de Helga le hizo olvidar la molestia de que no le hubiera explicado antes que hacer y como hacerlo.

Sacó las toallitas húmedas de la pañalera, acomodó el cambiador debajo de su hija y le abrió el pañal a Geraldine.

"Tienes que limpiar de arriba hacia abajo con mucho cuidado"- indicaba la rubia- "Geraldine es un poco más delicada que Phillip, hay que cuidar que este bien limpia pero no hay que hacerlo con fuerza o la lastimarás"- Arnold veía como limpiaba a su hija con sumo cuidado hasta dejarla limpia, tomó un poco de vaselina y la aplicó alrededor de sus genitales, después puso un poco de talco y finalmente colocó el nuevo pañal.- "Con Phillip es un poco más fácil, sólo ten cuidado porque al igual que a ti, le dolería mucho si lo haces con fuerza"- señaló al tiempo que veía como limpiaba Arnold a Phillip- "¿Tenía popó en el pene?"- Arnold la miró sonrojado, escuchar la palabra del miembro, siempre lograba sonrojarlo. Helga alzó una ceja- "Acostúmbrate a usar los nombres de los genitales, los usarás frecuentemente. Ahora, ¿tenía popó?"- volvió a preguntar y Arnold le miró los genitales a su hijo, con evidente confusión.

Jaló ligeramente el prepucio y Phillip se quejó.- "No llores"- pidió alarmado y Helga volvió a reír.

"Es normal que se espanten un poco, no están acostumbrados y eventualmente tendrás que jalarlo poco a poco cuando lo bañes para que baje y no tenga problemas de infección ni otra cosa"- Arnold le miró nervioso- "Hoy te toca bañarlos"- aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras terminaban de cambiar a Phillip- "Listo, a todos los padres primerizos nos pasa, es cuestión de agarrar ritmo"- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a su hijo.

"Pues al parecer a Mike no"- ironizó y Helga le miró con una ceja arqueada. Acomodó a Phillip y a Geraldine en el sofá y se levantó sin decir nada, algo que al rubio le sorprendió bastante.

Helga sabía de antemano que tenía que hablar en algún momento con él sobre Michael pero aún no se sentía lista para hacerlo, por lo que optó no decir nada. Tal vez era una medida cobarde de protegerse, pero si él había hecho tantas tarugadas cuando eran novios y aún más cuando terminaron, ¿por qué no se permitiría ella algo de cobardía?

Shortman notó el cambio de actitud de la rubia, no sabía si preocuparse, alarmarse o tranquilizarse, esa no era una actitud muy Pataki pero tuvo que conformarse con esa respuesta nula, porque notó que al menos en ese momento, no podía exigirle una respuesta.

Helga se retiró un momento a la habitación de los bebés y de ella salió con dos almohadas bajo el brazo y unos arcos de colores con muchos colgantes. Acomodó las almohadas sobre el piso alfombrado y después los arcos sobre ellos. Tomó a Geraldine y la dejó sobre la almohada, apenas usaba un tercio de esta, después hizo lo mismo con Phillip.

"Veré como va el guisado"- dijo al enderezarse, no quería más preguntas ni insinuaciones de ningún tipo- "Sólo vigila que no rueden"- pidió y se fue hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué no...rueden?"- preguntó Arnold sin entender pero Helga ya estaba en la estufa de nuevo.

No sabía a lo que se refería pero estaba seguro que podría cuidarlos, es decir, eran bebés, ¿que tanto podrían hacer? Entonces Geri giró hasta casi caer de la almohada, eso alarmó a Arnold quien dejó salir un 'Ay' bastante alto, Pataki lo miró sobre su hombro y notó que volvía a voltear a Geri. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería con rodar.

Verlos entretenerse con un montón de colgantes de colores brillantes que reflejaban o hacían sonidos, provocó que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Era un completo idiota, pudo haberse perdido por completo de ver a sus hijos, de disfrutarlos, por un montón de chicas plásticas que no entendían lo que era la vida.

La vida, una cuestión de momentos que debes disfrutar aún si son duros o sombríos, debes afrontar todo lo que venga y jamás dejarte vencer. Ver a sus hijos, le hacía reflexionar sobre su vida.

¿Qué había hecho hasta ese día?

Cuando era niño se preocupaba por los demás, porque las situaciones se arreglaran de forma correcta, porque las personas a su alrededor fueran felices y cuando conoció a Lynett, todo lo cambió. Cambió una relación de 3 años por una de 3 meses. Cambió a Helga, a una mujer asombrosa que no tiene miedo de afrontar lo peor del mundo si al final la recompensa era mayor que el sacrificio; por una joven que pensaba que todos los hombres caerían a sus pies con tan sólo chasquear los dedos y que sólo se preocupaba por su apariencia. Cambió el amor por la lujuria. ¿Qué diablos había hecho con su vida?

Ya no se preocupaba por los demás, ya no le interesaba que los consejos hacia sus amigos tuvieran algún valor ético o moral, ya no buscaba lo correcto sino lo que estaba bien para él, su amabilidad se había convertido en indiferencia, y por sobretodo, era tan o más egoísta que la misma Lynett, se volvió superficial. Y si en algún momento, había pensado que nunca buscaba la belleza, ahora sabía a la perfección que lo hacía y lo peor de todo, había aprendido del amor, de la belleza interior, de lo que significan las promesas, de la seguridad, del apoyo, de mucho y de poco... por Helga, el sabía unas cosas y ella había complementado sus conocimientos a la perfección, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, querían muchas cosas iguales. Podían creer en distintas cosas, podían entender distintas cosas al leer un poema, podían escuchar el silencio de forma distinta, pero ambos escuchaban al amor por completo, al estar juntos y ser uno.

La dura verdad le cayó como un bloque de cemento y apenas estaba tomando conciencia de que estaba enterrado hasta adentro y no sabía como salir de ahí.

Ahora entendía sus reproches, o por lo menos, tenía una noción del porque no le perdonaba tan fácilmente. Él se había metido con una joven que no tenía nada bueno y había cambiado a una mujer mejor, en todo los sentidos, que le había demostrado más de una vez y en más de una forma, que podía contar con ella.

Miró a Helga con atención- "_Ella ha enfrentado todo tipo de tratos, ha sido valiente, ha hecho lo que muy pocas se atreverían y ahora, esa fortaleza..._"- pensaba al verla, miró de nuevo a sus hijos, quienes comenzaban a dormirse, por lo que levantó a cada uno con sumo cuidado y los acomodó en el sofá, sacó las frazadas de la otra pañalera y se las puso encima- "_Soy un cobarde_"- se reprochó mentalmente y dejó salir un suspiró.

Caminó hacia Helga y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cuello de la joven, logrando que Helga sintiera recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

"¿A-Arnold?"- preguntó y sintió sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Lo siento"- susurró el rubio. De verdad se arrepentía de las acciones que había tomado en el pasado y que la habían dañado severamente.

Helga suspiró y retiró las manos del ojiverde- "Gracias, pero..."- negó suavemente al verlo- "No creo que podamos retomar nada. Arnold, tú me fallaste y ahora esperas a que yo te perdone y regrese contigo"- dijo con tristeza, intentando no ver los tiernos ojos del cabeza de balón- "Eso no va a pasar"- afirmó, le volvió a dar la espalda y revolvió la comida. Esa afirmación no sólo era para él, sino también para ella. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos como antes, por que entonces... Volvería a perder y sería peor esta vez.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Helga miraba hacia la ventana y de ahí a los bebés, pasó su mirada sobre el rubio quien miraba entristecido su plato.

"_Y sí, ¿ya no me ama?_"- se preguntó el ojiverde- "_Y sí, a quien ama... ¿es a Michael?_"- la comida era buena y no podía negarlo, pero por más que intentaba borrar de su mente su reacción ante su insinuación y su respuesta cuando se acercó a ella, no podía- "_¿Y si la pierdo?_"- se preguntó atemorizado por aquel pensamiento. Ni siquiera cuando Lynett lo botó, sintió esa desesperación y esa angustia que crecía en su pecho.

Helga se levantó lentamente y lavó su plato, para después dirigirse al rubio- "En cuanto termines, desvistes a Phillip, tengo que preparar el baño"- ordenó sin más y se alejó al baño. Lo despertó de sus pensamientos un instante, para que volviera a meterse en ellos poco después.

Cuando terminó, era tiempo de bañar a los bebés, Helga ni siquiera le preguntó al rubio, los bañó ella. Lo único que le pidió fue que le diera de cenar a Phillip, una vez vestido, indicándole como calentar su papilla en el microondas y que tomara su biberón para que se durmiera. Cuando terminó de bañar y vestir a Geri, le dio de cenar, su biberón y la meció hasta que también se quedó dormida. La acomodó en la cuna y después acomodó a Phillip.

"No pueden dormir separados"- respondió la rubia al notar que Arnold quería preguntar al respecto.

Salieron de la habitación de los bebés y Helga se retiró a su habitación, dejando a un Arnold desilusionado en el pasillo.

"Arnold, prepara tu maleta, nos vamos mañana temprano"- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El rubio la miró con tristeza, de verdad quería arreglar las cosas con Helga pero no sabía como hacerlo, pues la rubia huía al menor intento. Se metió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer su maleta, para después caer en cuenta, que viajarían en autobús y se dio cuenta de algo más. Tal vez Helga no quería hablar con él, ni involucrarse de ninguna manera, pero definitivamente podía demostrarle su interés en ella y tal vez, eso pueda llamar la atención de la rubia y pueda dar un paso más cerca de ella. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomó su cartera y encontró lo que buscaba.

.-.-.-.

Helga no podía creer que Arnold pensara que de verdad podía ganarla con sólo decir 'lo siento', no era así de fácil, no podía caer en sus brazos hasta estar segura. Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando no morder sus uñas.

Un par de toques la sacaron de sus pensamientos- "_¿Qué querrá ahora?_"- se preguntó y se acercó a la puerta para apenas asomar la cabeza- "¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó un poco más dura de lo que quería.

Arnold le miró con una sonrisa- "¿Me prestas tus llaves, tengo que salir un momento?"- preguntó, no podía llevarla a donde iba porque quería sorprenderla.

Helga le miró curiosa- "Claro, están a lado de la puerta"- cerró de nuevo la puerta de su habitación y sólo escuchó cuando Arnold cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Ya no sabía como actuar, si lo hacía de forma tranquila, dulce y delicada sentía que le daba ventaja, pero si lo hacía a la forma Pataki, estaba más que segura que lo alejaría; incluso un punto intermedio, le haría volverse loca. Se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras veía con atención su anillo.

Había hecho una promesa y planeaba cumplirla, pero si Arnold, le había hecho a un lado, tal vez debería romperla. Tendría que romperla, pero no podía. Aún sus sentimientos por el rubio eran muy fuertes y verlo en aprietos por un simple cambio de pañal, lograba sacar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estoy perdida"- afirmó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Arnold escuchó mucho movimiento, buscó su celular y pudo verificar que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, se restregó los ojos y decidió levantarse.

"_¿Qué hace levantada a las seis de la mañana?_"- se preguntó el rubio. Abrió la puerta y pudo notar como Helga iba y venía de un cuarto al otro- "¿Helga, qué haces?"- dijo aún lampareado.

"Arnold"- iba a decirle que le ayudara con los niños cuando notó el bien formado torso del rubio, lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo y que mejor se diera la vuelta para evitar verlo- "¿Qué-no... No puedes ponerte una playera, melenudo? No estamos en una casa nudista"- reprochó la rubia y se metió de prisa al cuarto de sus hijos. Esa había sido la mejor visión que había tenido en la mañana, desde hace mucho.

Arnold se miró el torso y un ligero rubor cubrió sus pómulos. Entró a su habitación y de inmediato buscó sus cosas para bañarse. Vigiló que no estuviera en el pasillo y se dirigió al baño. Mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el rostro sonrojado de la rubia. Eso le daba más esperanzas.

Al escuchar que cerraba la puerta del baño, Helga salió de la habitación dejando salir un suspiro, jamás pensó verlo sólo en pantalón de dormir, no le molestaba pero definitivamente, sus hormonas habían actuado de inmediato. Movió su cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos no adecuados para la situación y reanudó su trabajo. Sabía que debía seguir una rutina y sus hijos eran esclavos de esa rutina, de lo contrario, tendría serios problemas alimenticios.

Para cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, ya se encontraban listos para emprender el viaje y lo más sorprendente, además de ver al ojiverde sin camisa, fue el hecho de ver un auto plateado en el estacionamiento, que para nada conocía y lo segundo, fue el anuncio de Arnold.

"Esté es nuestro transporte"- le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Helga le miró boquiabierta.

"Pe-pero...¿cómo?"

"Es rentando, pensé que iríamos más cómodos en auto que en un autobus con muchas personas alrededor y"- Helga lo abrazó de imprevisto y le miró con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias"- respondió sinceramente. Ahora veía que podía hacer algo bien, pero tal vez se había propasado con el abrazo- "Este...¿abres la cajuela para que podamos meter las cosas?"- le preguntó un poco sonrojada.

Arnold se sorprendió mucho por su reacción y eso le hizo sentir muchas mariposas en su estómago, pero de inmediato se compuso al escuchar la petición de la rubia. Entonces, la ojiazul reparó en un detalle.

"¿Arnold?"- le llamó mirando el interior del auto- "¿Cómo se supone que llevaremos a los niños?"- le preguntó inquieta- "_Ya decía yo, que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto_"- se respondió con molestia.

"Eh... ¿Necesitan algo?"- le preguntó confundido y para Helga fue el colmo.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, cabezón! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fueran acostados en los asientos traseros?"- recriminó con las manos al cielo.

Helga le gritó prácticamente todo el camino a la tienda para comprar asientos para bebé, sobre lo irresponsable que era y lo poco inteligente que era. Colocaron correctamente los asientos, en el asiento trasero y ambos subieron al auto. Helga llevaba los brazos cruzados mientras que Arnold, aún no podía verla directamente, se sentía avergonzado pero así como se lo había dicho ¿él que podía saber al respecto? No sabía nada de bebés, bueno algunas cosas sí pero otras obviamente no, y aunque quizá para ella fuera algo común, para el era completamente nuevo.

Miraba sobre el retrovisor cada tanto para checar a los bebés, aunque sólo podía ver sus pies y a Helga leer lo que parecía el manual de los asientos, lo cuál le recordó algo que quería darle desde que salieron del juzgado el día anterior.

"Ah, toma"- dijo mostrándole el cheque- "mi abogado se lo había dado al tuyo pero ambos coincidieron en que lo mejor era que yo te lo diera"- comentó al tiempo que acercaba su mano.

Helga retiró su mano con el cheque suavemente, sabía que en algún momento se lo daría pero también sabía que ese cheque representaba una ventaja a donde iban- "No me lo des, melenudo, créeme lo necesitarás"- respondió sin más. Se colocó sus audífonos y dejó que ipod reprodujera su música.

Arnold la miró de reojo y suspiró, había buscado la opción más cómoda, precisamente para que pudieran estar solos y hablar, pero ver como Helga lo evadía, era más que obvio que ella no quería cruzar dos palabras con él.

Encendió la radio con la esperanza de encontrar algo y lo último que quería escuchar era esa canción, Britney Spears con Do Somethin'. No tenía nada en contra de la artista, el problema es que recordaba perfectamente a Lynett, bailándole en ropa interior tal y como la artista lo hacía en su video. Prefirió cambiar la estación y olvidar aquello. No podía decir que no se arrepentía, por que lo hacía cada vez que se acostaba con ella, pero por alguna razón, parecía como si cuerpo tuviera mente propia y no fuera la suya. Lo más irónico es que, cuando se acostaba con Helga, sentía lo mismo. Ahora se preguntaba si fue arrepentimiento o vergüenza lo que sentía al hacer eso. Nunca había sido cínico y lo peor de todo, es que practicaba la forma de cinismo más cruel y cobarde que podía existir.

Definitivamente, había muchas cosas que cambiar...

Noticias, música clásica, indie, country, el clima, tráfico, rock, pop, documentales, pláticas motivacionales... y aún así, nada de su gusto. Suspiró cansado de buscar y apagó la radio, entonces un gruñido extraño le llamó la atención, miró de reojo y pudo notar como Helga se llevaba su mano al estómago.

Llevaban media hora de camino y recordaba que no habían desayunado, sólo los bebés habían desayunado y eso porque tenían una rutina que llevar a cabo.

Arnold observó un señalamiento de restaurant a cinco millas, por lo que siguió tranquilamente. Su estómago también gruñía y aunque cuatro horas era poco, relativamente, sin comida no estaba tan seguro de aguantar el viaje sin ponerse de mal humor, y dudaba que la rubia tampoco, por que si algo recordaba perfectamente era que ella odiaba tener hambre, aquella vez casi lo golpea con su baguette. Eso le hizo sonreír.

_Flashback_

_Todo el día habían estado trabajando en el proyecto de química e incluso desde el día anterior, por lo que Helga había dormido en la casa de huéspedes, obviamente en otro cuarto y desde que se levantaron, siguieron con el proyecto. No habían probado bocado desde el día anterior y eso comenzaba a molestarle a cierta rubia._

_Sacudió su cabeza y se estiró, estaba muy cansada y hambrienta, no podía pensar bien y comenzaba a sentirse débil._

"_¿Estás bien?"- preguntó el rubio al ver el mal semblante de su novia._

_Helga forzó una sonrisa- "Claro, sigamos"- contestó sin muchos ánimos._

_Arnold la miraba de rato en rato, de verdad le preocupaba que se sobara el cuello o se pasara la mano por el rostro, intentado ocultar su malestar. Volteó a ver el experimento y después a Helga y ya no la encontró en su lugar, miró hacia abajo y sólo pudo gritar:_

"_¡HELGA!"_

_Despertó a los pocos minutos. Todo se le había oscurecido de repente y sintió que la fuerza le abandonaba, para después sentir liviano su cuerpo y escuchar a lo lejos que alguien le llamaba. Observó la habitación y pudo notar que ya no estaban en el sótano, ni cerca de la mesa donde se encontraban los instrumentos de química; estaban en la sala y Arnold la veía sumamente preocupado._

_La abrazó fuertemente y la besó profundamente, para después verla a los ojos._

"_Estás bien"- dijo aliviado con una sonrisa- "Debiste decirme que tenías hambre, pudimos haber tomado un descanso"- le regañó y la rubia evitó su mirada, no era la primera vez que se mal pasaba pero sí la primera que lo hacía por la tarea. Arnold acercó un plato con un baguette relleno de pastrami, lechuga, queso y jitomate, el sabía perfectamente que le encantaba ese platillo por lo que la rubia se sonrojó._

"_Gracias"- dijo para después darle una gran mordida. Arnold comenzó a reír y la rubia le miró confundida._

"_Eres muy hermosa"- dijo con una gran sonrisa, pues aún con semillas de sésamo por toda la cara y los cachetes rellenos como un hamster, se veía hermosa._

"_No-te-burles"- dijo entre bocados, alzando el baguette hacia su cara, falsamente indignada._

_Fin del Flashback_

Al notar el restaurant de paso, dejó de acelerar para después meterse en la desviación.

Helga al notar que se desviaban de su rumbo, trató de corregirlo- "Oye vamos a-"

"Llevamos buen tiempo y ambos necesitamos comer"- disuadió el rubio sin aceptar replica alguna al tiempo que bajaba del auto y se acercaba a la puerta del restaurant.

Helga le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a un lado del auto, el ojiverde le miró sin entender y vio como Helga rodaba los ojos para abrir la puerta trasera y bajar a Phillip con todo y silla de viaje.

Shortman se puso azul de vergüenza y corrió para recoger a Geraldine y cargar la pañalera.

.-.-.-.

"¡Ibas a dejarlos dentro del coche y que murieran de calor o de asfixia!"- reprochó Helga- "¿En qué estabas pensando?"- la pregunta era retórica obviamente.

"Ya te pedí perdón, Hel, y también a los niños. Fue un error, un accidente"- decía de nuevo por millonésima vez.

"Pudieron haber muerto"- vio que Arnold estuvo a punto de replicar pero ella no le dejó- "Sí, se han muerto niños y bebés por quedarse dentro del auto, bajo el sol y con las ventanas cerradas"- reprochó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- "Un accidente es que se caigan por pisar mal o que rompan un vidrio por aventar mal una pelota. Eso fue TODO menos un ACCIDENTE"- insistió.

Arnold suspiró intentado encontrar calma, tal vez el hambre había solucionado parte de su mal humor, pero el hecho de que casi olvidara a los niños dentro del auto, encendió de nuevo su mal humor.

Ambos rubios fueron el resto del camino en silencio hasta llegar a los Liaptons. No importaba cuántas veces se disculpara con ella, no le perdonaba; y no importaba cuantas veces el lo intentara, ella ya no podía creerle. Ya simplemente no podía creer en todas sus mentiras y falsos arrepentimientos.

Al llegar a los Liaptons, podían observar como entraban y salían personas de la residencia, al igual que podían ver como llevaban sillas, mesas y adornos de las camionetas a la residencia. Arnold miró nervioso a todas partes, el ver al padre de Helga de nuevo, después de como le había tratado le hacía ponerse en guardia y no sabía como actuar. Miró a Helga de soslayo y pudo notar que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Estacionaron el auto junto a otros y al bajar, pudieron notar como una Olga entusiasmada, corría para abrazar a Helga.

"¡Hermanita bebé!"- exclamaba al tiempo que daba sonoros besos- "Que bueno que llegaron"- le miró embelezada, miró a Arnold y sólo sonrió, aún no sabía como comportarse con el joven que le hizo tanto daño a su hermana- "¿Y en dónde están mis bellos sobrinos?"- preguntó la joven al tiempo que miraba a sus sobrinos por la ventana y comenzaba a hacerles caras, a las cuales ellos respondían con risa.

"Helga"- le llamó Patrick y le abrazó con cariño- "¿Qué tal el viaje?"

Helga le sonrió con familiaridad y Arnold no pudo sentir una leve punzada en su pecho.

"Muy tranquilo"- decía al tiempo que caminaba junto a él.

"Me alegro, ¿tienen hambre?"- preguntó galante su cuñado y Helga negó con suavidad.

"Estamos bien, desayunamos en un restaurant de paso"- respondió un poco ácido el rubio.

Los gestos de Helga indicaban la confianza con que se sentía y su ánimo era muy distinto a cuando estuvieron en el auto. Arnold no podía evitar mirar ceñudo al prometido de la hermana de Helga, pero es que tanto cariño y atención le provocaban envidia, pues deseaba ser él, quien le pudiera abrazar con esa confianza y hablar así con ella.

"Cabez de balón, te estoy hablando"- reclamó la rubia al notar que no le había escuchado.

"¿Eh?"- sólo pudo decir y Pataki chica rodó sus ojos- "¿Qué sucede?"

"Helga"- le llamó su padre desde la entrada de la residencia y Helga sintió un escalofrío.

Al darse vuelta, pudo ver a Bob Pataki dirigirse hacia ellos.

"¿Puedo saber, en dónde diablos estaban?"- preguntó no muy confiado- "No se supone que deberían haber llegado hace una hora?"- el sabía que habían llegado a la hora correcta, simple y sencillamente, aún seguía bastante enojado por como había resultado el juicio, que su hija tuviera que compartir el departamento por aquel quien la había dejado y ahora alegaba que los quería, y además, que Miriam estuviera de chillona y Olga extremadamente exigente, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Helga rodó sus ojos- "Bob, te llamé desde el restaurant y te dije que a lo mejor llegábamos un poco más temprano. Técnicamente, eso sería bueno"- dijo con ironía.

Arnold miró al señor Pataki y este le devolvió una mirada desconfiada, caminó hacia él abriéndose paso entre Helga y Patrick, para quedar frente a él, casi tenían la misma estatura pero el rubio era ligeramente más alto.

"Tome señor Pataki"- le dijo Shortman sacando un sobre de su chaqueta- "Se que no es mucho, pero cubrirá los gastos que han generado mis hijos, el hospital y demás extras"- aclaró mientras Bob veía el cheque y su boca se abría de par en par.

"Ay, hijo, no tenías"- comenzó Bob con una voz más amable pero su hija interrumpió su falso agradecimiento.

"Camina melenudo"- le decía Helga al ingresar al lobby de la espaciosa residencia, jalándolo del brazo. Tocó el hombro de su padre al tiempo que pasaba cerca de él y le susurraba con acidez- "Que bien resistes, Bob".

_Flashback_

"_Miriam, tengo que hablar contigo"- dijo Helga desde la puerta. Miriam le miró sin entender las ansias de su hija menor, pues le veía retorcer su gorra con insistencia. Helga sabía que no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto, mientras más rápido lo dijera, más rápido sería el sermón de sus padres y más rápido terminaría con todo eso._

_Miriam se acercó a la rubia, la miró con interés, había algo muy diferente en ella y al ver a su hija a los ojos y notar ese brillo, de inmediato lo supo. Su mirada se enterneció y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-"Ven, vamos a buscar a Bob"- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambas bajaban a la sala._

_Bob miró a Miriam con los ojos llorosos, después a Helga y de nuevo a Miriam. Lo que sea que fueran a decirle, estaba seguro que pondría los puntos sobre las 'i's._

_Helga habló tranquilamente con ambos y sus caras de estupefacción se iba marcando cada vez más. Cuando terminó de contarles, Bob se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala._

"_Una pataki no huye, ¿quien es el padre?"- bramó._

"_No importa, el no tiene porque saberlo"- declaró la rubia y eso le dio una pequeña seña a su padre de quien era._

"_¡Es ese tonto de Alfred, Alan, como se llame! No puede hacerse el occiso y evitar su responsabilidad con"_

"_No Bob, yo no quiero que sepa."- aclaró la rubia afirmando la sospecha de su padre e interrumpiéndolo._

"_Pero hija, te obligó o te forzó"- dijo preocupada su madre, por primera vez, Helga veía que Miriam no se encontraba ni tan atolondrada ni tan desinteresada en ella._

"_No mamá, yo quise quedar embarazada. Todo iba a estar bien pero muchas cosas han pasado"- argumentó y era cierto, hasta cierto punto, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, Arnold tenía unas semanas de haber roto con ella. Mientras que cuando estuvieron especulando al respecto, buscaron nombres de bebés y hacían planes para cuando fueran a la universidad._

"_Osea que ya lo sabías"- afirmó su padre._

"_Lo sé desde hace tres meses"- aseguró la rubia, ya no podía echarse para atrás, sería ilógico que dijera que no._

"_Helga"- le llamó su madre. No podía creer que su pequeña estuviera embarazada y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pues las señales fueron más que claras._

_Big Bob alzó la mitad de su uniceja y la escrutinó- "¿Cual era tu plan jovencita?"- preguntó sin más, pues así como conocía a Helga, sabía que tenía un plan y era infalible._

_Helga le miró sorprendida pero sabía que no podría engañarlo por mucho que quisiera- "Iba a ir a la universidad y tenerlo y criarlo"- comenzó a explicar y su padre le calló._

"_Ajá y nos ibas a ocultar todo"- razonó mirándola de forma severa, la ojiazul no dijo nada y Pataki padre sólo asintió con los brazos cruzados- "Irás a la universidad, en eso tienes razón. Terminarás el primer semestre, con suerte nacerá aquí. Buscaremos una opción para que tu bebé esté contigo a partir de entonces, busca en la escuela si hay apoyo a madres solteras o alguna guardería cerca de donde vivirás o estudiarás"- ordenó para sorpresa de Helga._

"_Gracias papá"- agradeció sinceramente, no podía creer que Bob le apoyara de esa forma._

"_Y sí alguna vez ese tonto de Alfred, viene a buscarte, no dudes que lo echaré a patadas. Ni siquiera el dinero podrá hacerme hablar. Resistiré cualquier cosa que imponga"- aclaró y Helga simplemente sonrió._

_Fin del Flashback_

Observar el esplendor del lobby, le hizo suponer correctamente a la rubia que no habían escatimado en gastos para la boda de su hija preferida. Todo parecía hecho de porcelana y mármol, las escaleras eran curveadas y los ventanales lograban hacer que la luz del sol, hiciera brillar todo como si fuera de oro. Parecía un sueño.

"Es hermosa, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Patrick a su espalda y ambos voltearon a verlo, traía en brazos a Phillip y a su lado, Olga estaba con Geraldine.

Helga asintió con una sonrisa- "Es muy bello".

"Disculpe, señorita Pataki"- preguntó un joven de camisa blanca y overol- "¿En dónde pongo las maletas?"- dijo señalando las maletas de Arnold y Helga.

Helga le miró ceñuda a Arnold- "Ay hermanita, yo saqué las maletas del auto, espero que no te importe"- intervino su hermana sabiendo que la menor empezaría con una de sus rabietas- "Déjalas en los cuartos compartidos"- respondiendo haciéndole cosquillas a la nena en sus brazos.

"Pero Olga"- intentó replicar Big Bob, pues había apartado esos cuartos, precisamente para su hija, ellos y los presentes del futuro matrimonio.

"No papá, Patrick y yo no necesitamos tanto espacio. Además Helga y Arnold estarán más cómodos si no tienen que compartir cuartos y además, si tienen acceso al de los nenes."- aclaró Olga tocando suavemente la nariz de la pequeña Geri, haciéndola reír.

.-.-.-.

Arnold y Helga alimentaron a los bebés en la amplia cocina. Aún seguían sin hablar y eso le estaba molestando al rubio. No sabía como tomar el tema o si quiera, hablar de algo. Cuando terminaron, los llevaron a la habitación que tenía sus hijos, justo en medio de sus habitaciones y los dejaron en la cuna. Arnold observó que una mujer muy estirada llegaba por Helga y se la llevaba, para después ver como otras dos mujeres entraban al cuarto de sus hijos y de inmediato, comenzaban a vestirlos. Ahora entendía la razón del porqué. La boda era en menos de una hora y era momento de comenzar a prepararse, según le habían comentado las ayudantes.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listos, la novia retocaba su maquillaje y se le veía muy nerviosa. Su vestido era blanco y amplio, con pedrería en la falda, el pecho tenía un diseño de corazón con detalles bordados en él, y un fino lazo color marfil, enmarcaba tanto el corazón, como su cintura, adornada por una rosa del mismo color.

Mientras que Helga terminaba de retocar el peinado de su hermana, sus caireles llegaban debajo de su omóplatos y la tiara que coronaba su cabeza, brillaba sin cesar, haciéndola resplandecer; su madre se encontraba ligeramente adormilada en el sillón del cuarto.

"Estás hermosa"- le dijo Helga- "Patrick es muy afortunado"- dijo recargando su cabeza sobre la de su hermana. Olga le miró con los ojos llorosos y se abrazó a su hermana menor.

"¿De verdad, lo crees?"- Helga asintió. Olga se levantó y la miró con una enorme sonrisa- "No dejes de amar por miedo"- aconsejó, a lo cual su hermana le miró vacilante- "Verás que él te corresponderá como se debe, no tengas miedo"- Helga no supo que decirle. Olga había visto como la veía cuando se acercaba un hombre a ella y eso, le daba una buena señal.

"Ya es hora"- dijo la organizadora al asomarse por la puerta, lo que logró espantar a su madre.

.-.-.-.

La ceremonia se llevó acabo en el jardín, Arnold se encontraba esperando en primera fila, mientras mecía a los bebés en la carriola. Vio pasar al novio y notó que se encontraba un poco nervioso, movía sus manos con ansias y miraba a todas partes. Detrás de él, entró su padrino, un joven apuesto de cara ovalada con aspecto engreído, su cabello rojizo peinado completamente hacia atrás, sólo reforzaba sus facciones varoniles, así como sus ojos verdoso; y de su brazo, se encontraba una joven de increíble belleza y cabellos rubios que se recogían en un tocado alto y terminaba en bucles, su vestido de un rosa muy pálido, iba cruzado en el pecho y una cinta, dejaba que el volado de la falda le hiciera ver como si caminara en una nube. Al ver que la rubia volteaba a verlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer esos ojos azules, era Helga. Su boca se abrió de par en par, jamás la había visto de esa manera y no es porque estuviera muy arreglada, simplemente, nunca la había visto en un vestido que resaltara tan bien su figura y que le hiciera ver como una diosa.

Al ver que el pelirrojo le secreteaba al oído mientras esperaban a que empezara la marcha nupcial, la cara de Helga cambiaba de colores y Arnold no pudo evitar molestarse, aún no podía entender si era porque los hombres la cortejaran o porque él no podía hacerlo. Le era frustrante, pues cada vez que sentía que su relación avanzaba, algo sucedía y entonces se volvía a alejar, logrando que estuvieran igual o peor que al principio. Cuando empezó la marcha nupcial, ambos se separaron y se acomodaron donde debían.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Arnold estuvo al pendiente del pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de mirar a Helga y esta simplemente miraba con atención a su hermana, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. Esa era una de las cosas que le tenían más molesto, pues aquel pelirrojo se estaba llevando la atención de la mujer que amaba.

Al terminar la ceremonia y empezar la fiesta en los jardines, Helga se acercó a Arnold y a sus hijos.

"Estás hermosa"- fue lo primero que pudo decir el rubio. Helga se ruborizó y sólo bajo la mirada a sus hijos.

"Muchas gracias"- sonrió con Geraldine en brazos- "Tu te ves muy bien"- sólo eso pudo decir, pues cada vez que veía de reojo al rubio durante la ceremonia, se le aceleraba el corazón y se estremecía su estómago- "¿Trajiste la pañalera?"- a lo cual el rubio asintió, tendiéndole la mochila y la rubia sacó un biberón para después dárselo a Geraldine.

Arnold tomo a Phillip de la carriola y también le dio su biberón.

"Solía pensar, que nuestra boda sería así"- susurró la rubia y Arnold le miró interesado, eran las primeras palabras que se podían considerar como una conversación o que llevaba a una- "Qué íbamos a bailar toda la noche y después"- se sonrojó- "Aunque supongo que los sueños, son sólo eso... Sueños"- dijo con tristeza y le miró melancólica.

Arnold no supo que contestarle, pues él también había pensado en eso después de haber intercambiado anillos pero se entristeció al recordar, que al ir detrás de Lynett, eso había terminado con todos esos sueños que tenían.

Su mirada comenzó a vagar por la pista de baile y varias chicas dirigían su mirada hacia él, mientras que el rubio sonreía de forma galante y les guiñaba un ojo. Helga, al notar lo que hacía, sólo pudo decepcionarse, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"Disculpe, hermosa señorita. ¿Me permitiría esta pieza?"- preguntó el galante pelirrojo tendiéndole una mano.

Helga alzó una ceja y Arnold le miró de forma asesina.

"¿Que no ves que estoy ocupada?"- preguntó algo molesta golpeando con suavidad la espalda de Geri, lo cierto era que quería ver la reacción del rubio cuando un hombre le hablaba y eso le daba ánimos en su corazón, sin embargo, soportar al pesado de Bradforth era desesperante.

"Ay vamos, linda, quizá podemos bailar y después..."- Arnold se levantó de golpe, con Phillip en brazos.

"Ella no irá contigo"- respondió Arnold molesto, ¿quién se creía ese idiota, al invitar a **su** mujer?

Brad lo miró de arriba a abajo, reparando en el bebé- "Oye niñero, por qué mejor no te callas y te apartas de mi vista"- advirtió y se recargó en la mesa- "¿Puedes creer lo que la servidumbre se atreve a hacer?"- dijo con su actitud de superioridad.

"El no"

"Oh, no linda. No lo defiendas, es sólo un mozo, por qué no le das a tu nena y nosotros bailamos"- sugirió mirando despectivamente al rubio. Tomó a Geraldine de sus brazos y la dejó en los brazos de Arnold, para después llevársela a la pista de baile.

El tic de Arnold había regresado y era sumamente pronunciado.

"¿Arnold, estás bien?"- preguntó una voz conocida, lo que provocó que volteara a verla en seguida.

"¿Lila?"- preguntó al verla, apenas podía creerlo. Su gran amiga de la escuela, estaba frente a él, mirándolo consternada- "No puedo creerlo"- le dijo y la pelirroja le sonrió afable.

Lila sonrió y miró a los nenes- "Son los **suyos**, ¿verdad?"- Arnold la miró sorprendido y sólo pudo asentir- "Entonces, de verdad estas tratando de recuperar a Helga"- dijo al sentarse a su lado y ayudarle con Geraldine.

"Se supone"- dijo con evidente molestia al observar a Helga bailar con el pelirrojo, mientras le daba suaves golpecitos a Phillip.

Lila siguió su mirada y entonces entendió su molestia- "Oh, esta bailando con Bradforth"- comentó y notó que Arnold le volteaba a ver intrigado- "Es primo de Patrick y James, siempre ha estado enamorado de Helga"- miró de reojo y pudo ver como la cara de Arnold cambiaba de una seria a una bastante irritable, así como su tic se hacía más pronunciado- "Bueno, está enamorado de su belleza, aunque en realidad no se conocen mucho. Pero a Helga no le agrada en lo más mínimo, aunque tiene que soportarlo para no causarle problemas a Olga."- respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, sorprendiendo al rubio- "Sabes Arnold, Helga necesita saber que la amas, aunque sea con pruebas más táctiles. La sutileza no es su fuerte"- recomendó y el rubio sonrió.

"¿Te importa cuidarlos por un momento?"- preguntó Arnold acomodando a Phillip en el asiento- "Oh, y si puedes, mécelos, se ponen muy inquietos si están quietos"- recomendó y Lila miró a Helga, para después guiñarle un ojo.

Arnold se acercó a la orquesta, el maestro afirmó y de inmediato cambió el ritmo. Helga volteó de inmediato al reconocer el tango y después, escuchar a un lado suyo.

"Señorita, permítame esta pieza"- a lo cual Helga sólo asintió, dejando sorprendido a un arrogante pelirrojo.

La pieza comenzaba lenta y así sus movimientos, los de ella eran sensuales y delicados, los de él eran fuertes e insinuadores. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, intentando adivinar las intenciones del otro. Helga se movía con total suavidad y maestría, habían llevado unas clases de baile en la secundaria pero no sabía que podía recordar tan bien. Su cuerpo daba vueltas por la pista con tal elegancia que todas las parejas les miraban impresionados desde el borde o desde sus asientos.

Mientras, dentro de cada uno, un remolino de emociones se daba rienda suelta, el estar tan cerca, el seducirse mutuamente, les hacía querer tocarse, sentirse hasta lo más recóndito. Ella lo miraba con intensidad, quería que la besara, que la hiciera suya, que jamás la dejara y que le prometiera amor eterno. Cada vez que tenía cerca su boca, su nariz, sus manos, no podía evitar dejar salir un suspiro y sentir como su corazón latía más fuerte, por su estómago revoloteaban millones de mariposas y su cuerpo se estremecía. Arnold jaló hacia él a la rubia y le hizo bajar, dejando al descubierto una de sus piernas, no sabía que el vestido tenía una abertura, lo cual provocó un gran sonrojo en él.

El rubio la sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cada vez que se miraban, podía ver que ella se rendía ante él, cada vez que suspiraba sus vellos se erizaban, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que quisiera hacerle el amor en la misma pista. Quería arrancarle suspiros y besos, quería hacerla suya de nuevo. Intentaba no excitarse cada vez que sentía que sus partes chocaban e incluso, a veces sentía que ella podía sentirlo entre sus piernas al abrir el compás.

Se alzaron de nuevo y ella siguió moviendo los pies de adelante hacia atrás, al ritmo de la música. Movían su cadera y su cintura como si estuvieran atados de ellas, en sentido opuesto, haciendo unos bien definidos ochos mientras sus cuerpos jugaban a retarse. Ella retrocedía y el avanzaba, ella le daba la espalda y él la volteaba, girándola delicadamente hacia su cuerpo.

Su sincronía con el baile, les hacía sonreír abiertamente, por algo el tango siempre había sido su baile favorito, pues siempre les había permitido expulsar sus sentimientos de forma candente y llamativa. Arnold la miró con decisión, la hizo girar hacia él, cuando ella chocó contra su pecho, le acarició el rostro con devoción al tiempo que subía su pierna a la altura de su cadera, Shortman posaba su mano sobre ella, acariciándola delicadamente, y la música terminaba.

La gente les aplaudió y vitoreó con fuerza, ellos se mantenían agitados, viéndose a los ojos y de repente, la mirada de Arnold se dirigió hacia un pelirrojo iracundo que se alejaba de la pista, empujando a las demás para salir de ahí, mientras que él sonreía triunfante. Helga miró sobre su hombro y notó como Brad se iba. Miró ceñuda al rubio y también se retiró de ahí, no podía creer que había sido parte de su juego. Su bello hechizo, se había esfumado.

Arnold la miró sin entender, es decir, primero le seducía durante el baile y después le rechazaba. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de Helga, pero de inmediato, muchas jovencitas se acercaron a él. Todas le llamaban y le miraban atentas, no podía evitar sentirse adulado y comenzó a charlar con las jovencitas que se empujaban para ser la siguiente en bailar con él.

"No funcionó"- susurró Lila cuando la vio sentarse a su lado.

Helga negó y recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos- "No, no funcionó"- miró con recelo a las chicas que se arremolinaba en donde estaba Arnold y del cual, apenas podía notarse su cabeza. Había pensado que quizá el baile les haría entrar en sintonía de nuevo y que él recordaría quienes eran, pero darse cuenta que hizo de su baile, una competencia, le hacía sentir peor. No sentía que lo hiciera por celos, sino para demostrar que ella le diría que sí y él ganaría. Suspiró y decidió cambiar la conversación- "¿Qué tal tu embarazo?"- preguntó curiosa.

Lila sonrió- "Muy bien, yo no tengo muchos antojos aunque James no puede decirte lo mismo"- dijo riendo delicadamente mientras señalaba a su esposo, quien sostenía un plato con varios canapés y bocadillos. Helga también rió y saludó al castaño que buscaba con la mirada a Lila, y al reconocer a Helga, de inmediato se acercó a ellas.

"Vas a engordar, Wilbur"- dijo con burla, sabía perfectamente que odiaba ese nombre y el hecho de que le picara su pequeña barriga, tampoco ayudaba a su orgullo.

James le miró molesto- "Bueno, tu ya pasaste por esto y sabes perfectamente lo que hacen los antojos"- dijo al tiempo que comía otro canapé- "Además, mi Lila me quiere así"- Lila rió y le dio un sonoro beso.

"Por supuesto que sí"- respondió su esposa, derramando miel en sus palabras.

Helga al verlos, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Arnold y ella eran así, se decían cosas hermosas, se abrazaban y se besaban con devoción, deseo y amor. Le entristecía saber lo que había sucedido con ellos. Ya no existía ese gran amor que alguna vez se profesaron.

"Sabes Lila, iré a caminar"- dijo entristecida y se llevó a sus bebés en la carriola.

Arnold regresó poco después de que Helga se había ido, esperaba encontrarla y hablar con ella, en su lugar, encontró a una Lila viéndolo de forma severa y a un James, comiendo como pelón de hospicio.

"Sabes Arnold, pensé que había cambiado y que de verdad te interesaba Helga"- se levantó cruzada de brazos- "Pero me doy cuenta que no has cambiado nada, sigues viendo la belleza exterior solamente"- le miró entristecida- "Tal vez, no me equivoqué, no mereces que Helga te ame, lo siento Arnold"- se alejó de él, tan pronto le dijo eso.

Arnold miró contrariado a la pelirroja, primero lo animaba y ahora lo sobajaba. Ya no sabía que hacer o que esperar. James se levantó de su asiento y miró con algo muy parecido a la compasión, haciendo sentir incómodo al rubio.

"Arnold, siempre me caíste bien y yo jamás quise decir nada cuando rompiste tu promesa con Helga, porque era su relación. Pero ahora no tienen una relación y si esperas tener una con ella, deberás recordar quien eras y porqué hiciste lo que hiciste."- Arnold le miró confundido- "Todos tenemos errores, Arnold, el hecho es saber cuáles son los errores que marcaran nuestra vida de forma significativa y si no sabes como enmendarlos, entonces estás condenado a repetirlos"- advirtió- "Sabes, quiero mucho a Helga, es como mi hermana y es una gran amiga de Lila. No puedo lastimarte, por que se que Helga me mataría, pero si le haces daño de nuevo, no dudes que lo haré"- su amenaza le sorprendió al ojiverde, siempre se habían llevado bien a pesar de todo y le sorprendía que Helga fuera tan importante para él.

Se sentó en la mesa, bastante desanimado, ¿ahora que podía hacer? Miró hacia el lago y pudo ver a la rubia, pasear con calma a sus hijos, por lo que decidió alcanzarla. Tal vez, pudieran resolver las cosas de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.

La brisa marina tocaba sus brazos y el sonido de las olas le tranquilizaba, el llevarlo no fue precisamente su idea pero el hecho de que su abogado y el suyo hayan llegado a ese acuerdo para cuidar los intereses del rubio, había sido lo único que no pudo evitar.

Y a pesar de todo, debía agradecerle pues gracias a que rentó un corolla hatchback, pudieron ir tranquilamente a la boda en los Liaptons, sin que nadie estuviera molestando u olores extraños les provocaran náuseas, incluso no tendría que lidiar con personas que se quejasen porque sus hijos ocuparan un asiento cada uno y por esa razón, no hubiera subido tal o cual pariente con ellos. Aunque claro está, hubo más de un incidente de camino ahí.

"Sabes, por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, no puedo entender ¿porqué?"- Arnold le miró sin entender- "¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? ¿Acaso no soy tan bonita como ella?"-le miró resentida- "¿No te abrí las piernas desde el primer día? ¿Soy demasiado agresiva o poco sumisa?"- Arnold no decía nada, se limitaba a escucharla- "O es que, simplemente te enamoraste porque te diste cuenta de que no somos el uno para el otro y si es así ¿qué haces aquí?"- preguntó con cierta ironía- "Ya no sé... Quizá no luche por ti tan fuerte. Quizá te di por sentado y no me preocupé por recuperarte"- dijo triste- "Tal vez tienes razón y quizá no somos el uno para el otro"- susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Decir aquello significaba abrirse, pero viendo el como había actuado durante la fiesta, se dio cuenta que era lo menos preocupante.

Su vestido se movía con el aire y Helga intentaba que la brisa no le afectara a Phillip, se dirigió hacia la residencia y Arnold le siguió con Geraldine en brazos, ambos se habían dormido y el hálito comenzaba a ser más frío. Al llegar a la habitación de los bebés, Helga acomodó a Phillip mientras que Arnold acomodaba a su lado a Geri. Algo que había aprendido la primera noche consciente, en el departamento que ahora sería también su residencia.

Helga caminó hacia el balcón y desde ahí pudo observar la gran multitud que se encontraba en la pista de baile y aquellos que aún cenaba en su mesa. Todo se veía fantástico y parecía un cuento de hadas. Lo cierto era, que tenía envidia y no porque odiara a su hermana, sino todo lo contrario. Quería algo de esa dicha y ese brillo que ella irradiaba al estar con Patrick, al verlos bailar juntos o incluso, al verlos tomarse las manos.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo la soledad de la noche y de repente, algo cálido la cubrió por la espalda. Arnold se sentó sobre el barandal y le sonrió con melancolía, extrañaba verla con una sonrisa en su rostro, que le dijera te amo y le diera muchos besos en su rostro. La extrañaba de verdad.

"No..."- suspiró Helga- "No pudiste evitarlo, ¿verdad?"- le dijo aún mirando a la gente, no quería que sus ojos se encontrasen, además tenía que saberlo si había sido por uno o por otro.

"¿El qué?"- preguntó algo confundido.

Helga sonrió con tristeza- "Sacarme a bailar tango"- ahora si le miró fijamente- "No pudiste evitar sentir celos de Brad"- afirmó.

Arnold se sonrojó y agradeció que no hubiera luz en el balcón para que ella pudiera ver su cara. ¿Era tan obvio?- "No...sé de que hablas"- dijo no muy seguro, sabía lo que sentía por Helga, más no quería verse débil o frustrado ante ella.

"¿A qué estas jugando, Arnold?"- le respondió sin más, mirándolo con severidad. Ella lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que ese tipo de respuestas era para no decir 'sí, mucho'- "Primero me botas y después quieres regresar conmigo. ¿Por qué?"- le miró sin entender y es que, de verdad no sabía por que su capricho por estar con ella, era tan fuerte si tenía la atención de todas las mujeres y podía escoger a la que quisiera. Arnold no le respondió, se limitaba a verla con vergüenza- "¿Qué es Arnold? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que otros me encuentren atractiva? o ¿es que pensaste que nadie lo hacía? ¿Qué sigo siendo la niña desarreglada y fea?"- preguntó con sarcasmo- "¿Qué Arnold?"

Arnold se bajó del barandal y le miró con franqueza- "¿Quieres saberlo?"- Helga no apartó la mirada de él- "Sí, Helga. Lo eché a perder, lo admito. Todo lo nuestro lo cambié por un cuerpo sexy y una cara bonita"- Helga cerró un poco los ojos, le molestaba escucharlo directamente de sus labios, pero tenía que sacarse la espinita de una buena vez- "Y cuando... siempre supe donde estabas, en que lado de la universidad encontrarte pero..."- suspiró y la tomó de los brazos- "Quería... quería comprobar que no te necesitaba, que no eras relevante para que yo pudiera seguir mi vida y me di cuenta"- suspiró de nuevo y la soltó- "Me di cuenta que te necesito más de lo que jamás pensé. Y si te veo con cualquier chico, sí, la verdad me vuelvo loco y me dan celos. No voy a negarlo. No pienso negarlo"- se acercó de nuevo a la sorprendida Geraldine y alzó su rostro por la barbilla- "Te necesito demasiado, me haces falta... "- confesó en un susurro y Helga no podía evitar verlo a los ojos- "Yo"- la atrajo hacía él y la rubia le empujó de inmediato.

"¿Qué piensas?"- le miró sentida- "¿Que puedes decirme todo eso porque me veo bonita y ya? ¿Que puedes besarme y con eso se arreglan las cosas?"- reprochó- "No Arnold, lo siento. Pero nada de lo que me dijiste me pareció que llegaba desde el corazón. Parece más bien algo ensayado, no me has respondido con la verdad."- suspiró desilusionada, pues al parecer lo que él podía demostrar, lo que podía decir y lo que sentía, pertenecía a personas muy diferentes dentro de un mismo cuerpo- "Puede que hayan verdades en lo que me dices, pero no puedo creerte"- la rubia tomó rumbo a su habitación y lo dejó frustrado en el balcón.

El había dicho la verdad pero no podía entender porque ella no le creía, porque ella aseguraba que no era sincero. Miró hacia la fiesta y pudo notar a varias chicas, amigas del matrimonio, que bailaban y le saludaban desde ahí. Tal vez, ni siquiera él entendía a la perfección lo que quería, tal vez, esas chicas le hablaban porque era atractivo pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera así. Y entonces cayó en cuenta, ella había visto cuando coqueteaba con otras chicas.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el barandal del balcón y se reprochó mentalmente- "_¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Arnold? ¿Por qué no puedes ser franco y sincero? ¿Por qué no puedes decirle a Helga lo que sientes? ¿Por qué sigues buscando en dónde sabes de antemano que no vas a encontrar lo que quieres ni lo que necesitas?¿Por qué?_"- suspiró- "Soy un tonto"

"Pues no lo sé, eso depende"- dijo una voz a su espalda. Arnold le miró incrédulo, no sabía en que momento había llegado, pensó que se encontraba bailando con su esposa.

"Yo"

"Eres un tonto si dejas escapar a alguien como mi cuñada"- advirtió- "¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?"- preguntó el pelinegro, él había visto como coqueteaba con otras jóvenes, pero al contrario de lo que pensara Helga e incluso, el mismo Arnold, le pareció que lo hacía por inseguridad y no por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Helga; Arnold miró serio la fiesta- "Se que es difícil"- se recargó junto a él en el barandal- "Uno nunca está seguro de sus sentimientos hasta que los confiesa y son correspondidos, entonces te sientes tan seguro que puedes resistir lo que sea"- Arnold no sabía que decirle, Patrick lo miró de reojo- "Que tu y Helga terminaron por tu infidelidad, bueno, no me esperaba menos"- aseguró y Arnold lo miró pasmado, ¿cuantas personas podían saberlo?- "¿Te sorprende?"- alzó una ceja- "No deberías sorprenderte tanto a decir verdad. Una mujer dolida siempre cuenta lo que tiene y Helga se lo contó a Olga y ella me lo contó a mi. Helga necesita mucho apoyo y tú no estuviste en ningún momento"- le miro serio- "No sabes como fue su embarazo ni como ha estado"

"A puesto que Mike le ha ayudado bastante"- dijo dolido, todos lo tachaban como el malo pero también Helga tenía la culpa, no podían culparlo a él solamente por terminar.

Patrick sonrió satisfecho- "Michael fue su primer amigo en la universidad, cuando todos la discriminaban, el la defendió de los demás y le apoyó cuando nadie más lo hacia. Tú estuviste en la misma universidad, ¿alguna vez la defendiste?"- preguntó interesado.

"Pues si hubiera sabido que se trataba de ella, seguramente lo hubiera hecho"- respondió.

El pelinegro negó suavemente- "Ese fue tu problema, que por pensar que era otra persona, no lo hiciste"- miró hacia la fiesta- "Helga me contó quien eras, como eras y en qué te convertiste. Y sólo puedo decir, que el verdadero Arnold tiene que salir de esa hoyo en el que está o de verdad, va a perder a mi cuñada"- Arnold le miró indignado- "Oye, se que sientes que eres juzgado de forma errónea y que todos te vemos como el villano, me incluyo, pero no te has puesto a pensar que ¿si todos vemos eso, es porque así fue y es como se ven las cosas? Nadie sabe tu versión de la historia, pero si tu versión empieza con un 'Me besó y yo no pude evitarlo' y termina con un 'Terminé con Helga porque no estoy tan enamorado de ella como pensaba, y me enamoré de Lynett' pues entonces, primero debes resolver tus problemas acá"- dijo al señalar su cabeza- "para que los problemas de aquí"- esta vez señaló su corazón- "Sean más sencillos de solucionar. Nadie te va a dar la respuesta de lo que tienes que hacer, más que tú"

"¿Cómo sabré si estoy en lo correcto?"- preguntó el rubio desconcertado, lo que le decía era algo que ya sabía pero que si lo pensaba bien, no se había dedicado a entender.

"Arnold, dime una cosa ¿Por qué regresaste con Helga?"- Arnold le miró sorprendido por la pregunta, no es que no la esperara, simplemente no lo conocía y eso le dejaba muchas dudas- "Ya te dije, ella me contó su versión de la historia y aunque tu me cuentes la tuya, lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿por qué regresas con Helga?¿Por qué ahora?"

Arnold le miró derrotado- "Ya...no...lo sé"- respondió sin más- "Al principio pensé que era por que la extrañaba y no te lo niego, aún lo hago pero no sé, ella es tan diferente... No me creyó cuando le dije mis razones para no buscarla"

"¿Y esas eran?"- le miró atento.

"Por que quería"- se revolvió el cabello y suspiró- "Quería pensar que había hecho lo correcto al aceptar a Lynett, al cambiarla por ella...Desde que Lynett me besó, no pude dejar de pensar en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en todo lo que ella tenía y era. Ese día me"- suspiró algo avergonzado- "me acosté con Helga porque quería, necesitaba comprobar que la amaba más que nada y que a nadie. Que ella era todo para mí, pero cuando abría los ojos y la veía debajo mío, no la veía a ella, veía a Lynett, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo..."- se tapó la cara, sentía asco por sí mismo- "Pensé que iba a olvidar ese gusto, pero cuando me hicieron su tutor"- negó suavemente- "En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero necesitaba que Lynett me dijera que hacer. Ella me contaba cosas que ahora sé que son mentiras, pero en ese momento, yo pensé que ella tenía razón. Es decir, Helga ella... Helga era bonita, no. Helga es hermosa, lo peor de todo es que cuando Lynett empezó a intervenir en mis pensamientos, yo cambié y no me di cuenta"- se lamentó- "Yo amaba a Helga ciegamente y no me importaba lo que los demás decían porque sabía que no tenían razón, pero... Helga jamás dejó de quererme ¿Verdad?"- dijo de pronto y Patrick negó- "Yo me alejé por alguien que no venía al caso, ¿no es así?"- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

"Ella siempre había sido bonita, siempre había sido atractiva y el hecho de que fuera desarreglada, no la hacía menos, simplemente no se fijaba en el exterior."- argumentó el pelinegro- "Tú, quien la conoces mejor que todos, deberías saberlo. Si Lynett cambio tu forma de ver el mundo, entonces tú lo permitiste y si a pesar de los esfuerzos de Helga por que incluso la llevaras a las tutorías con Lynett, tu le negaste la oportunidad, entonces ella hizo lo que pudo. Incluso pudo haberte bailado desnuda y tú no hubieras notado su esfuerzo"- aclaró.

"Entonces no soy un tonto, soy un idiota"- dejó caer su cabeza sobre el barandal. Era verdad, Helga había insistido en ir con él a las asesorías, incluso se había colado en una sesión y él le había mandado al diablo, porque se ponía nervioso de que Helga lo viera coquetear con Lynett.

Patrick sólo sonrió- "No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? Pero no me has contestado"- le miró interesado- "¿Por qué regresaste con ella?"

.-.-.-.

Ya llevaban una hora y media de camino de regreso a casa, ambos estaban exhaustos y no precisamente por la fiesta. Mas bien, el hecho de tener que estar a la defensiva, estaba comenzando a cansar a la rubia y no es porque quisiera, sino porque Arnold parecía ser vago en lo que decía y quería, en cambio mostraba una actitud tan diferente a lo que demostró el día anterior, que incluso se preguntaba si había pasado eso realmente. Ambos habían estado despiertos toda la noche, incluso peor que las dos noches pasadas, sus pensamientos les inundaban y les hacía revolverse en la cama. Helga se la había pasado viendo el saco del rubio hasta que decidió guardarlo en su maleta para evitar querer dormir envuelta en él. Mientras que Arnold, sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido y lo desilusionada que se había mostrado cuando habló con ella. Era una tortura pensar en el otro. Cerraban los ojos y no podían dormir con tranquilidad, en cambio, tenían que abrir los ojos de nuevo y por más que lo intentaron, no lograron tener tranquilidad en sus mentes ni siquiera para el sueño.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó al ver que el rubio se desviaba.

"Tengo que cargar gasolina"- respondió sin más y se desvió a la gasolinera cercana.

Helga sacó a Geri y a Phillip del auto, sabía que les haría bien un poco de aire fresco, por lo que decidió llevarlos a la tienda y comprar unas cuantas cosas, para después pasarse al restaurant a lado.

Habían desayunado esta vez, así que sólo comerían algo ligero, además de ser la hora de la merienda de los niños, por lo que los colocó en los asientos a su lado y les daba de comer tranquilamente, mientras un Arnold llegaba un tanto malhumorado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a comer?"- preguntó con poca decencia, pues sólo se había bajado a ponerle gasolina al auto y cuando miró hacia la tienda, que es a donde había visto que Helga se dirigía, no los encontró y eso lo puso un tanto nervioso, ¿Qué tal si les había pasado algo? Para su suerte, sólo tuvo que caminar hacia el restaurant a su lado para encontrarlos y después estacionar el auto en frente.- "Un comentario, hubiera bastado"- aclaró y se sentó de golpe, en el asiento sobrante, frente a ella.

"Bueno, tal vez si preguntaras, entonces sabrías en dónde estamos"- dijo con ironía al tiempo que abría la boca y Geraldine también la abría para recibir el bocado. Helga alzó una ceja y le miró interesada- "Oye, ayúdame ¿no?"- reprochó al ver que el rubio se recargaba sobre la silla y veía afuera como si nada. Arnold al escucharla, se avergonzó y nervioso tomó la papilla para Phillip y casi se le cae la cuchara, para lo cual Helga rodó sus ojos.

Teminaron de merendar los bebés y ellos merendaron después. Ambos salieron del restaurant y Arnold colocó a Phillip sobre el toldo del auto, para después acomodar la pañalera, mientras que Helga acomodaba a Geraldine. Ambos se subieron al auto y entonces el rubio encendió el auto, por lo que Helga volvió a apagarlo. Él la miraba extrañado y ella le miró severa.

"¿Se te olvida algo?"- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Arnold la miró sin entender, encendió de nuevo el auto y la rubia volvió a apagarlo, por lo que la miró confundido. Había metido la pañalera, ella había acomodado a Geraldine y... Entonces su cara mostró el completo horror cuando se dio cuenta. Salió del auto y ahí seguía Phillip, sobre el techo del auto, riendo al verlo, para después meterlo y asegurar su asiento.

"Lo siento, Phillip"- le dijo avergonzado.

Salieron de la estación de servicio y volvieron al camino.

"Eres un idiota"- aseguró la rubia quien se limitó a ver por la ventana. Estaba muy molesta con él, primero por los asientos, después por casi abandonarlos en el coche y ahora, el casi olvidarlo sobre el techo del auto- "_¿O no tiene sentido común, o no lo usa muy a menudo?_"- se dijo Helga y es que cualquier persona pensante, sabía perfectamente que estar encerrado en un auto con las ventanas cerradas y bajo el sol, podría deshidratarte e incluso, se sabía que no era bueno dormir dentro de un auto con las ventanas, totalmente cerradas. Y el hecho de dejarlo sobre el toldo del auto y olvidarlo ahí, no mejoraba las cosas, si ella no hubiera apagado el coche y lo hubiera dejado arrancar, ahorita ya no estaría Phillip- "Que buen padre vas a ser"- susurró con sarcasmo.

Y ese fue el colmo de la contestación- "Ay, perdón por no ser como Michael"- respondió dolido y haciendo pucheros- "Tu fiel perro guardián"

Helga le miró molesta- "Pues aunque lo dudes, por lo menos recuerda que los bebés dependen enteramente de un adulto"- reprochó- "Digo, por sentido común"- señaló su cabeza- "uno trata de evitar 'accidentes' con los bebés"- dijo haciendo señas.

"Pues uno no se encariña con los bebés de alguien más, sólo porque es muy buen amigo"- reprochó molesto, había acabado con su paciencia y ahora sí, le iba a oír- "No finges ser de una familia cuando no tienes una"

"Y lo dice el que huyó de **SU** familia para ir detrás de unas piernas bonitas"- reclamó ceñuda, no podía creer que le estuviera reprochando eso, él ni siquiera estuvo con ella, apenas comenzó con su capricho de regresar con ella.

Arnold la miró de reojo- "Yo no sabía que estabas embarazada"- aclaró.

"¡Esa no es excusa!"- reclamó- "¡Sabías que podía estarlo! ¡Estuvimos buscando nombres de bebés! ¡No puedes reprocharme el hecho de que Michael sea **MÍ** apoyo!"- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no quería empezar a llorar, pero escuchar lo que le decía, de verdad le afectaba y más aún, al recordar lo sola que había estado.

Arnold no pudo soportar que ella le defendiera y a él le acusara- "¿Tu apoyo? ¡Ja! Más parece que es tu novio"- recriminó- "Nadie hace las cosas de forma desinteresada"

"¡AH! El que todos alrededor tuyo sean como tú y tu adorada Lynett, no significa que no haya personas distintas, como él"- Helga empezaba a cabrearse- "todavía existen personas de buenas intenciones"

"Uy sí, tan buenas intenciones que seguramente lo que quiere es llevarte a la cama, sino es que ya te cogió"- reclamó dolido, el que le señalaran sus defectos le hacía enfadarse y es que, a nadie le gusta escuchar sus defectos.

Y lo último que sintió, fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de una iracunda Helga que lloraba dolida. Arnold se tocó la mejilla y quiso detener el auto pero no se dio cuenta de la velocidad que llevaba, en algún punto entre que estaban discutiendo, él había oprimido más el acelerador y ahora iban casi a 160 km/hr. Lo bueno, es que era recta. Lo malo, es que se coleó el auto y esto provocó que tanto Helga como los bebés, gritaran del susto.

"Detén el auto"- ordenó la rubia algo sobresaltada pero el rubio no se detuvo, sólo dejó de acelerar- "Que detengas el auto"- repitió la ojiazul mirando a un nervioso Arnold, ya casi regresaban a la velocidad recomendada- "DETÉN EL MALDITO AUTO"- gritó la rubia y Arnold frenó casi por completo, a un lado de la carretera.

Helga se quitó el cinturón, bajó del auto, se dirigió a la parte trasera y checó a los bebés, estaban bien. Quitó ambos cinturones y cargó a ambos infantes, para sentirlos y calmarlos.

Arnold se mantenía firme, sin soltar el volante, también se encontraba agitado, no sólo por la discusión sino también por que pudo haber ocasionado un accidente y su familia pudo haber pagado con su vida, su gran estupidez.

"_¿En dónde está tu sentido común?_"- se reprochó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante, Helga tenía razón y eso era lo que más le dolía. Bajó del auto y caminó hacia ella, quien caminaba de un lado para otro y al verlo, explotó.

"¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡PUDISTE MATARNOS!"- estaba evidentemente alterada y no era para menos.

"Helga, yo..."- intentó disculparse pero la rabia de la rubia era mucho mayor.

"¡CÁLLATE!"- bramó- "¿TIENES UNA MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE PUDO HABERNOS PASADO? ¿LO SABES?"

"Fue un accidente"- razonó- "No noté a la velocidad que íbamos"- respondió con tranquilidad, en ese momento, no le serviría de nada gritarle, primero tenía que calmarla- "De verdad, lo siento"- intentó acercarse a ella pero se alejó de él.

"'¡NO!"- gritó- "NO SABÍA, NO PENSÉ, NO CREÍ, NO NOTÉ, NO SUPE...NO PUEDES PONER ESO COMO EXCUSA CADA VEZ QUE PASE ALGO, YA NO PUEDES PENSAR SOLAMENTE EN TI, TIENES 2 HIJOS"- gritaba sollozante- "SI A MI ME PASA ALGO, TE TIENEN A TÍ, PERO SI SE MUEREN AMBOS, YO ME MUERO, ARNOLD"- Helga lloraba desconsolada, dejándose caer sobre el césped con sus hijos aún en brazos- "NO SEAS INCONSCIENTE ARNOLD"- su mirada llena de ira y odio hacia él, le hizo sentirse el más pequeño y pútrido de los bichos, cada palabra que decía Helga le calaban hasta el alma, y escuchar de su boca lo que pudo haber sucedido, le hacía entrar en pánico.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así?

"Entra al auto"- dijo simplemente, viendo hacia ambos lados de la carretera.

Helga le miró ircunda- "No pienso subir al auto contigo"

"Helga"- le llamó- "No seas la inconsciente ahora"- reclamó y al ver la cara de estupefacción de la rubia, de inmediato la tomó en brazos y la metió al auto, para después meterse él- "Tú me dices inconsciente y te sientas a mitad de la carretera con los niños en brazos"- regañó, exhaló y dejó salir el aire. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, estaba de verdad nervioso y sabía perfectamente que decir, 'lo siento', ahora no ayudaría ni tranquilizaría a la rubia.

Tocó el brazo de Helga y esta le miró indignada, comenzó a sobar sus brazos a pesar de que ella intentaba separarse, aunque el auto no le daba el espacio necesario. Arnold acomodó el asiento y se acercó más a la rubia, quien le reprochaba con la mirada y el sólo le limitaba a mirarla con vergüenza.

Al abrazarla, la rubia comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, ya la podía sentir menos agresiva y más tranquila. Besó su coronilla y le enjugó sus lágrimas. No había palabras que pudieran expresar su sentimiento de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, sólo podía mantenerla entre sus brazos hasta que lograra calmarse.

Limpió sus lágrimas y tomó a Phillip de los brazos de Helga, quien aún desconfiada, se lo dio. Lo abrazó y notar que le miraba con los mismo ojos de su madre, le partió el alma. Pudo haberlos perdido por su imprudencia y su falta de consciencia.

"Lo siento, Phillip"- apenas pudo pronunciar, en su garganta se había formado un nudo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo besó por todo su rostro, su hijo le regaló una sonrisa amplia y rió risueño, lo que logró que él riera un poco también.

Salió del auto y lo colocó en su silla, asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta y que el cinturón no le cortara la circulación, sacó de la pañalera un biberón con el nombre del bebé y se lo entregó. Después se acercó a la puerta de Helga, quien le miraba realmente sorprendida, apenas podía creer lo que había visto. No es que dudara que el cabeza de balón tuviera sentimientos, pero verlo de esa forma, tan arrepentido y tan expuesto, le hizo ver que quizá algo del antiguo Arnold, seguía dentro de él.

Tomó a Geraldine entre sus brazos- "Lo siento, Geri"- sollozó y también le besó con devoción su carita, a Helga se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver su arrepentimiento. La pequeña le agarró de las mejillas y las apretaba suavemente al tiempo que reía, Arnold también sonrió y acomodó a la nena en su asiento, para después también darle su biberón.

Se acercó a Helga, quien aún lo miraba sorprendido y se imitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Y por fin! Otro capítulo intenso, sobretodo al final. ¿Qué les pareció? Ser padre nunca es fácil y créanme, nadie tiene un manual que diga como serlo y los libros no ayudan mucho en realidad, te dicen que puedes hacer pero no hay garantía de que eso pase realmente o se solucione de esa forma._

_El tango... me acordé del baile del día de los inocentes y sí, de ahí saqué la idea porque la verdad, imaginármelos de esa forma, sí me daban ganas y además, se adecuó mucho a la situación. Me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo porque no quería hacer una descripción detallada de como era el tango que bailaban, más bien, estaba interesada en lo que sentían. Espero haberlo logrado._

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y añadir la historia a sus favoritos (Gracias a Gassy Kosei), me alegraron la semana :). Y sí, voy a contestarlos._

_**Mechitas123:** Gracias por tu review, escuché la canción que me dijiste, vi el video y me hizo pensar en la historia. Tienes razón y muchas de esas frases las veremos en la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y seguirte viendo por aquí. Y sí, a veces los hombres son unos malditos. Saludos_

_**Eleonor Pataki:** querida, que puedo decirte. Muchas gracias y pues, el que vivan juntos, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo con mayor detalle, que mira que Arnold es nuevo en eso de ser padre (se nota, ¿no?) así que habrá muchos más incidentes en el siguiente capítulo, después de todo, están de vacaciones, jeje. La situación de su relación, así como el hecho de Michael intervenga, se verá en capítulos más adelante. El que sean felices, les va a costar algo de trabajo y muchas cosas no van a ser tan sencillas. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo entre fics. Un abrazo grande :3_

_**Diana Carolina:** linda, resolví algunas de tus dudas en el capítulo y supongo que dejé otras, y estas se irán despejando conforme la historia avance. Tiene mucha razón ese dicho, yo muchas veces lo he dicho y créeme, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aunque después resolveré el porque Helga se siente de esa forma, no te estreses ni te desesperes, todo a su tiempo será resuelto. Arnold va a tener varios tropiezos, muchos van a ser cómicos y otros no tanto, porque te juro que nadie nace sabiendo ser padres y lo verás el siguiente capítulo. Y Michael, sí es muy importante esa relación y después aclararé porqué. Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3 y complacido. Un abrazo._

_**Yokashi:** Muchas gracias por tu review y déjame decirte que sí, los celos de Arnold saldrán muy a flote aunque por el momento el esté en el limbo con sus sentimientos. Así que espero te haya gustado este capítulo :) Saludos._

_En fin, muchas gracias a tod s y de verdad espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, así que ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo, sugerencia, aplauso, crítica, etc. Pueden hacerla :)_

_Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer (sí, lo digo también por quienes no dejan review :3, gracias) esta historia. _

_Saludos y Besos_

_Lebel27_


	5. Capítulo 5 Rutina

"_Arnold, ya sé que arruiné nuestra comunicación durante los años que has estado en San Lorenzo, pero ¿de verdad es tan necesario que seas así conmigo? Pensé que eras diferente..."- Esas fueron las únicas dos líneas que la rubia pudo dedicarle al cabeza de balón, antes de meter la pseudo carta al sobre y dirigirse al buzón para depositarlo. Aún no podía creer la actitud tan infantil y con falta de madurez que su amado cabeza de balón, estaba tomando. Simplemente, no parecía él._

"_Tú hiciste lo mismo"- se reprochó mentalmente y suspiró entristecida- "¿Por qué no soy más inteligente?"_

_Al llegar al buzón, comenzó a buscar la carta dentro de su mochila, entre sus libretas, pero de repente, todo se oscureció, sintiendo algo firme y suave sobre sus ojos._

"_Adivina quien soy"- susurró a su oído una voz conocida y el aroma de aquella colonia que le recordaba a él._

_Pataki se quedó petrificada al escucharlo y de inmediato se giró para encararlo. El rubio le daba una sonrisa resplandeciente que de inmediato se transformó en una mueca de dolor y al caer al piso de senton, le miró sorprendido. Se sorprendió aún más cuando la rubia le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba contra su pecho._

"_Eres un idiota Arnoldo"- declaró ofendida sin dejar de llorar._

_Arnold correspondió a su abrazo y le acarició la cabeza, intentando calmarla- "Lo sé"- respondió con una sonrisa, tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía sentir muy afortunado- "Hubieron muchas complicaciones y, por poco no llego"- aclaró a lo cual la rubia le miró molesta y después siguió llorando. Arnold le miró comprensivo, le alzó delicadamente su rostro y lo besó por todas partes- "Ya estoy aquí y jamás me apartaré de tu lado de nuevo. Lo lamento"- aseguró sonriendo entre besos para después besarla con deseo._

* * *

Capítulo 5. Rutina

_**LUNES**_

Helga estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, por fin podía dormir sin tener pendientes de ningún tipo, ya no tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas más que sus hijos. Sentía tanta tranquilidad de que por lo menos, esa semana sería tranquila.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido del llanto de sus hijos y sólo se dijo- "Otros cinco minutos más, por favor... Sólo cinco más"- colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza- "Vamos, sólo..."- que sentido tenía, de cualquier forma tendría que despertar y hacer la rutina de siempre, y de paso, ir acostumbrando al cabeza de balón.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta del cuarto y de ahí al baño, lavó su cara y se dio un rápido vistazo, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos entrecerrados y con el rimel corrido, su playera ceñida al cuerpo y sus pants le hacían sentirse un poco, descubierta.

"¿_Deberé cambiarme la ropa?_"- se miró de arriba a abajo- "¡_Nah!Para qué_"- por lo que decidió caminar hacia el cuarto de Arnold.

.-.-.-.-.

Escuchar los toques en la puerta, comenzaron a traerlo de la inconsciencia. Se sentía tan relajado pero ese sonido comenzaba a perturbarlo. Tomó la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza.

"Arnold"- escuchó a lo lejos- "Aaarnoold"- escuchó de nuevo- "ARNOLD"- escuchó más fuerte y un dolor punzante en la nariz, de nuevo, le hizo despertar.

"¡AU! OYE"- reclamó medio despierto, sentándose en la cama.

"Ayúdame, camarón con pelos"- le miró ceñuda y se retiró de la habitación. El rubio miró molesto la puerta y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

"¡ARNOLD!"-gritó con clara advertencia en su tono de voz, por lo que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

Con trabajo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos, arrastrando los pies, apenas comenzaba a ser consciente de su llanto, por lo que se rasco la cabeza en señal de desagrado al entrar por la puerta.

"No te quedes ahí, cabezón"- regañó la rubia con Geri en sus brazos, al verlo- "Cámbiale el pañal a Phillip"- ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Arnold le quitó el pañal y de inmediato, el hediondo olor le hizo sentir asqueado, comenzó a cambiarlo con mucha paciencia o más bien, con mucho sueño.

"¡Oye, niño de la selva, cambia rápido a Phillip o sino se va a hacer pipí!"- Arnold aún no despertaba bien y entendió tres palabras de lo que la rubia dijo.

"¿Qué..?"- el chorrito de pipí le dio justo en el rostro y le cayó un poco en la boca, por lo que usó la toalla que tenía en la mano y la embarró en su rostro- "¡Ah!"- gritó el rubio y la ojiazul se asomó a verlo.

"¿Qué sucede?"- ver la cara del rubio embarrada de popó, de verdad le hizo reír.

Arnold intentaba buscar otra toallita a ciegas pero su mano terminó tocando el pañal sucio. Helga se desternillaba de risa, casi caía al piso y sólo se agarraba el estómago del dolor que ya le infundía la risa.

Sé secó las lágrimas y se acercó al rubio- "Tóma"- dijo tendiéndole una toallita pero ver que intentaba poner sus manos en varias partes, lo tomó del brazo y le puso la toallita en las manos- "Toma, retira la popó de tus manos ó, lo que puedas. No te digo que de la cara porque vas a embarrarlo más."- aún decía entre risas- "Ahora te quito la popó, sólo deja que limpie a Phillip"- rió, cambió a Phillip tan rápido como pudo y lo colocó en la silla alta a lado de su hermana, sujetándolo de este por medio de una pechera y dejándole el biberón frente a él.

Tomó a Arnold de la mano y lo sentó en una silla cerca de la barra. Agarró algunas toallitas y comenzó a pasárselas por el rostro. Aún se reía.

"Te lo advertí, por eso no puedo seguir dormida mientras los cambio. Incluso me han pasado un par de accidentes con Geri"- comentó sonriendo. Quitó la popó de sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas y su nariz, quitó toda la suciedad hasta que pudo apreciar bien que el apuesto rostro del rubio ya no tenía nada.- "¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"- preguntó.

El ojiverde abrió con lentitud sus ojos y ver la cercanía de la rubia le espantó, para después caer al piso- "¿Estás bien?"- le tendió una mano que el rubio tardó en tomar para poderse parar.

"Gracias"- agradeció sonrojado.

Helga alzó una ceja- "Ve a lavarte la cara Arnoldo, créeme, puede que las toallitas te hayan quitado la popó de la cara, pero el olor no se irá tan pronto, de verdad recomiendo que te la laves"- aseguró mientras se lavaba las manos minuciosamente.

.-.-.-.

Arnold se lavó la cara y pudo notar como las ojeras de hacía unas semanas, comenzaban a desaparecer, lo que le sorprendió y a la vez, comprendió. De verdad le hacía falta. Y verla tan cerca de él, le hizo sentir tan nervioso y tan impresionado al mismo tiempo que su falta de equilibrio en el banco, era por culpa de la rubia. Se miró al espejo con el rostro aún humedecido y se sintió mal al recordar que su regreso a casa no había salido de lo mejor, lo imprudente que había sido pudo haberle costado más que un simple regaño por parte de la ojiazul, incluso sintió que se contuvo por sus hijos, porque de haber estado con las manos libres seguramente lo hubiera golpeado hasta que se hubiese hartado. Él lo hubiera hecho, pero se dio cuenta que nada ganaba con golpearse él mismo.

"No seas estúpido, Arnold"- se reprendió- "Si la pierdes, te vuelves a perder"- advirtió señalándose a través del espejo- "Demuéstrale que puede volver a confiar en ti, que pueden volver a ser una pareja y finalmente, una familia"- se miró con reto y suspiró.

Salió del baño con el ánimo en alto y al instante, pudo olfatear el delicioso aroma de los hotcakes y el café recién hecho. Arnold pudo observar la curvilínea silueta de la ojiazul y por un instante, sintió como si todos los días despertara a su lado y le viese. Como si fuera una escena familiar y cotidiana. Su sonrisa sincera se formó cuando ella volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

"¿Me ayudas?"- preguntó la rubia, tendiéndole un plato con Hot Cakes. Había sentido la penetrante mirada del melenudo sobre ella y necesitaba que dejara de verla, de lo contrario terminaría quemando el desayuno. Lograba ponerla nerviosa, muy a pesar de que no sabía cómo la miraba, el simple hecho de que posara su mirada sobre sí, lograba hacerlo.

Arnold se despertó de sus pensamientos y asintió, tomando el plato y pasándolo a la mesa. Se acercó a las gavetas superiores y sacó dos tazas. Sirvió el café y de inmediato lo pasó a la mesa. Helga le miró con detenimiento, el sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba con leche y al parecer, el rubio entendió su desacuerdo al ver su rostro contrariado.

"No creo que quieras ponerle leche al café endulzado, a menos que ya te gusten las bebidas muy dulces"- recordó y la rubia negó, sí, aún conocía sus gustos.

Le entregó dos platos pequeños en los que venía un poco de avena caliente y su plato de Hot Cakes, para después pasar unos cuantos cubiertos, así como la miel y la mermelada. Arnold sonrió, ella también recordaba lo que le gustaba a él, aunque si se ponía a pensar, sería más que ridículo que no lo hiciera, sobretodo si él era el objeto de su afecto desde los tres años.

"Gracias"- agradeció el ojiverde, una vez que ambos estaban sentados en la mesa con un bebé a lado de cada uno, y Helga se sonrojó levemente, antes de tomar un bocado de su desayuno.

"No te acostumbres"- advirtió, quizá no era necesario tratarlo como basura todo el tiempo pero tampoco podía darle alas- "_Aunque quizá no fuera tan malo hacerle ver su suerte. Pero quizá, sea contraproducente..._"- pensó algo inquieta.

Arnold vació un poco de la mermelada en su hot cake, lo esparció por toda la superficie esponjosa y retiró el sobrante del cuchillo con uno de sus dedos, para después llevárselo a la boca y de inmediato, su rostro se contorsionó en una clara mueca de asco.

Pataki le miró desconcertada y después comenzó a reír.

"No te lavaste bien las manos, ¿verdad?"- afirmó entre risas.

Arnold corrió al lavabo y comenzó a hacer buches para retirar el desagradable sabor de su boca, miró sus uñas y pudo observar con horror, restos de popó dentro de ellas.

.-.-.-.

El desayuno transcurrió lo más tranquilamente posible, pues mientras intentaban desayunar, más de un par de veces, Geraldine había tomado la cuchara de su bol y había terminado arrojando la avena al rostro de su padre, lo cual desencadenaba la risa en la rubia, quien varias veces le había advertido en no dejar la cuchara o el bol, cerca de Geraldine, a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar y siendo víctima de ello en un par de ocasiones. Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, la mayor parte del comedor tenía manchas de avena, al igual que las sillas.

"Será mejor que se bañen"- sugirió Pataki al tiempo que levantaba la mesa. Arnold le miró entre sorprendido y temeroso- "Aún si no los bañas tú, eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo, no pretenderás que siempre lo haga yo, ¿o sí?"- le miró con una ceja arqueada.

"Pero... yo no sé"- Helga rodó sus ojos.

"Primero abre la llave y deja que se llene la tina hasta poco menos de la mitad, después los metes."- respondió con calma aunque algo escéptica- "Checa con tu codo que no esté muy caliente o llorarán mucho, debe estar tibia"- indicó y le miró entrecerrando los ojos- "El agua debe ser tibia-tibia, no caliente para desplumar pollos o tibia-fría para lavarte el cabello"- Ella recordaba perfectamente que el melenudo solía bañarse con el agua tan caliente que ambas ocasiones en que fueron de campamento al bosque, siempre les dejaba con agua helada a los demás, razón por la cual, habían decidido que Arnold fuera el último en bañarse.

_Flashback_

_Toda la semana habían estado ocupados en los preparativos para la excursión de esas dos semanas que tenían libres. Iban a ir a acampar al bosque a las afueras de Hillwood y necesitaban checar que todo estuviera en orden y que no faltara nada. Esa excursión la habían organizado Arnold y Gerald para que nada más fueran ellos, sus respectivas novias, Lila y James, pero al final, se habían terminado colando Harold, Patty, Eugene, Sheena, Nadine, Rhonda, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Brainy y Lorenzo, por lo que tenían aún más arreglos pendientes. Y si, originalmente pensaban en estar cada uno en su cabaña con su respectiva novia, ahora en definitiva, tendrían que dividir las cabañas entre hombres y mujeres. Aún cuando a sus padres les dijeran que iría un adulto responsable y aparte de todo, estarían separados hombres y mujeres, lo cierto era que el 'adulto' responsable, era nada más y nada menos que el mismo James, pues era el único que ya iba en la universidad y que aparte de todo, era mayor de edad. Una coartada creíble siempre y cuando no hubiera alguna demora y todos partieran a la hora establecida, para evitar problemas y preguntas molestas, además de tener que revelar la verdad._

"_¿Está todo listo?"- preguntó con esfuerzo Arnold, al tiempo que jalaba de la soga sobre el techo de la camioneta de James para mantener el equipaje en su lugar._

_James jalaba del lado contrario para mantener firme la cuerda- "Eso parece, aunque espero que todos lleguen a tiempo"- comentó de igual forma, algo impaciente, no quería tener que explicar nada a los padres, más que nada porque no quería problemas._

"_Gerald, quedó de pasar por las chicas y los demás comentaron que llegarían al parque y de ahí, ya podríamos irnos"- comentó mientras amarraba la soga al riel del portaequipaje y James hacía lo mismo de su lado._

_Al poco tiempo, Gerald llegó a la casa de huéspedes junto con las novias de los susodichos, así como la propia, y comenzó a bajar las maletas de cada una, mientras que Lila y Helga se acercaban a sus respectivos novios para saludarlos. Arnold y James miraron ceñudo al moreno y este se alzó de hombros._

"_¿Qué? ¿De verdad esperaban tener listo el equipaje con sólo nuestras cosas?"- dijo con sus brazos en jarras- "Les recuerdo que aún tenemos que pasar por otras personas al parque, quienes también tienen su equipaje"- haciendo evidente que su gran proeza con el equipaje, debería ser deshecha._

_.-.-.-.-._

_Al llegar al parque, era evidente que tendrían que reacomodar las maletas. Helga miró molesta a Rhonda._

"_Princesa, vamos de excursión. ¿Para qué tantas maletas?"- cuestionó._

_Rhonda se cruzó de brazos indignada- "¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo que ir preparada para toda ocasión y mi estuche de maquillaje como mis zapatos, deben ir en perfecto orden"- argumentó._

_Ahora Helga estaba segura de que la joven Wellington no entendía a dónde iban, por lo que suspiró y se recargó en las maletas de la princesa, como ella le llamaba._

"_Rhonda, no vamos a ir a una fiesta super elegante ni a un centro comercial pequeño de sólo tres locales, mucho menos a un resort o un spa"- le miró con atención, intentaba poner la situación en palabras que ella entendiera- "Vamos al bosque, a unas cabañas que están a tres horas de Hillwood, donde no hay teléfonos, ni celulares, ni laptops, ni ninguna forma o medio de comunicación moderna"- enumeró con sus dedos- "Si tenemos agua caliente y electricidad será un verdadero lujo. Así que, de todas las cosas que traes aquí, sólo necesitas un desodorante, shampoo, jabón, tu ropa interior, tu ropa para día de playa, tu traje de baño, tu cepillo de dientes, zapatos de excursión, un par de tenis, unas sandalias y tu cepillo para el cabello. Fuera de eso, lo demás se tendrá que quedar"- amenazó al tiempo que una histérica Rhonda dejaba salir un grito y los presentes se tapaban los oídos._

_Decir que tuvieron problemas en hacerla entrar a la camioneta con más de la mitad de su equipaje de camino a su residencia, es poco, pues los incesantes intentos por llevar todas sus maletas y que Helga no la esculcara para separar lo necesario de lo inútil, casi termina en una pelea tremenda, por lo que Lorenzo, Harold, Stinky y Sid sostenían con fervor a Rhonda, mientras que Helga acomodaba lo necesario en una maleta y después Arnold, evitaba que lastimara seriamente a la pelinegra._

_.-.-.-.-._

_El trayecto a las cabañas fue bastante tranquilo después de un rato, muy a pesar de los constantes intercambios de miradas asesinas por parte de la pelinegra y la rubia, que aunque podían desencadenar una pelea verbal, los presentes habían intentado por todos los medios distraerlas de ello._

_Al llegar a las cabañas, encontraron que eran cuatro cabañas y no tres, como originalmente pensaban, por lo que decidieron acomodarse lo mejor que podían y siendo que deberían separarse en hombres y mujeres, la última cabaña era ocupada por Phoebe, Lila y Helga únicamente, al argumentar esta última, que no quería problemas con la princesita de Hillwood._

_Un grito muy agudo alertó a todos y salieron de sus cabañas para buscar el origen. Cuando lo encontraron, se sorprendieron de ver a una histérica Rhonda, sacudir con fervor a Nadine y lamentarse de lo que eran los baños y que ella era una señorita y que era completamente inaceptable que ella, siendo una Lloyd, tuviera que vivir dos semanas en esas condiciones._

_Calmarla llevó un tiempo aún mayor, Lila la convenció diciéndole que era una experiencia de la cual podría presumir y hacerla ver como una gran hazaña para su nivel y estatus, a lo cual, a regañadientes aceptó._

_Ya entrada la tarde, todos comenzaron a cambiarse y salir hacia el lago, algunos decidieron jugar volleyball mientras que otros miraban recostados desde la arena a quienes jugaban, y otros decidían tomar el sol._

_Decir que los hombres habían quedado sorprendidos al ver a las chicas en traje de baño, era poco y en lugar de jugar, decidieron que ellas jugaban primero y ellos después, solo para observarlas mejor. Helga y Rhonda, al saber lo que planeaban, decidieron que los atacarían cuando estuvieran desprevenidos y mientras les decían a sus compañeras sobre caídas fingidas durante el partido, ellos les miraban atentamente cuando sus piernas se abrían y el bikini se ceñía más a su parte íntima. Stinky, Sid, Harold, Lorenzo y Curly, intentaban disimular su emoción levantando una pierna mientras que Arnold, Gerald y James se hacían de buenas ideas que podrían aprovechar con ese traje de baño, la soledad del bosque e incluso, el lago. A la vez que Eugene, al ver a Sheena, caía de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado hacia el lago y decía jalando bastante aire- "Estoy bien"._

_Al iniciar el partido, todos los hombres estaban mirando a sus respectivas chicas y los que no tenían, veían a todas por turnos o por quien caía en ese momento, sin notar que dos de las jugadoras se encontraban ausentes y sin pensar que serían atacados por sorpresa por parte de ellas, tirándoles agua helada con varios cubos de hielos._

_La guerra entre hombres y mujeres comenzó, arrojándose agua con cubetas o arrojando a alguien al lago, incluso terminaban llenos de arena y tierra, hasta que de verdad se cansaron y fue cuando decidieron hacer tregua._

_Arnold aprovechó la revuelta para tomar unas cuantas cosas del almacén y dirigirse hacia un punto en el bosque cercano a una pequeña laguna con cascada, donde dejó una manta y una canasta con comida. Esa sería su sorpresa para su bella rubia._

_Cuando regresó al campamento la rubia le recibía con un gran balde de agua y después salía corriendo en dirección al muelle, pero el agua sobre este le había hecho caer y la sonora risa del rubio le hizo verle._

"_No es gracioso, melenudo"- amenazó y el ojiverde le miró con una sonrisa, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle._

"_Ven, quiero enseñarte algo"- le dijo al tiempo que la llevaba en dirección del picnic, aprovechando la distracción de todos._

_Para cuando llegaron, el sonido de los gritos de sus amigos, era casi inaudible por lo que sabían que se encontraban a una distancia considerable. Helga le miró sorprendida, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Arnold de inmediato respondió a su emocionada respuesta y ambos comenzaron a besarse y tocarse sin importarles nada. El la detuvo suavemente, mirándola enigmáticamente para después lanzarse a la laguna y nadar hasta la cascada. Helga se mordió los labios, entendiendo su razonamiento, y no le hizo esperar lanzándose también a la laguna y llegando hacia él. Donde retomaron lo que habían empezado y continuaron por toda la tarde, demostrándose su amor, tocándose con deseo, lujuría y anhelo, amándose hasta el cansancio, besándose hasta que necesitaban respirar. Sus gemidos y gritos no eran escuchados ni eran reprimidos, su declaraciones de amor y pertenencia les exigía más. Hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y decidieron regresar a las cabañas, por que seguro que para ese momento, estarían buscándolos o empezarían a hacerlo._

_Al llegar, vieron que sus amigos les dirigían miradas de picardía mientras que Lila y James les daban sus platos para la cena, bastante callados y nerviosos._

_Phoebe se acercó sigilosamente a los rubios- "No se preocupen, no fueron los únicos que se perdieron"- dijo con complicidad y bastante sonrojada, a pesar de que la única luz emitida provenía de la fogata, podía notarse su sonrojo, al igual que a otros tres más._

_Helga reprimió una risa y Arnold se limitó a verla con una sonrisa de lado._

_.-.-.-._

_Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue el cabeza de balón, quien se bañó tranquilamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus músculos se destensaban. Al salir del baño, pudo observar, como sus amigos se dirigían a las bañera, al tiempo que escuchaban varios gritos del otro lado y todos los hombres corrían a ver que sucedía._

_Helga miró a Arnold y de inmediato le señaló- "¡NO! Te acabaste el agua caliente"- afirmó- "No te puedes levantar antes que todos, bañarte y dejarnos con agua helada. Tú te bañarás hasta el último"- ordenó bastante molesta, sintiendo como se le pegaba el traje de baño y su piel se ponía de gallina, por el frío. _

_Arnold se sonrojó- "Pero tengo una excelente vista"- razonó al tiempo que su novia le daba una buena cachetada y después se abrazaba para evitar que se notaran un par de cosas, y se dirigía bastante molesta a su cabaña._

_Fin del Flashback_

El rubio se sonrojó y asintió- "Una vez que el agua esté con la temperatura adecuada, desvistes primero a uno y después al otro, checa si están limpios o sucios, si están sucios deberás limpiarlos antes de meterlos a la tina, de lo contrario, podrás meterlos así."- indicó aún desconfiada- "Tendrás que meterte tú con ellos, para poder sujetarlos bien, ya pueden sentarse pero aún así, debes cuidarlos. Los debes tallar bien, con la esponja en forma de hipopótamo, no con el estropajo o llorarán. Y por lo que más quieras, jamás, **JAMÁS**"- lo sujetó del cuello de la playera y lo jaló hacia sí- "los dejes solos en la tina"- amenazó- "**JAMÁS**"- Arnold le miró nervioso y sólo pudo asentir rápidamente, para después correr hacia el baño, aún si no estaban juntos, aún lo hacía sentir realmente nervioso. Antes de llegar a medio pasillo, se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos.

"Eh, Helga... ¿Cómo los saco de la tina?"- le miró confundido, ¿como podría sacarlos de ahí, sin dejarlos solos?

Helga suspiró- "Me tienes que llamar"- dijo regresando su mirada a los platos que lavaba- "Yo iré por ellos y así evitaremos cualquier '**ac-ci-den-te**'"- dijo haciendo especial énfasis en esta palabra y mirando ceñuda al rubio quien entendió perfectamente la alusión y sólo se alejó avergonzado. Aún no podía perdonar a Arnold por sus descuidos cuando fueron de viaje para la boda de su hermana. Le parecía increíble que su sentido de la responsabilidad, ahora fuera casi inexistente y entonces un nombre le llegó a la cabeza para después tallar con mayor fuerza el sartén.

.-.-.-.-.

Arnold desvistió a ambos lactantes y agradeció que ninguno hubiera hecho del baño, los metió en el agua tibia de la bañera, sentándose en el borde de la bañera, y observó como felizmente movían los brazos de arriba a abajo, chocando las palmas contra el agua mientras pequeñas gotas les mojaban a los tres. Los comenzó a enjabonar con una esponja de hipopótamo y talló suavemente el cabello con shampoo, para después dejar caer agua lentamente sobre sus cabezas con un balde, mientras los enjuagaba.

Notó que Phillip intentaba levantarse, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a él al notar que su cuerpo se movía vacilante, para después ver que Geri lo imitaba y al intentar sostenerla a ella también, cayó dentro de la bañera, salpicando agua a su alrededor y empapándose por completo.

Levantó su rostro, cerciorándose de que ambos infantes estuvieran bien y al ver hacia la puerta, pudo notar la mirada interesada de la rubia.

"Pensé que ibas a bañar a los niños solamente"- declaró intentando no reírse. De verdad le iba a costar más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

.-.-.-.-.

Después de vestir a los niños y ponerlos a dormir sus siesta de medio día, escuchó que el rubio se metía a bañar. Sabía que ser padre era un trabajo difícil y que siendo primerizo, siempre tenía que aprender a acoplarse, pero esperaba que él aprendiera rápido, porque el verlo completamente mojado, con el pantalón y la playera pegadas a su cuerpo, no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo a su propósito de ignorarlo y alejarse de él.

Por otro lado, tenía que ayudarle a la transición, más que nada porque era la única que se encontraba ahí y era la madre de sus hijos, los conocía perfectamente y sabía que nadie más podría decirle que hacer y que no, más que ella. Suspiró desalentada y caminó hacia la sala, tomó una revista y comenzó a ojearla.

.-.-.-.-.

Arnold no podía creer la mañana que había tenido, después de todo, jamás se había imaginado lo que podía ser tener hijos y si creyó tener una leve noción de lo que era tener hijos, en nada se comparaba a lo real.

El alimentarlos, bañarlos, cuidarlos y vestirlos eran mucha responsabilidad, apenas podía creer que Helga fuera capaz de hacer eso todos los días y sin ayuda alguna -"_Bueno, casi_"- pensó rodando sus ojos. Sabía que el castaño le ayudaba, no sabía exactamente cuantas veces a la semana estaba con ella y con sus hijos, pero estaba seguro que le ayudaba y mucho. Algo que de verdad, lograba crisparle los nervios.

Pero, ahora **Él **iba a ayudarle, así que se aseguraría de que Michael dejara de ir a **su** casa, a ver a **sus** hijos y estar con **su** mujer. Aún había algo en esa relación suya con Helga que no podía descifrar del todo y que le causaba gran inquietud, tenía que poder cerciorarse de que podía hacer todo lo que le pidiera y que la despegara de aquel flacucho de gafas. Sólo esperaba que ahora que no estaban en clases, no tuviera que verlo o de verdad le haría saber un par de cosas.

.-.-.-.-.

Pataki escuchó cuando salió del baño y después entraba a su habitación, para salir diez minutos más tardes y notar que caminaba de un lado para otro, vestido muy formal, dejar su maletín en una silla y entrar a su habitación de nuevo, para después salir de ella con una corbata en la mano.

"¿Vas a trabajar?"- le miró sorprendida, dejando de lado su revista al notar como iba de un lado a otro, arreglando su corbata.

"Sí"- declaró buscando su peine cerca de la mesa.

"Pero la semana pasada, no trabajaste."- dudó.

Sonrió al encontrarlo sobre la repisa cerca de la tv- "La semana pasada pedí permiso para no trabajar esos días y poder arreglar nuestro asuntos."- aclaró al tiempo que volvía a mirarse al espejo del pasillo y peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

"Hm..."- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia, para después notar como se levantaba, se metía a su cuarto y regresaba con una pizarra cuadriculada- "¿A qué hora trabajas?"- preguntó nada más, con un plumón en la mano y mirando la pizarra.

"En las tardes"- respondió confundido.

"¿Desde las dos?"- inquirió y el rubio asintió aún confundido-"Entonces tú cuidarás a los niños en la mañana y yo en las tardes"- decretó sin mirarlo mientras escribía en la pizarra.

Arnold le miró sorprendido, así nada más le delegaba, sin siquiera preguntarle- "Pe-pero"- intentó negarse pero Pataki fue más rápida.

"Así, cada uno se hará responsable de los niños durante una parte del día, mientras que el otro trabaje"- aclaró mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, la pizarra.

Arnold alzó una ceja, evidentemente despistado- "¿Tú trabajas?"- hesitó.

"Sí, aunque apenas voy a trabajar en las mañanas"- respondió tranquilamente mientras su mirada analizaba la pizarra, Shortman le miró sin entender pero la ojiazul ni siquiera se inmuto- "entonces nos vemos en la noche"- se despidió mirando la pizarra con atención mientras que Arnold veía confundido a Pataki, quien anotaba algo en la pizarra.

Al ver la pizarra, sabía que tendría que ser específica al momento de describir lo que debería hacer durante la mañana y dejarle varios recordatorios para que no tuviera descuidos.

"_Va a ser una larga semana_"- se dijo dejando salir un largo suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.

De acuerdo, si el día había comenzado extraño, ahora estaba más extraño pues varias compañeras de su trabajo le miraban como si fuera una especie de bicho raro que nunca antes habían visto y al cual no querían acercarse, por ningún motivo aparente pues cada vez que intentaba preguntar al respecto, estas se limitaban a salir corriendo de la habitación, literalmente. Así que básicamente, fue excluido de cualquier tipo de plática o reunión de compañeros menores de treinta, y ahora subía al elevador sólo para encontrarse completamente solo, después de que varias de sus compañeras salieron apresuradamente en el piso siguiente sin siquiera despedirse. De verdad no sabía que pensar.

Una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos miel, entró en el ascensor en el piso siguiente y le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

Arnold le miró algo fastidiado, enarcando una de sus cejas- "¿Puedo saber porqué tu no huyes despavorida como todas las demás lo hacen? Tu ya habías salido en el piso anterior"

La joven le miró dulcemente- "Nooooo, me sacaron en el piso anterior"- aclaró. Ambos miraron la cuenta regresiva que ocurría en el panel digital sobre las puertas del elevador al descender- "Además, yo soy demasiado inteligente como para comportarme como una completa y nada sapiente persona que juzga sin saber que o por que hace las cosas un chico guapo con maneras de caballero pero que es un completo imbécil"- argumentó, Arnold le miró avergonzado y después sonrió de lado.

"Gracias por no hacerlo"- agradeció al tiempo que salían del elevador.

La joven asintió- "Por eso somos amigos"- contestó sin más y rápidamente sus manos pellizcaron sus mejillas- "Pero más te vale no cagarla esta vez"- le miró ceñuda mientras estiraba sus mejillas- "¿Entendiste, idiota? O te las veras conmigo"- aseguró.

"Thi"- contestó con dificultad para después sentir como sus mejillas rebotaban contra sus dientes al ser soltadas y las sobaba fervientemente- "Grothera"- se quejó. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él para después salir a la calle.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, se preguntó ¿qué podría hacer para ganarse su confianza? Sabía que debía hacerlo y demostrarle que podía confiar en él, era algo más que claro, incluso, hacerle ver que podía dejarlo guiar era fundamental. Pero aún sentía que hacía falta algo más que eso, para poder hacerla confiar en él y que estuvieran juntos, de nuevo.

Estaba más que consciente de que Helga no le perdonaría así de fácil y las discusiones previas fueron suficiente prueba de ello, pero el sabe que aún sentía algo por él, quería decir que podía perdonarlo. ¿Cúanto le tomaría eso? Ni siquiera él podía saberlo.

Al llegar a casa, Arnold encontró a Helga dormida en el sillón, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, le pareció bastante tierno pensar que se quedó dormida esperándolo aunque eso quizá ni siquiera fuera cierto y fuera su mera imaginación, aún así, quiso pensarlo. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, la acomodó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó.

"Gracias"- agradeció Geraldine, adormilada. Sí, quería a Arnold y esa parte era la que le decía que hiciera cosas estúpidas como esperar a que llegara, pero el cansancio logró vencerla mucho antes de que su amado llegara.

Ser madre de tiempo completo, es exhaustivo y el que ahora estuviera todo el día con sus hijos, de verdad le había sacado toda la energía pues de alguna forma, la guardería lograba ayudarle y que pudiera tener energía para el día siguiente sin estar cayendo de sueño a las diez de la noche. No mal entiendan, amaba a sus hijos con todo su corazón y se desvivía por ellos como nadie, pero el que le faltara la energía al caer la noche después de una ardua tarde que no tenía desde el incio del semestre, de verdad lograba agotarla.

No sólo era preparar la comida y estar atenta a que ninguno se desapareciera de su vista, porque a pesar de que no caminaban, si gateaban y muchas veces los encontró en sitios poco recomendables para ellos, por lo que tenía que comprar un corral pero con el poco salario que tenía, no le alcanzaba y pedirle a Arnold, que aunque fuera su obligación, estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Debía demostrarle a él y a sí misma, que podía estar bien **sola** y que **él**, **no le hacía falta de ninguna forma** y mientras intentaba engañarse; también era el hecho de estar jugando con ellos, quienes parecían tener energía de sobra, cambiarlos de pañal, darles de cenar, leerles un cuento y meterlos a dormir, era prácticamente su rutina de la tarde y le llevaba toda la tarde.

Así que, tener tiempo para ella, realmente era egoísta, sabiendo que sus pequeñines dependían enteramente de ella, pero al menos, sentía la necesidad de dormir un poco más de la cuenta y que su corazón hiciera estragos con su juicio por su cansancio y falta de sueño, no le ayudaba en nada.

Ahora que el rubio tenía un detalle lindo con ella, realmente esperaba que no fuera para mal pero siempre estaba la otra parte, y esta no quería por nada del mundo caer de nuevo y que le hiciera la vida pedazos, de nuevo. Incluso el que se fuera después de darle un casto beso en la frente, tenía que admitir, le sumaba puntos a favor y le hacía sentir esperanzas a estar de nuevo juntos.

Arnold negó suavemente- "Descansa, ángel"- susurró al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la frente y salía de la habitación. Caminó hacia el cuarto de sus hijos para checarlos y al entrar, notó que la adormilada castaña se giraba, aplastando las piernas de su hermano. Sonrió ampliamente, les dio un suave beso y se metió a su recámara.

Aún se sentía demasiado despierto como para poder dormirse- "_Y por poco te lo pierdes_"- se reprochó, tal como otras veces desde el momento en que lo supo- "_Que hubiera pasado si ni siquiera te hubieras dignado a buscarla, grandísimo idiota. Seguramente no lo hubieras sabido hasta que fueran grandes o te los hubieras encontrado a la vuelta de la esquina_"- su rostro mostró la vergüenza que sentía al recordar su comportamiento, se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse- "_Si no hubieras tenido tanto miedo, si te hubieras dado cuenta_"- se reprochó molesto- "El hubiera no existe, Arnold. No seas imbécil"- dijo al tiempo de golpear su cabeza contra su armario- "Ahora repara el desastre que has hecho".

_**MARTES**_

Esa mañana, parecía tranquila, sin mayor problema que salir de la cama pero escuchar el llanto de sus hijos y después sentir que algo helado caía sobre su rostro le despertó de golpe.

"¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?"- cuestionó claramente molesto con medio cuerpo empapado.

Helga enarcó una ceja, su gesto molesto de verdad le llamó la atención- "Te estuve llamando desde hace bastante, incluso te moví varias veces para que te levantaras pero como no quisiste, supuse que una mejor forma de levantarte era esta"- dijo señalando la jarra de agua- "Ahora ve con los bebés, están bastante molestos, debiste haberlos cambiado hace media hora"- ordenó.

Arnold le miró sorprendido- "¿Yo sólo?"- Helga se detuvo en su andar a la puerta y le miró aún ceñuda. Él sabía lo que ella le había dicho, pero de verdad no esperaba que lo dejara a su suerte al día siguiente.

"Quedamos en eso"- aseguró impertérrita.

"No, tú quedaste en eso. A mí ni siquiera me preguntaste"- aclaró molesto, pues él no se hubiera negado a hacerlo, de haberle preguntado. Pero la actitud de ella era la que verdaderamente le encendía.

Helga puso sus manos sobre su cintura- "Puedes hacerlo melenudo, o puedes irte de aquí. De cualquier forma, seguirás siendo su padre pero tú eres el único que pierde, así que decide."- declaró y esté le miró con reproche. Ayer no había sido tan mala su actitud, a comparación de ese día, ni siquiera había sido tan específica en cuanto a la condición en la que ambos vivían. Arnold miró hacia la ventana y después hacia ella de nuevo con un gesto más resignado- "Bien, comienzas a actuar como padre, felicidades"- señaló con sarcasmo antes de salir de la habitación.

De verdad no podía entender sus cambios de actitud, si bien ayer no había sido grosera, por lo menos fue lo suficientemente civilizada para hacer una conversación, incluso podía decir que fue más amable; pero ese día estaba más irritable que otras veces y saber que, era hacer lo que ella quería o hacerse a un lado, le daba en el orgullo y no sabía como hablar con ella.

"¡Y ni se te ocurra cambiarlos con la ropa húmeda!"- amenazó la rubia desde la cocina. Arnold miró con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el pasillo, de verdad que no podía entenderla. Se cambió de ropa antes de dirigirse al cuarto de los pequeños.

.-.-.-.-.

Básicamente el día anterior, Arnold había ganado y le había demostrado que aún era un caballero ¡PERO! no podía permitirlo. Que tipo de mujer sería, si se dejase convencer por un par de actos gentiles y educados, y no pusiera verdaderamente a prueba su paciencia y su orgullo como hombre.

No, debía resistir por mucho que su corazón le dijera que se rindiera ante él. Por mucho que sus ojos de angel, sinceros y gentiles, le sedujeran y la envolvieran en su encanto de nuevo; no podía permitirlo. Tenía que mantener a raya a su corazón, al menos por unos instantes, bueno por unos meses, hasta que de verdad pudiera comprobar que Arnold, efectivamente había cambiado y jamás volvería ha hacerle una trastada.

Terminó de hacer el desayuno y aún escuchaba que sus peques lloraban, dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Odiaba tener que dejarlos así y se le encogía el corazón de escucharlos pero sabía que si no lograba que Arnold se hiciera responsable y aprendiera lo que significa ser un padre, que supiera lo que ella enfrentó sola, todo lo que tuvo que hacer sin su ayuda. Que supiera lo que es entrar en razón de golpe porque tienes una responsabilidad mucho más grande que tú, y por tanto, más importante o jamás lograría hacerlo entrar en razón.

"_¿Hacerlo entrar en razón o hacerte entrar en razón?_"- de acuerdo, no era enteramente para que él entrara en razón, incluso era para que **ella** o más bien su cerebro, entrara en razón. Aún lo amaba y no podía negarlo, la parte de su corazón y su cerebro que aún lo esperaban, daban saltos de emoción pero la otra parte, se sentía frustrada y le demostraba que quizá jamás lo superaría. Quería ser feliz pero le daba miedo serlo sin él. ¿Por qué?

Porque desde su tierna infancia, se obsesionó con la idea creada por un suceso tan dulce y sencillo como ofrecerle su sombrilla a la rubia y hacerle un halago a su moño. Esa idea que desencadenó el hecho de que él se preocupaba por ella y que la estimaba aunque no la conociera, que después se transformó en amor, porque a pesar de que era una obsesión bastante fuerte para una niña pequeña, a sus nueve años ya sabía que deseaba ser la señora Shortman, porque quería ser la dueña de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Porque conforme más años pasaban y más lo conocía, realmente se enamoraba de aquel caballero de brillante armadura con cabeza inusual que le hacía sonreír por dentro como una verdadera tonta, que sus piernas temblaran cuando lo tenía cerca, que tartamudeara cada vez que se chocaba con él en las esquinas, que se quedase sin aliento cuando lo sentía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y que hacía que su corazón se detuviera y después latiera con tanta fuerza que sentía que salía de su pecho. Ese amor desbordante, intenso y posesivo que le hacía sentir tan viva y a la vez sin vida al no tenerlo.

Ese amor que de alguna forma se destruyó cuando Lynett se metió en el camino y se llevó a Arnold de su lado. Ese amor que le hizo caer en una depresión tan profunda que de no ser por Lila o Phoebe, seguramente estaría muerta.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir amargura, por lo que optó por encender el estéreo.

.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de la habitación, con ambos bebés en brazos, jamás pensó encontrar de esa forma a la rubia. Verla bailar de esa forma, le hizo sonreír ampliamente. No porque fuera sexy -y tenía que admitir que se veía realmente sexy en ese short, haciendo lucir sus blancas y largas piernas- sino porque se veía tan relajada y feliz, que lograba transmitirlo y hasta contagiarlo. Hubiera bailado a su ritmo e incluso le hubiera hecho bailar con él, pero sus hijos en sus brazos no se lo permitían y realmente, no estaba seguro de que ellos pudieran aguantar los zarandeos. Sentía que en cualquier momento podían hacerse pedazos y cambiarlos le había tomado más de lo que pensaba, pues sintió que levantarlos sin sujetarlos por completo, los lastimaría y que limpiarlos con algo más de fuerza, les haría daño; así que realmente tuvo mucho cuidado.

No se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a Helga y comenzó a moverse suavemente a su alrededor mientras sus retoños aplaudían y reían alegremente.

Helga, quien hasta ese instante había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir que alguien estaba cerca de ella y notar que Arnold y sus hijos bailaban con ella, no pudo más que sacarle una gran risa. Arnold les hacía caras a sus hijos mientras se movía con ellos en brazos mientras que Helga se movía haciendo movimientos graciosos.

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos rubios se sentaron a desayunar a la mesa. Helga aún mantenía su gran sonrisa, mientras que Arnold no podía evitar verla, dejó salir un suspiró y de repente, sintió algo húmedo y pastoso que resbalaba por su nariz y mejilla.

.-.-.-.

Más tarde pasaron a la tienda, tenían que comprar comida para el resto de la semana o por lo menos, hasta el fin de semana. Arnold veía que iba y venía con el carrito de las compras mientras que él intentaba alcanzarla o por lo menos, seguir su paso pero cada vez que daba vuelta al pasillo, se daba cuenta que ella ya le llevaba dos o tres pasillos de ventaja.

Por fin la encontró en las verduras y al ver el carrito, se sorprendió de ver dos latas enormes con etiquetas muy coloridas.

"¿Qué son estas?"- preguntó con curiosidad, mientras la rubia le miró sobre las cebollas, sonriendo levemente.

"Son las latas de leche de Geri y Phillip"- Arnold se sorprendió bastante.

"¿Cuánto les duran?"- no creía que fuesen a acabarse la lata en dos días y más importante, ¿por qué dos latas?

Helga rió un poco, colocando las verduras en el carrito- "Pues cerca de mes y medio. Geri toma de la amarilla porque es intolerante a la lactosa y Phillip toma de la otra"- Arnold le miró desconcertado- "No es recomendable darle a un bebé, leche deslactosada cuando no lo necesita"- dijo alzando sus hombros sin darle importancia mientras buscaba otra bolsa y se acercaba a las calabazas.

Arnold miró las latas y se puso verdaderamente nervioso- "He... Helga"- la ojiazul le miró curiosa- "¿Qué pasaría si llego a confundir las latas?"- el rostro de Helga le miró con dureza y de inmediato fue a buscar un marcador. No podía confundir las latas por nada del mundo.

_**MIÉRCOLES**_

El despertar a mitad de semana y saber que faltaban dos días para el fin de semana, lograba relajarlo de alguna forma, pero el incesante sonido de unos golpes provenientes de la puerta, le hacían levantarse de su letargo.

"YA LEVÁNTANTE, CABEZÓN"- anunció la rubia al otro lado de la puerta- "SE VAN A ROZAR SI NO LOS CAMBIAS"

"Ahora voy"- contestó arrastrando las palabras mientras se restregaba la cara con las manos- "Que linda forma de despertar"- susurró molesto para después levantarse con pereza. Se rascó la cabeza y un recuerdo fugaz, le hizo sentirse como en cierto sueño que tuvo cuando niño- "_Jamás pensé que podría pasar algo así_"- se dijo, bostezó ampliamente y entró al cuarto de sus hijos.

Lógicamente, él suponía que la Helga dulce y amorosa que siempre se había mostrado antipática, mandona y cruel para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, seguía abierta a él y se mostraría tal cual era en su relación. Pero nada más alejado de la verdad, pues a cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta que Helga parecía no quererlo cerca. El día anterior no la había encontrado durmiendo en el sofá y al intentar ir a verla a su recámara para desearle buenas noches, notó que tenía seguro la puerta, algo que lo desalentó bastante. Muy aparte de su actitud mandona lo que restó del día, hasta el momento en que se fue, estaban sus señales de doble intención, las cuales eran más frecuentes y desconcertantes pues así como de repente era amable, así pasaba a la descortesía total. Si lo pensaba bien, el único momento en el que ambos pudieron estar con una sonrisa, fue cuando se pusieron a bailar y hasta cierto punto, durante el desayuno pero después fue como una cubeta de agua helada al cuerpo, al encerrarse en su cuarto y dejarle con los bebés en la sala.

Sabía lo resentida que estaba pero tenía que hablarle, no podía simular que no existía y ya, o simular que existía cuando se trataba de los niños. Tenía que resolver algunos asuntos con la rubia, porque por mucho que la amara, tenían que buscar una forma de convivencia cordial durante los siguientes seis meses o ambos estarían en problemas.

Tomó a ambos infantes y los llevó hacia el comedor. El olor de la mantequilla, el queso y el jamón le hizo sentir que su boca hacia agua inmediatamente, decir que olía delicioso era poco y que su estómago comenzaba a estrujarse por el hambre, también.

"Huele delicioso"- elogió el rubio al tiempo que acomodaba a los pequeños en las sillas altas.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír- "Gracias"- musitó al tiempo que volteaba una crepa y después la pasaba a un plato rectangular, donde se veían varias ya preparadas.

Sirvió lo último de la mezcla y preparó la última crepa, para después depositarla en el plato. Arnold tomó el plato y la rubia lo miró con sorpresa- "Eh... gracias".

Este le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- "No hay de que"- dijo sin más, al tiempo que acomodaba el plato en la mesa y después acomodaba las respectivas papillas de los bebés, cerca de sus mesitas, así como los platos, vasos y cubiertos; para después tomar la jarra de jugo y ponerla sobre la mesa- "¿Nos vas a acompañar?"- preguntó suavemente a una Helga paralizada por lo efectuado por su compañero de departamento.

"Eh... yo, sí"- dijo espabilándose.

Comenzaron a comer, cuando Arnold dio del primer bocado, empezó a reír- "Recuerdas esa vez"- dijo el rubio mirando su tenedor con un pedazo de crepa en el, Helga le miró sin entender- "Cuando hicimos el desayuno en tu casa"

_Flashback_

"_No, Arnoldo"- regañaba la rubia- "No puedes hacer hot cakes de chocolate con plátano"_

"_¿Y por qué no?"- preguntó inocente._

"_Por que no se mezclan muy bien con la masa y quedan grumos bastante grandes"- Helga se cruzó de brazos- "Tendríamos que hacer puré el plátano en la licuadora para poder mezclarlo y aún así, no quedaría muy bien incorporado"- Shortman le hizo un puchero._

"_Por favor, mi hermosa y dulce princesa"- decía galantemente a su oído, provocándole cosquillas al hacerlo._

_Helga no podía evitar poner cara de embelesamiento cuando este hacia eso, por lo que optó por intentar apartarse- "No, ahora menos"- se cruzó de brazos falsamente indignada._

"_Bueno, ¿entonces pueden ser sólo de chocolate?"- susurró a su oído, abrazándola por la espalda._

"_Oh, no lo sé, cabeza de balón"- vaciló mirándolo de reojo y tocando su mentón con su dedo- "No me parece un buen trato"_

_El ojiverde le miró a los ojos y sonrió con alevosía- "¿Y este te parecería un buen trato?"- le dijo para después besarla con deseo._

"_Tal vez"- respondió tímidamente, con su rostro sonrojado y mordiéndose los labios. _

_Arnold volvió a besarla hasta subirla a la gaveta de la cocina y comenzar a acariciarla, para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa y separarse de ella, algo confundido. Miró su mano llena de mezcla de hotcakes y chocolate, y Helga comenzó a reír._

"_Ah, te parece divertido"- le dijo y le pasó la mano por el rostro._

"_¡No!"- gritó entre risas, intentando bajarse de ahí pero las manos de Arnold haciéndole cosquillas y embarrándola de mezcla chocolatosa, evitaban cualquier intento- "Basta, basta"- decía entre risas, hasta que el rubio consiguió tumbarla sobre la mesa y que la mezcla la batiera por completo._

_Helga le miró sorprendida y Arnold no sabía si reír o salir corriendo, por lo que optó por lo segundo al notar que su novia se enderezaba rápidamente y corría tras el con algo de mezcla en sus manos._

"_¡Ven aquí, melenudo!"- gritó al pie de las escaleras- "Me las pagarás"- advirtió al tiempo que subía como ráfaga al segundo piso._

_Arnold miraba sobre su hombro al subir a las escaleras del tercer piso, le hacía muecas y reía con ganas al ver que Pataki intentaba lanzarle lo que había quedado en su ropa o su cabello, manchando su alrededor._

"_Vas a tener que limpiar mucho"- aseguró entre risas- "Oh no"- susurró levemente alarmado al sentir que su playera era jalada y su cuerpo se hacía hacia atrás, para después terminar lleno de mezcla en la cara y en el piso._

_Helga rió con ganas al verlo así- "Te... te dije"- seguía riendo._

_Arnold la jaló hacia él, logrando derribarla- "Me encantas, mi dulce"- lamió su cara y Helga le miró realmente sorprendida- "y deliciosa novia"._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Sí, fue muy gracioso"- rió la rubia al recordarlo, recargando su rostro sobre su mano, añorando aquellos días donde sólo se preocupaban por ser felices y pasar las materias, aquellos días donde aún se amaban con locura y que, aún sin sexo, eran felices. Cuando sólo se necesitaban mutuamente y con estar juntos, todo era perfecto- "Aunque a Bob no le hizo mucha gracia"- respondió al cabo de unos minutos.

Arnold asintió- "Lo sé, las manchas de la pared fueron las más difíciles de quitar"- aseguró mirando con dulzura a la madre de sus hijos, quien veía distraídamente hacia la ventana. ¿Sería acaso que su ex-novia sólo hacía lo mismo que de niña? ¿Acaso estaba en modo de autodefensa?

"No tanto como las del piso"- respondió negando divertida- "Recuerdo que Bob nos hizo pulir el piso y tuvimos que comer fuera porque no quería más incidentes"- comentó con cierta añoranza.

"Sí"- respondió y ambos suspiraron- "Entonces ¿comes fuera, muy a menudo?"- preguntó de pronto.

Helga le miró un poco distraída y hasta algo incómoda- "No, en realidad casi nunca como fuera o más bien, nunca. Si consideras unas galletas o un sandwich, como una comida, entonces sí"- sonrió, para después darle un poco de papilla a Phillip.

"Entonces, ¿no haz probado la comida china?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

Helga sonrió- "Oh, por supuesto que sí. El que no salga, no quiere decir que no pueda comprar comida, aunque claro, a veces viene Mike con comida"- dijo alzando sus hombros sin darle importancia.

"Así que..."- Arnold le dio un bocado a la pequeña Geraldine y dejó la cuchara sobre su plato- "el te invita a veces"- intentó decirlo sin que sus celos se notasen pero hablar del castaño, de verdad no le ayudaba. Aún disimulando su voz, sabía que no había salido del todo casual.

Geraldine madre, que notó su pequeño cambio de voz, sonrió levemente. ¿De verdad estaría celoso o sólo era curiosidad o quizá era...? - "Sí, aunque claro cuando sobra dinero pues cooperamos entre los dos y compramos algo"- respondió intentando no recordar cierto suceso.

"¿Bob te envía dinero?"- preguntó sin querer. Sabía que ella trabajaba, aunque hasta ese día, no había visto que se fuera pero siempre fue su duda, desde que supo de sus hijos.

Pataki jugó un poco con su comida, para después darle un poco más de papilla a Phillip- "Supongo que aún lo hace"- Arnold la miró sin entender, haciendo lo mismo con Geri- "No he revisado la cuenta bancaria desde que comencé a trabajar"- aclaró- "Casi dejé de depender de Bob, lo único que me paga es la universidad. La verdad, se volvió algo bastante desagradable porque tiene la mala costumbre de reprocharme que casi no tiene dinero y que yo no le salgo barata y que es una fortuna que Olga me prestase el departamento, porque de lo contrario él también estaría pagando eso y los dejaría en la calle y bla,bla,bla,bla"- suspiró cansada de sólo recordar las tediosas, largas y desagradables quejas de su padre- "Desde que empezó con eso, yo me concentré en buscar trabajo y encontrar una guardería para evitar que me siguiera diciendo algo, así que, si deposita o no lo hace, realmente no lo sé. Probablemente tenga algo de dinero en esa cuenta pero no he revisado desde hace unos meses"- comentó algo más seria que al principio, con su rostro sobre su mano y jugando de nuevo con su comida- "Así que como ves, gracias a Olga, sólo me preocupo por la comida y cuando Mike me invita, al menos sé que tengo dinero para algo más"- confesó taciturna.

"Ya... y... eh... Mike es... tu novio"- preguntó vacilante, pues comenzaba a pensar que ella no le contaba todo a Phoebe, más que nada porque ese detalle no lo sabía. Esta bien, casi no sabía nada de la vida que llevaba la rubia, porque sus amigos se habían encargado de omitir varios y **muy importantes** detalles. Pero fuera de eso, tenía la enferma (sí, ya había llegado a ese punto en tan poco tiempo) necesidad de saber si su esposa-no esposa, tenía una relación seria con el flacucho de lentes o era pura imaginación suya y la razón era muy simple, la mención del joven en cada aspecto en el cual el debió estar presente y él lo estaba, lograba ponerle verdaderamente enfermo de celos y cada vez que escuchaba que hacía algo por ellos, no podía evitar sentir más y más decepcionado de él mismo.

La ojiazul casi se atraganta con su comida, por lo que decidió tomar un poco de jugo. Le miró inquieta pues este le miraba serio- "No, es, él es sólo mi a-amigo"- vaciló.

No podía, bueno si podía decirle pero no quería decirle, no porque pudiera lastimarlo, bien en parte si era por eso, pero la razón era un poco más complicada e íntima, y no quería tener que ahondar en el tema en ese momento. Tal vez, cuando logre perdonarlo, llegue a platicar de aquel suceso pero mientras tanto, prefiere quedarse callada, aún cuando su mente recuerde perfectamente el suceso.

El ojiverde notó aquel cambio en su voz, notó como se atragantó por la pregunta y casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando ella no contestó de inmediato- "Dudaste"- le miró un poco más serio.

"N-no"- dijo desviando su mirada, metiéndose rápidamente varios pedazos de comida a la boca.

Arnold suspiró- "¿Quisiera saber? Me gustaría saber si él, es..."- como terminar la frase sin alterarse.

Helga le miró entristecida- "¿Para qué quieres saber?"- preguntó intentando descifrar las profundidades esmeraldas- "¿En qué te beneficiaría saber sí Michael y yo estamos saliendo?"- suspiró con pesar mientras que Arnold le miraba preocupado. Sintió que varios minutos pasaron al intentar descifrarse el uno al otro- "No tienes... ¡No tienes derecho a saber nada!"- espetó levantándose de su asiento y haciendo sonar los utensilios de la mesa- "Yo no te he preguntado de Lindsay o Marissa o Cynthia o Laurel o Kimberly o Susan o Tanya o Melissa... No te he reclamado por ninguna de ellas ni he preguntado por ellas"- le miró con dureza- "¿Quién te crees para exigirme una respuesta que no mereces?"- respondió mirándolo con desprecio sobre su hombro al pasar con su plato hacia la cocina y dejarlo caer en el fregadero- "Termina de darle de comer a los niños"- ordenó antes de perderse por el pasillo e ir directamente a su habitación, azotando la puerta cuando entró a esta y después se encerró.

Arnold miró bastante irritado el pasillo por donde la rubia había desaparecido. No había obtenido una respuesta concreta y lo peor, quizá había afirmado más sus sospechas, así como su paranoia. Dejó caer la cuchara de su hija en su bol y de repente sintió como la papilla se adhería a su rostro.

_**JUEVES**_

Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido, no sin antes poner una nota pegada a la puerta de sus hijos y una al despertador en el cuarto del rubio. Tenía que resolver un poco de papeleo y debía hacerlo desde temprano, además así le serviría de práctica al cabeza de balón, de lo que le esperaba la siguiente semana. Aún sintiendo un poco de culpa al dejar solos a sus hijos con el idiota irresponsable, tenía que ver a su jefe y de paso, ir a la guardería.

Además, el estar fuera un rato le haría bien para despejar su cabeza. Salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su trabajo.

_Helga_

_Quiero a Arnold, lo quiero y de verdad estoy enamorada de él. Jamás pensé que regresaría a mi aún cuando se fue con Lynett, aún cuando decidió abandonarme._

_Sí, pero el te dejó embarazada._

_Sí, pero no lo sabía, aún cuando me buscó después de que Lynett lo dejó, yo decidí no decirle nada._

_Sí, pero no es justo que cuando Lynett lo botó como basura, regresara con la cola entre las patas porque la había cagado y esperaba que tú lo recibieras con los brazos abiertos._

_Lo sé, pero aún así lo hizo. _

_¿Pero porqué dejó de hacerlo? Es decir, si él sabía en donde encontrarte, ¿porqué no quiso venir por ustedes desde ese instante? ¿Por qué se esperó todo un año para hablar contigo y querer arreglar las cosas?_

_No lo sé, quizá no sabía..._

_Nada, él tuvo la opción de estar contigo desde que supo a que universidad habías ingresado y de insistirte constantemente y a cada oportunidad que tuviese, pero no lo hizo, se esperó y salió con otras mujeres. ¿Eso que te quiere decir?_

_No lo sé._

_Lo sabes, pero no quieres asimilarlo._

_No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé._

_¿Y porqué entonces piensas en el hecho de que quizá quiso olvidarte? ¿Qué quizá se dio cuenta que tu también eras un capricho y decidió hacer su vida? ¿Qué te perdió de verdad y tu lo olvidaste y ya? ¿Por qué regresó ahora?_

"Buenos días, señor Fristhal"- saludó dando la mano o a su jefe, un señor bonachón de cabello semicanoso y ojos verdes, y este la estrechaba calurosamente.

"Helga, te estaba esperando"- respondió con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.

El incesante pitido retumbó en sus oídos y lo trajo de sus sueños al mundo real. Al mirar a su alrededor, identificando su habitación, por fin pudo dar con el origen de aquel molesto sonido. Dejó de abrazar su almohada y se levantó con pereza para apagar el despertador que estaba en el escritorio. Tomó la nota y su rostro pasó de estar adormilado a estar completamente espantado. No podía creer que lo dejase sólo con los niños.

Y ahora que veía la hora, podía notar que no escuchaba ruido en la casa, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de sus hijos y notó que se encontraban aún dormidos, algo que le pareció bastante curioso pues normalmente eran muy madrugadores. Se acercó sigilosamente para escucharlos y apenas fue audible su respiración, por lo que acercó su mano y sintió el suave hálito proveniente de sus pulmones, logrando respirar aliviado.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, aún sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, normalmente la rubia hacia el desayuno mientras él cambiaba a los bebés, a pesar de ser la primera semana con ellos, sentía como si fuera mucho tiempo y no porque fuera malo, sino porque ya le estaba tomando rutina al asunto; y en la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos encontró otra nota, la leyó con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Para cuando terminó de meter los platitos de sus hijos al microondas y calentar su desayuno, sus hijos comenzaron a llorar, anunciando su despertar. Al terminar de cambiarlos, decidió llevarlos al comedor, donde los colocó en sus sillas altas. Caminó hacia el microondas y sacó ambos platitos, para notar con horror al voltearse, que Geri intentaba levantarse de su asiento por lo que corrió hacia ella, casi estrellándose contra la mesa y dejando con suerte, los platos en la mesa. Sentó bien a Geri y le colocó la pechera que evitaba que se levantara de su asiento, lo mismo hizo con Phillip, quien le veia adormilado desde su lugar.

Suspiró de alivio y por fin se sentó para darles de desayunar, cuando se dio cuenta que él, no tenía desayuno. Se levantó hacia la cocina y de inmediato comenzaron a llorar sus hijos, por lo que regresó rápidamente e hizo caras para que se calmaran. Ambos bebés rieron, les dio una cucharada de papilla a cada quien y después se acercó a la cocina, de nuevo.

Comenzó a hacerse el desayuno, mientras escuchaba como reían sus hijos y entonces escuchó que algo chocaba contra el piso. Volteó a verlos, dudoso, y pudo notar como tenían papilla por todas partes, sus rostros, su cabello, su ropa, así como el comedor y el piso.

Su rostro preocupado cambio a uno alarmado cuando el olor a quemado proveniente de la estufa, le hizo voltear a ver su desayuno arruinado y completamente carbonizado.

.-.-.-.-.

_El nunca me perdió porque yo jamás he dejado de pensar en él, ni de amarlo tan intensamente que ni el brillo de la luna, ni el calor del sol, ni las nubes de tormenta, podrían opacar lo que siento y que me envuelve el alma y el corazón y se ha hecho un hogar en ellos, a pesar de lo reproches de mi mente que recuerda a cada instante lo terrible de aquel fatal día._

_Pero tu nunca luchaste_

_Lo hice_

_Pero no fue suficiente_

_Pero..._

_¿Pero?_

_No_

_¿Aún a pesar de Michael?_

_Michael es sólo un amigo._

_¿Un amigo con muchos beneficios?_

_¡No! El que nos besemos, el que nos acostásemos, el que nos toquemos... Eso no quiere decir que lo ame._

_Pero te estás aferrando a él y se están haciendo ideas que entonces, no deberían de ser._

_¡No! No me debo, no me puedo enamorar de Michael._

_¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te detiene?¿El cabeza de Balón?_

_No, es...sólo...que... Lo amo, de acuerdo. Amo demasiado a Arnold como para poder engañarme y engañar a Michael con algo que no va a pasar._

_¿Por qué no te dejas de engañar tu misma y aceptas que amas a Michael?_

_NO, eso no es posible. Yo no..._

_Admítelo, tienes emociones encontradas y no puedes evitar sentirte confundida por ambos. El hecho de que ames a Arnold y comiences a amar a Michael te confunde. Siempre pensaste que eras mujer de un sólo hombre._

_Yo..._

_Siempre pensaste que cuando Arnold regresara, nadie más aparecería en tu vida, porque tenías la esperanza de que ÉL regresara a ti. Pero te equivocaste. Jamás pensaste que Michael aparecería y estaría a tu lado como si él fuera tu pareja, tu apoyo incondicional, el padre de tus hijos._

_NOOOOOO_

_Michael es un hombre de buen corazón, que SÍ me apoya, que es dulce y caballeroso, y con el que me puedo complementar pero NO ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA y NO QUIERO QUE ESO CAMBIE._

_¿A qué tienes miedo?_

_¿Perdóname?_

_¿Qué a qué le tienes miedo?¿Tienes miedo de perder a Arnold y que jamás vuelva? O ¿Tienes miedo a amar tanto a Michael que descubras que ya no necesitas a Arnold?_

El sonido de su celular, logró despertarla de su intensa lucha interna. Al salir de la oficina de la editorial donde trabajaba, se había dirigido hacia la guardería. Afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento ni lo uno, ni lo otro pero tenía que medir bien sus tiempos cuando se trataba de recoger a sus hijos y salir de su trabajo. Buscó en su bolso y al fin contestó.

"Diga... Hola Phoebe... Estoy bien..."- contestó desanimada- "Sé que no me escucho así, es sólo que, hay muchas cosas en las que pienso últimamente... Sí... Pero mejor olvidemos eso y dime para que me llamaste... ¿Segura? No sería molestia... De acuerdo, si quieren pasar el fin de semana aquí, esta bien. Aunque ya no tengo un cuarto extra y este fin de semana, aún trabajaré, así que estaré en casa hasta las dos... Muy bien... Entonces los esperamos el fin de semana... ¿Sí?... Yo también te quiero amiga, gracias por el apoyo"- presionó la tecla _end_ en su celular y lo volvió a guardar. Bueno al menos ahora podía estar más tranquila, sabiendo que Phoebe y Gerald pasarían el fin de semana en su departamento y le echarían un ojo al rubio.

_¿Tanto miedo tienes a quedarte sola?_

_No es eso._

_¿Entonces qué es? Por que nunca te habías comportado de esta forma._

_¿Cómo?_

_Diferente, temerosa, inquieta... Te lo repito, ¿qué es lo que te da más miedo? ¿Saber que dejaste de amar a Arnold o que te enamoraste de Michael, también?_

_No he dejado de amar a Arnold y Michael es y siempre será un buen amigo, siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero de ninguna manera puedo involucrarme sentimentalmente con él._

_No lo entiendo. ¿Porque no quieres dejarlo en el pasado?¿Por qué te aferras a un recuerdo que bien sabes, puede quedarse de esa forma y ser menos doloroso que si lo experimentas de nuevo?_

_Quiero, necesito comprobar que Arnold, sólo me buscó porque... ni siquiera entiendo porqué me buscó, si tenía a tantas a sus pies._

_Arnold te lo explicó la otra noche._

_Sí y de igual forma, me dejó. Aún no entiendo lo que quiere._

_El dice que te necesita._

_¿Por qué? Cuando Lynett se metió entre nosotros, desapareció ese interés por mí. Ya ni siquiera hablábamos de cuando fuésemos a la universidad, ni siquiera hablábamos de lo que había pasado el día de escuela. Ya no se que pensar._

_Pregúntale que quiere, sólo así sabrás._

_¿Y cómo sabré que está diciendo la verdad?_

Ni siquiera su _yo_ interno pudo dar esa respuesta pues estaba claro, que ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue el rostro mortificado de Arnold, lleno de papilla y con ambos bebés en sus brazos, llorando.

"Ayúdame"- suplicó y la rubia se mordió los labios intentando reprimir la risa que le provocaba verlo en ese estado. De acuerdo, dejarlo sólo no había sido la mejor decisión pero debía estar consciente de que sería así a partir de la siguiente semana y en especial, ese fin de semana.

.-.-.-.

_Arnold_

_Bien, ella te ama._

_No lo sé, es decir, sí. Bueno, no. Ya no sé nada._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Y lo preguntas? Sabes que Helga es muy voluble, incluso podría ser bipolar._

_¿Es una queja o quizá te equivocaste al regresar con ella?_

_No, no me he equivocado. Jamás he sentido tanta paz, ni me he sentido en el camino correcto, como ahora._

_¿Entonces?_

_Es que no la entiendo. Hay días que esta bien y podemos charlar amenamente, pero si meto la pata, la meto hasta el fondo. Y hay días que ni siquiera me habla, sólo me ignora._

_¿Te duele su indiferencia?_

_..._

_Entonces, entiendes que tú tienes culpa de ello._

_..._

_Bien, entonces tambien entiendes que a una mujer, no hay que entenderla, sólo amarla. Y Helga Geraldine Pataki, es el ejemplo más claro de ello. Tenías todo con ella, todo lo que tenían, todos lo envidiaban. Todos querían ser como ustedes, a pesar de pelear por que una joven ya te vio y te sonrió, y sus celos te hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado y no el más desdichado. Ustedes eran la mejor combinación del mundo, se complementaban a tal grado que nada les hacía falta. Pero lo arruinaste, arruinaste aquello por lo que pelearon, por lo que hicieron tantos esfuerzos._

_Lo sé._

_¿De verdad? ¿De verdad sabes lo que perdiste? ¿A quienes perdiste? Tú estabas más emocionado por lo de tener un bebé que ella, y no la estoy menospreciando o criticando o despreciando. Pero tú saltaste, literalmente, cuando ella te dijo que tenía un retraso en su periodo y te sentiste fatal cuando fue una falsa alarma, esa primera vez. Y aún así, cuando pasó de nuevo, tu te elevaste, eras el primero en buscar cosas de bebés, nombres, cunas, pañales... y de repente, todo se fue al diablo cuando Lynett te abrió las piernas. Ese no eras tú._

_No, yo no..._

_¿Tú no qué?_

_La extraño. La extraño mucho, extraño todo lo que éramos. Extraño que me despierte con un beso, que me vea a los ojos, que me abrace, que me diga te amo... Extraño cuando su alma estaba en sincronía con la mía._

_¿Y por qué la extrañas?_

_La necesito._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por que... porque si no está conmigo, me siento perdido. Me perdí por culpa de Lynett pero sobretodo, por mi culpa. Yo dejé que todo esto pasara._

_Remédialo, sabes que hacer._

_¿Y no lo he intentado?_

_A decir verdad, no mucho. En realidad, ni siquiera tienes derecho a quejarte porque tú y sólo tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, Arnold._

"Arnold"- le llamó una voz conocida y de inmediato volteó sobre su hombro. No se había dado cuenta de cuántas veces le estuvo llamando, ni siquiera de cuando se subió al elevador y cuando bajó de él para caminar hacia la calle- "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó viéndolo preocupada.

"Sí"- sonrió apenado.

La pelirroja no le creyó del todo y no se quedaría así. Arqueó una ceja y le miró desconfiada- "¿Qué sucede con Helga?"- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio la miró inquieto, sabía que ella podía leerlo, no tan bien como su pseudo-novia-no esposa, pero podía leerlo y sabía que mentir era prácticamente, un acto de cobardía. Dejó salir un suspiro y después comenzó a relatarle los sucesos que ocurrieron en Los Liaptons, así como lo que ocurrió en su casa, lo que llevaba esa semana.

"Ya veo, ¿y tú que suponías?"- recriminó la ojimiel.

Shortman suspiró frustrado- "Ya lo sé, es sólo..."- se rascó la cabeza distraído- "Ni siquiera entiendo a la perfección, del porqué hice todas esas cosas."

"Pues yo creo que tiene que ver con el miedo"- razonó tranquilamente.

"¿El miedo?"- preguntó sin entender, la pecosa iba a responderle pero la lluvia cayó intempestiva y ambos corrieron al lobby del edificio donde los rubios vivían.

"Vaya, no creo que termine pronto"- dijo mirando inquieta hacia afuera.

"Pues en ese caso, ¿quieres subir y conocerla?"- la pelirroja le miró sorprendida pero de inmediato sonrió.

.-.-.-.

Unas risas provenientes de la puerta le confundieron por lo que se asomó por el pasillo, había escuchado que el rubio llegaba pero en definitiva, jamás pensó que llegaría acompañado y pudo ver como una joven de cabello castaño rojizo y vivarachos ojos miel, sonreía al tiempo que Shortman también lo hacía.

"Oh, Helga"- le dijo Arnold reparando en su presencia, pues con tristeza había notado que no estaba en la sala esperándolo y su mirada fue notada por la pelirroja que bufó burlona- "Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien"- comentó con una sonrisa.

La rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, no podía creer la desfachatez del cabeza de balón, de traer a una de sus mujeres a **SU** casa y de pilón, que se la presentase.

Arnold pudo notar su actitud y quiso reírse, pues a pesar de que se mostraba indiferente y lo alejaba constantemente, sabía perfectamente que estaba celosa, podía notarlo con sólo ver su postura; pero no se rió, simplemente se levantó, caminó hacia ella y rodeó su espalda con su brazo, llevándola hacia la sala, a pesar de que la rubia ponía resistencia y caminaba forzadamente.

"Ella es Claire Davis"- presentó, al tiempo que la joven se levantaba y extendía su mano, con una enorme sonrisa- "Es mi compañera de trabajo y una excelente amiga"- aclaró, mirándola de soslayo.

Helga la miró desconfiada, su rostro le recordaba un poco a Lila por todas las pecas pero sus labios carnosos, su nariz pequeña y sus ojos alegres le hacían recordar a una bratz y sentir una especie de celos que no sabía comprender muy bien porqué, y aún así, dio su mano, a lo cual Claire la estrechó- "Mucho gusto"- dijo con dulzura- "Es un placer por fin conocerte, Helga"- aseguró bastante animada, a lo cual Helga le miró sin entender y está miró de repente a Arnold con el ceño fruncido- "Eres un verdadero idiota"- reprendió, Helga le miró sorprendida y confundida, mientras que el rubio le miró avergonzado. Miró de nuevo a la rubia y le sonrió ampliamente- "Aún no puedo creer que éste, imbécil, te haya cambiado por la zorra de Lynett."- dijo barriéndolo con la mirada de manera despectiva mientras jalaba a Helga hacia el sillón y lograba sentarla junto a ella- "Le he dicho mil y un veces que es un maldito estúpido por ver sólo el exterior de las mujeres y no fijarse en el interior, y que aún no puedo entender lo que vio en esa chica, teniéndote a tí que tienes más que un cuerpo o una cara bonita"- aseguró sonriente- "Es decir, eres una mujer muy valiente y fuerte, me sorprende mucho que él no lo haya visto antes o lo haya olvidado por creerle a la estúpida de Lynett"- declaró con las manos de Helga entre las suyas, mientras esta le miraba sorprendida- "Realmente te admiro"- sonrió- "Además, sus hijos son un verdadero encanto"- Helga volteó a verlo de forma asesina ¿En qué momento la había metido que ella no se había dado cuenta? Claire miró a Helga con atención y después al nervioso Arnold que rascaba su cabeza distraídamente, quiso reír al notar sus comportamientos, pero se limitó a continuar- "Les tomó una foto con el celular y me la mostró. De verdad no puedo creer que el cerebro de mosca pensara en piernas, en lugar de seguir intentando hablarte. ¿No crees que es bastante estúpido?"- comentó y Arnold rodó sus ojos, siempre pensó que juntarlas iba a ser como tener dos bombas de tiempo en sus manos y no porque se llevarían mal, sino precisamente lo contrario.

**VIERNES**

Bien, decir que a ambos les fue casi imposible dormir después de aquella visita, era poco; aún después de que se fue la pelirroja, Helga se limitó a irse a su habitación, dejando a un preocupado Arnold. Ambos estuvieron en vela, principalmente por estar pensando muchas de las cosas que Claire, había comentado.

De esto, algo había quedado bastante claro para Helga, Arnold hablaba de ella y de sus hijos con mucho orgullo y la joven que lo había acompañado, le había reprochado en varias ocasiones que había echado a perder una relación auténtica y casi de cuento de hadas, lo que también le indicaba que al menos esa joven, no tenía intenciones de tipo amoroso hacia Arnold, pues alguien que quisiera estar con el chico, jamás la hubiera apoyado como ella lo hizo. Claro está, había una parte de ella que pensaba que todo había sido una farsa por parte de ambos y que seguramente, se reían a sus espalda. No podía confiar en las personas y nunca lo había hecho a la primera, ni siquiera con Michael. Pero muchos de los comentarios eran en favor a ella y eso la desconcertaba bastante.

Mientras que Arnold, afirmaba y reafirmaba el hecho de que Claire no sólo quería hacerlo sentir miserable por sus estúpidas elecciones, sino que ahora, Helga tenía una aliada que le daría informes cada día, aún si no se los pedía, con la firme intención de hacerle ver sus errores. Si lo pensaba bien, podía ser una aliada y que ella hablase bien de él, pero si él la cagaba, entonces tendría a una enemiga más y por tanto, perdería a Helga, de nuevo y eso, no lo podía permitir.

.-.-.-.

"¿Cuántas veces se te puede olvidar que no debes poner el plato de comida ni los cubiertos, cerca de ellos. Aún son unos bebés y no saben que no es correcto jugar con la comida, por eso nos tienen a nosotros para corregirlos y cuidar que no hagan alguna tontería o se lastimen ellos mismos"- regañó al rubio al ver que Phillip era quien le arrojaba comida esta vez, rodó sus ojos y le dio un par de servilletas de cocina para que quitase la avena de su rostro.

"¿Y no me lo puedes recordar?"- preguntó limpiando su rostro, algo molesto. La verdad no le irritaba que sus hijos le llenaran la cara de papilla, era la actitud de Helga la que lograba sacarlo de quicio y que a pesar de lo que Claire le hizo notar, aún así, le parecía demasiado.

Helga le miró con algo parecido al aburrimiento- "No voy a estar la próxima semana para recordártelo. Lo de ayer fue sólo una probada de lo que vas a vivir la siguiente semana, de lunes a viernes, de siete y media a dos de la tarde"- aseguró.

Arnold la miró sorprendido- "Helga, sabes que trabajo desde las dos hasta las diez"- argumentó mirándola severo, no podía creer que olvidase ese detalle.

Helga suspiró pidiendo paciencia- "Irás a dejar a los niños a la una y media a la guardería, y yo pasaré por ellos a las cuatro, así tú iras a tu trabajo a tiempo"- respondió sin más. De verdad no podía creer que siguiera siendo tan despistado, a pesar de ser mucho más grande; no podía decir que se trataba de un adulto, porque muchas veces se comportó como un niño en esa semana, pero sí podía decir que como un adolescente maduro.

El rubio no dijo nada, de verdad pensó que Helga le haría pagar su traición con algo, sólo que jamás pensó que sería con su trabajo, pero al escuchar su idea, se sintió avergonzado de pensar tan mal de ella.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio aunque las miradas disimuladas eran frecuentes entre ambos, aún más cuando le daban de comer a sus hijos y notaban que el otro estaba demasiado ocupado como para tomarle atención.

Al terminar, Helga recogió la mesa y lavó los trastes, mientras que Arnold bañaba a sus hijos. Al escuchar que abría la puerta del baño, caminó a paso rápido hacia el pasillo, sólo para encontrarse con un Arnold algo mojado y con ambos bebés en sus brazos, metidos en toallas y dirigirse al cuarto de sus hijos, al notar a la rubia sólo atinó a bajar su mirada y sonreír con tristeza. Ambos rubios sintieron que su corazón daba un vuelco pero prefirieron continuar con la rutina para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto.

.-.-.-.

"Hola Hel"- dijo sonriente un castaño- "Vas a estar en tu casa, verdad"- eso fue más una afirmación que una duda. Giró en la esquina y se detuvo en el semáforo- "Sí, ¿crees que tengamos algún problema?"- siguió conduciendo por la gran avenida- "Ya veo, entonces..."- y en ese momento, pensó que su suerte no podía ser mejor pues pudo divisar al rubio que de repente se detenía a mitad de la cuadra y regresaba corriendo en dirección del departamento de Helga. Sonrió siniestramente- "Sabes que, te veo en unos segundos. Te quiero"- dijo deprisa y pisó a fondo el acelerador de su Ibiza negro para después estacionarse a un costado del edificio y subir hacia el departamento de su amiga.

Tocó varias veces hasta que esta le abrió y de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos y le plantó un beso con gran pasión.

Helga le miró impresionada y sólo atinó a alejarlo de ella- "¿Qué diablos crees que haces?"- preguntó sin creer lo que hacía, para después alejarse hacia la ventana.

El beso no había sido desagradable, pero no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su juicio.

"Tenía ganas de verte, ¿acaso no puedo?"- preguntó curioso el castaño una vez más cerca de ella, Helga le miró perpleja y caminó de un lado al otro, de la pared a la cocina y de regreso.

"Puedes"- contestó intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- "¿Por qué me besaste?"- preguntó después de un tiempo, bastante desconcertada.

El joven de gafas alzó sus hombros despreocupado- "Que tiene de malo, siempre lo hemos hecho"- respondió sin más rodeándola con sus brazos- "Oh, vamos Hel"- dijo con miel en su voz- "Sólo es un besito"- sedujo muy cerca de su oído.

"No"- dijo molesta, aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa- "Podría perder a mis hijos por esto"- respondió con una ceja alzada.

Mike besó su cuello con suavidad- "Sólo será un resbalón"- dijo entre risas, sin dejarla ir, aprisionándola entre sus brazos- "Sólo será..."- sus labios se acariciaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y ambos se giraron hacia la mesa.

"Olvidé unos archivos que necesita mi jefe, lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos de aquí, porque de lo contrario..."- Arnold miró a ambos con papeles en mano, la mano de Mike estaba casi tocando el trasero de la rubia, su ojo mostró un tic bastante notorio y de inmediato caminó hacia la mesa, tomó a Helga entre sus brazos y la besó derrochando pasión, acostándola sobre la mesa y haciéndola suya ahí mismo, frente al castaño sorprendido.

O eso hubiera hecho, de no ser por dos pequeños inconvenientes: el primero y el más importante, Helga no se le acercaba **jamás** en plan romántico, apenas lo saludaba o hablaba con él, pero intentaba no estar en el mismo cuarto en el que él se encontraba, por lo regular cada quien permanecía en su habitación hasta que sus hijos requirieran de su atención, por lo que un acercamiento de ese tipo, era más que negado; y el segundo, en ese instante tenía que regresar a trabajar, por lo que ni siquiera hablar con ella podría. Por lo que les dirigió una mirada de profundo resentimiento y salió azotando la puerta.

Helga miró sorprendida por donde se fue el rubio, mientras que Shultz intentaba no revolcarse de risa en el suelo.

"¿De qué diablos te estás riendo?"- preguntó evidentemente molesta.

El castaño limpió las lágrimas que le salieron por su ataque de risa y le sonrió triunfante- "Sabía que iba a regresar"- contestó sin más.

"¡¿Tú QUÉ?!"- exclamó Helga queriendo matarlo con la mirada.

Michael rodeó la mesa, intentado alejarse de la rubia pero quedó acorralado entre la ventana, la mesa, la pared y Helga, pidiendo misericordia con la mirada.

"Geri"- Helga le dio un latigazo en la nariz- "!Au! Pero que malhumorada"- reclamó sobándose la nariz.

"¡Me puedes explicar, qué diablos fue todo eso!"- ordenó señalando la puerta.

Michael intentaba no reírse, pero tanto la actitud del rubio como de su amiga, le hacían bastante gracia- "Lo siento"- dijo entre risas- "Yo vi que regresaba"- dijo aclarándose la garganta- "Cuando estaba a cuatro cuadras de aquí y se me ocurrió una idea al verlo"- aclaró sonriente y con ojos de inocente.

"¡¿Y tu plan era que me viera besándote?!"- reprochó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, por lo que el pecoso se limitó a bajar sus manos con delicadeza.

"Algo así"- le miró con una ceja arqueada, su mirada perspicaz le llamó mucho la atención, por lo que cedió a bajar sus manos pero aún así, lo mantenía acorralado. Se cruzó de brazos en espera de una explicación, a lo cual el joven de gafas sonrió más tranquilo- "Quería que nos viera abrazados, quería ver su expresión, tal como ahora y confirmar lo que pienso"- argumentó- "Aunque, se me salió un poco de control"- se rascó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

"¿Tu crees?"- preguntó con sarcasmo y este le sonrió nerviosamente, lo cual provocó que la rubia le mirara desconfiada- "¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que confirmaste?"

Michael sonrió ampliamente y acercó su rostro al de ella, logrando que sus narices se rozaran- "Eso, querida amiga mía, es un secreto"- dijo en tono confidente.

.-.-.-.-.

No tenía ganas de llegar a casa, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir y pedirle a Gerald que pasara por él no era la solución. Simple y sencillamente, tenía que hacerle frente a lo que habían visto sus ojos esa tarde y que no le gustó en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso metía a ese sabandija a su casa cada vez que él se iba a trabajar? No quería pensar en ello pero su subconsciente no le dejaba tranquilo. Ni siquiera en el trabajo le dejó tranquilo, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en que Michael estaba casi tocándole el trasero a **SU** **HELGA**, y ella sólo se había quedado ahí parada, sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de lo que podían hacer cuando él no estaba, pero al recordar lo que él llegaba a hacer, una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro y al llegar a la puerta del departamento, dejó salir un largo suspiro haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Al entrar al departamento, no le sorprendió ver que no estaba Helga en el sillón, pero la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, lo cual le pareció un buen detalle.

"_Al menos_"- pensó resignado. Escuchó que cerraban la puerta y eso le pareció bastante curioso, a lo mejor iba a ver a los niños pero al llegar al pasillo, se encontró con alguien que de verdad no esperaba ver a esa hora- "¿Qué haces aquí?"- espetó sin nada de educación, mirando con firmeza la puerta de la que suponía había salido, la habitación de Helga.

Michael le miró algo adormilado y con la ropa bastante arrugada en primera instancia, pero el tono de voz del rubio le despertó un poco más- "Ya me iba"- dijo con total naturalidad sin dejar de caminar y eso le pareció el peor cinismo al ojiverde.

Arnold lo sujetó por el brazo, mirándole bastante serio, a lo cual el castaño se limitó a alzar una ceja- "¿Quién diablos crees que eres? ¿Crees acaso que puedes sustituirme?¿Crees que puedes hacerla feliz?"- siseó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Shultz alzó una ceja incrédulo, ya estaba bastante despierto como para poder contestarle y no dejaría que ese tonto le tratase de esa forma- "¿Feliz?"- dijo con sarcasmo logrando sorprender a Arnold con su respuesta- "Tu no podrías hacerla feliz aunque te dijera como"- reprocho el castaño soltándose del agarre de este- "Crees saber de ella porque fueron pareja en el pasado, pero ¿cómo estás tan seguro que conoces sus gustos ahora?¿cómo sabes que tendrán un futuro juntos?"- lo analizó con la mirada y su boca formó una sonrisa llena de confianza, algo que logró que Arnold le golpeara en el rostro.

Michael le miró sorprendido desde el piso, mientras que el rubio le miró iracundo.

"Para que te quede claro, cuatro ojos"- dijo con burla- "Yo soy y siempre voy a ser el amor de la vida de Helga, así como el padre de esos niños a los que muestras tanto afecto. Y por nada del mundo, voy a permitir que alguien más, me quite lo que me pertenece"- amenazó despectivo.

Michael se limpió la sangre que fluyó de su labio y sonrió- "No es necesario, tu sólo haces perfectamente el trabajo"- puntualizó al tiempo que se levantaba y esta vez, sujetaba la muñeca de Arnold, al notar que este intentaba golpearlo de nuevo- "¿Qué piensas? ¿Que Helga, Geri y Phillip son objetos a los que puedes reclamar como si fueras su dueño?"- le miró con reto- "Tu no sabes amar, Shortman."- declaró- "Ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar en lo que siente Helga, lo que quiere. ¿Sí estás tan seguro de lo que siente Helga por ti, entonces porque me atacaste?¿En qué te afecta que esté con ella, si estás tan seguro de que eres el amor de la vida de Helga?"- Arnold le miró sorprendido pero no por eso menos enojado- "Dime algo, ¿si Helga fuera mi novia y tú lo hubieses sabido, aún así te hubieras acercado?¿O la hubieras dejado ser feliz?"

"Yo..."- la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y aunque antes no se lo había preguntado, por obvias razones, ahora sí se hacía la pregunta y no sabía que responder. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella hizo por él? Porque si lo pensaba bien, ella terminó con él, no por el hecho de que le había puesto el cuerno, eso era un extra, sino por el hecho de que ella sabía que él ya no la quería y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, por verlo feliz, aún si eso significaba no ser felices juntos.

Michael notó que su mente era un mar de confusión y eso, le hizo sentir desconfianza, no podía permitir que Helga estuviera con alguien que se quedara pensando una respuesta tan obvia y aunque en la tarde notó los celos de Arnold y eso le daba la razón en que este seguía enamorado de su amiga, ahora le hacía preguntarse ¿si no era una mera obsesión o un simple capricho ante la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado por miedo a estar solo?

"Te lo pondré más fácil, cabeza de balón"- le miró con algo parecido al desprecio- "¿Estás dispuesto a dejar el alma, la vida, el corazón y la razón, por alguien que no te corresponde?"- el joven de gafas soltó su mano y las manos del rubio se retiraron de él. Shultz le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y antes de salir por la puerta le miró de forma burlona- "Piénsalo"- el ojiazul iba a cerrar la puerta cuando de repente recordó algo- "Ah y por si te preguntas"- Arnold volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada y el ojo saltándole- "Helga y yo nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película en su cuarto. No hicimos nada de lo que pudiste haber pensado. Ella no es igual a ti y eso me ha quedado claro en varios aspectos"- rió con ironía- "Si piensas que cometió adulterio, puedes ir a decírselo a tu abogado, pero puedo asegurarte que no sólo tú saldrías perdiendo, aunque claro, serías el más afectado"- sonrió cruelmente y Arnold no puedo evitar verlo realmente fúrico, pero el castaño ni siquiera se inmutó- "Además, ella jamás arriesgaría a sus hijos por alguien más. Eso tenlo por seguro"- aseguró para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Arnold sintió unas terribles ganas de gritar y hacer picadillo al flacucho que había salido por la puerta, pero se conformó con apretar fuertemente los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus uñas lograron clavarse en su piel, marcándola. No podía creer el cinismo de aquel muchacho pero tenía que averiguarlo, caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo hasta que se decidió a entrar al cuarto de Helga para porfin afrontar la verdad. Apagó la luz del pasillo, se quitó los zapatos y dejó sus cosas en su habitación, para después ir hacia la habitación de Helga y entrar sigilosamente.

Tomó aire varias veces antes de entra y al entrar, apenas pudo creer lo que veía.

La televisión seguía prendida pero la pantalla azul demostraba que se había apagado el dvd, había palomitas regadas sobre la alfombra y la cama, y ni una sola prenda de ropa en el piso. Helga se encontraba sobre la cama, durmiendo a los pies y aún estaba vestida con lo que le había visto en la mañana, un sueter de cuello de tortuga y unos jeans. Su cabello desparramado sobre el endredon y el borde de la cama le indicaban que llevaba varias horas así. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y de inmediato, apagó el televisor, notando sobre el DVD, la caja de la película "Knocked UP" y debajo de esta "Life as We Know It".

"¿Arnold?"- preguntó una atolondrada Helga, aún estaba bastante adormilada.

El rubio se aceró a ella y no pudo evitar en la pregunta que le había hecho el castaño, logrando que mirara consternado a la rubia.

"¿Qué pasó, princesa?"- preguntó intentado que su voz sonara normal. Definitivamente no podía imaginarse sin ella a su lado, había estado lejos de ella por un año y tres meses pero en definitiva, no quería volver a estarlo. La necesitaba y sí, era un perfecto egoísta al no querer compartirla, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

"Hay que dormir, los bebés podrían despertarse"- contestó al tiempo que lo tomaba de su mano. Arnold asintió y se irguió para poder irse pero la rubia jaló su mano, lo cual hizo que el ojiverde le mirara sorprendido.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Helga se hizo un ovillo a un lado de Arnold mientras que este le abraza y acariciaba su cabello, de forma pensativa.

Pataki suspiró- "¿Por qué no me amas?"- preguntó, tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien al verla, pudo notar las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

El corazón se le encogió y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

"Por supuesto que te amo"- contestó sintiendo que el dolor le atravesaba. Ella de verdad pensaba que el no la amaba y no podía culparla- "Más de lo que imaginas"- susurró con tristeza. No podía evitar sentir culpa y vergüenza.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?"- preguntó la rubia, evidentemente entre sueños porque su respiración tranquila y el hecho de que no abriera los ojos, le hacía ver su estado. Era su subconsciente y al notarlo, no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo.

"Por que soy un imbécil que no se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tenerte a mi lado"- respondió arrepentido- "Pero voy a compensarlo"- aseguró.

**Sábado**

Al despertar, lo primero que notó Helga fue el aroma dulce de una colonia bien conocida por ella,así como el latir de su corazón, cuando abrió los ojos, reconoció inmediatamente la camisa blanca que llevaba el rubio el día anterior. Miró hacia arriba y pudo notar su rostro, con amplias ojeras y el cabello bastante despeinado.

Primero pensó que era un sueño, que su subconsciente, como otras veces, le engañaba; pero al verlo tan cerca y sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, le hizo sonrorjarse bastante. Quiso levantarse pero el brazo de Arnold le mantuvo en su lugar, pues al sentir un ligero movimiento, se puso rígido.

"Buenos días"- susurró suavemente y aún con los ojos cerrados.

Helga le miró desconcertada, aún no podía creer que le hubiera hecho dormir en su cama, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en sus días y se sentía mal.

"Buenos días"- respondió sin más- "Eh... Arnold, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"- preguntó algo nerviosa. No podía verlo a los ojos, por lo que se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana.

Shortman aún estaba sin abrir los ojos pero podía imaginar la cara perpleja de Pataki, lo que lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú no me dejaste ir"- respondió sin más y Helga le miró sorprendida, apenas tenía un leve recuerdo de haberlo visto la noche anterior y jalarlo a su cama. Su rostro se ruborizó levemente y sólo pudo esconderlo en las costillas del ojiverde.

Arnold abrió un ojo y después el otro al verla escondiendo su cara en sus costillas, por lo que acarició su cabeza con dulzura y suspiró. No podía pedirle más de lo que podía darle y lo sabía. Tuvo toda la noche para pensar acerca de lo que le había dicho el castaño, asi como de varios comentarios realizados por Claire y eso le hizo entender que debía ser muy paciente, debía hacer que ella se volviera a enamorar de él, porque no podía estar seguro de que lo amara como lo hacía. Ella había aclarado el asunto desde aquella vez en la cafetería y aunque al principio no quiso aceptarlo, ahora entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. El joven le dió un beso en la coronilla y se levantó suavemente de su lado, logrando sorprender a la ojiazul, quien le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Shortman sonrió- "Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y checaré a los niños"- aclaró para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Helga no podía creer que fuera tan **él** de repente, es decir, desde que estuvo con Lynett había perdido toda su esencia y ahora, parecía que la había recobrado o por lo menos algo aparecía de su antiguo yo.

Ya no sabía que pensar a ciencia cierta.

.-.-.-.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, hizo el desayuno y dejó la comida lista sobre la mesa. Ella tomó un rápido licuado pues al ver la hora, sabía que podría llegar tarde. Caminó hacia el pasillo para verse una vez más en el espejo y después ver que el rubio llegaba con los bebés en ambos brazos y los acomodaba en sus sillas para después ajustarles las pecheras y sentarse él a la mesa.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, melenudo?"- preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

La ropa deportiva para jugar tenis, decía claramente sus intensiones pero era obvio que ella se refería a otra cosa- "Pues, iba a"

No le permitió terminar y sintió que se había equivocado al pensar que Arnold, había recuperado algo del viejo Arnold- "Oh no. Yo tengo que trabajar el fin de semana"- aseguró mientras se arreglaba el labial frente al espejo.

Arnold le miró preocupado- "¿Pero que los niños no van a la guardería?"- no es que no quisiera estar con sus hijos, pero quedarse sólo por segunda vez con ello, representaba varias cosas y una de ellas era el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía idea de como administrar su tiempo, sentía que en cambiar un pañal ya se le iban tres o cuatro horas. Por lo que intentó esa opción.

"Noooo"- alargó la palabra como si quisiera demostrar algo obvio- "Cuando estaba sola, sí. Pero al estar tú, quiere decir que no hay necesidad de llevarlos, a menos que también trabajes en fin de semana, pero como no es así, tú los vas a cuidar todo el día de hoy y mañana"- afirmó al tiempo que agarraba su bolso y lo colgaba de su hombro.

"¿Yo?"- ahora sí no lo podía creer, de verdad iba a dejarlo sólo con ellos.

"Así es, y no llevarlos en fin de semana también representan cien dólares menos al mes, así que SÍ, tú los vas a cuidar, galán"- sentenció con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante la mirada asombrada del rubio- "Vuelvo a las siete"- dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejar a un contrariado ojiverde.

Arnold miró a sus hijos, contrariado y decidió darles de comer, por lo menos sabía que no debía de preocuparse por hacer su desayuno y sólo por...PLASH... el tino de Phillip no falló y le dio directo al rostro. Se quitó la papilla con un dedo y lo metió a su boca.

"_Al menos sabe buena la papilla y no tuve sorpresitas debajo de las uñas_"- pensó resignado para comenzar a desayunar él.

Cada dos bocados suyos, le daba de comer a sus hijos y evitaba dejarles las cucharas o el bol cerca. Al terminar de comer, se limitó a levantar sus platos y llevarlos al fregadero, sacó a ambos bebés de las sillas y se quedó parado sin saber que hacer. Colocó a ambos bebés sobre el sillón y se quitó los zapatos.

"_¿Ahora que voy a hacer?_"- se preguntó cuando en ese instante, escuchó el timbre. Se levantó del sillón y ambos bebés rieron al sentir que se deslizaban hacia el centro. Arnold volteó a verlos y se alarmó al notar que casi chocaban sus cabezas, de no ser por que rápidamente los agarraba de los tirantes de sus overoles.

Dejó salir un suspiro y escuchó de nuevo el timbre. Caminó hacia la puerta e intentó de varias formas abrirla. Primero con la muñeca pero casi le da a Phillip en la cabeza, intentó girar el pomo con el codo pero sentía que movía mucho a Geri; intentó hacerlo con la pierna, sujentándolo con la parte interior de la rodilla pero ni siquiera pudo girarlo; intentó hacerlo con el cuello pero su garganta se lastimaba. El timbre no dejaba de sonar y él no sabía como abrir la condenada puerta. Alzó una ceja y después se fue al sillón, colocó a ambos infantes sobre él, para después cargarlos como si fueran costales de papá y tener hasta cierto punto, las manos libres. Cuando por fin pudo abrir, se sorprendió bastante de ver quienes los visitaban.

"Gerald"- pronunció con sorpresa- "Phoebe"- Gerald rió y Phoebe le miró con una sonrisa.

"Por lo visto, Helga no te comentó que vendríamos"- comentó el moreno al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Ver a Arnold con ambos bebés debajo de sus brazos, era algo bastante cómico, por lo que no pudo evitar seguir riendo.

La asiática le dio un suave golpe a su novio en el brazo. A ella también le parecía divertido pero aún así, no rió- "¿Necesitas ayuda Arnold?"- preguntó Phoebe al tiempo que tomaba a Phillip y lo cargaba.

"Gracias, Phoebe, tú si eres considerada"- respondió mirando con recelo al moreno quien a pesar de todo, seguía riendo. Los tres se sentaron en la sala, pero el rubio se sintió algo nervioso- "Ehm...¿quieren algo de tomar?"- ofreció.

Gerald dejó de reír y se levantó- "Yo lo busco, viejo. Puedo notar que apenas sabes como hacer algunas cosas"- Arnold le miró molesto.

"Como si tu supieras..."- entonces calló de inmediato, pues sabía que no era la primera vez que iban y seguramente, ellos también le habían ayudado a Helga un par de veces. Suspiró- "¿Cada cuanto vienen a verlos?"- preguntó con bastante curiosidad pues desde que se había enterado, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos seriamente.

La pelinegra alzaba a Phillip con suavidad sobre su cabeza y le soplaba en el estómago, haciéndo reír al pequeño- "Desde siempre hemos venido a ver a Helga"- respondió con total naturalidad- "Incluso fuimos a verla al hospital los tres días que estuvo ahí, después de la cesárea"- aclaró y Arnold le miró preocupado, Phoebe al notarlo sonrió con confianza- "Tranquilo, fue un procedimiento de rutina. Al ser gemelos, es casi imposible que nacieran de forma natural, son casos muy raros. Además, Helga es de cadera límite, por lo que de cualquier forma, hubiera sido cesárea, aunque fuese sólo uno"- respondió tranquilamente.

"Entonces, estuvo internada"- fue una afirmación no una pregunta. La verdad, no podía concebir que alguien tan fuerte como su amada, hubiera estado internada por tres días en un hospital, ni siquiera cuando se lastimó el tobillo por saltar de la escalera de servicio, fuera de Sunset Arms.

Phoebe asintió mientras le hacía cosquillas a Phillip- "Por tres días, te puedes imaginar a su padre"- comentó con algo de molestia- "el señor Pataki, había hecho todo tipo de comentarios desagradables con respecto a la cuenta del hospital, por lo que la misma Helga, había decidido pedir su alta en cuanto se sintió mejor"- argumentó- "Incluso quizo evitar que Olga viniera a ayudarle en los primeros meses, pero Olga se negó a dejar sola Helga y tanto ella, como Patrick, estuvieron ayudándola. Bueno, Patrick estuvo sólo dos semanas por su trabajo pero Olga se fue hasta el tercer mes y Patrick regresaba cada mes, se quedaba dos semanas y se iba de nuevo"- contó a un interesado Arnold, algo que captó perfectamente Heyerdahl.

Gerald se acercó con tres vasos grandes, dos biberones pequeños, una jarra de limonada y algunos sandwiches, sobre una bandeja y dejarla en la mesa de centro. Algo que sorprendió a Arnold, a lo cual el moreno se limitó a sonreír.

"Aunque te sorprendas, viejo. Ayudamos a Helga como no tienes idea"- aclaró mientras tomaba un sandwich de la bandeja y después a Geraldine de los brazos de su padre, para después darle un poco de limonada en su biberón.

Arnold los veía entre fascinado y ¿amenazado? No quería admitirlo, pero incluso sus amigos, eran mejores padres que él. Se recargó por completo en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

"¿Vinieron a verlos o a cuidar de que yo no haga nada inapropiado?"- preguntó sarcástico, su mirada ceñuda les hizo reír nerviosos.

"En realidad, vinimos a preguntarte ¿Cómo te ha ido?"- aseguró Heyerdahl.

Arnold le miró más tranquilo, no por eso menos ceñudo- "Pues...bien, dentro de lo que cabe"- suspiró- "Helga y yo no tenemos la mejor comunicación del mundo, de hecho, anoche fue la primera vez que pasamos más de seis horas sin discutir y digamos que...juntos"- Gerald le miró interesado, mientras Phoebe intentaba leer entre líneas. Arnold sonrió de lado- "Dormimos juntos, aunque al parecer, ella lo hizo incoscientemente. Sólo dormimos, incluso sobre las cobijas"- sonrió un poco más y se miró las manos- "Apenas puedo creer que haya estado en mis brazos toda la noche, abrazarla como antes"- les miró- "Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y ni siquiera necesité del sexo para que fuera así. Ella me llena por completo"- anunció con una sonrisa resplandeciente que incluso llenaba sus ojos de luz.

La pareja le miró con una sonrisa- "Sólo que cuando despertamos se acabó el encantó"- suspiró con pesar- "Volvimos a las mismas. Llegué a pensar que anoche, cuando me tomó de la mano y no me dejó ir, pues... habían cambiado las cosas, aún si unos minutos antes me había puesto histérico de ver a Michael salir de su habitación"- comentó rascandose la cabeza, se sentía un poco avergonzado de haberle golpeado, pero en ese momento, sus celos pudieron más que su razón y bueno, el hecho de verlo en la tarde con la mano muy cerca del trasero de Helga, le daba a entender otra cosa.

La pareja le miró nervioso y Arnold les devolvió una mirada interrogante- "Hablando de Michael, ¿cuál es su relación, exactamente?"- Gerald y Phoebe voltearon a verse bastante nerviosos, sin saber bien que decir, y esto le pareció bastante sospechoso al rubio- "¿Y bien? Sé que ustedes saben algo o no hubiesen puesto esa cara"- se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de sus amigos, así que Gerald suspiró y asintió. Phoebe mientras tanto, se levantó del sillón para entregarle a Phillip a su novio y dirigirse al cuarto de los niños.

"Pues"- dijo rascándose distraidamente la barbilla, Arnold sabía que cuando estaba así era porque había un secreto lo suficientemente jugoso como para poder revelarlo así nada más, y más cuando se trataba de Helga- "Michael y ella"- como decirle a Arnold la situación sin que este se pusiera como energúmeno, aunque si lo pensaba bien, de cualquier forma se pondría de esa forma- "Ellos no tienen una relación definida"- contestó sin más, observando la reacción del rubio.

Phoebe regresó con unos cuantos juguetes y dos pequeñas mantas, para después acomodarlas en el suelo.

"¿Me ayudas con la mesa de centro?"- preguntó al rubio al tiempo que este asentía.

La pelinegra tomaba la bandeja con los aperitivos. Arnold movió la mesa hacia la pared, cerca del sillón y la ojigris puso de nuevo la bandeja, mientras que Gerald acomodaba a los infantes sobre las mantas. Los tres volvieron a sentarse y Shortman se mantuvo callado unos momentos, interpretando las palabras de Gerald.

"Entonces, no son novios"- resolvió- "Pero tampoco lo son"- terminó su frase con cautela, esperando a la respuesta de la pareja y estos asintieron. Arnold recargó su espalda por completo en el respaldo del sillón, aún sin estar muy seguro de aquello.

Phoebe miró a los bebés y luego al rubio- "Es una relación algo complicada"- resolvió- "Mike la quiere mucho, así como a los niños y eh, siempre que puede le ayuda, incluso con algunas cosas para ellos"- señaló a los bebés que jugaban entretenidos con sus peluches sobre la manta- "Y desde que llegó aquí, pues ha sido la persona que más le ha apoyado, después de nosotros y su familia. Nunca la ha juzgado por ser madre soltera, ni le ha hecho groserías, de hecho sí podía comprarle algún antojo, se lo compraba. Siempre ha sido muy atento con ella. Aunque no han dado un paso más allá de los besos."- miró a Gerald y esté le regreso una mirada de advertencia, suspiró- "Hemos visto un par de veces como Mike se acerca a ella y bueno, la besa o la abraza y, ehm, Helga no se opone"- dijo algo insegura- "Aunque claro, tampoco le deja llegar más lejos".

Arnold alzó una ceja y se levantó de su sitio, solo para caminar por el pasillo que iba de la puerta de la entrada a la cocina, ida y vuelta. Un par de veces se rascaba la cabeza y otras, simplemente ponía la mano sobre su barbilla. No podía negar que tenía ganas de golpear al de cabeza cuadrada pero debía controlarse, y aunque no le pareciera, él no podía negarle muestras de afectos hacia sus hijos, puesto que no se había aparecido en sus vidas hasta apenas.

"No hicieron nada"- respondió al fin- "porque entré a su habitación y sólo estaba dormida en la cama, estaba vestida. De hecho, el único desastre que pude ver fueron las palomitas de maíz en el piso"- la pareja había mantenido la respiración, para después dejarla salir con más calma, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el y enarcó una ceja- "¿Qué?"

Gerald lo miró algo inseguro pero la mirada penetrante del ojiverde terminó por derribar lo que le quedaba de seguridad- "Bueno, eh, en su cumpleaños, vinimos a verla y salimos los cuatro juntos, de hecho nos quedamos a dormir"- dijo vacilante y Phoebe y el intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Arnold no sabía si quería saber o si quería ignorar el hecho, por lo que decidió mantenerse callado y esperar a que terminara de hablar- "y cuando entramos al cuarto de Helga a despedirlos, bueno... Ella estaba en ropa interior y Mike igual"- Arnold les miró estupefacto- "No creemos que hayan hecho algo, y más por la cara de indiferencia de ella, es más, estamos casi seguros que han dormido juntos pero no juntos"- aclaró rapidamente el moreno y la nívea tosió incómoda.

Ahora sí no sabía que creer, pues el chico de lentes le había dicho que Helga no arriesgaría a sus hijos por nadie, o sea, no habían hecho nada porque sino Helga cometería adulterio y entonces caería en tela de juicio su patria potestad. Pero si Phoebe y Gerald le habían comentado aquello en ese instante y no antes, era precisamente por algo.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó el pelinegro al ver la mirada inquisidora del rubio.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?"- les reclamó molesto, no podía evitarlo, pues si hubiera conocido esa información con anterioridad, hubiera comenzado a poner los puntos sobre las "i"s.

Phoebe le miró inquieta, mordiéndose los labios- "No... era relevante para ti, en realidad"

Arnold le miró sorprendido- "¿No era relevante?"- respondió con sarcasmo y Gerald le miró ceñudo- "ES MUY RELEVANTE"- dijo con las manos al cielo.

"Oye viejo, no tienes porque hacer drama, después de todo fuiste tú el que ha estado en varias relaciones e intencionalmente nos has dicho que vayamos a contárselo a Helga"- argumentó molesto mientras Arnold dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo.

Se talló el rostro inquieto- "No creí que fueran a decirle la verdad"- dejó salir un suspiro y les miró derrotado- "Se que soy un hipócrita por ponerme así, pero no puedo evitarlo".

Phoebe le miró seria- "¿Arnold, de verdad pensaste que Helga no te iba a sacar de su corazón?"- preguntó consternada, la situación entre sus amigos era muy difícil y el que resolvieran sus problemas, era un paso para poder estar juntos de nuevo, porque sabía que querían estar juntos de nuevo pero no culpaba a la rubia por no querer dar su brazo a torcer, aún. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que aún lo amaba, aún si se hubiese llegado a acostar con Michael, estaba segura de que ni él podría sacarle el amor que sentía por el rubio.

Arnold alzó sus hombros- "No lo sé"- negó suavemente- "Honestamente, si lo hubiera hecho, no se lo reclamaría, pero tengo la certeza de que no lo ha hecho y el que siga usando **nuestro** anillo"- dijo mostrando el suyo en su dedo anular- "Quiere decir que no me ha olvidado. Sé que no me va a perdonar de la noche a la mañana y lo he visto, y Claire no me ayudo mucho"

"¿Viejo, le presentaste a Claire?"- preguntó aún más sorprendido el moreno.

Arnold miró las caras estupefactas de sus amigos- "¿No debí hacerlo?"- preguntó inseguro.

Phoebe hizo una mueca de 'como sea' y alzó sus hombros- "Pues, no son nada, en realidad. Supongo que no fue del todo, malo"- respondió mirando a Gerald, este asintió- "¿Qué dijo Helga?"

"Creo que eso fue lo más extraño de todo"- se rascó la cabeza nervioso- "No me dijo nada, después de que se fue, ella se metió a su cuarto y me dijo 'buenas noches'. ¿Creen que sea algo malo?"

La pareja alzó sus hombros en señal de desconcierto y Gerald respondió- "Sería difícil saberlo. Helga cambio mucho cuando llegó aquí y más cuando nacieron sus hijos. Así que no se como interpretarlo"- Phoebe asintió.

"Hay cosas que siguen siendo igual pero hay otras que tendrás que descubrir por tí mismo"- le resolvió alzando sus hombros.

Arnold asintió y caminó hacia la mesa de centro para tomar un sanwich- "Siento que estoy fallando en todo"- suspiró y mordió su sandwich. Les pasó los vasos a sus amigos y estos agredecieron con una sonrisa.

"Tranquilo, amigo"- respondió el moreno sin dejar de sonreír- "Verás que todo se resolverá a su tiempo y también por eso vinimos"- el ojiverde les miró sin entender- "Supusimos que tendrías problemas con esto de ser padre y pensamos que, si Helga tuvo ayuda por tres meses para adaptarse, por qué tú no habrías de tener ayuda"- Arnold sonrió- "Pero no te emociones, sólo será por este mes y solamente en las mañanas, porque si Helga se entera, nos matará a los tres. Te ayudaremos en lo que te acostumbras y agarras el ritmo, porque amigo, créeme hay muchas cosas que tendrás que aprender"

.-.-.-.

Al llegar a casa, la rubia esperaba encontrar un desastre en la sala o por lo menos en la cocina, pero lo que vio, hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro por tan enternecedora escena. Arnold se encontraba en el sillón, durmiendo con un bebé en cada brazo y estos recostados sobre su pecho, sacó el celular y tomó una foto de ellos tres. Tal vez su razón le decía que iba en sentido contrario, pero ella no podía evitar amarlo y menos viéndolo así.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, extrañándose de no ver ni a Phoebe ni a Gerald pero al pasar cerca de la habitación de Arnold, escuchó varios gemidos que le hicieron reir con ganas, sabía que esos dos no podían esperarse pero no creía que lo harían cuando el rubio ya no pudiera más por el cansancio. Miro el reloj de pared y notó que eran cerca de las diez, su jefe le había pedido que se quedara a recuperar el tiempo perdido del fin pasado y ella no había tenido opción más que aceptar. Se sentía más tranquila al saber que Phoebe y Gerald estaban en su casa, bien o mal, ayudando a Arnold con los bebés, por lo que quedarse unas horas extras, no afectarían mucho.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la sala y decidió despertar al rubio.

"Arnold"- le llamó pero este no contestó, por lo que suspiró pesadamente- "Arnold"- dijo más fuerte pero este siguió dormido.

No podía gritarle porque despertaría a los bebés también y no podía darle un latigazo en la nariz porque seguramente tiraría a uno de los bebés, así que decidió tomar a Geri del brazo de su padre, alzando suavemente su brazo.

Shortman pronunció algo inenteligible, logrando sacar una suave risa a la rubia, dejó a su hija en su habitación y regresó por Phillip, quien le veía bastante adormilado, lo acostó junto a su hermana y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlos.

No podía echar a sus amigos de su departamento y mucho menos si estaban desnudos, sonrió ante su ocurrencia, pero tampoco podía meter a Arnold a su habitación, aunque sabía que probablemente no haría nada, aún así no podía arriesgarse. Entró a su habitación y sacó una manta muy larga, para después ponersela al rubio encima.

"Buenas noches, mi dulce príncipe"- musitó al verlo desde el pasillo y apagó la luz, para retirarse a su habitación, meditabunda.

**Domingo**

"Arnold, podrías levantar tu ropa? Tengo dos hijos no tres, en primer lugar. En segundo, ni siquiera soy tu pareja, soy la madre de tus hijos, sí, pero no soy tu esposa, por lo que no tengo porqué levantar tu cuarto. Puede que haga de desayunar para todos, pero no te confundas, camarón con pelos, lo cortés no quita lo valiente. Y en tercero, si tu no levantas la ropa que dejaste en el baño, yo no voy a hacerlo por ti. Y no me dejes tus calcetines por todas partes"- reclamó la rubia con un tambo bastante grande de ropa sucia entre sus brazos y con una clara mueca exasperada, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado, al fondo del departamento.

"Lo lamento"- se disculpó el rubio acomodando a Geri en la manta sobre el piso y con una dona alrededor para evitar que se cayera en cualqueir dirección.

"Toma, viejo"- le dijo el de cabello negro y rizado, entregándole un biberón.

"Gracias, Gerald"- miró el biberón y se lo entregó a Phillip, quien contento lo tomó, y los tres sonrieron.

Gerald palmeó su hombro- "Vas aprendiendo"- felicitó.

"¿Phoebe, necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó el rubio irguiéndose.

Phoebe sonreía al tiempo que movía la comida- "No gracias, Arnold. Ya casi acabo"- respondió con tranquilidad.

Gerald le dio el otro biberon y el rubio se lo pasó a Geri, quien comenzaba a mirar celosa a su hermano.

"No te enojes, princesa"- le dijo su padre con una suave risa- "_El mismo carácter_"- pensó divertido.

Ese día, Helga había podido regresar temprano del trabajo aunque al regresar, no todo había sido relajación, tuvo que meter a lavar la ropa de esa semana y aún dudaba en lavar la ropa de Arnold, pero estaba consciente que sería un gran desperdicio de agua si sólo lavaba la suya, por lo que decidió lavar la de él también.

Mientras que ella estuvo en el trabajo, Phoebe y Gerald comenzaron a enseñarle a Arnold acerca de la rutina que debía llevar, sobretodo en la cuestión de higiene y el rubio, hacía todo lo que le decían, aún cuando varias veces terminaba lleno de talco o papilla. Y aunque había sido apenas un día, ahora entendía que no podía quedarse dormido más de la cuenta.

Claro, sus amigos le ayudaron, pero más que nada ha hacer el desayuno y la comida, porque lo de partirse en mi, aún no lo dominaba, no estaba ni siquiera cerca pero debía intentarlo y por algo se empezaba.

Miró hacia la puerta que daba al lavadero y suspiró- "_Por algo se empieza_"- pensó con esperanza para ver como la rubia entraba y le miraba con una ceja arqueda, mientras el le daba una gentil sonrisa- "_Volveremos a estar juntos, no me voy a rendir, amor._"

* * *

_**N/A: **AL FIIIIIIN! Por fin pude terminar el capítulo, uno que me divirtió mucho en escribir, debo decir. Que más puedo decir acerca de él, pues que verán muchas sorpresas y habrán muchas situaciones que son complicadas y lo serán aún más, así que... Esperen el siguiente capítulo, porque ya lo estoy escribiendo y será igual o más largo que este, así que espero de verdad tengan muchas ganas de leer, jojo._

_Si se preguntan, ¿Que tan importante es este capítulo? Pues les diré, si no lo cuento, habría varias mechas libres, así que para que no pase eso, resolveré algunas cosas aquí y otras más adelante. Conforme avance la historia, verán que cada capítulo es relevante a su manera._

_Ahora, agradecimientos:_

_**Mechitas123**: como puedes ver, acabo de terminarlo y lo acabo de subir, recién salidito del horno de mi cabeza. Espero te guste y pues estaré actualizando cada mes o algo así, si el capítulo es tan grande como este, de lo contrario, será antes. Así que no te desesperes, saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario y agregarme a tus preferencias :)!  
_

_**Diana Carolina**: mi estimada, se que la relación entre Helga y Arnold está muy deteriorada, pero pues veremos que tan fuerte puede ser el amor, a pesar de las situaciones que se enfrenten. La actitud de Helga, sí, será desesperante durante unos capítulos más y después, vendrán otros tipos de problemas. Arnold aprenderá de sus errores, pero HEY! yo nunca dije que sería fácil. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia. Saludos y abrazo fuerte!  
_

_**Eleonor Pataki:** querida, ¿que te puedo decir? El sufrimiento será fuerte durante algunos capítulos pero muchas veces no hay de otra. Hay que tocar fondo para salir a flote de nuevo. La situación con Michael se verá después, se irá desarrollando poco a poco y verán cual será su tipo de intervención. Y Arnold, pues será imbécil en algunos capítulos y un caballero en otros. No lo defiendo, pero ser padre no es fácil. Abrazos y saludos linda!_

_Muchas gracias a ZoeAIYce por añadirme a su lista, muchas gracias, eso me indica que te agrada la historia. De igual forma, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia pero no dejan review (no muerdo! de verdad!), y espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y lo disfruten._

_Y ya saben, cualquier duda, tomatazo, crítica, comentario, halago, aclaración, caritas felices :D, pueden enviarlas y yo las recibiré con muchos ánimos._

_Besos._

_Lebel27_


	6. Sesión 1 Cacofonía

Sesión #1- Cacofonía

"Esunaamargadaquenotoleranada EsunidiotacabezónSiempresees táquejandoysiempreandademuym alhumor¿quepiensa?Nopuedepedirlascosasporfavor ¿Quéporquemedijoteamoyquieror egresarcontigoNidarlasgracia sporotrasCreequeconesosesolu cionatodo?Siempreestáreclamándometodol oquehagoyloquenohagodeigualf ormaParecequenoentiendelamag nituddesusactosniloqueocasio nóSiempreestáaladefensivaNop uedepretenderquenohapasadona daYosequearruinélascosasentr enosotrosperonoparecejustolo queestáhaciendoNisertanegoís taYoquieroacercarmeaellaydem ostrarlequepodemosestarbienP iensaqueconunoscuantosregalo slasco sasyasesolucionaronytan-tanyatodoestáenelpasadoJunto sCasinosmatamosporsuculpaenl acarreteraPeroparececomosiel lasólo quisierahacermeaunladoNopued eseguirsiendotanirresponsabl eNomedirigelapalabraLlevacas idossemanasenlacasaynoesposi blequeaúnnopuedarecordarperf ectamentequelosbebésnopueden estarsolosenelsofáoenunlugar elevadoNomehablamásqueparaal goqueconcierneanuestroshijos yendefinitivano quierequeleaniquetomeconseri edadmiroldepadreSiempreselee stáolvidandoquedebelevantars etempranoyaunquerecibaayudac oneldesayunoylacomidaTodomel oprohibeAúnasínopuedesuponer quelasituaciónsiemprevaaserl amismaImagíneseporquecompreu ncorralydosandaderasparalosn iñosmegritóhastadejarmesordo Creequesabemuchascosasperola realidadesquenosabequesucede Noagradecenadayaunquenoquier aaceptarloNoentiendequenopod emosgastardemásnialotontoTam biénsonmishijosytengoderecho adarlesloqueyoquieraYporsifu erapocoelmuyidiotapiensaquep uedereclamarsusderechosasíco mosinadaNodeberíareaccionard eesaformaEsdecir¿quepiensa?Cualquierensuposiciónestaría masqueagradecida¿quecondarleelapellidoalosniñ osconesoyaestatodoarreglado?Haymuchoshombresquesehacenlo socsisosyprefieranevadirlale yperoyonosoyasiNopuedeseguir pensandoqueporqueyavivimosju ntosyapuedehacersumalditavol untadYoconozcomisderechoscom opadreysebienloquemecorrespo ndenotengoporquenegarnadaNop uedecomprarnosDecualquierfor maeljuezdictóquedebodedarles cosasyaúnsinolohubiesedictam inadoasíLascosasnofuncionanc omoLynettselasterminóporense ñarYoloharíaporquesomishijos yellanopuedeimpedírmeloQuepi ensaquecondineroyregaloscaro stodovaaestarbienNotienedere choaunquenoleparezcaPuedoarr eglármelasyosolaAdemásmerecl amólodelautoyyosólolocomprép arapodertenerunaformademover nossintenerquedependerdeunta xistaounautobúsNonecesitoque meayudeenlosgastosdelacasaoc onlosniñosEsmuchomáscómodoAn tesnoestabaynomehizofaltaEco nómicoyseguroConjustamásrazó nYnuestroshijosnotienenqueir apretadosocercadepersonasque puedentransmitirlesgripaoalg unaotraenfermedadviralAhoram enosYdeestaformatambiénpodem osiralsupermercadoynohabráqu ehacervariosviajesporquenoca benlascosasenlacajueladeltax ioporqueeltaxistaseniegaalle varnosatodosNohaycompromisod esuparteMáslascosasdelaseman aSólopiensaensímismoysiempre quesemeacercaEstoybuscandome jorarlasituaciónenlaqueviven mishijosyellaCreequenosvamos abesarintensamentecomocuando éramosunosadolescentesAunque piensequesóloloestoyhaciendo poralgoparecidoalaconvenienc iaYanopuedeirporlavidapensan doquenosvamosareconciliarcom ocuandoeramosmásjóvenesOalas oledadynoesesoQuenosenojábam osporunosmalentendidosydespu ésyaestabatodobienPeronoquie reverloynoquieredarmeunaopor tunidadporqueparaellatodoesm aloLascosasyanosonasíTodoloq ueprovengademíestámalNopuede esperaraquecaigarendidaasusp iesporqueyaregresóEsconmalas intencionesPorquesediocuenta quelacagóYsólopiensoensacarv entajadeelloNopuedeesperarqu eloamecomosolíahacerloporque noeslapersonaquesolíaamar¿ParahacerexactamentequéNopue decreerquemepuedecomprarSegú nella?Nopuedeimaginarqueseguimosen uncuentodehadasQuieroacercar meaellaperoponeunabarreraimp enetrableTienequemantenerlos piesenlarealidadYsuamiguitot ampocoayudaaresolverlasituac iónSaber porquéestáaquíconmigoyconlos niñosyquenolohagaporquesesie ntesóloyporquepiensaquedeest aformavolveremosaserunafamil iayvolveremosatenerconfianza SólolocomplicanmásymásLaconf ianzaseganapocoapocoAmoaHelg aNoesalgoquesepuedaobtenerde lanochealamañanaoquesedéporq ueloconozcodehaceañosYporeso regreséconellaPrecisamentefu eesaconfianzalaquehizopedazo syahoraesperaqueletengadenue vopPeronoquiereescucharnaday nopuedorecuperarnuestrarelac iónyosólo"- replicaban al mismo tiempo, logrando que sus voces se fundieran creando un sonido desagradable para cualquiera, menos para el psicólogo presente que les miraba bastante interesado, sobretodo cuando gesticulaban exageradamente, se levantaban o se removían de su asiento de forma incómoda- "No hay confianza entre nosotros"- dijeron al unísono al final.

El psicólogo les miró incrédulo, sonrió- "¿Y cuántas veces han hablado de esto?"

"Muchas/Varias veces"- contestaron ambos, el psicólogo asintió.

"Entiendo"- y les miró sobre la montura café de sus anteojos- "¿Cuántas veces han escuchado al otro?"- esperando una respuesta que sabía obtendría con seguridad.

"Siempre"- ambos respondieron molestos.

El psicólogo asintió, aún con esa sonrisa afable- "¿Cuántas veces han hablado con el otro y escuchado lo que tiene que decir, realmente y con atención?"- preguntó interesado y al ver que ambos iban a responder, alzó sus cejas en clara señal de desconfianza, lo que logró que ambos miraran al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su acompañante para no mirarlo- "Eso pensé"- dijo sin más con una sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su mentón- "Entonces, haremos un ejercicio"- dijo al tiempo de levantarse de su escritorio y caminar hacia ellos.

Había visto muchas parejas que pasaban por situaciones parecidas a la de los rubios, en las que uno o ambos, estaban renuentes a hablar de sus problemas y veía como su obstinación hacía fracasar un matrimonio que aún podía salvarse, incluso había visto matrimonios disolverse por menos. También, conocía muchas parejas que con el menor problema, se disolvía su matrimonio, aún cuando ellos hablaban, realmente no se escuchaban y eso era uno de los peores errores.

Pero existía el otro lado de la moneda, el cual demostraba que con amor, interés, atención, respeto, tolerancia y comunicación lograban levantar un matrimonio de entre los escombros y erguirlo como una imponente fortaleza. Siempre existía ambas caras de la moneda y por lo que podía apreciar en ambos, estaban justo a la mitad. No se inclinaban a un lado, ni al otro, porque para empezar, no sólo no escuchaban al otro, sino que tampoco a ellos mismos.

Acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ellos- "Quiero que cierren sus ojos y despejen sus mentes"- ambos se miraron con desconfianza, suspiraron pesadamente y lo hicieron- "Muy bien, ahora, necesito que me digan lo primero que les venga a la mente cuando les diga esta serie de palabras: Día"

"Noche"- respondió la rubia.

"Luz"- respondió el ojiverde.

El psicólogo anotó- "Cara"

"Ojos"- respondió Shortman.

"Boca"- respondió Pataki.

"Silencio"

"Enojo"- respondió Geraldine.

"Molestia"- respondió Phillip.

"Trabajo"

"Ayuda"- respondió el ojiverde.

"Necesidad"- respondió la ojiazul.

"Amor"

"Odio"- respondió ella.

"Fé"- respondió él.

"Perro"

"Lealtad"- respondió él.

"Arnold"- respondió ella con una sonrisa, el rubio le miró molesto al escucharle.

"Cierra los ojos Arnold"- ordenó con paciencia el psicólogo y este dio un largo suspiro- "Confianza"

"Traición"- dijo ella.

"Decepción"- dijo él.

"Satisfacción"

"Vida"- respondió él.

"Tiempo"- respondió ella.

"Azul"

"Calma"- dijo él.

"Tristeza"- dijo ella.

"Verde"

"Vida"- repsondió Helga.

"Tranquilidad"- respondió Arnold.

"Corazón"

"Alma"- respondió la rubia.

"Indiferencia"- respondió Shortman.

"Muerte"

"Descanso"- respondió Geraldine.

"Dolor"- respondió el rubio.

"Necesidad"

"Hambre"- respondió la ojiazul.

"Pareja"- respondió el ojiverde.

"Árbol"

"Familia"- respondió Phillip.

"Ciclo"- respondió la joven madre.

"Planear"

"Rutina"- respondió la rubia.

"Estrategia"- respondió el joven padre.

"Miedo"

"Amor"- respondieron ambos, logrando que ambos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, se voltearon a ver sin poder articular palabra, intentando descifrar al otro.

"Cierren los ojos"- ordenó de nuevo- "Soledad"

"Depresión"- respondió Pataki.

"Frialdad"- respondió él.

"Decisión"

"Perseverancia"- respondió el hijo de Miles.

"Determinación"- respondió ella.

"Celos"

"Desconfianza"- dijo ella.

"Helga"- respondió sin más el rubio y rió al sentir la mirada de la rubia.

"Helga, cierra los ojos"- ordenó el psicólogo- "Deseo"

"Lujuria"- respondió el rubio.

"Amor"- respondió Pataki.

"Comunicación"

"Problemas"- dijo ella.

"Hablar"- dijo Arnold.

"Pretextos"

"Mentiras"-respondió resentida la rubia.

"Silencio"-musitó el ojiverde.

"Persona"

"Individualidad"- dijo Helga.

"Autonomía"-dijo Arnold.

"Autoestima"

"Egocentrismo"- respondió Pataki.

"Confusión"-respondió Shortman.

"Rojo"

"Sangre"- dijo Arnold.

"Pasión"- anunció la ojiazul.

"Locura"

"Idiotez"- respondió rápidamente el hijo de Stella.

"Desesperación"- respondió la menor de los Pataki.

"Puerta"

"Abierta"- respondió la hija de Miriam.

"Cerrada"- dijo el nieto de Steely Phil.

"Transición"

"Cambio"- respondió el nieto de Gertie.

"Crecer"- respondió la hermana de Olga.

"Taza"

"Cabeza"- respondió la hija de Bob entre risas.

"Dolor"- respondió el rubio con una mueca de fastidio.

"Sexo"

"Amor"- respondió el rubio.

"..."- Helga se mordió los labios y el psicólogo pudo notar esa leve señal de duda en ella- "_Mike, diablos_"- se quejó mentalmente, no podía dar la respuesta frente a él, aún no.

Arnold abrió sus ojos y la miró confundido, podía notar que ella miraba al suelo, nerviosa y mordiendo su labio inferior, sabía que cuando hacía eso era porque ocultaba algo y saber que tenía que ver con el sexo, le preocupaba.

"Muy bien"- dijo el psicólogo- "Entonces, necesito que escuchen realmente"- se levantó y paseó por su oficina- "Este ejercicio, aunque no lo parezca, reveló varias de las circunstancias por las cuales no funcionan como pareja, muy a parte de la infidelidad del señor Shortman"- señaló y Arnold le miró con una mueca- "Son circunstancias que tomaremos poco a poco, pero primero que nada, necesito que me digan, ¿cómo les fue en sus primeras dos semanas?"- y al ver que ambos se apresuraban a hablar, los detuvo alzando su mano- "Pero, primero uno y después el otro. Helga, empieza tú"- indicó.

La rubia asintió y el rubio le miró con una ceja arqueada, esta se cruzó de brazos- "Fue... no lo sé..."- el psicólogo alzó una ceja y la miró sobre sus anteojos- "No fue tan malo"- dijo resignada- "Bueno, al final no fue tan malo porque al principio, bueno pues no quería levantarse temprano, tenía que meterme a su cuarto para levantarlo, los bebés se rozaron un par de veces y todo porque este, tarado, tiene el sueño pesado. Tengo que levantar su ropa del baño o de donde la deje, la verdad no tiene una idea de lo que es ser padre, los olvidó dos veces en el coche, casi se le va la carriola por la colina, a diario se le olvida que ya tiene responsabilidades porque siempre tiene que preguntarme algo que le respondí el día anterior o que le dejé claro el primer día, aún no entiende que no hay que dejar al alcance de los niños la cuchara o el bol de comida porque terminan haciendo un desastre, cree que puede salir como cuando era soltero o tenía a sus múltiples mujeres y no se da cuenta de que ya no puede hacerlo. Aaargh, me crispa los nervios."- le miró despectiva y este no pudo evitar suspirar sonoramente.

"Muy bien, ahora eso es a grandes rasgos, cuéntame día a día desde que llegó"- indagó tomando asiento.

Helga dejó salir una risa llena de sarcasmo- "El día que llegó, yo no sabía que íbamos a terminar como ahora, pensé que tenía departamento y Gerald me dejó a este en el mío, estaba ebrio. Entre Michael y yo lo metimos al cuarto de huéspedes, junto con todas sus maletas. Al día siguiente"- suspiró intentando evitar la mirada escrutiñadora del rubio- "Fue la dichosa sentencia y ambos terminamos en este arreglo"- le barrió con la mirada- "Aprendió a cambiar un pañal. Al otro día fuimos a Los Liaptons y casi nos matamos"- le miró de forma asesina- "El muy idiota olvidó a los niños en el coche"

"Oye, fue un accidente"- repitió por trigésima vez.

"Arnold, déjale hablar"- tranquilizó al rubio.

"Se la pasó coqueteando con cuanta chica se le acercaba en la fiesta de Olga. Olvidó a Phillip sobre el techo del coche y por estar reclamándome por recibir ayuda por parte de Michael, casi logra que nos volteemos en el coche de regreso a casa"- el psicólogo asintió- "No tiene sentido de responsabilidad, cree que con decir 'lo siento' con eso arregla todo y no es así, no piensa con los pies en la tierra, se la pasa papaloteando moscas"- se quejó y suspiró al ver que el psicólogo movía su mano- "El lunes pasado, se levantó después de que le di un latigazo en la nariz"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Helga?"

Helga alzó sus hombros- "No quería despertar, lo estuve llamado por media hora y sólo así despertó"- dijo sin darle importancia y después comenzó a reír con fuerza. Tanto el psicólogo como el rubio le miraban expectantes e intrigados- "Mancho...mancho su cara...con...con"- no podía dejar de reír e intentaba a hablar pero la oración no terminaba de formarse- "Es el cara de pañal"- siguió riendo. Arnold se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras que el psicólogo carraspeó sonoramente.

"¿Podríamos continuar?"- invitó y la rubia alzo su dedo índice mientras se agarraba el estómago con la otra mano.

_Minutos más tarde..._

"Como sea, al menos quiero pensar que aprendió a bañar a los bebés"- dijo con una sonrisa mirando con perspicacia al rubio quien entrecerraba sus ojos- "Ese día fue la primera vez que vi que se iba a trabajar, así que me quedé con los niños toda la tarde y ehm..."- acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, él sabía que sólo hacía eso cuando estaba de verdad nerviosa- "Me quedé dormida esperándolo en el sillón y él me llevó a mi habitación"- el psicólogo asintió, el rubio le miró sorprendido sintiendo como algo cálido y dulce se extendía por su pecho y sus mejillas, mostrando una sonrisa embobada. Helga carraspeó y se removió incómoda de su sillón, sabía que significaba aquello- "El martes lo levanté echándole agua"- el psicólogo le miro interesado, intentando descifrar sus intenciones y ella volvió a alzar sus hombros- "No quería despertar de nuevo"- dijo sin querer darle importancia- "Discutimos un rato"

"No"- interrumpió el rubio- "No discutimos, me ordenaste cambiar a los niños porque tú sola decidiste que yo debía atenderlos en la mañana todos los días"- reprochó.

El psicólogo los miró interesado- "Arnold, por favor. Helga, ¿quieres explicarme?"- pidió con calma.

Helga dejó salir un suspiro exasperado- "El día anterior decidimos"- el carraspeo de Arnold la interrumpió y su mirada decía 'di la verdad', a lo cual la rubia volvió a suspirar- "Bien, yo decidí que él debía hacerse cargo de los niños por las mañanas"- respondió con fastidio- "Digo, si va a ser padre, pues que empiece de una buena vez, ¿no?"- razonó con altanería.

"Arnold, deja que Helga continúe, ya pasaremos a ti en cuanto ella termine y podrás expresar como te sientes, por el momento, sólo escucha"- pidió el psicólogo al ver que el ojiverde intentaba hablar de nuevo. Shortman lo miró no muy convencido pero asintió, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Helga con atención- "Muy bien, Helga, continúa"

La rubia lo miro desconcertada pero también asintió- "Como decía, después fuimos comprar comida y me hizo una estúpida pregunta sobre las latas de leche ¡Crimeny! que no ve que Aidan y Ely"- Shortman le miró bastante interesado, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba de sus labios, llamar a sus hijos con su segundo nombre y eso que los había leído- "toman leche distinta desde que nacieron. ¡OH! pero es verdad"- fingió inocencia y después gesticuló exageradamente- "el caballero aquí presente no existía en sus vidas hasta hace apenas un par de semanas"- reprochó bastante molesta mientras Arnold rodaba sus ojos.

"Entiendo, continúa Helga"- respondió simplemente el hombre de gafas, anotando en su libreta.

"El miércoles platicamos un rato durante el desayuno y después me exigió que le diera explicaciones acerca de Michael, que a mi parecer no tiene derecho a exigirme"- le miró despectiva, el hijo de Miles le miró ceñudo- "El jueves salí a hacer los arreglos para mi cambio de horario en el trabajo y lo de la guardería para los bebés, pero ahora eso se convirtió en un gasto sin sentido porque Phoebe y Gerald se están quedando en casa por este mes y le están ayudando al cabezón, facilitándole las cosas"- le miró molesta y Arnold se limitó a girar los ojos- "Ese día, también trajo una **amiga** a la casa"- arrastró la palabra al decirla, lo cual provocó un poco de risa en el padre de sus hijos pero al instante de lanzarle una mirada asesina, este se hizo el inocente- "No se cual es el truco, no se cuáles son sus intenciones, no se qué es lo que pretende pero no me trago el juego que están interpretando frente a mí"- El rubio rodó sus ojos y negó suavemente, con una sonrisa triste- "El viernes fue Michael a la casa, el sábado el muy iluso pensó que podía irse a jugar tenis porque estaba listo para salir pero no contaba con que yo trabajaba ese fin de semana, no estuve en todo el día y llegué ya muy tarde, estaba durmiendo con los niños en el sillón"- contó al principio de forma desinteresada pero al recordar a los tres amores de su vida durmiendo, una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro- "Yo llevé a nuestros hijos a su habitación y coloqué una manta sobre el melenudo. El domingo fui a trabajar de ocho a dos y cuando llegué a la casa, bueno, había algo de desorden pero no mucho. Lavé la ropa, mientras él le daba de comer a los bebés y Phoebe y Gerald hacían la comida. De ahí, este Lunes pues fui a trabajar y cuando regresé"- le miró ceñuda- "El muy idiota había comprado un corral y por si fuera poco, al día siguiente, compró el mismo auto que había rentado cuando fuimos a la boda de Olga"- vociferó alzando sus brazos- "¿Qué no piensa que son gastos infructuosos?"- reprochó viéndolo de forma asesina mientras Shortman negaba suavemente con la cabeza- "De ahí, al muy ocurrente le paso por la cabeza, cambiarles el apellido y buscar sus actas de nacimiento entre mis cosas. ¡Ese día me enteré que los muy traidores de nuestros amigos lo estaban ayudando y que salían minutos antes de que yo llegara a la guardería para dejarlos!¡Se habían estado escondiendo en el cuarto del cornudo para que yo no los viese!"- vociferó bastante enojada y gesticulando exageradamente. Arnold enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, mientras que el psicólogo anotaba y asentía tranquilamente- "El jueves y el viernes fue relativamente tranquilo, sorprendentemente no paso absolutamente nada, ni compró cosas inútiles"- el rubio negó con una sonrisa- "ni hizo cosas sin mi permiso pero hoy, ¡casi se van por el elevador ellos solos porque al muy ocurrente, se le hizo muy fácil correr al departamento porque había olvidado algo y si no corro para mantener las puertas abiertas, estoy segura que el elevador hubiese bajado!"- siguió gritando- "¡Es un descuidado!"- se cubrió el rostro dramáticamente y resopló con ansias- !Y por si fuera poco, cuando estábamos comprando cosas para comer, le dije que no soltara la carriola, sí no ponía primero el freno, pero no quiso escucharme y casi se estrellan contra un auto que estaba estacionado"- gesticuló y se cruzó de brazos sacando humo por sus orejas y haciendo pucheros.

"Muy bien, eso fue hoy en la mañana, supongo"- el psicólogo supuso y ambos asintieron- "Ahora, Arnold, ya que escuchaste el relato de la semana de Helga, puedes decirme ¿cómo fue la semana para ti?"- el nombrado asintió.

Tocó su barbilla con los dedos, meditando sus palabras y después inició- "Pues, se comportó de una forma completa y absolutamente descortés y grosera durante la primera semana y algunos días de la segunda. Fue descarada y poco tolerante, supone que sé todo lo que hay que saber como su **amigo** Michael, pero la realidad es, que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre y aunque ella quiera decir que yo soy un despistado, apuesto a que también aprendió sobre la marcha a hacer las cosas. No me parece justo que me juzgue por no saber como hacer cual o tal cosa. He leído libros para padres y sobre bebés, y aunque dan muchos consejos prácticos, hay muchos otros que no se apegan a mis hijos"- empezó a explicar.

"¿Ha leído libros para padres, señor Shortman?"- preguntó el psicólogo con verdadero interés, interrumpiéndolo.

"Eh, pues a decir verdad..."- se removió incómodo de su asiento- "Sí"- dijo rascando distraídamente su cabeza- "Desde mucho antes que tuviéramos problemas"- respondió no muy seguro. Miró de reojo y pudo ver a una Helga taciturna, como hacía mucho que no veía, eso le preocupó.

"De acuerdo, prosiga"- indicó el hombre de cabellos canos notando los cambios en ambos, y el joven de ojos verdes asintió.

"Así, que a resumidas cuentas y con el riesgo de sonar masoquista... La verdad he disfrutado bastante el estar con mis hijos, aún cuando me bañan de papilla, y aunque Helga no lo quiera aceptar, también con ella"- sonrió y le miró con dulzura, logrando sonrojar levemente a la rubia- "A pesar de su siempre, actitud dura y cruel en las mañanas, sólo es parte de su mecanismo de defensa y muchas veces, esa defensa es disminuida por pequeños momentos en los cuales me deja ver a la verdadera Helga Geraldine Pataki"- aseguró mientras miraba su anillo con ternura- "Ella y mis hijos, son todo para mí"- Y aunque ella no quisiera creerlo, era la verdad.

Verla todas las mañanas haciendo el desayuno, bailando, leyendo o hablando con él, le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, quería pegarse a Helga cual chicle y no alejarse de ella, no apartarse de su lado, incluso lo sentía con sus hijos.

Siempre escuchó que 'la sangre, llama', pero jamás tuvo tanta certeza de aquel dicho como ahora lo estaba. Ahora que convivía cada día con esos dos pequeños ángeles, que quería proteger con locura y evitar que algo les pasara, que le comían la nariz, la mejilla o el mentón y le dejaban su rastro por su cara; quienes le hacían sonreír con el simple hecho de acostarse sobre su pecho y quedarse dormidos. Los adoraba como un loco y si el amor de padres era así, entonces un loco sería.

La parte romántica y aún enamorada de Helga, no pudo evitar sentir que volaba al escucharle, que algo en su interior se llenaba de calidez y quería levantarse en ese momento y besarlo con tanta pasión que el mismo hielo de su tormentosa y lógicamente, se derritiera. Quería decirle que lo perdonaba en ese mismo instante y que no se volverían a separar, que le creía y que esperaba que la amara con locura hasta la eternidad.

Su rostro se suavizo por unos instantes, pero se endureció en seguida, cuando su lógica le hizo entrar en razón.

La parte lógica, le hizo ver que él la había engañado estando con ella, que se había acostado con Lynett quien sabe cuantas veces desde que el empezó a verla y después llegaba a ella y también se acostaba con ella; que no podía estar segura de que le dijera la verdad porque así como le había dicho 'Te Amo' tantas veces y ella lo había creído ilusamente para después darse cuenta que sonaban vacías sus palabras, ya no la besaba ni acariciaba ni abrazaba ni nada como antes. Casi no hablaban y terminaban teniendo discusiones porque al cabeza de balón le interesaba más estar con la zorra plástica que con ella; que porque según él, mientras más tiempo pasara con ella, más rápido terminaría y no tendría que volver a verla. Esta parte, era la que frenaba a Helga y le hacía ver que no podía confiar en él, y que a cualquier intento de ser noble y estar con la guardia baja, seguramente le volvería a ver la cara.

"Eso, a grandes rasgos"- dijo el psicólogo sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos- "¿Y qué me puedes decir descriptivamente?"- preguntó interesado.

Arnold suspiró- "Como comentaba mi esposa-no esposa"

"Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte"- susurró la rubia y Shortman carraspeó.

"El lunes..."- dejó salir un suspiro resignado y la madre de sus hijos volvió a reír, tapándose la boca, intentando que no se escuchara- "La verdad no estaba acostumbrado a levantarme tan temprano en vacaciones y menos a hacer faena, así que me-ehm..."- su rostro se sonrojó de la vergüenza y tardó un poco en responder- "Me... llené... de... popó... el... rostro con el pañal que le estaba cambiando al Phillip, al igual que las manos"- ahora si Helga no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir su risa.

"Cara de pañal"- dijo entre risas.

"Helga, por favor"- llamó la atención el psicólogo, carraspeando.

La hija de Bob asintió aún entre risas, intentó calmarse mirando a otro lado para evitar ver el rostro de Arnold y recordar como estaba aquel lunes. Se mordía los labios para no reír.

"En fin"- suspiró- "Desayunamos tranquilamente y me caí en la bañera cuando bañé a los niños, querían levantarse y como aún no lo hacen, pues pueden lastimar su columna..."- ambos lo miraron con curiosidad, algo que incomodó y sonrojó al melenudo, por lo que evitó sus miradas- "Después me alisté para ir al trabajo y ella sacó una pizarra donde anotó los horarios y **sin preguntarme**, **determinó** que **yo** debía cuidar a los bebés **todas las mañanas**"- se quejó y Helga rodó sus ojos- "Como le dije antes, no me hubiera negado, son mis hijos, pero no le costaba nada el preguntarme"- el psicólogo asintió- "En la noche, me sorprendió bastante ver que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, esperándome"- le sonrió con ternura pero la rubia prefirió mirar hacia la puerta.

"¿Sabías que te estaba esperando?"- preguntó el psicólogo al notar la reacción de Helga.

Arnold negó suavemente- "Pensé que quizá se había quedado dormida al ver la televisión y aún así la lleve a su recámara y la recosté en su cama"- el psicólogo enarcó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente- "No hice nada malo, sólo le di un beso en la frente y me salí del cuarto. Chequé a Phillip y a Ely y de ahí me fui a mi cuarto. Eso fue todo lo que hice"- comentó apresurado el rubio, quien miró a la ojiazul y asintió con hastio. El psicólogo, los miró a ambos y asintió, después movió su mano en señal de avance- "Bueno, el martes, después de su linda forma de despertarme"- dijo con sarcasmo mostrando una sonrisa- "la encontré bailando en la sala"- dijo con una sonrisa galante que logró sonrojar fuertemente a Pataki y está le miró ceñuda- "Yo traía a los niños y bailamos un poco con ella, después desayunamos, fuimos al supermercado y SÍ, tuve que preguntar lo de las latas porque no sabía que existía leche deslactosada en polvo para bebés, pensé que sólo la vendían en líquido y para adultos"- le miró con firmeza y la rubia rodó sus ojos- "Aún me cuesta trabajo el reconocer los alimentos de Aidan, de los de Geri porque él no puede comer nueces y ella no puede tomar leche entera. Aún no han terminado en el hospital, gracias a dios, pero aún así, todo el tiempo ando nervioso porque me puedo equivocar y SÍ"- le volvió a mirar al ver que Helga abría la boca- "Es muy necesario que etiquete cada cosa para saber de quien es y no me equivoque al darles los biberones o los platos o cualquier cosa que se lleven a la boca, incluyendo sus juguetes"- reprochó contando con los dedos- "Aún estoy conociendo a mis hijos"- afirmó molesto, alzando sus brazos.

Pataki le miró con los brazos cruzados- "Pues no tendrías que estarlos conociendo, de no habernos cambiado por la Barbie Promiscua"- reprochó.

"No sabía que estabas embarazada"- contestó tajante.

"¿Y de haberlo sabido, algo hubiera cambiado?"- preguntó con ironía.

Arnold abrió la boca y después la cerró, manteniendo el aire dentro de su cuerpo y el cuerpo hinchado. El psicólogo les miró con sus ojos castaños y sonrió con calma, al menos era un poco de avance lo que vio en ese momento.

"Escucha, no puedo cambiar lo que hice"- le miró atentamente- "Pero definitivamente quiero cambiar el ahora"- Helga le miró con desafío.

"No respondiste mi pregunta"- contestó tajante.

El rubio suspiró- "Sin importar la respuesta que te dé, va a ser mala"- le miró serio- "Por supuesto que sí"- se lamentó, no porque su respuesta fuera la incorrecta, sino porque sabía de antemano que esa respuesta no era suficiente para ella, en ninguna forma- "Jamás hubiera dudado en estar contigo, si me hubieras dicho del embarazo. Eso le ganaba de todas las formas posibles a Lynett"- aclaró.

Pataki lo miró incrédula en un primer instante pero después se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta bastante irritada.

"Continúa Arnold"- ordenó el psicólogo de forma gentil.

Shortman asintió- "Eh... ¿en que me quedé?"- preguntó con duda y la hija de Bob se dio una palmada en la frente, negando fervientemente.

El hombre de gafas sonrió- "Martes, la encontraste bailando y fueron a la tienda"- acotó.

El joven asintió- "El miércoles, estuvimos conversando un poco durante el desayuno"- suspiró y recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinando su cuerpo y manteniendo sus manos a la altura de sus labios- "Ese día, descubrí algunas cosas"- sonrió de forma inconsciente- "Para empezar, que me encanta verla cocinar y su comida, también me encanta. Que verla bailar o hacer cualquier actividad que le haga derrochar alegría, me hace sentir feliz y a la vez frustrado si no soy yo el que lo provoca. Y que si, despierta de buen humor, podemos platicar sin mayor contratiempo hasta que"- su rostro hizo una clara muestra de desagrado- "tocamos **cierto** **tema**"- hizo énfasis bastante molesto.

Ahora Helga fue la que rodó sus ojos, irritada por el comentario hecho por el niño de la selva.

"¿Y qué tema fue ese?"- indagó el psicólogo.

Arnold resopló malhumorado, con los brazos cruzados- "Michael"- respondió masticando las palabras, mientras Helga negaba con una sonrisa irónica.

"Michael"- repitió el hombre canoso- "Bueno, ahondaremos en ese tema después, ahora continúa con tu relato, Arnold"

"El jueves, se le hizo muy fácil dejarme con los niños"- se quejó tocándose las sienes, pues el sólo pensar en el flacucho cuatro ojos, le generaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza- "Insisto, no me molesto, son mis hijos. Pero no pude partirme en mil como ella lo hace"- dijo apuntando a la madre de sus hijos con ambas manos, bastante desconcertado y molesto- "Ella tiene práctica, mientras que yo aún estoy aprendiendo a hacer las mil y un cosas a la vez"- reclamó pero de Helga sólo saco una sonrisa cruel- "Intento ser padre, esposo, estudiante y empleado, todo al mismo tiempo y apenas estoy haciéndome en tiempos. Sí"- afirmó mirándola- "Phoebe y Gerald me han ayudado toda esta semana pero eso no quiere decir que me suplan"- aclaró- "Ellos sólo me ayudan con el desayuno y la comida, pero más que nada a que sepa como distribuir mi tiempo entre las faenas de la casa, los niños y todo lo demás"- el psicólogo asintió, mientras Helga bufó descortés.

"¿Desde cuando están Phoebe y Gerald en su casa?"-preguntó curioso el psicólogo.

"Fin de semana"- contestaron al unísono y este asintió.

"Muy bien, continúa Arnold"- pidió.

"Ese jueves en la noche, llevé a Claire a casa, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Helga y aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, se enceló porque pensó que era otra cosa, bueno otra situación conmigo"- comentó.

"¿Claire es?"- indagó al notar el rostro molesto de la rubia.

Arnold miró de reojo a la hija de Miriam y quiso sonreír pero prefirió seguir hablando- "Es una compañera de trabajo y una gran amiga, de hecho, podemos decir que es como mi conciencia"- rió un poco.

"Entiendo"- escribió en su libreta y movió su mano.

"Incluso puedo decir que se llevaron bastante bien, pues me dio la ligera impresión de que estan planeando algo en mi contra"- atinó a decir, la rubia negó suavemente manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro-"El viernes"- suspiró exasperado, no quería recordar aquello. Negó suavemente y continuó hablando- "El viernes se me olvidaron unos papeles en la casa y cuando regresaba por ellos, Michael y Helga estaban volteados hacia la ventana y el muy"- sus labios se crisparon de rabia- "miserable, tenía su mano sobre el trasero de Helga"- le señaló con la palma bien abierta al igual que sus gestos reflejaban perfectamente su desaprobación ante aquella escena.

"Eso no es verdad"- objetó la rubia, no podía creer que estuviera celoso, por lo que le miraba desconcertada.

"Helga, por favor"- le llamó la atención el psicólgo.

"Como sea"- murmuró la ojiazul y se cruzó de brazos, de nuevo veía hacia la pared, para evitar cruzar la mirada con el zopenco.

El psicólogo asintió -"De ahí, en la noche me lo encontré saliendo de la habitación de Helga"- su seriedad era impertérrita y podía escucharse en su voz, lo cual logró que Helga le mirara de reojo para notar su semblante duro. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así.

"¿Hicieron algo, Helga?"- preguntó el psicólogo, viéndola sobre sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

La rubia negó- "No, solo vimos unas películas y después nos quedamos dormidos"- respondió tranquilamente y sin querer darle importancia.

"Entonces, ¿quién es Michael?"- preguntó el hombre, interesado.

Helga tragó con dificultad, no quería mentir pero tampoco podía decir la verdad- "Es, sólo un amigo"- por lo que optó por decir una verdad a medias.

Arnold arqueó la ceja, sabiendo que ella no era por completo sincera- "Continúa, Arnold"

La miró aún no muy convencido- "Cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo, le pregunté que hacía a esa hora en el departamento, me dijo que ya se iba y yo..."- suspiró con algo de culpa, después de todo, era de hombres y más que nada, era mejor hablarle con la verdad a que siguiera con mentiras y dudase de ella. Miró hacia la ventana y dejó salir un suspiro- "Yo lo agredí"

"Arnold"- le llamó Helga con el rostro impresionado y desconcertado, no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho algo a Michael.

"Yo le...lo golpeé, hice que su... boca sangrara"- miró arrepentido a Helga, quien se limitó a negar, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana- "Admito que no fue correcto mi comportamiento pero no"

"¿Correcto? ¿Correcto?"- le miró desconcertada la rubia, interrumpiendo su argumento- "La palabra ni siquiera se acerca a ella. Es que... ¡¿Estás demente?!"- le gritó señalando su cabeza como si algo explotase.

"Helga"- le llamó el psicólogo.

"No"- le dijo poniendo la palma de su mano frente a ella, estaba verdaderamente irritada e iracunda- "No puedes golpear a cualquier persona nada más porque no te parece algo. No soy yo la que dobla las reglas o situaciones a su antojo"- reprochó mirándolo bastante molesta- "No soy yo la que miente y se escabulle para tener sexo con otro"- reclamó tocando su pecho- "para después regresar y decir te amo"- gritó- "¡YO NO SOY LA QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS DE CONFIANZA O TIENE SERIOS PROBLEMAS EN SU CABEZA POR ESCOGER A UNA PERSONA SOBRE OTRA SÓLO POR COMO SE VE!¡ESA NO SOY YO!"- vociferó iracunda, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su rostro se mantenía firme en su expresión, al igual que su mirada acusadora. Intentaba mantener sus lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y evitar que viera lo destrozada que se encontraba en ese momento.

"Helga, ¿podrías tomar asiento, por favor?"- indicó el psicólogo con total calma, a lo cual la nombrada dejó salir un suspiro y después se sentó en el sillón a lado de Arnold.

Arnold la miró consternado. Era verdad que no debía solucionar ciertas situaciones así, y el menos que nadie, optaba por esa forma de hacer las cosas pero no pudo evitar sentir tantos celos al ver que Michael salía de ahí. No pudo evitar sentirse como un histérico-obsesivo-posesivo-compulsivo, porque si bien intentaba con fervor acercarse a ella y para prueba, toda esa semana y la anterior; también estaba el hecho de que ella intentaba evitarlo a toda costa y los pocos minutos que lograban estar juntos, Gerald y Phoebe siempre los interrumpían, lo cual comenzaba a molestarlo.

"Arnold, ¿podrías continuar con tu resumen de la semana?"- sugirió el hombre de canas, se había dado cuenta perfectamente que la rubia tenía sentimientos de cariño hacia Michael, aunque aún le falta saber que tanto.

Arnold le miró desconcertado, no entendía la actitud tan afable y tranquila que podía tener aquel sujeto aún cuando Helga se había puesto a vociferar como una desquiciada, y aunque sabía que era su culpa y no lo negaba, tampoco entendía porque no le decía nada.

El hombre de ojos cafés le miró sobre sus anteojos y sonrió suavemente- "Arnold, se que te debe molestar el hecho de que Helga haya estallado y yo no le diga nada, pero si lo hago es precisamente para que podamos tocar esos puntos al final. En este momento, no es de mi interés aclarar la situación, sino que ella te escuche, tal y como lo hiciste tú con ella"- señaló mirando atentamente la actitud de Helga, quien se mordía el labio y claramente, podía notar la vergüenza en su rostro.

Arnold miró hacia la ventana, no muy convencido y dejó salir un suspiro- "Lamento haber golpeado a"- su rostro mostró una clara mueca de desagrado y prácticamente escupió el nombre del pecoso- "Michael"- miró a Helga de reojo quien se trataba de mantener serena pero a la sola mención, podía notar como sus manos se cerraban con fuerza. No quería pensar en esa relación- "Como dije antes, no fue correcto de mi parte, no supe manejar la situación"- suspiró- "El me hizo una pregunta muy interesante y a decir verdad, tengo su respuesta y no es lo que le gustaría escuchar a muchas personas"- Helga le miró interrogante, ahora sí había logrado captar su atención pues nada de esos acontecimientos conocía y mucho menos, aquella pregunta.

El psicólogo por su parte asintió- "Arnold, quiero que tengas en mente esa pregunta y me la digas cuando te lo pida, por ahora continúa con tu relato".

El rubio asintió- "Antes de que se fuera, me aseguró que sólo habían visto películas. Yo no le creí"- afirmó entristecido- "Muy a pesar de conocer a Helga, dudé de ella. Y me arrepiento de ello"- Helga ahora le miró incrédula y pudo notar la vergüenza de Arnold en sus ojos- "La verdad, dudé bastante en entrar a la habitación de Helga para comprobar con mis propios ojos, que no había hecho nada. Y cuando entré, la verdad me sentí aliviado y a la vez decepcionado"- tanto Helga como el psicólogo le miraron desconcertados, Arnold negó suavemente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- "No de ella, de mí... Por que me demostró que puedo confiar en ella plenamente, aún si no estamos juntos-juntos y que yo soy un idiota, porque yo habría hecho lo contrario."- el psicólogo asintió, la rubia esquivó su mirada cuando el le miró- "Aunque claro, no puedo decir lo mismo de él"- aseguró de brazos cruzados, el psicólogo le miró interesado pero aún así, asintió en señal de que siguiera con su relato- "Cuando ya me iba a ir, a salir de su cuarto, ella me pidió que me quedara y bueno... Me-preguntó porque no la amaba y el porqué la había dejado y le respondí que la amo y que era un idiota que cometió un estúpido error. Sé que estaba adormilada y que era más que nada su subconsciente hablando, pero siempre dicen que el subconsciente es quien dice la verdad ¿no es así?"- el psicólogo se limitó a sonreír- "Después nos quedamos dormidos y al día siguiente, ella se avergonzó de saber que había dormido junto a ella y que ella era la que había propiciado aquello. Ese ha sido el único día que no me fastidió mi despertar, incluso fue adorable ver como se avergonzaba, pero gracias a eso, pude notar que ella me extraña tanto o más de lo que yo lo hago al despertar"- Shortman le miró con una sonrisa llena de ternura, algo que en ella provocó un suave sonrojo- "Recordé que ella solía hacer eso cuando estaba en su periodo, sobretodo al inicio. La conozco demasiado como para olvidar esos detalles...Así que, cuando noté que estaba incómoda, mejor me retiré a mi habitación a cambiarme, no me había cambiado la ropa del trabajo"- recordó rascando su cabeza- "Yo no sabía que iba a irse, así que iba a salir un rato a jugar tenis en las canchas de tenis. Pero ese día, se fue a trabajar"- aclaró.

"¿No había trabajado desde que llegaste?"- preguntó el psicólogo.

El hijo de Miles negó- "El miércoles que hablamos, me comentó que trabajaba pero yo no le pregunté cuando. De hecho, me comentó desde el lunes, cuando me ordenó que todas las mañanas debería cuidar a los niños, mientras que ella se encargaría todas las tardes"- aclaró mirando con el ceño semifruncido a la rubia, y esta le sacaba la lengua.

El psicólogo movió su mano y Arnold se llevó los dedos a la barbilla- "Ese fue el sábado que llegaron Phoebe y Gerald, la verdad ella no me comentó nada de que irían. Lo cual fue una sorpresa bastante grata, me ayudaron ambos días con los bebés, más que nada a que fuera haciendo mi rutina con tranquilidad y me iban diciendo como hacer ciertas cosas"- miró ceñudo a la madre de sus hijos- "Tuvieron la delicadeza de indicarme como hacer las cosas, aún cuando Phoebe todavía quiere sacarme los ojos, cortarme en pedazos y dárselos a comer a los perros"

"Pobres perros, les daría una terrible indigestión"- murmuró Pataki con una sonrisa malévola, mientras Arnold rodaba sus ojos.

"En fin, eso fue la primera semana como tal"- comentó.

"Muy bien, ¿qué me dices de cuando llegaste?"- interrogó.

Shortman alzó sus hombro- "Cuando llegué, pues no recuerdo mucho de la noche que llegué, a decir verdad, apenas tengo un vago recuerdo de salir caminando del bar en donde estaba"- su mano tocaba su barbilla e intentaba recordar lo que entre la oscuridad y su sueño, había visto, por lo que no estaba seguro de si decirlo o no- "Helga me levantó al día siguiente para que fuéramos al juzgado a escuchar el veredicto y de ahí pasamos a la escuela, ella tenía examen"- le miró dudoso, la rubia enarcó una ceja pero asintió- "Ahí conocí a Michael, de hecho me ayudo con los bebés y me dio un par de consejos que no puedo negar, me han servido bastante pero me molesta que el sepa tanto de mis hijos"- comentó molesto.

"¿Por qué señor Shortman?"

"_Señor, que raro suena_"- se dijo mentalmente- "Por que no se supone que alguien a parte de su madre deba o pueda saber tanto de ellos a menos que esté con ella todo el tiempo"- aclaró aún molesto- "Es decir, nuestros amigos saben bastante y los conocen desde que nacieron, pero ese tipo no es, apenas la conoce y cree que puede llegar a ocupar el lugar del padre"- su mano golpeó el brazo del sillón y el psicólogo alzó una ceja- "Sé que debí estar presente y jamás debí apartarme de tu lado, pero no se me hace justo que hayas encontrado a un suplente para lo que se supone me toca a mí por derecho"- reclamó directamente a la rubia, no podía seguir ocultando el enojo que sentía- "No me parece correcto lo que has hecho en ese aspecto. Tienes razón en decir que yo me he ganado esto, pero no es justo que me **niegues** a **mis hijos** pues son **mi sangre** también, no sólo la tuya"- reprochó, haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras, algo que molesto a la rubia pero decidió desviar la mirada pues sabía de antemano, que ese día llegaría, y que justo ese momento, ese día, era lo que no quería que pasase.

Aún a pesar de las insistencias de Phoebe y Gerald, ella había decidido mantener el secreto y evadir por completo a Arnold, aún cuando sabía que no era justo para sus hijos quitarles a su padre, pero de ninguna forma, quería mantener una relación cercana con aquel que presuntamente le declaraba amor eterno y al mismo tiempo, se metía entre las piernas de otra. Al menos no en ese instante.

"Arnold, tranquilízate"- indicó el psicólogo, el rubio lo miró de soslayo y tomó asiento, no se había dado cuenta en que momento él había abandonado su asiento y había acorralado a Helga contra el sillón, poniendo sus manos en ambos brazos y mirándola desde arriba- "Gracias, ¿cuéntame, qué paso en la boda de Olga?"

Arnold miró arrepentido al psicólogo- "Lo lamento"- miró de nuevo a Helga, pero la rubia no le veía, no quería verlo- "Yo... Olvidé a los niños en el auto de camino a los Liaptons"- confesó dolido, negando suavemente- "Se que estuvo mal y que no se justifica, es sólo... yo... Lo lamento"- aseguró verdaderamente arrepentido, aún no se podía perdonar por aquello. Suspiró.

"Tomate tu tiempo Arnold, no son carreras. Aún nos queda una hora"- dijo consultando su reloj el hombre canoso.

El rubio asintió- "Durante la fiesta de Olga, bueno, cuando llegamos todos se acercaron a hablar con Helga, su padre le estaba reprochando por la hora en que llegamos y habíamos llegado más temprano de lo que habíamos acordado"- aseguró- "Ehm... Conocí al actual esposo de Olga y bueno, se que no merecía un gran saludo, pero tampoco me pareció la actitud del Señor Pataki para conmigo, porque en el momento en que le di el cheque por la pensión alimenticia, gastos del hospital y demás extras, bueno eh, el me lo agradeció y hasta me dijo hijo... Sentí que fue hipócrita con ella y eso, no esta bien"- aseguró, el psicólogo le miró interesado.

"¿Por qué te molestó?"- preguntó.

"Porque, a pesar de que conozco al señor Pataki, no puedo creer que pueda menospreciar los hechos y me perdone sin más. Se que no suena lógico, pero prefiero que me vea con odio a que lo mueva el dinero, porque entonces significa algo muy triste y eso no es justo para Helga. Siempre ha sido la sombra de Olga, no por elección, sino porque sus padres siempre la pusieron a un lado y siempre la han hecho menos, aún cuando ella mostraba mucha confianza en la escuela, por dentro estaba mal y siempre me quise acercar a ella para ayudarla, aún cuando ella me alejaba con esa actitud. No era su culpa ser como era, simplemente nadie le mostraba el valor que tiene y ella es muchísimo más valiosa que una gran suma de dinero"- aseguró- "Helga, no tiene precio"- resumió con una sonrisa triste- "Y cualquiera sería afortunado de estar con ella"- sus ojos verdes le miraron aflijidos, pidiéndo por su perdón mientras que la rubia le miraba impresionada, no podía creer que le dijera todo eso, a pesar del tiempo que había estado separados.

El hombre de bondadosos ojos marrones asintió con una gentil sonrisa- "¿Qué fue lo que Michael te preguntó?"

El ojiverde miró a Helga quien le miraba sorprendida, no sabía que él podía tenerla prácticamente en un pedestal, no después de que la cambio por su operada compañera de clases.

"Me pregunto si yo sería capaz de dejar a Helga libre, si alguien más la amara y pudiera hacerla feliz, y además ella le correspondiera"- su voz era un suave susurro que le llegó de inmediato a lo más profundo a la rubia, sentía que la congoja en su pecho, se extendía por todo su ser y que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Y tú que respondes a eso?"- preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados, analizando al rubio muchacho que se notaba nervioso pues movía sus manos constantemente y su pie se movía de un lado a otro.

Shortman miró a sus zapatos y de nuevo al psicólogo, no muy seguro de querer dar la respuesta pero quería demostrarle a Helga que podía confiar en él y que no tenía nada que ocultar. Aún sí eso significaba perderla.

Suspiró con pesadumbre- "Sí...sería capaz..."- su mano tapó sus ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, pues muy aparte de sentirse un poco ridículo llorando por algo que no sabía que podía pasar, no quería que se compadecieran de él, por el simple hecho que no había porque compadecerse por él- "La dejaría libre si ella amase a otra persona y fuera feliz con él. Dejaría que hiciera su vida con alguien más, porque la amo y si ella es feliz... Entonces, yo también lo seré... y siempre la esperaré"- respondió con la voz entrecortada, las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus piernas.

Todos se mantuvieron callados por varios minutos pues cada uno se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"_No puedo creerlo, no puede ser_"- se decía Helga, miraba a Arnold cada tanto- "_El haría...haría __eso por mí...no lucharía por mí...El...no...pero...sí...Y porqué...no es posible...yo jamás dejaría de __hacerlo, aún por estar enojada, jamás he dejado de amarlo...Pero no me ha dejado de amar...pero..pero_"- todo era confusión dentro de su cabeza y sentía que se hacía mucho más difícil todo.

El psicólogo, sólo anotaba y se daba cuenta de que la relación entre ellos no estaba tan carcomida como muchas otras que había visto. Podía notar la resistencia de Helga, que su carácter exterior le obligaba a callarse o explotar dependiendo de la situación pero intentaba mantener oculta su imagen interior, aquella que en momentos podía notar, era nada agresiva y cruel, en cambio, una mujer que era prácticamente un sentimiento andante y que eran tan frágil y delicada que sólo un caballero podía cuidar bien de ella. Lo que quizá podía sorprenderle más, era el hecho de Arnold fuera ese caballero y que había ciertos detalles que en su relato, la rubia había omitido para no verse tan descubierta, aún cuando tanto ella como el psicólogo sabían de antemano, no funcionaría pues engañar al psicólogo o intentar hacerlo, era una falta a su propia persona y tarde o temprano, el mismo psicólogo termina por darse cuenta de la situación real, en donde la persona que miente siempre termina expuesta y con más problemas de los que puede llegar a resolver. Pero volviendo a Arnold, el sabía que la persona que amaba podía lastimar con más fuerza al individuo de su afecto, lo que significaba varias cosas y una de ellas, la que había revelado ese momento, era que él quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no lo fuera con él, y ese, aunque no lo parezca, es el acto más desinteresado de amor que hay porque el tener a alguien por la fuerza, significaría la infelicidad para ambas personas, por el simple hecho de no ser libres dentro de su propia relación.

Sabía que debía guiarlos a ser buenos padres y mantener una relación lo más estable posible por los hijos, pero ver que en realidad la relación tenía reparo, sólo necesitaba de la cooperación de ambos.

"Se que suena horrible, porque pareciera que la dejo ir"- dijo Arnold de imprevisto, regresando a todos a la habitación en la cual se encontraban- "Y al principio me negaba a que ella estuviera con otra persona y la quería sólo para mí, que estuviera sólo conmigo, porque no debía tener otra opción pero... Si ella lo decide, entonces yo la dejaré ir"- respondió, mirando a Helga con sus ojos enrojecidos- "No voy a dejar de luchar por ti, Helga, pero si en determinado momento, tu has decidido que no soy suficiente... entonces"- miró sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las cerró con fuerza, dándose valor para poder terminar su frase- "Entonces te dejaré ir, pero hasta que tú no me digas, voy a seguir acercándome a ti y voy a recuperarte"- le miró firme y con determinación, lo que logró sonrojarla- "Te amo, Helga y dejarte, cambiarte por Lynett, es el peor error que he cometido en lo que llevo de vida pero... Si tu estás dispuesta a aceptarme de nuevo, juro no decepcionarte y puedo jurarlo porque no soy el mismo de antes. Se que no me crees, sé que piensas que es mentira y me lo has dicho pero..."- Arnold la tomó de las manos y Helga le miró inquieta, no habían hecho ese tipo de acercamientos desde hacía mucho, ni siquiera en su departamento- "Te aseguro que así es"

Helga no supo que decir, escuchar de su boca tal declaración logró que escalofríos recorrieran toda su piel y su columna. Apenas podía procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

"Yo..."

Shortman sonrió con tristeza- "No tienes que responder ahora, ángel, quiero que veas, juzgues y respondas. No voy a darme por vencido"- aseguró y la rubia le miró con intensidad, apenas podía pensar.

El psicólogo les miró verdaderamente interesado, por lo menos podía ver iniciativa por parte del joven pero tenía que ver una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella, y quizá eso lo vería hasta mucho después.

"Arnold"- le llamó, atrayendo la atención de ambos- "¿Qué sucedió durante la fiesta de Olga?"

El rubio suspiró- "La verdad"- se sobó el cuello sintiendo un enorme peso que le agobiaba- "Me...No me gustó como el tal Brad, le hablaba y le sonreía a Helga, sobretodo porque Lila me comentó que él la quería por su físico únicamente"- respondió con resistencia, no quería meter a la pelirroja en problemas pero no podía evitarlo- "Y pues, lo de las chicas en la fiesta, me acorralaron y no soy grosero a decir verdad"

Helga enarcó una ceja- "Bueno, Lila no puede decir lo mismo, ¿verdad?"- comentó punzante

Arnold dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación, sabía que la rubia lo sacaría a flote y sería capaz de hacerlo ver deshonesto- "Sí, fui grosero con Lila cuando se acercó a mi aquella vez, pero si algo aprendí, es que de nada sirve culpar a otros de lo que hiciste. No sirve de nada"- comentó avergonzado y arrepentido.

Pataki no supo que pensar de aquello, no entendía a que se refería pues bien había escuchado a Arnold decir que estaba enamorado de Lynett, no podía ser que fuera un problema o que de alguna forma, fuera la culpa de alguien más el terminar con ella sin su consentimiento.

El psicólogo le miró atento, debía impulsarlo a seguir y no divagar por el momento- "¿Puedes continuar con tu recuento?"- Arnold asintió algo desconcertado, no sabía si había dicho algo bueno o malo pero el que no dijera nada al respecto, comenzaba a fastidiarlo. La hija de Bob también le miró confundida, no sabía porque esa actitud tan tajante, de repente.

"Ehm... sí, eh..."- hizo memoria, antes de su perorata había estado contando lo de la semana y entonces a su mente llegó el punto- "Bueno, esta semana sí fue algo tranquila..."

_Flashback_

_**Lunes**_

"_¡Oye!¡Cabeza de Balón!¡Despierta que ya es tarde!"- gritaba la rubia mientras aporreaba la puerta con ferocidad._

_Eran siete y cuarto y él seguía durmiendo mientras sus hijos se rozaban, y ella tenía que entrar a trabajar en tres cuartos de hora, no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse._

"_Ehm... ¿Helga?"- le llamó el rubio mirándola desde la barra de la cocina con una cuchara en una mano y un plato pequeño en la otra. La rubia le miró desconcertada- "Estamos desayunando"_

"_Pero, sí yo, y luego tú"- decía mientras movía su dedo índice y pulgar señalado su cuarto, el baño, el cuarto de sus hijos y la cocina, sin entender muy bien como le había hecho para tener todo listo en unos cuantos minutos. Se acercó hacia él, mirándolo con desconfianza y poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera al llegar a su lado- "¿Cómo le hiciste?"- no es que no creyera que podía hacerlo, simplemente que pensó que le tomaría mucho más tiempo en hacerlo._

_Arnold alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente- "Pues primero me levanté temprano, después hice el desayuno, luego cambié a los bebés y ahorita estamos desayunando. Ya tienes un plato en la mesa, Gerald y Phoebe deben seguir dormidos, me comentaban que sólo iban a estar un par de horas más y después iban a irse porque tenía que checar unas cosas y de ahí se irían directamente hacia Hillwood"- comentó dándole de comer a Phillip y luego a Geri._

_El rostro de Helga no cabía en su estupor, incluso se pellizcó la pierna para ver si en efecto estaba pasando y su mueca de dolor sólo le hizo confirmar que así era._

_Arnold sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo de antemano, que ella lo creía incapaz de levantarse temprano sin que ella estuviese aporreando su puerta o tirarle agua en el rostro._

"_¿No vas a sentarte?"- preguntó con suavidad, mirándola con ternura._

_La rubia asintió aún sorprendida, tomó su plato y acomodó varias piezas de fruta en él._

"_¿De verdad, hizo el desayuno y cambio a los bebés mientras yo me bañaba?"- se preguntó, mirándolo de hito a hito y notando como su rostro alegre hacia muecas cuando guiaba la cuchara a la boca de los bebés y después cuando comían de ella. Helga sonrió- "Tal vez, sí"_

_Poco después, Phoebe y Gerald se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a devorar lo que había preparado el rubio, aún se veían bastante adormilados._

"_Buenos días"- dijeron entre bostezos y los rubios saludaron de igual forma._

"_Helga, se te va a hacer tarde"- indicó el rubio viendo el reloj de la sala._

_La rubia checó su reloj pulsera y arrasó con lo que había en el plato, lo colocó en el fregadero y salió corriendo hacia la puerta- "Muchas gracias por el desayuno"- agradeció antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

_Gerald movió su café mientras Phoebe tomaba el suyo._

"_Bien hecho, Romeo"- felicitó el moreno- "Vas por buen camino y"- metió un pedazo de omelette a su boca- "Esta muy bueno esto"- felicitó señalando con el tenedor su plato._

"_Gracias"- sonrió el rubio, retiró ambos tazones vacíos y dejó los biberones en la mesita de cada uno._

_Phoebe le miraba algo desconfiada, lo cual notó el ojiverde pero no dijo nada, sabía bien que aún estaba molesta por haber preferido a Lynett sobre su amiga._

"_¿Desde cuando cocinas?"- preguntó algo cortante._

_Arnold sonrió y comenzó a comer su desayuno- "Desde que la abuela empezó a enfermar y le costaba trabajo hacer varias cosas"- respondió algo triste- "Mi mamá hace el desayuno todos los días, pero a veces tenía que ir temprano al laboratorio y yo me encargaba del desayuno"- aseguró, mirando de soslayo el rostro calculador de Phoebe mientras tomaba su café- "¿Helga, nunca te lo dijo?"_

_Phoebe se sonrojó un poco, la rubia si le había comentado pero no creía que con su fama de Don Juan, se mantuviera haciendo cosas hogareñas._

"_Phoebe, se que estás molesta conmigo pero ¿no te parece que si quisiera jugar con ella, ahorita estaría corriendo para ir a una cita, dándoles cualquier pretexto para salirme, sabiendo que ustedes están aquí y pueden quedarse con ellos?"- la pregunta fue obviamente retórica y no necesitaba una respuesta por parte de la pelinegra._

_Ella suspiró- "Arnold, tienes que entender que no va a ser nada fácil que Helga vuelva a confiar en ti, y lo sabes. Yo sí, sigo molesta"- Gerald le miró con una ceja arqueda, el había establecido que sería neutral, principalmente para no darle preferencia a nadie y que se quedase sin su mejor amigo o su novia, después- "No te lo puedo negar, pero es que... Tú no la viste, no estuviste aquí cuando su embarazo comenzó a notarse ni durante las revisiones, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el hospital... Esto es muy duro para ella"_

_Shortman suspiró- "Lo sé, y no sabes como me arrepiento de todo ello"- le miró con tristeza- "Se que, no soy tu persona favorita en este momento pero, si quisieras contarme... Te lo agradecería bastante"- pidió._

_Heyerdahl lo pensó unos momentos- "Bueno, hay cosas que puedo contarte pero la verdad, preferiría que Helga lo hiciera"- respondió sin más._

_El rubio asintió, entendiendo su respuesta. Todos continuaron con su desayuno tranquilamente._

_Los bebés hacían ruidos de incomodidad poco después y Arnold los cargó en sus brazos, ahora ya un poco más acostumbrado no por eso menos difícil. Tanto Phoebe como Gerald quisieron levantarse para ayudarlo pero Arnold negó suavemente._

"_Ambos son igual de testarudos"- la pareja pensó._

"_Ya nenes, no pasa nada"- decía Arnold paseándolos por la sala, pero los bebés seguían gimoteando._

"_¿No se han hecho popó?"- preguntó el moreno._

"_No, aún no"- contestó el rubio- "Ya, mis amores, calma"- intentaba calmarlos pero estos ya gimoteaban con más fuerza._

"_¿No estarán aburridos?"- inquirió la pelinegra._

"_Probablemente"- contestó el rubio, miró a los mellizos y de ahí al piso, para después ver a la pareja- "Necesito donde dejarlos"_

"_¿Quieres que...?"_

"_No, Gerald"- engó suavemente pero firme- "necesito aprender a hacer esto porque aunque ustedes me ayuden este mes, después ¿como voy a hacerlo?"- preguntó inquieto._

_El trío sabía la respuesta, sobretodo la pareja quien había visto a Helga batallar varias veces por eso._

"_Necesitas un corral"- contestó Johanssen._

_Arnold asintió, le entregó un bebé a cada uno y después se dirigió a su cuarto, para regresar dos minutos más tarde, vestido con una sudadera y unos tenis, y encontrando a la pareja en la sala- "Vengo en unos minutos, voy por un corral"- anunció al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta._

"_Arnold"- le llamó Phoebe y Gerald le miró dudoso- "Te acompaño, dame unos minutos"- respondió al tiempo que le daba ambos bebés a Gerald._

_El moreno no se sintió cómodo con la idea, más por la evidente desconfianza que le tenía a Arnold, que por otra cosa- "Phoebe, no"_

"_No, esta bien, Gerald"- respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa- "Te espero, Phoebe"- se sentó a su lado- "Entiendo que quiera vigilarme y confirmar que no estoy haciendo alguna mala jugada"- respondió a la duda de su amigo- "¿Puedes con ambos bebés?"- Gerald vaciló un poco pero asintió- "Bien, ¿me prestas tus llaves para ir a la tienda?"- el moreno le miró con duda._

"_Pensé que irían a la tienda de la esquina"- comentó._

"_No, ahí no venden corrales como el que tengo en mente"- aclaró- "Vamos a ir un poco más lejos, en el centro, así que vamos a tardar un poco"._

_Gerald se levantó de su asiento y le dio a sus hijos- "En ese caso..."- se dirigió al cuarto de Arnold, al tiempo que Phoebe salía de el y lo miraba confundida._

"_¿A dónde va Gerald?"- preguntó mientras señalaba con su dedo._

_El padre de los mellizos sonrió- "Supongo que viene con nosotros, le comentaba que iríamos a comprar el corral al centro, porque en la tienda de la esquina no tienen de los que yo busco"- argumentó y la joven de ascendencia asiática, asintió._

_.-.-.-._

_Gerald y Phoebe se mantuvieron a distancia considerable en la tienda, por lo que veían como Arnold, iba de un lado para otro, siguiendo al personal que le mostraba distintos corrales. Y aunque su porte era serio y hasta cierto punto, intrigaba bastante, se notó en seguida cuando encontró el modelo que tanto buscaba._

_Les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercasen- "¿Y bien, que les parece?"- preguntó al tiempo que ambos llegaban a su lado y veían un corral bastante fuera de lo común._

_Gerald se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre este, sujetando la cabeza de Geri, y notaba la cantidad sorprendente de juegos interactivos, colgantes, colores y formas que se encontraban en las paredes de plástico y tela, en los arcos que se cruzaban de extremo a extremo sujetos sobre los bordes, así como en el tapete circular. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al corral, analizándolo con cuidado._

_Por su parte, Phoebe miraba impresionada al rubio- "Pues me sorprendes, no creí que supieras de aditamentos para bebés"- mientras Phillip estiraba sus regordetes brazos hacia su padre, quien gustoso lo recibía en sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos._

"_Mira mi vida, ¿te gusta tu nuevo patio de juegos?"- decía de forma melosa el ojiverde mientras sujetaba a Phillip del pecho y el estómago sobre el corral, meciéndolo de adelante hacia atrás, y este reía._

"_Ni que tuvieras tanta práctica"- comentó Heyerdahl con desconfianza, viendo como movía a Phillip._

_Shortman acomodó a su hijo en su brazo, sentándolo y de su bolsillo sacó unas llaves de juguete que le dio- "Bueno, para eso hay un par de razones"- aclaró- "La primera es que leí varios libros de bebés desde la primera vez que pensamos que estaba embarazada. Así que recuerdo varios detalles que me ayudan a escoger ciertas cosas para ellos, mientras que en otras... Bueno, Helga me ayudaría mucho más pero se niega a hablarme"- finalizó con tristeza, Phoebe asintió algo seria._

_Aún ahora, no podía entender porque terminó con la desagradable de Lynett, si tenía tantas ganas de tener un bebé y sobretodo, extrañaba a su mejor amiga con tanta fuerza que le hacía sentir envídia- "¿Y la segunda?"- preguntó la pelinegra._

_El ojiverde sonrió de lado- "Cuando Danny, la hija de los Kokosha, nació. Pasaba mucho tiempo cuidándola por Oskar y pues, hay cosas que no se olvidan pero hay otras que tuve que aprender"- argumentó- "Yo entretenía a Danny cuando Oskar estaba durmiendo, pero nunca me tocó cambiar un pañal"- aseguró- "Aunque fue poco tiempo porque cuando Suzie y Oskar se divorciaron, ella obtuvo la patria potestad completa y Oscar tenía derecho a visitas domiciliarias controladas, sólo sí pagaba la manutención. Yo no volví a ver a Danny y Oscar se mudó de Sunset Arms a los tres meses, así que no se que habrá pasado."- dijo alzando sus hombros- "A ella le gustaba mucho cuando le cargaba así y veo que a Phillip, también le gusta."- sonrió._

_Heyerdahl asintió interesada, no sabía que Arnold pudiera tener instintos paternales o al menos, no creyó que despertasen con tanta fuerza. Eso la hizo sonreír._

"_Oye, viejo"- le llamó Gerald, llamando la atención de ambos- "¿Estás seguro? El precio es..."- no pudo hallar las palabras correctas, le parecía muy exagerado para lo que era, pero el rostro de su amigo le desconcertó._

_Arnold sonrió- "Sí, es mucho, pero ellos lo valen"- dijo con cariño mirando con ternura a sus hijos, pasando de Geri, quien mordía entretenidamente un juguete, en brazos de Gerald, a Phillip, quien jugaba con sus llaves._

_.-.-.-._

"_Muy bien, ya llegamos a casa"- declaró Helga, empujando a un lado la carriola de los bebés mientras buscaba la llave de su casa en el fondo de su bolso- "Listo"- dijo al tiempo que las agarraba y metía la llave correcta en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Su rostro se desencajó al instante. ¡No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho y sin su consentimiento!_

_.-.-.-._

"_¡Se puede saber ¿que diablos es esto?!"- fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar al departamento._

"_Hola, también para ti"- saludo un desganado Arnold, la jornada había sido tediosa y algo larga, y necesitaba checar varios registros para el día siguiente, lo que significaba, mucho trabajo de noche._

"_Oye, melenudo, ¿por qué compraste esto?"- reprochó, no iba a dejar que se saliera por la tangente._

"_Mi día fue pesado, ¿que tal el tuyo?"- preguntó, aún cuando sabía que su interés estaba en el corral y no en lo que pudiera decirle. Arnold se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano a la puerta, mientras que Helga se mantenía con brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente -"¿Qué tiene de malo?"- preguntó sin más el rubio sobando su cuello, su mirada acusadora le hacía sentir algo menos que intimidado._

"_¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?"- explotó la rubia, la vista cansada del padre de sus hijos la seguía de un lado al otro- "¡NO PODEMOS GASTAR EL DINERO EN COSAS ASÍ, ES UN DESPILFARRO! ¡Con lo que gastaste, podíamos haber comprado muchas otras cosas! No puedes comprar algo sin consultarme primero. ¡No es como si compraras un dulce u otra cosa sin sentido, es muy caro y debes devolverlo!"- ordenó al final, mirando asesina al rubio. No podía creer que se le hubiera adelantado tanto y podría agradecerlo, pero no quería recibir nada de él. No podía ceder ante eso, aún si él tenía la obligación de darles cosas a sus pequeños._

_El ojiverde arqueó una ceja pero sonrió perspicaz- "Helga, si querías aportar a la comprar del corral, sólo debías decírmelo. No tienes porque hacer drama por algo que necesitabas desde hace tiempo"- se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella- "Además, puedo darle lo que yo quiera a mis hijos y tú no me lo puedes negar"- aseguró a una perpleja rubia- "Buenas noches, querida"- besó su mejilla y se metió a su habitación._

_Sí, la dejó con la palabra en la boca y quiso darse vuelta un para de veces, hablar con ella tranquilamente y comenzar a acordar cosas, pero también sabía que ella no estaba en posición de ceder y que el ver el precio del corral (porque había olvidado tirar la caja y aún estaba el precio pegado a esta), había logrado que se convirtiera en un ogro._

_**Martes**_

"_No vayas a comprar nada sin mi permiso, melenudo"- fueron las palabras de Helga antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

_Arnold tomó un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba a que sus hijos terminaran su jugo._

"_Ya se fue"- dijo tranquilamente, mientras revisaba las noticias a través de su celular._

"_Oye viejo, será mejor que te levantes más temprano, esta vez casi te encuentra entrando a tu habitación con las mantas"- sugirió el moreno._

_Arnold asintió, se había tardado en despertar esa mañana por estar revisando los documentos del despacho donde trabajaba el día anterior, y Helga estuvo a punto de verlo entrar con las cobijas en la mano, a su habitación._

"_Sí, anoche tardó mucho en irse a dormir. Lamento eso chicos"- se disculpó con ellos, al verlos sentarse frente a él._

_Heyerdahl asintió- "Helga suele trasnochar, aunque por lo regular lo hace en su habitación. Debe estar muy molesta por lo del corral"- comentó al tiempo que tomaba un poco de jugo._

_Aunque su voz no sonaba molesta, sí le daba a entender que ella tampoco estaba contenta, el rubio sonrió- "¿Te parece malo de mi parte? ¿O inapropiado?"- preguntó con interés._

_Phoebe alzó sus hombros- "No, en realidad pensaba que habías consultado con Helga, antes de hacerlo. Pero la verdad es que fue un buen detalle, aunque ella no quiera darte las gracias, sé que está agradecida"- argumentó._

_Arnold asintió, el también lo sabía y pudo notarlo- "Ustedes la escucharon anoche, me dijo que era un despilfarro de dinero pero cuando le dije que lo único que debía hacer era decirme para pagar entre los dos, ya no me dijo nada"- alzó sus hombros sin querer darle demasiada importancia- "Sé que está molesta, pero si de verdad no quisiera el corral, ya lo hubiera guardado o en su defecto, lo hubiera tirado a la basura. Y como pueden ver"- señaló hacia la sala- "Aún está detrás del sofá y está en perfectas condiciones, lo chequé antes de hacer el desayuno"- aseguró._

"_Hablando de desayuno"- comentó el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento- "Ya no hay nada en el refrigerador"- señaló. _

_Sabía que no tenía sentido ponerse a discutir con Phoebe sobre lo hosca que era con su mejor amigo pero también sabía, que el mismo Arnold le dejaría pasar todo eso porque incluso él, pensaba que ella tenía razón y que debería ganarse su amistad y confianza con acciones, al igual que con la rubia. Así que ver el debate verbal como si de un juego de tenis se tratase, le tenía un poco mareado, por lo que había optado por levantarse para ir por un poco de jugo y buscar algo más que acompañase su desayuno, encontrando el refrigerador, completamente vacío._

_Shortman asintió y dejó el celular a un lado- "Lo sé, de hecho estoy esperando una llamada para poder recoger el auto e ir por una despensa completa"- comentó, recogiendo sus platos como los de sus hijos._

_La pareja le miró sorprendida- "¿Pero que no te dijo Pataki que no compraras nada sin su permiso?"- ahora sí no entendía a su amigo._

_Arnold asintió mientras lavaba los platos y vasos- "La compra del auto la hice desde la semana pasada, así que ya no hay mucho que hacer. Sé que no le parece, pero nos va a ayudar mucho y pues, lo necesitamos más que nada por los niños, pues ir por las compras y regresar en camión o en taxi con ellos, no es lo mejor. Además, es más seguro para ellos, aún si ella piensa lo contrario"- aseguró, aún recordando lo que había pasado de regreso a casa- "Me dijeron que la liberación del auto iba a ser esta semana y probablemente hoy porque como es un auto que lo rentan y no lo acostumbran a vender, tienen que hacer varios trámites y uno de ellos incluye el cambio de dueño y endosar la factura al actual, o sea, a mí"- regresó al comedor para recoger a sus hijos de ahí y llevarlos al corral, donde había adaptado varias almohadas a forma de colchón para evitar cualquier daño a sus hijos al momento de caerse por intentar levantarse- "Así que en cuanto llamen, sólo será cuestión de minutos para que vaya a la sucursal por el, firme el papeleo y regrese para ir a comprar a la tienda, porque hacen falta muchas cosas además de comida"- aseguró a espaldas de ambos._

"_¿Y qué crees que diga Pataki al respecto?"- preguntó el moreno, deglutiendo sus huevos revueltos._

_Arnold los miró a ambos con una sonrisa que les provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su columna- "No dirá gracias, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque no dirá mucho, en realidad"._

_Ok, esa era una faceta que de Arnold Phillip Shortman, ni uno conocía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo y eso... Eso era decir mucho._

_.-.-.-._

_Tal como lo predijo el rubio, ella no dijo absolutamente nada después de gritarle que debió consultárselo primero y era un despilfarro de dinero, para después irse a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Tanto Gerald como Phoebe se habían mantenido bien pegados a la puerta de la habitación para poder escuchar con claridad, lo poco que la rubia había dicho._

"_Arnold sabía lo que hacía"- comentó el de ojos cafés._

_Heyerdahl asintió- "Vaya que lo sabía, inclusive me impresiona que Helga no haya querido golpearlo o decirle otra cosa"- dijo de forma pensativa._

_Al escuchar que giraba el pomo ambos se metieron al armario._

"_Pueden salir, soy yo"- dijo con un suspiro el rubio, quien al verlos, sólo se limitó a recostarse sobre su cama- "No se preocupen, no va a salir de su habitación, es más, les puedo asegurar que ha de estar golpeando su almohada o maldiciendo el día que nací"- comentó con cierta burla, viendo al techo. En realidad había salido mejor de lo que había pensado, pero aún así, la rubia se había limitado a regresar a su habitación sin dejar que él le dijera nada._

"_Arnold, yo se que intentas que Helga te agradezca todo lo que haces por ellos pero podrías consultarla de vez en cuando"- propuso la ojigris, ya un poco menos reacia en su actitud hacia el rubio._

_Shortman asintió- "Lo sé. Siempre me ha dicho que no espere a que dependa de mí, pero ahorita no le estoy dando opciones. Tengo que acorralarla"- sonrió macabramente y la pareja le miró perpleja, no sabían en que momento, Arnold había comenzado a ser tan calculador con respecto a la actitud de la rubia o en general._

"_¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo?"- preguntó un desconfiado Johanssen._

_El rubio rió bastante, logrando que de sus ojos salieran grandes lágrimas que fue limpiando con sus dedos- "Helga es mi mujer, y la conozco perfectamente, a pesar de estar lejos de ella por un año"- se recargó sobre sus codos, mirando a ambos aún con esa sonrisa- "A pesar de que ha cambiado en algunas cosas, muchas otras siguen igual y de eso estoy más que seguro"- guiñó un ojo- "Y una de esas es esta, tengo que acorralarla para obtener una respuesta veraz porque si le doy la opción, podría decirme mil y un respuestas que nada tienen que ver con la verdad. Ella sabe que eso me fastidiaría, pero si puedo jugar un poco con ella para que al final responda como debe, entonces lo haré."- aseguró- "Aunque termine con un golpe en el ojo"- pensó algo nervioso._

_.-.-.-._

"_Estúpido cabeza de balón, ¿quién se cree para hacer esto?"- pensó molesta mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, pues lo cierto era que no estaba molesta con él como con ella misma- "Puedo aceptar su regalo pero eso significaría darle pauta a que siga ¿y después qué?, me va a ganar con muchos regalos y ¿ya? No puede seguir pensando que no voy a hacerle nada, aún cuando lo hace por buena voluntad, no soy igual a Bob y lo sabe perfectamente"- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sonrió maquiavélicamente- "Jugar su juego"- pensó- "Perfecto"._

_**Miércoles**_

"_¿Diga?"- contestó la rubia._

"_Princesa, ¿en dónde dejaste las actas de nacimiento de los niños?"- preguntó el rubio buscando en el librero que estaba a un costado de la sala y el comedor._

_Phoebe y Gerald lo miraban interesados, incluso habían detenido su comer en ese instante._

"_Cabezón, no me digas... ¿Para qué quieres las actas de nacimiento?"- preguntó curiosa, interrumpiendo su propia orden._

"_Oh, lo que pasa es que debo ir a actualizar los nombres de los niños al registro y necesito sus actas de nacimiento"- comentó caminando hacia el cuarto de la rubia._

"_¡Ouch!"- gritó el moreno al caer de la silla por ver a donde se dirigía el rubio, para fortuna de ellos, la ojiazul no lo escuchó._

"_¿Actualizar? Pero..."_

"_Están en tu habitación"- afirmó interrumpiéndola- "Amor, ya las encontré, me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras a hacer el cambio pero sé que estás en el trabajo y reciben las solicitudes hasta las doce. Nos vemos más tarde, te amo"- comentó continuamente con un folder en su mano, para después colgar sin escuchar las réplicas de la rubia._

_Por que sabía de antemano que le reprocharía acerca de cambiarles el apellido a los niños, pero también sabía que él estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo y que debía hacerlo en un periodo de diez días laborales después del juicio por paternidad, y ese lapso estaba por cumplirse, por lo cual debía apurarse._

"_Listo"- le dijo a la pareja una vez estaba en el comedor. Ambos le miraban anonadados y esas miradas, lograron hacerle reír- "No es nada del otro mundo y no voy a permitir que Helga me quite los derechos sobre mis hijos, así que en realidad no me dio muchas opciones, ni yo a ella"- ambos seguían con sus miradas perplejas- "¿Qué?"- preguntó desconcertado._

"_¿Seguro de lo que estás por hacer?"- preguntó el moreno._

"_¿Lo de darles mi apellido?"- preguntó sin entender._

"_Lo de hacerlo sin Helga presente"- contestó cortante la de ascendencia asiática._

"_Oh"- sonrió y asintió- "En realidad, quería hacerlo con ella presente pero temí que lo aplazara al punto de que no pudiera darles mi apellido y negarme ese derecho"- comentó sin darle importancia al tiempo que revisaba las actas de nacimiento con atención- "¡Vaya!"_

"_¿Qué?"- ambos preguntaron, algo nerviosos, acercándose al folder para mirar lo que había descubierto el rubio._

"_No sabía cuales eran los segundos nombres de mis hijos"- sonrió con ternura al leer- "Phillip Aidan Pataki, tres kilos seiscientos gramos, sesenta centímetros, seis y media de la mañana. Geraldine Eleonor Pataki, tres kilos quinientos gramos, cincuenta y siete centímetros, seis treinta y cinco de la mañana"- miró a los pelinegros con esa sonrisa impecable y orgullosa- "Fueron de buen peso y buen tamaño, aún para ser mellizos, ¿no es así, Phoebe?"_

_.-.-.-._

_Esa acción había sido el colmo para ella. Sabía que él podía hacer eso, pero realmente no podía creer que se tomara la libertad de hacerlo cuando ella estaba en el trabajo. _

_¡No podía creerlo!_

_Razón por la cual, había pedido permiso en su trabajo para poder salir antes, regresar lo más pronto posible y salir a las siete para poder recoger a sus hijos de la guardería. No le iba a permitir que hiciera el cambio de forma tan repentina y sin que ella estuviese presente. De hecho, planeaba hacerlo sufrir un poco._

_Caminó decidida hasta su departamento, pues en el instante en el que escuchó el corte de la llamada, decidió ir a aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el camarón con pelos; pero al abrir la puerta, encontró a un par que no pensó ver, ni siquiera en una situación así, lo cual desencadenó un par de gritos por parte de las tres personas._

"_¡Criminy! ¡Para eso existen los moteles!"- reclamó la rubia, tapándose los ojos, intentando no caer con nada mientras entraba al departamento- "¿Y qué diablos hacen aquí?"- se le ocurrió abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran aún ahí y pudo ver el huesudo trasero de Phoebe, así como el redondo de Gerald._

_Miró hacia el corral y después caminó hacia la habitación de sus hijos, esperando a no ver otro espectáculo, pero no los encontró._

"_¿En dónde...?"- se preguntó, pero de inmediato recordó que aunque no era necesario llevar al registro a los niños pues sólo era cambio de apellidos, podía llevarlos para sacar de nuevo las huellas dactilares- "Ese maldito"- pensó desesperada y corrió al cuarto de enfrente para golpear la puerta- "¡¿QUIERO MIS MALDITAS RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO AHORA?!"- gritó iracunda._

_El moreno y la asiática salieron de la habitación en ropa interior, conscientes que de no salir antes, sería capaz de tirar la puerta._

_Momentos más tardes, los tres se encontraban tomando un poco de refresco, sentados en la sala, la pareja le miraba entre avergonzados y aliviados, mientras que la rubia les miraba analíticamente._

"_Entonces, ¿planeaban quedarse aquí, sin que yo lo notara?"- ambos asintieron- "¿Y cómo exactamente planeaban hacerle cuando yo decidiera meterme al cuarto del traidor por alguna cosa o por otra? ¿Meterse en el armario o debajo de la cama? ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Qué no se me haría extraño ver cuatro platos y vasos en el escurridor, cuando sólo somos dos adultos en el departamento?"- por qué ya lo había pensado y sus divagaciones no habían caído en nada bueno- "¿Que no me daría cuenta de que Arnold duerme en el sofá cada noche o que ustedes no pueden callarse lo suficiente cuando tienen sexo?"- reclamó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos- "Son increíbles"- miró a Gerald entre sus dedos y le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada- "Lo digo con sarcasmo, no porque de verdad lo sean"- regañó. Ambos se miraron algo abochornados y después a Helga, quien se limitó a enarcar una ceja, una vez se enderezó- "¿Y bien, en dónde están mis hijos?"- preguntó inquieta, aunque la pareja pudo notar que quería preguntar también por el rubio._

_Se miraron y Phoebe asintió- "Fueron al registro, Arnold decidió hacer el trámite completo"- respondió._

"_¡QUÉ!"- gritó Helga, haciendo que ambos pelinegros taparan sus oídos, saltando del sillón- "¿Y no lo detuvieron?"_

"_¿Detenerlo?"- le miró incrédulo el moreno- "Helga, está en todo su derecho en hacerlo y más porque tu estuviste de acuerdo en hacer el juicio por reconocimiento de paternidad"- aclaró- "Realmente lo único que hubiéramos podido hacer, era negarle la entrada a tu habitación pero incluso sabes que puede sacar copias originales de las actas en el registro civil"_

"_Helga, se que estas molesta pero"- quiso agarrarla de sus brazos y reconfortarla pero la rubia se alejo de ella, de forma tajante. Phoebe dejó salir un suspiro, pidiendo paciencia- "Pero no puedes ponerte así. Hablamos de esto desde hace mucho y sabías que podía pasar"- recalcó- "Es una situación que muchas veces te planteé, incluso Lila te comentó y no quisiste escucharnos. No puedes seguir negando algo que ya está pasando, es el ahora y ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Y lo sabes"- le miró consternada, la rubia le miró con tristeza- "Helga, no te los está quitando, les está dando su apellido, los está reconociendo como suyos. Tal y como debió de ser desde un principio"- ahora si le dejo acercarse lo suficiente como para abrazarla- "Ambas sabemos que hiciste una decisión injusta al negarle a tus hijos a su padre. Afortunadamente, lo recuperaron y son pequeños. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fueran mayores? ¿Qué les dirías? ¿Él qué podría decirles si no supo de su existencia hasta ese momento?"- la pelinegra negó- "Helga, tú quien siempre te has mostrado como una mujer madura e inteligente, me sorprende la falta de juicio que tienes en este momento. No puedes seguir pensando en ti solamente, con respecto a ellos"- aseguró- "No me estoy poniendo de su parte, ni lo estoy defendiendo"- advirtió al notar la mirada desconfiada de su mejor amiga- "Simplemente, piensa en qué puede afectarles no tener una figura paterna y más, si tienen dos figuras paternas"- el rostro de la rubia palideció y quiso negar pero la pequeña mano de su cuasi hermana la detuvo- "No puedes jugar así, porque no dañarías a una o dos personas en el proceso y lo sabes. Debes empezar a decidir y no va a ser fácil, pero debes hacerlo ahora porque más tarde..."- la miró a los ojos con clara preocupación- "No te aseguro que esté alguno"_

_La ojiazul se dejó caer en sillón- "¿En qué me he convertido, Phoebe?"- le miró verdaderamente consternada._

_.-.-.-._

_Aunque Arnold se mantuvo el resto del día en el trabajo, su mente se la pasaba todo el tiempo intentando evaluar la situación y lo que podría suceder después, aún a sabiendas que podía o no aproximarse al resultado real._

"_Shortman, necesito estos documentos para mañana"- ordenó un señor alto y de actitud altiva al dejar tres gruesos folders sobre el escritorio del rubio- "Shortman"- le llamó de nuevo y el rubio le miró sorprendido y avergonzado- "Te pago para que trabajes, no para que sueñes despierto"- espetó._

"_Lo-lamento, Señor Shultz"- se disculpó bajando la mirada. Sabía que no podía distraerse en el trabajo y ese día, de verdad se encontraba divagando._

_El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grises asintió- "Que no se vuelva a repetir. Si quieres pertenecer a esta firma, deberás ser constante y estar presente"- aseguró antes de retirarse a su oficina._

_Shortman dejó salir un suspiro, tomando aquello como una advertencia clara de que si quería conservar su trabajo, más le valía dejar de divagar, y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Revolvió su cabello y comenzó a hojear los documentos que le había dejado._

_Para cuando terminó de constatar los registros y tomar nota de cuáles eran los que debía actualizar y ordenar, ya eran cerca de las diez y media, por lo que decidió guardar los documentos en su portafolio e ir a casa._

"_Hola cabezón"- saludo muy alegre la pelirroja. El ojiverde sonrió- "Uy, hoy andas muy calladito. ¿Y eso porqué, te pega tu mujer?"- dijo entre risas la ojimiel mientras el rubio negaba- "Bueno, si no quieres, no tienes porqué decirme que ocurre pero sabes que estoy para escucharte"- comentó sonriente._

_Arnold rió un poco- "Hice los trámites para cambiar el apellido de los niños"- respondió sonriente._

_Claire le miró sorprendida y también sonrió- "Pues ya te habías tardado"- contestó sin más a modo de celebración- "El problema viene siendo con Helga, ¿verdad?"- el asintió y la pecosa alzó sus hombros- "Bueno, puede que esté furiosa por el momento pero será poco a poco, cuando entienda que no puede negarte algo que, pues no te pertenece pero tienes derecho a darlo porque son tus hijos"- aclaró- "Supongo que ahorita lo que menos quieres es llegar a casa"- inquirió._

_Shortman negó suavemente- "La verdad, querida cosa pecosa, es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a Helga, aunque eso me deje un ojo morado"- su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y la pelirroja sonrió en respuesta, ambos caminaron hacia la acera y se despidieron tranquilamente._

_.-.-.-._

_Helga se había mantenido sentada durante el resto de la tarde, debía hablar con el zopenco traidor y no podía aplazarlo. Sus uñas estaban bastante mordidas y escupía los pedazos descuidadamente, logrando esconderlas entre la alfombra; mientras sus pies se movían frenéticamente de arriba a abajo, haciendo sonar su pulsera al mantener sus brazos sobre estas._

_Sabía que Phoebe tenía razón y por tanto, debía mantenerse serena y decidir que hacer, aún si no lo decidía en ese momento, debía hacerlo._

_Al escuchar que giraba la llave, se levantó como si fuera un resorte y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro._

"_¡No tenías ningún derecho a meterte en mi habitación!"- le gritó al verlo._

_Arnold le miró impertérrito y suspiró- "Aquí vamos"- pensó- "Buenas noches para ti también, cielo"- contestó el rubio tras cerrar la puerta._

"_No..."- Helga puso sus manos frente a su boca, como haciendo una plegaria y suspiró pesadamente- "No puedes meterte a mi habitación sin pedirme permiso primero"- respondió dos decibeles más abajo, de forma amenazante._

_Shortman asintió- "Y me disculpo por ello"- contestó galantemente._

_Pataki caminó de un lado al otro de la habitación, bastante exasperada sin saber bien como plantearle las cosas. Se paró varias veces a verlo pero simplemente las palabras no salían, la siempre hábil Helga Geraldine Pataki, se había quedado muda._

_Suspiró y le miró decidida- "¿Por qué no me dijiste que Gerald y Phoebe seguían aquí?"- Arnold le miró espantado ante la revelación- "Tranquilo cabezón, en este momento es lo de menos"- dictó con cierta tranquilidad, lo que logró poner en alerta al rubio- "De hecho, quería hablar contigo"- se sentó con calma, aunque sus manos decían lo contrario._

_El rubio la imitó- "¿Dé que quieres hablar?"- preguntó inquieto, tal vez no fuera nada malo lo que le diría, tal vez sí, pero en ese momento no tenía de otra más que escucharla._

_Helga exhaló- "Vamos a poner las cosas claras. Tú y yo, no somos pareja. Estamos parados de momento en vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero nada más. Por lo que nada de apodos cursis ni te amo, ni nada de eso porque no te lo creo. Lo único que tenemos en común son nuestros hijos y ellos son la principal razón de este arreglo"- expuso- "Aún así, no puedes traer a cuanta mujer se te ocurra, está es una casa decente no un burdel de mala muerte. Los únicos que pueden venir son Gerald y Phoebe, nada más"_

_Arnold enarcó una ceja- "¿Y Michael?"- preguntó curioso, su semblante adusto comenzaba a darle escalofríos a la ojiazul._

_Helga suspiró, sabía lo que pasaría si ella dejaba que el pecoso la visitara- "Sí, Michael y Claire pueden venir, pero nadie más que ellos pueden estar aquí y sólo vendrán de visita y después se irán, no se quedarán a dormir"- comentó haciendo un poco más agradable el semblante masculino- "En tanto Phoebe y Gerald estén aquí, tú le prestarás tu habitación, ya que se aliaron para ayudarte"- el rubio rodó sus ojos- "¿Qué?"- espetó._

"_Sí tú me dijeras como hacer las cosas, Phoebe y Gerald no tendrían porque quedarse"- argumentó- "Y, al igual que tú, yo planeo recibir ayuda por su parte para poder hacer las cosas bien, aunque no te parezca"- planteó y la rubia asintió ceñuda._

"_Bien, con respecto a los niños..."- suspiró pesadamente pues tenía que reconocer que lo que había hecho Arnold, era lo correcto, aunque a ella no le pareciera- "Está bien que los hayas registrado a tu nombre, es lo correcto"- masticó las palabras con evidente molestia- "Igual que todo lo que has..."- se detuvo pidiendo paciencia al cielo, pues no era su fuerte el darle felicitaciones a alguien que no lo merecía como tal._

"_¿Todo lo que he...?"- preguntó el divertido, sabiendo de antemano que le era muy difícil aceptar que él había hecho lo correcto y ella estaba equivocada._

"_O vamos, cabeza de balón, no me hagas decirlo"- pidió haciendo pucheros, el rubio se limitó a alzar una ceja, mostrando un gesto de desdén. Helga se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el mullido respaldo del sofá- "Bien"- miró a un lado para evitar ver como se deleitaba con ello- "Todo lo que has hecho, ha sido bueno"- susurró, un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus pómulos pero la molestia en su rostro le hacía ver adorable, y aunque el ojiverde quiso, no pudo regodearse, sólo asintió- "Aún cuando hayas querido matarnos en la carretera"- comentó al final, sabiendo que lo distraería de su felicidad._

_La cabeza de Arnold cayó hacia adelante, entre sus manos- "Otra vez con eso"- murmuró y suspiró- "Gracias"- sonrió- "¿Algo más?"- dudó, el también quería aclarar algunas cosas pero esperaría a que ella terminase._

_Helga asintió, se sobó el brazo distraídamente y le miró taciturna- "No les falles a ellos, como me fallaste a mi"- musitó y se levantó de su asiento bastante desanimada, dirigiéndose a su habitación._

_Shortman pudo sentir una clara punzada en el pecho, por el dolor que le causaba verla de esa forma y saber que era él el responsable. No pudo evitar sentirse desdichado, por lo que corrió hacia Helga y la abrazó por la espalda._

"_Sé que no somos pareja, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a serlo"- susurró a su oído- "por eso, no voy a dejar de hacerte detalles, ni de decirte que te ves como un ángel aunque sólo estés en pijama y te acabas de levantar, ni voy a dejar de decir cursilerías...no voy a dejar de hacerlo"_

_Pataki miró hacia el piso y se limitó a retirar los brazos del rubio- "Buenas noches, Arnold"- susurró para después meterse a su habitación._

_Decir que para ambos fue bastante imposible conciliar el sueño, es poco, pues aunque ambos tenían documentos que revisar para entregar al día siguiente en su trabajo, su mente comenzaba a divagar y su mirada se dirigía directamente a la puerta que los separaba._

_Tanto Phoebe como Gerald se habían mantenido en la habitación del rubio y no habían salido en ningún momento, muy a pesar de haber escuchado que la rubia alzaba la voz. Sabían que ellos debían arreglar sus conflictos por su cuenta y una intervención más de su parte, sería más que indebida._

_**Jueves**_

_A la mañana siguiente, el ruido constante proveniente de la cocina lo despertó, lo que le hizo notar que Phoebe y Gerald habían despertado hacía un rato y ambos estaban preparando el desayuno._

_Se desperezó y se acercó a ellos- "Disculpen por esto"- se excusó y la pelinegra negó._

"_No te preocupes, Arnold, ahora que Helga sabe que estamos aquí, podemos ayudarte con el desayuno y la comida, porqué no vas a cambiar a los niños"- comentó calmadamente y el rubio asintió._

_Poco después, Helga apareció con un cepillo en una mano y una zapatilla naranja en la otra, miró a la pareja y después hacia los sartenes, para finalmente, tomar asiento en la mesa, mirándolos directamente._

_Arnold regresó en ese momento con ambos bebés en brazos, los acomodó en sus sillas y caminó hacia la cocina para ayudar a Gerald a pasar vasos, platos y cubiertos que utilizarían. Acomodó en desayuno de sus hijos en un par de platos y los acercó a la mesa, más no a los bebés._

_Los cuatro desayunaron sin hablar y aunque ocasionalmente se pedían la sal, la jarra de jugo o una servilleta, ninguno hizo comentario alguno._

_Al levantarse la rubia, simplemente dejo su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a su cuarto, para después salir con un montón de carpetas llenas de papeles en los brazos._

"_Gracias por el desayuno"- agradeció al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta- "Arnold, tienes que hablar en la guardería para avisar que los bebés no irán el resto del mes y pedirles que el pago que se hizo, se ocupe para el otro mes y no para este"- ordenó tranquilamente._

_El rubio había dejado su plato en el fregadero y para sorpresa de los presentes, se acomodó sus tenis y su sudadera, para después agarrar las llaves y tomar el gran paquete de carpetas que llevaba Helga, en sus manos y abrir la puerta._

"_Te llevo, no puedes ir cargando todo esto hasta allá, linda"- comentó y alzó el paquete sobre su cabeza al notar la mirada de reproche de la rubia- "Pasaré de regreso a la guardería"- aseguró- "Nos vemos en un rato, chicos. Tengan cuidado con la papilla, porque les encanta jugar con ella"- recomendó el rubio antes de salir tras la ojiazul._

_Y el camino al trabajo de Pataki, también fue en silencio después de indicarle la dirección, cada uno iba adentrado en sus pensamientos y miraban de reojo cada tanto a la persona a su lado. Jamás cruzaron las miradas, ni siquiera cuando la rubia agradeció el haber sido transportada hasta su trabajo._

"_Tal vez, estamos haciendo las cosas mal"- pensaron al unísono, una al entrar a la oficina y el otro al arrancar de nuevo._

_**Viernes**_

_Y a pesar de intentar acercarse a ella, cada vez que iba a tocar la puerta de la rubia, se daba la vuelta y se quedaba leyendo en el sillón donde actualmente dormía. Sólo un par de frases, intercambió con la pareja pero fuera de eso, nada importante y era más que nada para preguntarle si no había problema con regresar en la madrugada, pues habían decidido salir a divertirse._

_El rubio suspiró mirando hacia el techo, no podía decir que extrañaba ir a los antros o a los bares o salir un viernes por la noche, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Aunque, al pensarlo mejor, se había dado cuenta que no era tan relevante como solía pensarlo._

_Entro a la habitación de sus hijos y observó como dormían tranquilamente, como sus pechos subían y bajaban tan despacio, que era casi imperceptible. El chirrido de la puerta le hizo girarse y ver a la rubia en el marco de esta, siendo iluminada por la luz del pasillo, haciendo que su figura tuviera un fulgor cálido y mágico que hipnotizó al rubio._

_Ambos se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, sin pronunciar palabra, incluso su respiración se había vuelto lenta y podían jurar que hasta la habían sostenido. Ninguno parecía querer romper el encanto de ese pequeño encuentro, pero escuchar el quejido de Geraldine hija, les hizo volver a la realidad y atender al par, pues Aidan comenzaba a despertarse al escuchar a su melliza quejarse._

_Las miradas fugaces al atender a los pequeños, no se hicieron esperar y de cuando en cuando, se llegaban a cruzar; para cuando los infantes volvieron a dormir, ambos adultos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones._

"_La amo, la necesito, todo esto me está matando"- se dijo el rubio al deslizarse por la puerta, sentía escalofríos al recordar la intensa mirada de su amada- "¿Qué diablos estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?"- se regañó al tiempo que estrellaba su puño contra el piso._

_Mientras que la rubia se mordía el labio y abrazaba su almohada con ahínco- "Lo amo"- se dijo al tiempo que miraba el anillo en su dedo anular- "Lo amo más que antes, lo necesito"- enterró su cabeza en la almohada- "¿Qué voy a hacer?"- se preguntó temerosa._

_**Sábado**_

"_¡Arnoldo, apúrate!"- gritó la rubia desde la puerta, por fin había decidido hablar ese día y era más por el hecho de que sus amigos seguían dormidos en la habitación de Arnold que por elección propia- "No tenemos todo el día, cabeza de balón"- reprochó con sus brazos cruzados._

_Su pie pataleó rápidamente en protesta clara de su desesperación al notar que el ojiverde iba y venía del comedor a la sala y de ahí a la carriola de los niños metiendo varias cosas, caminó hacia la puerta y después la abrió para dejar pasar al rubio con los niños y cerrar la puerta mientras estos se acomodaban en el elevador._

"_¡Los pañales!"- gritó el rubio, dándose una palmada en la frente y saliendo rápidamente del elevador._

_La rubia sintió una ráfaga pasar a su lado y después vio con horror como se comenzaban a cerrar las puertas del elevador- "¡Imbécil, los niños!"- gritó al tiempo que corría lo más rápido que pudo a este y abría de golpe con las manos, ambas puertas._

"_Por poco y olvido los pañales"- comentó al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Helga sujetando las puertas, esta le volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados y el apuesto rostro de Shortman, mostró una sonrisa nerviosa._

_.-.-.-._

"_Ya te dije que fue un accidente"- recalcó el rubio por décima vez de camino a la tienda, ese día no había usado el carro, habían decidido caminar._

_La rubia caminaba más rápido de lo normal y Arnold tenía que ir trotando para alcanzarla, por suerte él no llevaba a los niños._

"_Espérame aquí, camarón con pelos"- ordenó antes de entrar a un pequeño bazar- "Y por todos los cielos, recuerda poner el seguro de la carriola para que no se vaya hacia la calle por rascarte la cabezota o quitar las manos del manubrio"- espetó sacando la cabeza de la entrada._

_La tienda tenía un look exótico, con varias mantas por techo que cubrían a los comerciantes del sol, así como a los compradores que transitaban por el estrecho pasillo._

_Arnold exhaló ruidosamente antes de recargarse en el manubrio y ver el escaparate, donde anunciaban las especias que vendían así como muchos otros objetos, ladeó su rostro para leer mejor la inscripción en el pendón a un costado del escaparate y sintió como su vista comenzaba a bajar lentamente hasta que chocó contra el piso. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de levantarse como resorte y correr tras la carriola que bajaba a toda velocidad por la colina._

_La carriola se sacudía y los niños reían al sentirla vibrar y como el aire sacudía sus cabellos mientras un muy apurado Arnold intentaba alcanzarla pero por más que corría sentía que se alejaba más._

"_Per que larga es esta calle"- pensó el rubio al sentir que sus piernas se calentaban._

_De repente, notó como las dos pañaleras salían volando y caían descuidadamente sobre la acera, el rubio apenas pudo saltarlas para evitar tropesar con ellas. Afortunadamente, iban bien cerradas y su contenido no se desparramó por el piso, así que en cuanto rescatase a sus hijos, recogería las pañaleras._

_Siguió corriendo, a pesar de sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle, debía de alcanzarlos. En eso, notó una patineta fuera de la heladería y decidió tomarla, pues aunque corriera no alcanzaría la carriola a tiempo para detenerla y evitar el choque con el automóvil estacionado, al final de la calle._

"_¡Oye! ¡Esa es mía!"- escuchó a su espalda que una voz aguda le reclamaba._

"_¡Lo lamentó, te la devuelvo en un segundo!"- gritó al chico, mientras empujaba con más fuerza la patineta para agarrar mayor velocidad._

_Cuando la patineta se emparejo a la carriola, Arnold notó con alivio que sus hijos estaban riendo divertidos, miró de nuevo hacia en frente y notó que la cercanía con el auto azul era demasiada; empujó una vez más la patineta y fue él el que chocó contra el coche, para después girarse rápidamente y abrazar la carriola que chocó directamente contra su cuerpo, para evitar que sus hijos salieran disparados de ella._

_El pitido incesante de la alarma del auto se escuchó por toda la cuadra y a pesar de eso, nadie salió a apagarla. Sólo algunas personas salieron de los locales cercanos o asomaron su cabeza por las ventanas, al escuchar un golpe seco._

"_¡Au!"- fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, para su suerte sólo le sacó el aire. Pasaron unos segundos cuando alzó su mirada verdosa y pudo notar que sus hijos lo miraban con curiosidad pero se encontraban ilesos, sonrió de verlos bien._

"_Oye, oye. ¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó el dueño de la patineta asombrado por tal hazaña._

_Shortman asintió- "Creo que te debo una patineta nueva, niño"- comentó apenado, esforzándose porque su voz saliera de su garganta, la patineta había salido debajo del auto hacia la calle y un camión la había hecho pedazos al pasar sobre ella._

_El chico de gorra roja negó suavemente- "¡Na! No pasa nada, de cualquier manera iba a comprarme una nueva"- sonrió._

"_¡ARNOLD PHILLIP SHORTMAN!"- gritó la rubia, quien había presenciado el momento exacto en que la carriola chocaba contra su cuerpo, llamando la atención de ambos varones._

_Sus miradas lo decían todo._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Era lo menos que podías hacer"- reprochó la rubia, mirándolo ceñuda.

"Lo sé, lo lamento"- suplicó el ojiverde- "Aunque, para no subirme a una patineta en años, creo que me fue bien"- quiso distraerla.

La rubia alzó una ceja incrédula- "¿Tu crees?"- dijo con sarcasmo.

El psicólogo carraspeó y sonrió- "Muy bien, han escuchado la versión del otro. ¿Qué opinan?"- preguntó con curiosidad el psicólogo.

"Bueno, hay muchas cosas que, la verdad no sabía"- comentó el rubio- "Phoebe y Gerald me comentaron varias y me ocultaron otras, que hubiera deseado que no me las ocultasen"- aseguró- "Y a pesar de lo que acabo de contar, sí fue una semana tranquila porque pude adaptarme a los horarios de mis hijos aunque siempre salgo corriendo al trabajo"- sonrió- "Y sé que ella no quería decir muchas cosas, por querer protegerse pero sabe que bien que uno de los dos iba a comentar acerca dé y que no podía evadir esas situaciones"- comentó ante la mirada penetrante de la ojiazul.

El psicólogo asintió- "¿Y qué me dices tú Helga?"- dirigió su mirada marrón hacia ella.

Helga se mantenía de brazos cruzados, aunque su postura dijera una cosa, su rostro decía otra- "La verdad, hay cosas que no han cambiado mucho"- suspiró, su mirada azulada en la alfombra iba de un lado a otro, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- "Aunque puedo decir que, a pesar de lo que diga el cabezón y quiera afirmar, no puede decir que ha cambiado por no estar con alguien por tres meses"- miró con atención al psicólogo y este pudo notar su tristeza y su amor, así como la discrepancia que había en su actitud- "Él se tornó hábil con los gestos, con las palabras, con sus acciones... pero lo que cambió Lynett... la persona que era, ya no está y por más que quiera parecerse a quien fue, jamás volverá a serlo"- argumentó, el rubio la miraba sorprendido- "No puedo creerle"

Shortman negó fervientemente- "Helga, he sido yo todo el tiempo. He sido transparente contigo"- argumentó, queriendo agarrar las manos de la rubia pero esta se negó quitándolas- "No te he estado engañando en ningún aspecto"- aseguró algo más desanimado al notar como rehuía de él.

El silencio inundó la sala y ninguno de los rubios hizo comentario alguno. Helga miraba con tristeza sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras que Arnold miraba hacia la ventana, recargando su mentón en sobre su palma, con gesto desolado.

El psicólogo analizó sus gestos y carraspeó para llamar su atención- "Ustedes pueden decir lo que quieren aquí y ambos deberán aprender a escuchar"- les dijo una vez que ambos voltearon a verlo- "Yo soy el mediador y aunque la señorita Pataki me impidió hablar en cierto momento, deberán aprender a guardar silencio y a esperar turnos"- ambos asintieron, sintiéndose de alguna forma, reprendidos- "Ahora, en la corte se decidió hacer la cámara de Hessel de forma más libre y en su propio ambiente, de esta forma, puedo determinar ciertas situaciones de conducta inapropiada, aunque no pueda vigilarlos todo el tiempo"- sonrió el psicólogo y entrelazó sus dedos- "Podemos decir que son un grupo de prueba interesante y con muchas variables"- esa mueca, parecida a la del gato Cheshaire, les hacía sentir dudas acerca del psicólogo- "Ahora, les diré que haremos esta semana y se los diré forma simple, sin tantos términos científicos pues lo que me interesa es que ustedes lleven una relación sana por sus hijos y por ustedes, y no que aprendan la jerga de psicólogo."- les miró con interés mientras que Helga enarcaba una ceja en señal de clara desconfianza, mientras que Arnold entrecerraba sus ojos, como analizándolo- "Deben hablar, al menos dos veces al día"- ambos iban a objetar pero el hombre alzó su mano- "Deben ser cosas que no sepan del otro y quieran preguntar, muy aparte de preguntar como les fue en el día. Al final de la semana, me dirán sus reportes y analizaremos la situación, dependiendo de lo que encuentre es como seguiremos avanzando, así como su disposición para continuar. De igual forma determinaré cuál será el siguiente ejercicio y ustedes mismos irán tomando las decisiones necesarias para poder ser más que amigos y ser un matrimonio, o simplemente arreglar un acuerdo para que sus hijos sean los que menos sufran con esta decisión"- los miró sobre sus lentes y sonrió- "Los espero la siguiente semana"

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Yey! ¡Capítulo Listo!_

_Sí, se que me tardé mucho pero la verdad es que, sí ya tenía hecho la mayor parte pero me di cuenta que habían cosas que no concordaban para ser la primera sesión con el psicólogo, así que decidí reescribirlo u.u Fuera de eso, la tardanza también se debe a mi trabajo, me absorbe bastante últimamente, además de que me quedé sin internet toda la semana pasada y otras cosas en medio, terminar el capítulo fue un verdadero reto, pero por fin pude!_

_Para quienes lean este capítulo el 29, lo terminé a un día de terminar el mes y debía de actualizar desde la semana pasada :S Una enorme disculpa por ello._

_Y para todos, lamento la demora, realmente debí actualizar desde la semana pasada pero no me fue posible, por eso apenas actualizo._

_Así que, saludos y muchas gracias por sus follows, alerts, favorites! Muchísimas gracias, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir y si se preguntan cuál es la extensión de la historia, pues no tengo exactamente el número pero sí será bastante larga. Así que... prepárense!_

_Jojojo_

_Muchas gracias a **Sweet-Sol **por sus reviews y todos sus adds!, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia; a **Belld-Chan, Annabella Prinx, Rosa Cooper Stan (antes Phelps Weasley)** quienesagregaron la historia a sus favoritos y follows, a **Eleonor Pataki,** **Yokashi**, **Diana Carolina**, **Mechitas 123** y **ZoeAlYce** por sus reviews, muchísimas gracias nenas! Y obvio, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, por que aunque no lo creen, el hecho de que la lean también me anima a seguir escribiéndola!_

_También muchas gracias a quienes se han paseado por mi DA, se que no tengo muchas imágenes y pues no son muy buenas, pero las hago de todo corazón ;) porque me encanta dibujar y me encanta hacer ilustraciones sobre mis personajes favoritos :P Mil gracias!_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y se hayan divertido con él. Ya saben que cualquier tomatazo, comentario, crítica, pregunta, duda, aportación pueden hacerla, saben que es bien recibida :)!_

_Nos leemos!_

_Besos, Lebel27_


	7. Capítulo 6 Perspectiva

Capítulo 6. Perspectiva

"¡Eres un maldito idiota!"- gritó la rubia con furia, al tiempo que arrojaba un florero en dirección a la cabeza de Arnold pero terminó estrellándose en la pared, gracias a un rápido movimiento evasivo por parte del joven; acto seguido, cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

Los presentes suspiraron de alivio, al ver que no salía con otra cosa entre sus manos y se miraron preocupados los unos a los otros.

"Arnold"- llamó suavemente la oriental. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón en estar enojada y seguir sentida con el rubio, pero también debía reconocer los esfuerzos por parte de este para contentarla o por lo menos, para llevar la fiesta en paz.

El ojiverde comenzó a levantar los pedazos de vidrio del suelo con el periódico que no había terminado de leer esa mañana, gracias a la forma tan delicada y sensible de agradecer su gesto, la ojiazul.

"Todo esta bien, Phoebe"- comentó con una sonrisa- "De hecho, salió mejor de lo que pensé"- se levantó y se dirigió hacia ambos- "Por lo menos, esta vez no fue mi frente"- dijo señalando la pequeña cicatriz sobre su frente y yendo directamente hacia la cocina para tirar los restos en el cesto de basura.

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron nerviosos y es que, a pesar de que sabían del amor que Arnold le profesaba a Helga, tenía dudas sobre su cordura.

"Viejo, se que intentas hacer que Helga te perdone pero..."- Gerald se preguntaba la forma de plantear la situación sin sonar alarmado.

"Calma, sé que de lastimarme, lo lograría incluso con los ojos cerrados"- comentó sonriendo- "Pero ahorita es la ira la que responde, poco a poco irá cediendo, es cuestión de tiempo"- aseguró.

"_Esa maldita sonrisa_"- pensaron Heyerdahl y Johanssen, sintiendo escalofríos.

"Estás muy seguro de que cederá"- inquirió el moreno, el rubio rió un poco.

"Bueno, no es que no sepa como va a reaccionar o que decisiones va a tomar, pero puedo aproximarme al resultado".

"Hablas como si tuvieran años de estar juntos"- razonó- "Cuando sabes que cambió bastante durante este año que estuvieron separados"

Arnold suspiró- "Eso lo sé, pero tampoco es como si no fuera la Helga que conozco desde que teníamos nueve. Puede que haya cambiado en varias cosas, yo también lo hice, pero eso sólo se ha hecho parte de lo que era originalmente. Por mucho que uno quiera cambiar cierto aspecto, siempre hay un vestigio de lo que fuiste"

"Iré a ver a Helga"- comentó la oriental. No estaba molesta con Arnold por haberlo intentado, ni estaba alegre por Helga al haberlo rechazado de una forma tan poco amable, simple y sencillamente no podía entender el afán de ambos por hacerse la vida imposible. Ni siquiera podía entenderlo.

Tocó un par de veces hasta que la voz de la rubia le cedió el paso.

"¿Estás bien Helga?"- preguntó preocupada, al verla sentada sobre la cama, intentando ocultar su rostro.

Helga limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas y la miró con los ojos rojos- "No se hasta cuando soportaré hacer esto"- aseguró la rubia.

Phoebe se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano- "Helga, tu puedes hacer que esto pare en cualquier momento"- su amiga la miró consternada- "De una forma o de otra, y lo sabes"- aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero es que..."- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y no pudo hacer más que sollozar- "De verdad adoré las flores, me encantaron los poemas, me fascinaron los peluches, así como cada regalo que me ha dado pero..."- sollozó- "Simplemente no puedo aceptarlos"- suspiró- "porque cada vez que lo veo de espaldas, recuerdo perfectamente el rostro de Lynett"- sus manos se cerraron fuertemente y la pelinegra se limitó a apretar sus labios al sentir un poco de dolor- "Yo sé que no debería estar jugando de esta forma y que debería ceder un poco, quizá sólo dejarme llevar y"- sus ojos se cerraron con dolor, queriendo olvidar aquello por lo cual se separaron, aquel doloroso y penetrante recuerdo- "darle una oportunidad"- musitó.

"Pero no quieres hacerlo"- afirmó la ojigris y la rubia negó.

"A pesar de que intenté seguir con mi vida, intenté olvidarlo... aún cuando me acosté con Mi..."- rápidamente se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer y mirando avergonzada a la pelinegra que la veía sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- susurró preocupada y molesta, no podía creer que su mejor amiga le hubiese ocultado eso.

Helga miró a un lado y suspiró- "Quería decírtelo... pero no sabía... no quería que Arnold se enterara"- confesó con tristeza.

Phoebe la miró consternada pero aún así, sonrió con franqueza- "Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, y que si me lo hubieras pedido, no le hubiera dicho nada a Gerald"- aseguró. Ambas se miraron sabiendo de antemano que se debían disculpas por sus secretos y con esas sonrisas, se perdonaron- "No tiene nada de malo"- dijo después de un rato, Helga asintió- "Fue esa vez que los encontramos en ropa interior, ¿verdad?"- fue una afirmación, más que una duda. La rubia asintió de nuevo- "Y si querías una relación con Michael, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste o se lo dejaste en claro a Arnold?"- preguntó preocupada, sabiendo que su 'hermana' podía ser más testaruda de lo normal y que podía incluso engañarse a sí misma por su propia necedad.

"Es que no quiero una relación con Michael"- respondió sin más- "Quiero a Arnold"- insistió.

Phoebe la miró preocupada, empezaba a dudar acerca de la terapia que llevaban- "Helga, ¿estás segura que no es un capricho?"- Helga le miró sorprendida- "Mira, yo se que amas mucho a Arnold, pero... No será que se volvió una obsesión en lugar de amor"- razonó y la rubia negó, la pelinegra la tomó de los hombros al notar que su mejor amiga empezaba a descontrolarse- "Helga, escúchame"- la miró a los ojos- "Se perfectamente que amas a Arnold desde que tenías tres, pero..."- no quería herirla pero tampoco quería verla herida a consecuencia de su terquedad- "Quizá sea mejor que termines esto por la paz. Recuerda que mientras más tiempo tome, más difícil será dar un paso atrás"- ambas se miraron intentando que la otra cediera- "Helga, no... Quizá no deberías volver con Arnold, después de lo que te hizo, es normal sentir repulsión hacia esa persona y si aún recuerdas a Lynett cada vez que ves a Arnold de espalda, entonces necesitas alejarte de él"- razonó mirándola con tristeza- "Se lo mucho que debe dolerte, decirle adiós; pero sería lo más sano para ti y evitarían muchos problemas"- Helga se levantó de golpe, dejando a una seria Phoebe en la cama- "Sabes bien que debes decidir lo que quieres"- afirmó- "No puedes seguir a la deriva con ninguno de los dos, ni puedes estar esperando a que todo se te olvide de la noche a la mañana"- miró a Helga sobre su hombro, dándole la espalda- "Yo no soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero quiero verte feliz. No quiero que sufras de nuevo por una decisión que parece más un capricho que el uso de la razón"- aseguró, sabiendo de antemano cual sería su respuesta.

"Sólo seré feliz si estoy con Arnold"- argumentó, Phoebe suspiró ante su sospecha- "Ni Michael, ni nadie pueden entenderme como él lo hace. No quise saber nada cuando estaba con él, ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo dejé que pasara"- aseguró con pesar en su voz- "Por un momento quise olvidar quien era y sólo quería sentir. Sólo quería apartarme de mí"- musitó- "Quería sentirme libre pero... por más que he intentado, no puedo dejar de amarlo, quiero dejar de sentir la necesidad de amarlo, de necesitarlo..."- miró a Phoebe y suspiró- "Quiero ser feliz y me he dado cuenta que quiero estar con Arnold, a pesar de lo que hizo... Quiero ser feliz con él"- aseguró.

"¿Entonces porqué dudas tanto?"- preguntó la pelinegra.

Helga suspiró- "Por que también me di cuenta de muchas otras cosas"- Phoebe le miró inquieta, su mejor amiga ya no sonaba muy cuerda y eso comenzaba a preocuparla, aún más.

"¿De qué te diste cuenta?"- preguntó insegura.

Un par de golpes suaves en la puerta llamaron su atención, logrando distraerlas de aquella conversación que comenzaba a tornarse bizarra.

.-.-.-.

"Viejo, se que amas a Helga, ¿pero no sería lo más sano... retirarte?"- aconsejó Gerald, recargado en el escritorio de su habitación.

"No voy a retirarme, Gerald"- respondió sin más el rubio, con la cabeza metida en su armario.

Gerald se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decirle con exactitud. Podía entender la perseverancia de su amigo, así como su necedad, pero lo que no entendía era el porqué de actuar así.

"¿Y no sería mejor que dejaras que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo?"- preguntó inseguro, necesitaba más pistas para aclarar sus ideas.

"Sí y no"- respondió con calma- "Necesito presionar a Helga para que reaccione de la forma que quiero y me deje dar un paso"- aseguró.

El moreno alzó una ceja en clara seña de desconfianza- "Ajá y después ¿qué?, ¿volverás a ponerle los cuernos?"- fue directo al punto. Era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su hermano, y aún así, lo ponía en tela de juicio con respecto a la rubia y no es que no tuviera razones para hacerlo, pero simplemente ya no se fiaba de lo que le decía.

Arnold suspiró cansado de ser juzgado- "No"- respondió secamente y lo miró severo- "Sé que me equivoqué. Cometí un error que no merece perdón y que por supuesto, ni siquiera debería de darme la oportunidad. Es más, si yo fuera ella, probablemente me hubiera dicho que me fuera desde hace mucho y que me hiciera a la idea de que esta fuera de mi alcance, que arruiné tanto las cosas que jamás seré capaz de reparar el daño y que por más que lo intente, siempre acabaré en el fracaso. Sí, Gerald, sé que no tengo cara para pedirle otra oportunidad, pero de haberlo querido así, jamás me hubiera dado alojo en su departamento. Es más, me atrevo a decir que ella ni siquiera me ha olvidado y que aún me ama, que me necesita como yo la necesito a ella"- la mirada de seguridad del rubio le sorprendió bastante al moreno que no pudo evitar mirarlo con sospecha- "No volveré a hacerle daño, es más, puedes estar seguro que antes de hacerle daño de nuevo, me haría daño a mí mismo"- sentenció de forma siniestra, dejando nervioso al pelinegro.

"Vamos, que no hay que tomar medidas tan drásticas"- intentó aligerar el ambiente.

Arnold negó suavemente- "No es una medida drástica el ver como rehace su vida y yo me hundo en la mía".

"_De acuerdo, esto está comenzando a ponerse escalofriante_"- pensó inquieto el moreno- "Pero eso no va a pasar"- aseguró, intentando animarlo.

Esta vez el rubio asintió con una sonrisa un poco más alegre y menos lúgubre- "No, esta vez no voy a arruinarlo. Por que si algo me quedó claro de todo lo que provoqué, es que hacerla sufrir por un cuerpo bonito con cara bonita que es popular en toda la escuela, no lo vale. Cambiar a la mujer perfecta, por un montón de maquillaje, botox, silicon y cirugías, tampoco lo vale. Alejar de mí a quien me mantiene cuerdo y centrado, por alguien que me introdujo al mundo de los vicios... mucho menos"- suspiró con pesar- "Perder a la madre de mis hijos y por ende a mis hijos, por alguien que está tan seca que ni siquiera puede estar sin pastillas para seguir siendo mujer y que sólo hace que me de asco mi propia persona"- negó fervientemente- "No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no voy a perderla por una de mis pendejadas"- aseguró el rubio.

Gerald suspiró un poco más tranquilo- "Bueno, y entonces simplemente vas a dejar que las cosas fluyan pero tu vas a imponer el ritmo"- dudó, trató de entender el enredado mundo de su amigo con cabeza de balón pero aún así, se le hacía demasiado lo que se hacían mutuamente.

Arnold sonrió y asintió- "Te lo repito"- volvió a meter su cabeza en el armario- "Hasta que obtenga las respuestas que quiero, tendré que acorralar a Helga para que reaccione, después de eso"- se alzó de hombros con desén- "Quizá las cosas sean más sencillas"- dudó.

El moreno alzó una ceja, algo lo inquietaba y estaba seguro de ello- "¿Por qué dudas?"

"¡Aja!"- exclamó el rubio y por fin sacó la cabeza del armario con una pequeña gorra azul en sus manos.

"Oye, ¿qué no es esa la gorra que usabas cuando niño?"- hacía años que no veía esa gorra sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Arnold asintió- "Es hora de que se la de a mi hijo"- sonrió.

"¿Y qué, a tu hija no le darás nada?"- preguntó con recelo el de ojos cafés.

Arnold negó- "A ella le pienso dar el listón que usaba Helga pero necesito buscarlo, no sé si aún lo conserva, de lo contrario, tendré que pensar en otra cosa para darle"- argumentó.

Gerald hizo una mueca, pensando en el dicho listón rosa que adornaba la coronilla de la rubia y que había desaparecido poco después de Arnold había regresado de San Lorenzo.

"Quizás Phoebe sepa en donde está"- sugirió y el rubio asintió- "Entonces ¿vas a continuar con tu macabro plan?"- le dio una mirada desconfiada que Arnold respondió riendo.

"Algo así"- respondió sonriendo.

Conforme iban a la habitación de los hijos del rubio, el moreno se preguntaba que tanto podía tramar su amigo, porque no se caracterizaba por ser muy observador y por lo regular, las cosas le pasaban en frente sin que se enterase.

"Perfecto"- anunció cuando acomodó la gorra en la cabeza de su hijo y sonrió- "Gerald, ¿podrías traer la carriola?"- pidió al moreno quien asintió y abrió la carriola, para después acomodar a los bebés en ella.

"¿Vas a salir sólo?"- dudó el moreno.

Arnold negó- "Helga va a venir con nosotros"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, logrando poner nervioso a Gerald.

"Te acaba de lanzar un florero a la cabeza, ¿Por qué piensas que va a acompañarte?"- señaló evidentemente impresionado, no podía creer que después de aquello, fuera a invitarla a salir a pasear como si nada.

Lo vio ir a la habitación de la rubia y tocar la puerta.

"Helga, querida, voy a salir con los niños a..."

"¡TÚ NO VAS A SALIR A NINGÚN LADO, SÓLO, CON ELLOS!"- gritó al abrir la puerta.

"_Así qué eso es lo que planeaba_"- se respondió el moreno, viéndolos discutir sin poner verdadera atención a la pareja.

Tanto Heyerdahl como Johanssen los vieron salir por la puerta del departamento discutiendo y que después Helga regresaba por la pañalera.

"¡Se te olvida la maldita pañalera!"- gritó lanzando el envase de talco por la puerta, mientras colgaba la pañalera de su hombro.

"¡AU!"- gritó el rubio al recibir el impacto.

La rubia salió dando un portazo y la pareja suspiró aliviada.

"¿Crees que se maten?"- preguntó el moreno a su novia.

La oriental alzó sus hombros- "No estoy segura"- respondió resignada.

"¿Deberemos ir?"- preguntó de nuevo el moreno y la pelinegra asintió mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Arnold por un sombrero amplio- "¿No podemos simplemente quedarnos y hacer el amor?"- cuestionó de manera pícara, viéndola desde el marco de la puerta.

Phoebe rió- "No, yo creo que deberíamos ver como se comportan".

Gerald alzó una ceja, curioso- "Parece como si fuera un experimento".

La pelinegra rió de nuevo- "Digamos que necesito sacar algunas conclusiones de mi hipótesis"- tomó la mano de su novio y se dirigieron a la salida.

Al llegar abajo, miraron hacía ambos lados en busca de los rubios pero al no encontrarlos, decidieron caminar en dirección del parque más cercano.

"Descubriste algo interesante"- afirmó el moreno y Heyerdahl asintió- "Pero no puedes decirme" aseguró y la pelinegra volvió a asentir.

"Que bien me conoces"- confirmó.

Johanssen alzó sus hombros con desdén- "¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"- preguntó sin darle importancia.

Su novia negó- "No es malo, es... complicado"- y vaya que era complicado- "Digamos que nuestras sospechas ya no lo son, pero ese no es el problema"- ahora su novio si le ponía más atención.

"¿Entonces?"- preguntó desconcertado.

Phoebe suspiró- "El resultado de sus acciones es lo que me preocupa"- Gerald la miró sin entender y esta negó, sabía que debía traducírselo- "Me refiero a que Helga me comentó que había descubierto otras cosas y de ser así, lo que ha descubierto es algo que quizá complicará su relación más de la cuenta".

"¿Cuál relación?"- preguntó interesado y confundido, pues hasta donde él sabía, Helga no tenía relación de pareja con nadie, ¡vaya! Ni siquiera con el atolondrado cuernudo de su mejor amigo.

"¡Exacto!"- afirmó la ojigris y el moreno se paró de golpe, entonces esta volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Sabía que la noticia iba a caerle de golpe pero no estaba segura de su reacción y es lo que también quería saber.

"_¿Helga? ¿En una relación donde su pareja no es Arnold? Imposible_"- fue lo que de inmediato procesó su cerebro, pues si bien conocía a la rubia y no tanto como a Phoebe, pero había bastante de eso, sabía a la perfección que no sería capaz de tener una relación con nadie más.

Ni siquiera tuvo una relación cuando Arnold estuvo en San Lorenzo y eso era decir mucho. Básicamente, desató a la Helga dura y cruel que llevaba por dentro, se vestía casi como pandillera y todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor, ignorando a los hombres o golpeándolos si se daba el caso, como pasó varias veces con Harold y Sid, que a pesar de haber crecido, parecía que sus mentes de niños jamás habían dejado su cabeza.

No quería creer realmente que fuera eso posible, porque entonces, la única persona que ha tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo hacia Helga sería- "Michael"- musitó sorprendido el moreno, su novia asintió entendiendo el descubrimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin poder creer lo que había descubierto y se acercó a la oriental- "Pero eso..."- se tapó la boca, recordando perfectamente cuando los habían encontrado en ropa interior y ahora le veía más sentido a todo el asunto, suspiró con pesadez y miró a Phoebe- "Se están complicando las cosas más de lo necesario"- comentó, caminando con su novia agarrada a su brazo.

La pelinegra asintió- "Lo sé, siempre lo hacen"- aseguró con disgusto- "Realmente no entiendo cuál es su afán por hacer todo tan difícil, si a leguas se ve que se aún se aman. Y lo peor, es que ninguno da su brazo a torcer"- afirmó consternada.

"No pueden, si Arnold da el brazo a torcer, entonces se acaba el juego y Helga lo tomará en señal de desinterés. Aún si lo da a torcer en muchas cosas y no le grita ni nada"

"¿Gritarle?"- preguntó sin entender su novia.

Johanssen asintió- "Cuando Arnold andaba con Lynett, muchas veces llegaron a los gritos. Y no eran gritos como los que le da Helga a Arnold, ni la paciencia de este, eran gritos muy diferentes; básicamente, se terminaban mentando la madre cada vez que se gritaban y Lynett era la que siempre regresaba a decirle que ya no estaba enojada y que lo perdonaba sin más. Estaba loca, porque siempre decía que amaba a Arnold y después estaba en los vestidores con alguien más"- comentó algo malhumorado pues el había sido testigo de varias de esas discusiones.

"Ya veo"- comentó algo inquieta- "¿Por qué Arnold estuvo con Lynett, si no la quería como decía?"- preguntó a su novio y este alzó sus hombros, pero la miró con extrañeza.

"¿Cómo que no la quería?"- preguntó sin entender.

Phoebe asintió- "Sí, mira, cuando tu amas y quieres a una persona, toleras muchas de sus actitudes porque sabes que así es ella y por lo regular, tratas de buscar la forma de resolver la situación pacíficamente sin que ninguno se exalte"- explicó.

"Cómo cuando Helga se enoja y Arnold deja que se le pase el enojo para después poder hablar con ella"- puntualizó.

Su novia de nuevo asintió- "Exacto. Pero si lo que me dices es que ellos despotricaban cuando se peleaban y gritaban hasta el punto de decirle al otro de qué se iba a morir, entonces uno de ellos no buscaba hablar, sino alejarse del otro"- razonó- "Pero, y esta es la parte que no entiendo, si Lyentt regresaba con Arnold pero le ponía el cuerno, ¿cuál era su afán por seguir con él? y ¿Porqué, de todas las oportunidades que tuvo, Arnold no dejó a Lynett?"- preguntó interesada y bastante inquieta por el hecho, pues aunque no considera perfecto a Gerald, evitaría a toda costa un enfrentamiento de ese estilo, simplemente no podía entender como alguien que decía amar a otra persona, después se metía en la cama de alguien más y regresaba con el primero a decirle, te amo. Su estómago se revolvió al recordar que esa también había sido la situación de Helga- "_¿Cómo alguien hace eso?_"- se preguntó consternada, pues por muy enojado que estés, no vas tras alguien más a tomar venganza. No es lógico y menos si la pelea ni siquiera fue por eso.

"Pues ¿recuerdas lo que le dijo Lynett a Arnold cuando lo terminó?"- Phoebe asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos- "Supongo que estaba con él precisamente por eso. Arnold era el chico más popular de la escuela, no por ser buen deportista, sino porque ayudaba a todos con sus problemas, era un buen amigo y siempre daba consejo a quien lo necesitaba"- argumentó- "Y aunque andaba con Helga, ella nunca quiso que cambiara su forma de ser, lo dejó ser él aunque muchas veces, las demás chicas abusaban de su cortesía y por eso terminaban sin tacones o con el labio roto o los ojos morados"

"Pero con Lynett cambió"- aseguró la pelinegra.

El moreno asintió- "Ello no le gustaba que Arnold fuera amigo de todos y siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo enojar por tal o cual cosa, así que fue olvidando ser una buena persona y en su lugar, conocimos al Arnold desagradable que saltaba clases para ir al bar o al motel o a cualquier otra cosa"- comentó entristecido, pues durante esa etapa, por más que intentó que se mantuviera como es él, no pudo evitar que cambiara. Ni siquiera él, su mejor amigo, evitó que cambiase y se convirtiera en una persona bastante desagradable.

"Arnold se dejó cambiar"- comentó su novia algo confundida, pues desde cuando, dejas que alguien te cambie y sobretodo para mal- "¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?"- preguntó entristecida.

"No... Oh, ahí están"- señaló al verlos en el parque, sentados en una banca, dándoles de comer a sus hijos.

Se acercaron con cautela, para evitar que sospechasen que los estaban viendo y poder observarlos bien desde los arbustos, que apenas lograban cubrirlos.

"Es muy tranquilo"- comentó el rubio, mirando la laguna.

La rubia asintió- "Ya casi no los traigo"- comentó algo entristecida.

"Bueno, podríamos traerlos cada fin de semana, si tu quieres"- sugirió.

Helga se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado- "No lo sé, cabeza de balón, la verdad, es incluso raro para mí, estar contigo aquí"

"¿Por qué?"- quiso saber.

La rubia no contestó de inmediato- "Necesito tiempo"- sólo dijo.

Arnold la miró comprensivo- "Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, mi ángel"

Esta negó y lo miró molesta- "¿Crees que porque me das regalos y me dices palabras dulces, con eso me ganaras y ya?"- negó fervientemente- "Ya no somos unos niños, ya no discutimos por tonterías como el porqué me pinto el cabello de rosado o porqué de repente te dio por usar jeans entubados"- reprochó- "Ya somos adultos, Arnold y lo que hagamos, tendrá consecuencias muy grandes"- su mirada entristecida decía y transmitía muchísimas cosas, lo que afectó al rubio.

Este alzó su rostro del mentón- "Lo sé y es por eso, que quiero hacer bien las cosas"- susurró seguro.

Helga lo analizó con la mirada, así como él a ella y mientras sus rostros se acercaban, Phoebe y Gerald no podían creer que estuvieran por besarse, por lo que mantuvieron el aliento para evitar interrumpir el momento. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, la rubia alzó su brazo y una vez que su mano estuvo sobre la cabeza del rubio, dejó caer el puré de manzana que estaba en frasco, llenando el cabello del rubio con este.

"No te será tan fácil, camarón con pelos"- advirtió, guardó las cosas en la pañalera y comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento.

El rubio sólo suspiró resignado para después sacudir su cabello y salir corriendo detrás de la ojiazul, que ya le llevaba una cuadra de distancia.

"¡HELGA!"- gritó para llamar su atención.

Ambos pelinegros, sintieron que un enorme dejâ vú acababa de suceder, claro está, sin bebés en ese momento y con un refresco en lugar de puré de manzana.

_Flashback_

"_¿Y qué debo de hacer para que me digas que sí?"- preguntó un interesado Arnold, quien a pesar de mantener una pose defensiva, en realidad no lo estaba._

"_Oh, no lo sé, cabeza de balón, algo se te ocurrirá"- comentó sin más, viendo al atardecer._

_Llevaban varias citas y a pesar de que el rubio había preparado sorpresas para cada una, ni una parecía darle a Helga, la motivación necesaria para que respondiera que sí quería ser su novia, y aunque esto no lo desalentaba, en definitiva se le estaban acabando las ideas y necesitaba saber que es lo que ella quería._

_La sujetó de la mano y la atrajo hacía sí- "¿Quiero que seas mi novia Helga?"- susurró._

_La rubia lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo sé que me estás pidiendo un compromiso serio y no es un simple me gustas-me gustas como cuando estábamos en cuarto grado?"- preguntó interesada._

"_Por qué sigo aquí. A pesar de las veintinueve citas que llevamos"- comentó sonriendo._

"_Aaaah, con que veintinueve"- rió- "¿Y qué, después de la treinta dejarás de intentarlo?"- sugirió._

_Shortman negó- "Jamás dejaré de intentarlo. Aún sí me toma mil citas, quiero que seas mi novia"- aseguró._

"_¿Mil nada más?"_

_El rubio rió- "Quiero hacer bien las cosas y tener todas las citas que se puedan, aún cuando me digas que sí"- afirmó y se acercó a sus labios, acariciándolos con los propios._

_Entonces algo helado cayó por su frente, mojando su cabello, su rostro y sus hombros- "No te será tan fácil, camarón con pelos"- advirtió la ojiazul al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección a su casa._

"_¡HELGA!"- le llamó el ojiverde quien corría tras ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Por un momento pensé que Helga, por fin iba a ceder"- aseguró su novio y la oriental negó.

"Sería demasiado bueno y demasiado pronto"- admitió.

Ambos salieron detrás de los arbustos y se sentaron en la banca que anteriormente ocupaban sus amigos.

"Es muy tranquilo"- comentó Johanssen y su novia asintió- "¿Crees que algún día cedan?"- preguntó preocupado.

"No lo sé"- afirmó Phoebe- "Cuando estaba hablando con Helga y le comenté que parecía una obsesión y no amor-amor, parecía como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza"- admitió pensativa.

"¿Crees que sea una simple obsesión?"- la miró con atención pero esta no contestó y el suspiró, entrecerrando sus ojos- "Yo no creo"- aseguró- "Estuve a punto de sugerir lo mismo a Arnold, pero la seguridad con la que hablaba y algunos otros comentarios, me hicieron darme cuenta que no es una obsesión y de serlo, me daría mucho miedo"- comentó preocupado.

La ojigris le miró sin entender- "¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que es una obsesión nada sana por parte de ambos"- aseguró- "Ni siquiera puedo asegurarte que estén sanos en este momento".

La pelinegra miró hacia sus piernas, bastante preocupada- "Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces sería más sano que se apartasen uno del otro y no que se acerquen".

Gerald negó suavemente- "No creo que sea lo más recomendable"- afirmó- "Pero tampoco hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer"- aseguró, la pelinegra asintió.

"Son demasiado tercos y no aceptan sugerencias de nadie"- afirmó resignada, su novio asintió.

"¿Vamos a ver una película?"- comentó para distraerla, pues por más que le dieran vueltas al asunto, estaban completamente conscientes de que quienes en realidad deberían poner en orden sus ideas y tomar acciones que les ayudarían, son los complicados de sus amigos y no ellos.

Phoebe sonrió- "Sí, vamos".

Les preocupaba la situación de sus amigos, los querían y querían lo mejor para ellos pero por una parte, la mayor parte, no podían hacer nada pues ellos no eran dueños de sus vidas para poder manejarlos como ellos querían; mientras que la otra parte, sólo podían guiarlos a una mejor solución, que por supuesto, habían intentado darles una y otra vez durante el último año. Y claro, aunque quisieran que estuvieran juntos, también veían esa situación como algo sumamente destructivo.

Phoebe podía no estar muy contenta con Arnold, debido a su comportamiento y su traición, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera que él fuera feliz o hiciera feliz a su amiga, porque sabía de antemano que era feliz con él y sólo con él. No porque estuviera de acuerdo con Helga, sino porque veía lo que el cabezón hacía y la veía feliz. La había defendido de todo y de todos, le había cuidado como si de una muñeca de cristal y porcelana se tratase. La adoraba por sobre todas las cosas y la respetaba como si de algo sagrado se tratase. Y por todas estas razones, no podía entender porque había terminado con ella y estado con Lynett, simplemente algo no cuadraba en la ecuación.

No era como su relación, que aunque ambos tardaron en dar el siguiente paso, siempre estuvieron conscientes de lo que querían y de que no había otra persona que los supliera, aún si habían salido con distintas personas; de hecho es por eso que sabían que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No habían funcionado.

Claro, ellos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero sabían lo que querían y el hecho de que su pareja definitiva sea quien tienen sentado a su lado en ese momento, viendo una película y con quien viven, es algo que representa su madurez. Algo que los tiene muy confundidos en respecto a los rubios, quienes parecieran habían acaparado la mayor parte de su tiempo a estar juntos y mantenerse de esa forma. No había día en que no se les viera juntos, sólo faltaba que fueran al baño juntos y eso no se podía más que nada por la diferencia de género, de lo contrario ambos irían al baño al mismo tiempo.

Por esto, tampoco entendía que había cambiado. Miró a Gerald con preocupación y este le devolvió la mirada, a lo cual negó y le apretó la mano. Su noviazgo no era perfecto, tenían problemas como todos y también habían celos y malos entendidos, pero era por eso que hablaban todo el tiempo. Incluso hablaban sin tener que hacerlo.

Pero en el caso de Helga y Arnold, una ponía barreras que el otro debía derribar y que por más que avanzaba, en realidad parecía que no hubiera hecho nada. Sí, se preocupaba por la obstinación de la rubia ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? Intentó razonar con ella y no pudo hacer nada, le dijo las cosas de forma dura y sin censura, y tampoco la hizo desistir. Si no le decía nada, estaba más que segura que acabaría mal todo el asunto, así que en este punto, se sentía atada de manos por no poder ayudarla.

Suspiró y Gerald volteó a verla, sabía por el dilema por el que estaba pasando y claro, el también pasaba por ese dilema. No, no es su responsabilidad resolver la vida de sus amigos, pero querían ayudarlos. Sin importar que decisión tomaran, querían que estuvieran felices y que tomaran la decisión correcta, no que fueran unos infelices por hacerles caso a ellos.

Miró la pantalla y de nuevo bajó su mirada, suspiró desalentado y le sonrió a su novia cuando esta volteó a verlo- "_¿Por qué no es como en las películas?¿Por qué no es más sencillo?_"- se preguntó y es que, le parecía increíble que ellos tuvieran este tipo de problemas, porque a pesar de la neurosis de Helga, sabía que amaba con todo el corazón a su amigo y que era por esa razón, que tampoco lo perdonaba. Pero precisamente porque sabía como ella lo amaba y como él la amaba -porque varias veces tuvo que evitar que se metiera en problemas por lo malditamente celoso que es con ella- al igual que Phoebe, tampoco podía entender el porque de que actuara de esa forma. Por qué había terminado con ella y se había 'enamorado' de Lynett, si la castaña no tenía nada de lo que le gustaba en realidad a Arnold. Si, tenía una cara bonita y un cuerpo bonito, pero todas las porristas tenían un cuerpo bonito y Phoebe estaba de prueba, aunque claro, a su novia siempre la quisieron hacer sentir menos por culpa de la estúpida de Lynett- "_Maldita zorra infeliz_"- de acuerdo, el era un caballero pero no quería decir que no pudiera tener pensamientos impropios para uno, sobretodo en lo que tenía que ver con ella. Pero el punto era, que aunque a él le llamara la atención las mujeres bonitas, siempre había sido firme y había defendido su relación con Helga a capa y espada, siempre la había preferido y nadie había logrado quitarle esa idea. Lo cual lo dejaba con esa enorme incógnita, que hasta el momento, no ha podido resolverle.

Y es que, por más extraño que parezca, puede entender lo que significa no tener a la persona que amas, aún si no lo ha sufrido como tal en carne propia, pero si ha tenido sus desacuerdos con su novia y el salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse, siempre lo ha dejado más inquieto.

Por eso, sabe que aunque le diga que mejor se aparte, no lo hará y menos si Helga ha cedido tanto, algo que por cierto, también se pregunta pues a pesar de que ella aseguraba estar iracunda con Arnold, de buenas a primeras lo dejó estar en su departamento, cuando sabía que desde un principio pudo negarse, aún si él lo dejó ahí. No lo hizo y sabe que ella lo ama, pero entonces, ¿por qué hacer tan complicada la maldita situación?

Cuando salieron de la película, ambos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero aún así, sabían que podían discutir teorías sobre la posible reconciliación de sus amigos o su definitiva ruptura, incluso podían inventar un plan para acercarlos más que incluso podría alejarlos... Pero en cualquiera de los casos, sabían que se tenían el uno al otro para hablar y deseaban que los rubios pronto pudieran estar como ellos.

.-.-.-.-.

"¡CARAJO!"- gritó la rubia al pasar junto a los pelinegros, al entrar ellos al departamento y salir ella. La miraron sin entender y antes de que pudieran decir nada, la puerta del elevador se había cerrado.

"¿Qué pasó Arnold?"- preguntó Gerald preocupado al verlo con una bolsa de hielos en su ojo izquierdo.

"Nada, nada"- comentó sin querer darle importancia.

El moreno bufó y se cruzó de brazos- "¿En serio? Entonces explícame porque tienes con el ojo morado"

"Por que al querer alcanzar a Helga, tropecé y caí sobre un hidrante"- Gerald lo miró desconcertado, al igual que Phoebe- "¿Qué?"

"Amigo, ¿seguro que Helga no te golpeó?"- preguntó más preocupado.

Arnold lo miró perplejo y de inmediato comenzó a reír, negando suavemente- "No, ella no me hizo esto. De hecho, sólo me dio una cachetada"- comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Una cachetada?"- preguntaron ambos, el rubio asintió y le dio su celular a Gerald, quien al revisarlo constató el porque de la actitud de la ojiazul.

"Entonces fue por esto"- anunció, ahora sabía bien porque salió echando humo y rayos.

"¿Mindy?"- preguntó sin entender- "Pero creí que habías terminado con ella".

Arnold suspiró con cansancio- "Sí, pero es de esas novias locas que te siguen a todas partes y le dicen a todo el mundo que eres su novio y vas a casarte con ella y siguen, y siguen, y siguen hasta el extremo en el que te da miedo abandonar tu departamento porque temes que esté esperándote afuera para secuestrarte"- comentó molesto.

"Helga vio los mensajes"- afirmó la pelinegra.

"Sí, habló con ella y me dio una cachetada en el lado derecho, que para equilibrar el dolor"- comentó con ironía ante la sorpresa de los pelinegros- "Como sea, se fue molesta con Michael que para que yo pudiera salir con mi 'noviecita Mindy' y cogérmela cuantas veces quisiera"- dijo imitándola en esa última parte- "Esto no es bueno"- suspiró cansado.

El timbre sonó y Gerald fue a abrir la puerta- "Es Claire"- comentó.

Cuando Gerald abrió la puerta, la pelirroja sonrió al verlo pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al notar la bolsa en el ojo que traía Arnold, se acercó a él de prisa y examinó su rostro.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Helga para que estuviera así de enojada?"- preguntó molesta, al tiempo que le pegaba en el brazo- "Hola Phoebe"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola Claire"- contestó sonriendo.

"¡Au! Si Arnold ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, me alegra verte... ¿Por qué no empiezas con eso la próxima vez?"- reprochó fastidiado.

"Dulcifícame tu voz"- amenazó la ojimiel- "Ahora responde, ¿qué le hiciste a Helga? La vi salir muy molesta del edificio con Michael"- afirmó mirándolo.

El rubio la miró sorprendido- "¿Conoces a Michael?"- esta le miró perpleja.

"Este nunca se entera de nada, ¿verdad?"- volteó a preguntarles a la pareja, quienes dejaron salir un suspiro exasperados por la evidente respuesta, por lo que ella también suspiró- "Michael es hijo del Licenciado Shultz, nuestro jefe"- le miró con una ceja enarcada y este le miró sorprendido- "Ahora dime, ¿por qué se fue Helga tan enojada?"- preguntó de nuevo.

"Por esto"- le dijo Gerald al tiempo que le daba el celular de Arnold, el cual terminó contra la cabeza del rubio al ser lanzado por la pelirroja después de revisar los mensajes.

"¡¿Desde cuando te dije que cambiaras el número?!"- reclamó.

"¡Oye! ¡Cambié mi número, no se quien se lo habrá vuelto a dar!"- puntualizó en el mismo tono de voz, sobándose la cabeza.

"¿A quién se lo diste?"- preguntó de brazos cruzados, analizando su comportamiento.

"¡A nadie!"- exclamó- "Lo cambié el día anterior a la resolución del jurado. Sólo cinco personas teníamos el número y una de nosotros no está en el departamento en este momento"- explicó aún sobando su cabeza, la esquina del celular le había dado de lleno en la cabeza- "Pudiste simplemente darme el celular en la mano, no era necesario que lo estrellaras en mi cabeza"- reprochó.

"Sí, era muy necesario, cabezón"- aclaró.

"Pudo haber sido en el bar"- comentó sin más el moreno.

"¿Un bar?"- volteó a verlo la pelirroja y Arnold lo miró con ojos asesinos, que cambió cuando esta volteó a verlo- "¿Qué diablos hacías en un bar?"- interrogó con los brazos en jarras.

"Nada, estupideces"- comentó con serio viendo al piso para después voltear a verla molesto- "¡Ya! No me regañes, ya sé"- aclaró- "Caray, pareces la hermana que nunca he querido tener"- se quejó.

"Es verdad"- comentó Phoebe con una sonrisa, podía ver que alguien además de ellos y Helga, le jalaba las orejas al cabezón.

La ojimiel volteó a verlos- "Lo sé, desde que nos conocemos ha sido así, el pensó que yo sería dulce y gentil como todas las piernas de popote con las que sale, pero no creyó que yo lo sermonearía por su comportamiento imbécil"- comentó sonriente y es que, aún si le hacía ver sus errores al muy idiota, se preocupaba bastante por él.

Cuando ellos se conocieron, encontró a un hombre que dudaba mucho de sí mismo y que, a sus ojos, tenía que salir con varias mujeres para poder reafirmar su identidad y no sentirse solo. Era por necesidad y no por gusto, pero claro, era algo que ella sabía y el no. No porque fuera una experta, sino porque había tratado con muchos hombres -sus hermanos- que buscaban una relación seria pero que al verse acorralados, terminaban con ella y buscaban otray otra y nunca estaban satisfechos, por lo que siempre andaban buscando algo más; pero nunca estaban satisfechos, porque no sabían lo que querían o precisamente porque sabían, pero lo veían inalcanzable. Algo que pudo notar en el rubio, pues de inmediato se hicieron buenos amigos y a pesar de las intenciones de este por hacerla su novia en turno, ella supo manejarlo para hacerle notar que en ella podía encontrar una amiga y no una pareja.

No porque no lo encontrara atractivo, sino precisamente porque lo quería y sentía cierta empatía con él, es que quería que fuera feliz. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al saber que muchas veces la comparaba con su ex-novia y a sus ojos, su único amor. Pues hablaba de ella como si fuera una diosa y cuando le contó que tenía hijos, no podía creer la devoción con la que hablaba de ellos.

Ella daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a alguien así, pero también recordaba que era precisamente que el error de su amigo, le había costado caro y de inmediato lo sermoneaba para corregirlo. Quería a alguien así, sí, pero que no hiciera la tontería que hizo él y si puede ayudarlo, que mejor.

Además, había encontrado aliados importantes y estos, aunque se mantenían al margen, también estaban de su parte al reconocer que el rubio amaba a Helga y no era una simple obsesión. Razón por la cual, intentarían acercarlos más pero debían ser cuidadosos y si ese día estaban en el departamento del rubio, no era mera coincidencia. Un plan estratégico que al final se había arruinado, gracias a la intervención de cierta chica que pensaron habían salido de la ecuación hacía bastante.

Gerald la miraba directamente a los labios y no precisamente porque se le antojara morderlos, sino porque se preguntaba- "_¿Cuando estallan?_"- Phoebe al notar su mirada y dándose una idea de lo que estaba pensando pues varias veces se lo había comentado, le dio un codazo en las costillas para despertarlo de su trance- "Bueno, entonces ¿te cacheteó por eso?"- preguntó Gerald, despertando de su trance, y las miradas de ambas féminas se posaron en él.

"Pues sí"- contestó más calmado y de repente sonrió, sus amigos al verlo sintieron escalofríos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"- preguntó el moreno.

"Oh nada, sólo me di cuenta de algo"- dijo sin darle la menor importancia.

"¿Y eso es?"- preguntó la pecosa, jamás había visto esa macabra sonrisa y ciertamente, el que atravesase su rostro de esa forma tan macabra, le hacía sudar frío.

Arnold se levantó sin contestar la pregunta de Claire, dejó la bolsa con hielos en el fregadero y entró al cuarto de sus hijos, para después salir de ahí, aún sonriendo.

"¿Quieren pedir pizza o algo?"- preguntó más animado. Los otros tres le miraron sin entender pero asintieron- "Bien, por cierto, ¿a qué venías?"- preguntó a la ojimiel.

"Venía de visita"- respondió aún desconcertada viendo como llamaba por teléfono- "¿Alguno de ustedes saben que ocurre?"- susurró a la pareja.

Phoebe alzó sus hombros y Gerald suspiró.

"Últimamente, sólo hace eso"- aclaró el pelinegro, lo veía tan tranquilo que no podía entender que sucedía con él y el porqué de que no le molestase que saliera con Michael, si antes se ponía paranóico- "Arnold, ¿no te molesta que Helga salga con Michael?"- dudó al preguntar.

"¿Peperoni, Anchoas, Carnes Frías, Hawaiana... algún pedido especial?"- preguntó sin responderle a su mejor amigo- "Ni una. Que sea peperoni / grande / mejor que sean dos/ sí, el paquete familiar está bien / gracias"- terminó la llamada y aún los miraba feliz.

"Arnold..."- le llamó Phoebe.

"Sí, escuché"- contestó tranquilo- "Díganme algo, si tienes que recuperar la confianza de alguien, ¿qué es lo primero que haces?"- fue retórica porque contestó de inmediato- "Voy a darle la confianza a Helga, aún cuando tenga ganas de destrozar al hijo de mi jefe y que por ende me despidan"- sonrió aún de forma más amplia- "Además, no soy quien para decirle algo. ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?"

Todos podían coincidir en una cosa, había pasado de escalofriante a tétrico en un segundo.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador y vio a Helga entrar como alma que lleva el diablo, decidió sabiamente, arrinconarse para que no lo golpeara aunque el resultado terminó siendo completamente diferente, pues en el instante en el que ella volteó a verlo, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con posesión, algo que lo sorprendió y lo sedujo de inmediato.

Para cuando sintieron que el elevador se detenía en Planta Baja, ambos salieron del elevador, la primera iba aún malhumorada mientras que el segundo le seguía de cerca, algo atolondrado.

"¿Helga?"- escuchó a su lado y al voltear, pudo ver aquellos impresionantes ojos miel que lo habían cautivado desde el primer día que la vio.

No pudo evitar preguntarse- "_¿Qué haces aquí?_"- para después sentir que la rubia lo arrastraba hacia el coche de este, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Vámonos"- comentó sin más, al tiempo que se sentaba y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

"¿Ahora que pasó?"- preguntó el castaño algo desconcertado, tenían días de no verse y aunque su recibimiento fue _muy agradable_, no puede evitar preocuparse por ello. Su amiga iba viendo por la ventana y sentía que no quería hablar pero debía hacerla hablar para que pudiera estar tranquila- "Helga"- le llamó pero esta hizo caso omiso, suspiró ruidosamente y sólo de tanto en tanto la miraba por el retrovisor.

No sabía exactamente que sucedía con su amiga pues ya no hablaban mucho y ella prácticamente se había aislado del mundo sin querer hacer comentario alguno por cualquier medio, eso lo mantenía a la defensiva pues no estaba seguro de si era porque ella lo había decidido o porque el cabeza de balón había querido.

Al llegar al departamento de este, ambos bajaron en silencio y apenas se miraron en el elevador. No podía estar seguro de si era por que ella estaba esperando a estar en un lugar más tranquilo para desahogarse o por la vergüenza de haberse abalanzado sobre él, pero al entrar de inmediato comenzó a gritar.

"Ese imbécil"- exclamó- "Casi me la creo"- añadió a un desconcertado ojiazul- "¿Puedes creerlo? Por poco me creo que por fin ha cambiado. Pero nooooo"- alargó la palabra de forma agridulce- "Tenía a su novia escondida y yo casi me rindo. Casi caigo en sus redes de nuevo"- puntualizó- "Casi lo dejo besarme, casi lo dejo entrar de nuevo a mi corazón pero por algo no sucedió. ¡Por algo tenía que llamar esa maldita tipa!"- gritó con los brazos abiertos y después se dejó caer en el sillón, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

"_Ese maldito_"- pensó molesto el castaño, tomando asiento junto a ella.

"Debo ser una verdadera estúpida"- comentó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al verlo a su lado.

Michael negó y acarició su mejilla- "No, para nada"- susurró y la recostó sobre su pecho- "Calma"- decía al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Todo va a estar bien? ¿No es cierto? Sabía que ella no iba inventando las cosas, así como así, entonces si lo que dice es verdad, quiere decir que aquel está jugando con sus sentimientos de nuevo y eso no lo iba a permitir. Iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con el cabeza de balón para que por fin dejara a Helga en paz.

La rubia acomodó su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa, para después comenzar a besar su cuello. Esto le hizo voltear a verla con sorpresa.

"¿Qué..."

"Shhh"- susurró Helga posando un dedo sobre sus labios- "sólo, hazme olvidar"- suplicó.

Michael la tomó de los brazos, mirándola sin entender y de repente, sólo fue consciente de como su amiga lo besaba con ahínco, de una forma tan suave y deseosa que no pudo evitar continuar.

La acarició de forma gentil al tiempo que se deshacía de sus ropas y después él se deshacía de las suyas, la cargó hasta la habitación y la posó con delicadeza sobre su cama. La miró intentando buscar algún rastro de duda o negación, pero esta le respondió jalándolo hacia sí y besándolo profundamente mientras baja su mano hasta su miembro.

Shultz al sentir su mano, la miró de nuevo y después comenzó a bajar dando dulces besos por donde pasaba, deteniéndose un momento en sus pechos, acariciándolos con la legua y con su mano, mientras la otra le arrancaba suspiros a la rubia al acariciarla con maestría en su sexo.

.-.-.-.-.

No entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Sí, el la deseaba y no podía negarlo pero tampoco pensó que podría llegar a pasar, sobretodo porque ella le había dicho aquella vez que había sido un error y él no lo negó, aún cuando sentía que estaba bien.

Helga no lo miraba de nuevo, iban en silencio y aunque él le daba mirabas furtivas, ella se mantenía impertérrita. No sabía que interpretar con eso. Al llegar al departamento de ella, ambos bajaron y de nuevo mantuvieron silencio en el elevador, se sentía ansioso y la vez molesto.

"¡Cariño, que bueno que llegaron!"- exclamó el rubio al verlos en la entrada y el castaño al verlo, de inmediato se fue encima de este.

Los gritos de las féminas no se hicieron esperar, pues Shultz comenzó a golpear a Shortman pero este no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le respondía desde el piso. Los dos rodaron y ahora era Shortman el que tenía el control pero el castaño logró golpearlo en la nariz y este instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, lo que aprovechó el otro para pegarle en el estómago y empujarlo al piso. Quiso abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo, pero Gerald lo sujetó de los brazos.

"¡Wow, wow!"- prorrumpió al sentir que este se jaloneaba para golpear de nuevo al rubio- "Mike, ¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó desconcertado pues si la actitud de Arnold era rara, Michael tenía una actitud aún más rara.

"Voy a matar a ese maldito idiota"- comentó el despeinado castaño, señalando al desaliñado y sorprendido rubio que estaba sentado frente a él, intentando zafarse del agarre de Gerald.

Claire pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, intentando mantener a cada tigre en una esquina, con ayuda de Phoebe.

"Michael"- le llamó mirándolo desconcertada- "Ahora ¿Qué hiciste?"- reclamó al rubio que la miraba perplejo al ser regañado.

Abrió la boca varias veces, llevándose las manos al pecho y de ahí estirándolas para señalar a Michael- "El me atacó a mí"- señaló- "Por si no te diste cuenta, yo he estado aquí toda la tarde"- respondió sin saber que otra cosa decir.

"Claro, eso no hace falta cuando puedes ir a ver a tu novia cualquier otro día"- añadió el castaño, aún molesto y aún intentando zafarse de Gerald.

"¿Novia?"- cuestionó confundido el ojiverde, negó suavemente y de repente se llevó su mano a su frente- "¡Esto es increíble!"- exclamó sorprendido, miró a Helga quien se mantenía impertérrita ante la escena y sólo miraba a la pantalla- "Le dijiste"- fue más una afirmación que una duda.

"Adoro esa parte"- comentó sin más la ojiazul, siendo el centro de atención de las desconcertadas miradas de todos los presentes.

"¿Por eso lo golpeaste?"- inquirió la pelirroja, ahora entendía el porque de su ataque y se volvió hacia el rubio- "No le explicaste a Helga, ¿verdad?"- afirmó mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¡No me dejó!"- exclamó levantándose del sofá- "Me dio una cachetada y se fue sin dejarme decir algo"- señaló.

Todos voltearon a verla y esta se limitó a cruzar los brazos- "¿Qué?"- los miró con frialdad.

Claire se acercó a la rubia y la tomó de las manos, pero esta se alejó de ella- "Helga, Arnold no tiene novia"- Pataki negó- "Es en serio"- le miró con firmeza- "Lo único estúpido que hizo fue ir a un bar el mismo día que cambio el número de su celular y ponerse tan briago que no se enteró de quien tomó su teléfono"- aclaró mirándolo de forma reprobatoria.

"¡Oye!"- reclamó el rubio.

Gerald soltó a Shultz y este acomodó su chaqueta- "Ajá, entonces ¿qué tenía que hacer...¿eh?"- se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la supuesta novia.

"Mindy"- nombró Phoebe.

"Gracias Phoebe, Mindy"- y al nombrarla, de inmediato se quedó de piedra. El también la conocía y ahora podía entender lo que había pasado- "¿Te localizó?"- sólo atinó a decir.

"También tú"- señaló Shortman y ambos suspiraron derrotados.

Michael se acercó a él y lo miró verdaderamente apenado- "Oye, lo lamento, no tenía idea..."- se excusó, pues a pesar de que sintió un gran alivio por Helga y cierto regocijo al golpearlo, también se sintió culpable.

Arnold alzó la mano en son de paz- "No hay cuidado"- aseguró.

"¿Por qué se están hablando como si fueran mejores amigos?"- interrumpió la rubia, tan conmovedora escena.

"Al parecer padecen de lo mismo"- comentó Claire con los brazos cruzados, mirando interesada la escena.

"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó sin entender la rubia.

"Una ex-novia acosadora-psicópata"- resolvió Phoebe ante la mirada impresionada de la rubia.

"Entonces el no"

"No"- aseguró Gerald al ver como ambos reían de comentarse lo que la tal Mindy les había hecho, y aunque él no la conocía, ahora de verdad empezaba a detestarla y deseaba que jamás se pusiera en su camino.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fuertemente se hizo presente y llamó la atención de los presentes, notando que la hija de Bob Pataki faltaba en la sala.

"Helga"- le llamó Phoebe a la puerta.

"No quiero hablar con nadie"- gritó la rubia desde adentro.

Phoebe miró a los demás preocupados y estos alzaron sus hombros sin saber que decirle pues no entendían el porqué de su reacción, o más bien, sólo uno. Michael miró hacia la puerta, sintiéndose culpable pues muy aparte de que había golpeado a Arnold por defender a su amiga, también se había acostado con ella. Se acercó al cuarto y tocó un par de veces.

"Helga"- llamó.

"Váyanse, quiero estar sola"- gritó desde adentro.

"Helga"- le llamó el rubio- "Por favor, ábreme"- pidió pero esta ni siquiera contestó- "Helga, por favor"- suplicó.

"Sólo quiero estar sola unos momentos"- respondió sin más.

Arnold asintió y después caminó hacia la sala, regresó la película hasta donde el intempestivo saludo de Michael le había distraído.

"Vengan"- les llamó- "Vamos a terminar de ver la película"- todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"Pero..."

Arnold detuvo el reclamo de Claire- "Por más que insistamos, no va a abrir ahora. Será mejor que la dejemos sola y cuando ella sienta que es tiempo, saldrá de ahí"- aseguró muy tranquilo, algo que dejó inquietos a los demás.

Claire, Gerald y Phoebe pasaron a la sala y se acomodaron en los sillones que ocupaban anteriormente, aún miraban a Arnold con sorpresa y no era por otra cosa, más que por su impresionante tranquilidad y pasividad.

"¿Michael, no vienes?"- invitó el rubio y este asintió, mirándolo igual que los demás.

Para cuando el castaño se sentó, todos mantenía sus miradas sobre el rubio, quien al parecer los ignoraba pues le ponía una aparente y fuerte atención a la película.

De repente, el llanto proveniente de la habitación de los bebés espantó a los presentes, quienes dejaron salir un gemido de sorpresa.

"Ahora vengo"- comentó el rubio mientras se levantaba como resorte del asiento.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó el castaño, no podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable y aunque quería disculparse, sabía que no era lo correcto por el momento, así que intentaría al menos, ablandar las cosas entre ellos.

"Sabes que podemos ayudarte"- secundo Gerald, quien sentía que la actitud de su amigo era sospechosa y hasta cierto punto irritante.

"No, no"- comentó haciendo una seña con la mano- "Ustedes vean la película, yo atiendo a mis hijos. No se preocupen"- aseguró muy tranquilo al tiempo que se perdía en el pasillo.

Los presentes se miraron con sospecha pues nadie se había quedado tranquilo ante aquella actitud suya, por lo que al escuchar un chirrido y después unas voces, las dos jóvenes corrieron hacia el cuarto de los infantes para ver que ambos rubios cargaban a sus hijos y se les veía completamente felices y tranquilos. Notaron que la ojiazul alzaba su vista de su hijo y ambas se ocultaron tras la pared.

"¿Estás bien, Helga?"- preguntó Shortman.

"Por supuesto, porqué no habría de estarlo"- respondió muy segura.

"Bueno, cuando no quieres hablar con nadie, por lo regular es porque te sientes avergonzada o culpable por algo"- señaló.

"No digas tonterías, Tarzán. Sólo quería estar sola por unos momentos"- aseguró.

Claire y Phoebe se miraron sorprendidas y al escuchar que tronaba algo, miraron a Michael quien les veía con nervios al ser descubierto y a Gerald, quien iba tras él, en dirección a ellas y estas hacían una seña de silencio.

Gerald se colocó a la lado de Phoebe y ambos se miraron sonrientes, este le dio un beso en la mejilla y esperaron a que volvieran a hablar. A veces el preocuparse demasiado por sus amigos, terminaba dejándolos de lado pero era precisamente por eso que querían que estos avanzaran en lugar de quedarse estancados. No, ellos no tenían la culpa de que se preocuparan tanto pero ellos (Gerald y Phoebe), si tenían culpa de centrarse demasiado en sus amigos y más que nada, porque ambos aún dudaban del buen juicio de cada uno. Pero de nuevo, ellos no podían meterse y también debían entenderlo. Claro, vigilar que todo fuera en orden, no tenía nada de malo.

Michael se acercó hasta Claire y rozó su mano con sus dedos, se sentía nervioso de acercarse a ella, esta le miró con sorpresa pero sólo le sonrió, no podía decir porque se sentía tan feliz por aquel acercamiento tan inocente y a la vez, tan certero.

"Sabes, lamento lo de Mindy"- se disculpó el rubio, llamando la atención de todos.

"Oh, no te preocupes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no somos novios ni nada. No tienes porque darme cuentas de nada"- objetó a la defensiva.

"No, no lo soy"- aseguró sin perder la tranquilidad- "Debí haberte dicho"

"¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?"

"Para que no hubiera malos entendidos, como sucedió hace unos momentos"- Helga no respondió. Las miradas expectantes entre los escondidos iban de la sorpresa a la alegría- "Me daba vergüenza"

"¿El qué?"- preguntó con cierta burla.

"Decirte que una ex me estaba acosando"- la vergüenza en su tono de voz fue notoria- "No quería que pensaras que era un cobarde"

"Una ex acosadora y psicópata no es para tomársela a la ligera"- aseguró la rubia, sonando comprensiva- "Lo hubiera entendido, si me lo hubieras dicho"

"Nunca quieres escuchar. Sólo me ignoras y si esperas que eso me desaliente a mi cometido, estás muy equivocada. Te lo recuerdo, no me voy a rendir y voy a seguir frecuentándote hasta que decidas. Te amo"- reafirmó ante los oídos de sus amigos, quienes sólo se veían sin creerlo pues escuchar la firmeza de su voz en esas dos palabras, hacía más que confirmar el hecho de que él iba en serio y que no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de parece.- "Además, si no hubieras estado celosa, no hubieras reaccionado de esa forma"- añadió.

"Yo no estaba celosa, cabeza de balón"- aseguró la rubia a la defensiva.

Arnold rió- "Lo que tu digas princesa, lo que tu digas".


	8. Sesión 2 Aclaraciones

Sesión #2: Aclaraciones

"Muy bien y ¿que tal fue esta semana?"- preguntó con paciencia el psicólogo al verlos.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos- "Fue tranquila"- dijo simplemente, Arnold asintió.

"¿Trajeron sus reportes?"- ambos asintieron y extendieron un folder cada uno, pero el psicólogo negó simplemente- "Leánlos, por favor. Primero tú Arnold"- ordenó.

El rubio asintió- "Bueno, podría relatarle día a día lo que hicimos"- dijo viendo su reporte y la cara de molestia de la rubia- "Pero me limitaré a hacerlo de forma general"- comentó.

"De acuerdo"- se acomodó el psicólogo en su asiento, recargándose por completo en el respaldo, entrelazando los dedos- "Te escuchamos"- respondió a manera general aunque el rostro de Helga parecía mortificado.

"Esta semana, estuvimos algo ocupados"- comentó el rubio, su reporte permanecía sobre sus piernas y sus manos sobre este- "La verdad, es que no pudimos hablar mucho aunque sí debo añadir, comencé a mostrarle mis verdaderas intenciones a Helga"- el psicólogo asintió.

"Señor Schumann"- llamó la rubia alzando la mano, se sentía como una colegiala que pide permiso al maestro de hablar durante su clase. El hombre de cabello canoso asintió, tomando eso como un permiso- "Sé que se supone que debemos poner de nuestra parte para que la relación avance, pero la verdad es que no..."- suspiró tratando de tomar fuerzas, había llegado a esa decisión a pesar de los múltiples regalos del rubio hacia ella y sus bellas y poéticas notas en cada uno- "No me siento preparada para esto"- comentó derrotada, mirando sus manos- "Yo... yo quiero a Arnold, lo amo"- argumentó en un principio y volteó a verlo, notando como su rostro destellaba felicidad- "Pero no puedo aceptarlo"- eso borró de inmediato la sonrisa del rubio, ella negó suavemente- "Sé que le pidió a Arnold hablar primero y que estoy rompiendo las reglas, pero no puedo escuchar como le dice que me dejaba un regalo cada día sobre la mesa de centro, fuera de la puerta de mi cuarto o incluso me llegaban a la oficina, cuando sigo pensando en lo que hizo"- mordió sus labios con tristeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas al recordar a Lynett y Arnold en los vestidores, aún soñaba con eso y sentía como si una profunda estaca se clavase en su pecho- "Nadie me lo contó, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y estará de acuerdo, que aunque vivamos por seis meses juntos, no serán suficiente para poder tenerle confianza de nuevo"- respondió con pesar- "Cada vez que salgo, cada vez que vuelvo... Mi mente viaja y piensa que me está engañando de nuevo, que está con alguien en nuestro departamento a pesar de estar Gerald y Phoebe presentes; que en lugar de ir al trabajo, está con alguien más y es hipócrita de nuevo conmigo"- tocó su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía con dolor y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sus ojos cristalinos lo miraron suplicantes- "No puedo dejar de amarlo, pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo por lo que me hizo."

Arnold la miró arrepentido e intentó tomar su mano pero la ojiazul la quitó de inmediato de su alcance.

El psicólogo Schumann dibujo un sonrisa triste y caminó hasta estar frente a ellos- "Eso, mi querida Helga, es algo que vamos a ir resolviendo. Como les comenté, aún si ustedes no regresan a ser una pareja, sí es necesario que lleven una relación civilizada por sus hijos"- extendió sus manos hacia ellos- "Denme sus reportes"- tomó las carpetas y las dejó sobre su escritorio- "Muy bien, yo leeré sus reportes, después de la sesión y les informaré en la siguiente sesión lo que habrá que hacer"- volvió a extender sus manos- "Ahora, levántense. Comenzaremos ha hacer algunos ejercicios"- comentó el psicólogo, tomando la mano de ambos rubios y los giró para ponerlos espalda contra espalda. Helga estaba reacia a cooperar, no queriendo juntar sus palmas con las del rubio pero la mirada gentil del hombre de lentes, le hizo ceder de inmediato- "Cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que yo les diga"- pidió, escuchó el suspiró de Pataki y sonrió ligeramente- "Muy bien. Iniciaremos con unas cuántas preguntas"- caminó alrededor de ellos, examinándolos minuciosamente- "¿cuando iniciaron su noviazgo?"

"A los diez"- contestó el rubio.

"A los dieciséis"- contestó la hija de Bob.

El psicólogo sonrió- "¿Por qué no concuerdan en una fecha? Hay seis años de diferencia"- preguntó dudoso el hombre canoso con bastante interés.

"El tonto está contado desde que me correspondió en la selva y yo, un par de meses después de que regresó de San Lorenzo con sus padres"- argumentó la hija de Miriam.

"Entonces, debo suponer que ese tiempo que te mandé cartas, tu lo tomaste como si hubiéramos sido amigos o menos que eso por la nula contestación que recibí"- respondió un poco ácido el rubio.

"Oh, sí recibiste contestación en esas cartas, que te las haya entregado después es diferente"- espetó la rubia, intentando defenderse.

"Claro, tres años después, me das las cartas porque la señorita jamás tuvo la cortesía de mandarme una"- aseguró- "Aún cuando yo te llegaba a mandar varias cartas por semana y mi interés no disminuyó a pesar de la distancia. Sólo cuando dejé de mandarlas por tener problemas realmente serios, fue cuando decidiste escribirme algo"- reprochó- "Y eso fue después de aclarar, supuestamente la situación"

El psicológo les miró interesado- "De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo te le declaraste formalmente, Arnold?"- preguntó el señor Schumann.

El ojiverde suspiró- "De acuerdo a Helga, sería el veintiuno de Junio. De acuerdo a mí, sería el dieciseis de diciembre"- comentó- "Yo tomo nuestra relación desde que teníamos diez años, porque fue cuando acordamos estar juntos por siempre"- aseguró apretando la mano de la rubia.

"¡Cclaaaaroooo, por eso estamos en esta situación! ¿Verdad?"- ironizó la madre de sus hijos- "Como tú cumpliste tu promesa, por eso seguimos juntos y sólo tomamos pláticas matrimoniales para afianzar nuestro amor, ¿no es así?"- su voz llena de veneno, le hizo suspirar con pesadez y apretar la mano del ojiverde.

Shortman se dio una palmada en la frente y dejó salir un suspiro- "Lo sé y lo lamento"- le dijo arrepentido- "Jamás dejaré de pedirte perdón por esto, pero así como falla catastrófica fue con Lynett. La tuya fue cuando mis padres"- escuchó a Helga suspirar, quiso abrir los ojos pero el carraspeo del psicólogo le indicó lo contrario.

"Yo también lo lamento"- comentó entristecida- "No te apoyé en ese momento y aunque son cosas completamente diferentes"- aclaró dolida- "Tienes razón en eso. Tú me necesitabas y necesitabas mi apoyo y fui egoísta, pero no lo entendía."- razonó- "No podía entenderlo. Era joven y quería mantenerte a mi lado ahora que sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos... No podía aceptar el perderte cuando recién estaba contigo"- comentó arrepentida- "Aún así, eso no justifica lo que me hiciste"- respondió molesta de nuevo.

Arnold suspiró ahora. Que Helga Geraldine Pataki se disculpara o reconociera sus errores, era un milagro, pero que le diera la razón, era casi increíble; y de no haberlo escuchado de su propia boca, jamás lo hubiera creído.

"Tienes razón. Lo que te hice, no se justifica de ninguna forma, ni se compara a lo de mis padres"- sujetó las manos de la rubia con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño- "Pero, quisiera que me dejaras redimirme"- suplicó en un susurro enternecedor- "Lo que hice, no me convierte en la mejor persona del mundo ni mucho menos en la mejor opción al momento de escoger pareja. Pero te he demostrado que quiero estar contigo y quiero formar una familia contigo, Helga. Y así como te lo he demostrado, sobretodo esta semana, te lo seguiré demostrando hasta que tu me pidas y me digas que no soy lo que buscas. Si, dices que me amas pero que no puedes aceptarme, entonces quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad de cambiar tu opinión y lo sabes"- susurró- "Por el contrario, si me dijeras que no me amas y no por tanto, no tienes razón para aceptarme, entonces... aceptaría tus razones y me retiraría del juego. Ahora, te pregunto ¿Aún me amas? o ¿Sólo lo dices, para no lastimarme pero de alguna forma, hacerme sufrir a modo de venganza?"- preguntó con pesar.

Helga suspiró- "Aún te amo"- susurró dolida- "Aún así, no puedo estar contigo, pues me demostraste que podías mentirme descaradamente y sin remordimiento alguno. Dime algo... yo que se que he sido mala contigo desde niños, en un afán desesperado por proteger mis sentimientos de la burla de los demás y crear una falsa máscara de seguridad, en donde mi orgullo me envalentona más de lo que debería, creando problemas de distintas índoles y magnitudes; y sin embargo, me he redimido en incontables ocasiones desde que llegaste de San Lorenzo, con el serio propósito de estar a tu lado y demostrarte que te amo desinteresadamente y siempre he estado para ti. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, en estos momentos? Cuando tú me has demostrado que siempre te has dejado llevar más por una cara bonita que por lo que hay en la mente de otra persona, y que además, has juzgado por la apariencia, aún sabiendo que el físico se acaba y la inteligencia jamás. Dame una razón para estar contigo pues yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos de la forma en la que tú jugaste con los míos. Tú, quien me hiciste a un lado durante tantos años en nuestra infancia por una cara bonita y después en la adolescencia, cuando se supone que estábamos bien y teníamos una buena relación, por otra cara bonita con bonito cuerpo. ¿Por qué debo de creerte? ¿En qué has cambiado?"- su rostro se entristeció y sus manos dejaron de tocar las del rubio- "¿Cuál ha sido tu cambio en el tiempo que no has tenido novia y después de alejarte de Lynett? ¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad y no me harás daño de nuevo?"

"Helga, platícame sobre su relación"- pidió el psicólogo, dando punto final a esa parte.

La rubia se sintió extraña al escuchar como el doctor, obviaba sus preguntas y le hacía cambiar el rumbo de la plática entre Arnold y ella, pero también se había dado cuenta que gracias a esos cambios podía concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir y pensar y le ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas cuando todas querían salir a flote.

"Bueno, nuestra relación siempre fue buena, teníamos sexo cada vez que podíamos y nos contábamos todo. Desde que regresó de San Lorenzo, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo. Llegué a conocer muy bien a sus padres y bueno, el a los míos"- comentó algo avergonzada, a lo cual Arnold le dio un apretón- "Jamás hubo desconfianza, hasta ese día"- suspiró.

"De acuerdo, a rasgos generales esa era su relación, pero dime Arnold ¿es completamente cierto lo que dice?"- preguntó interesado.

El rubio negó suavemente- "Nuestra relación como novios era buena, sí, pero no siempre era tranquila. Ella era y todavía es, muy celosa cuando alguna chica me habla"- la ojiazul carraspeó y el ojiverde rió suavemente, sabía perfectamente a que venía aquello- "y siempre me exigía explicaciones de situaciones que sólo sucedían en su cabeza y aunque me diera risa, siempre intentaba que se relajara y dejara de pensar en ello. Porque estas chicas sólo se acercaban cuando no veían a Helga, le tenían miedo, pero no por eso evitaban mandarme cartas de amor y dejarlas en mi casillero. No leí ni una"- comentó.

"¿Y como sabes que eran cartas de amor?"- preguntó el psicólogo.

El rubio suspiró- "Gerald las leyó cada una en mi habitación, dijo que era necesario leer lo que mis admiradoras dejaban para poder evitarlas y sobretodo, saber que tan locas estaban las chicas de la escuela"- sobó su cuello distraídamente y miró de reojo a Helga- "Jamás me ha gustado ser el centro de atención de las chicas, me hace sentir algo intimidado"- su sonrojó le hizo rodar los ojos a la rubia.

"Claro y por eso te metiste entre las piernas de Lynett"- puntualizó molesta, cruzando sus brazos en muestra clara de su resentimiento.

El psicologo carraspeó- "Y dime Arnold, ¿te molestaba la actitud posesiva de Helga?"

Arnold negó suavemente- "No, a decir verdad, nunca me molestó"- sonrió- "Era muy tierna aunque amenazaba a cuanta persona se le atravesaba"- le miró- "Y no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue arrugando la nariz cuando se molesta y sus ojos siempre intentan llegar hasta el fondo de mi mente y mi alma para saber que pienso, sobretodo para saber si estoy pensando en alguien más"- rió y notó que el sonrojo de la rubia casi llegaba hasta sus orejas- "A pesar de eso, por dentro es tierna y frágil, sabe escuchar a las personas cuando lo necesitan, sabe dar apoyo moral y dar buenos consejos, aunque muchas veces no siga sus propios consejos por miedo a mostrarse como es realmente. Me encanta y amo cada aspecto de ella"- suspiró con pesar, mirando avergonzado el anillo de ónix en su dedo anular- "Y es triste que a pesar de saberlo, me haya dado cuenta muy tarde de lo mucho que la necesito".

El silencio invadió unos momentos la habitación, dejando al rubio adentrarse en su memoria, así como a la joven a su espalda.

_Flashback_

_Arnold,_

_Muchas gracias por tus notas, me sirvieron mucho. Te dejo mi número y ojalá podamos encontrarnos después._

_Por cierto, me encantan tus suaves labios, tengo tantas ganas de sentirlos sobre mi piel y que me arranques gemidos con ellos. Adoro como me besan y me dan placer._

_Besos,_

_Bittany_

"_¡ESE MALDITO IDIOTA, LO VOY A MATAR!"- gritó la rubia al terminar de leer la nota en la hoja de atrás de su cuaderno._

"_Helga"- le llamó Phoebe al ver que corría en dirección a casa de Arnold. La había notado rara al salir de clase y sujetaba con aprehensión un cuaderno de su novio, pero no le dejó ver el contenido y ni siquiera en ese momento le daba detalles del porqué._

_Debería averiguarlo de la forma tradicional._

_Cuando Helga estallaba con el rubio por cualquier nota que alguna loca admiradora le dejaba y Helga terminaba recibiendo por accidente o la buscaba intencionalmente._

_.-.-.-.-._

"_¿Qué estás buscando?"- preguntó su mejor amigo para después hacer un gesto de dolor al ver como Arnold se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio de su habitación._

_Arnold se incorporó, sobándose la cabeza- "Una libreta"_

_Gerald lo miró sin entender- "Una libreta"_

_El rubio asintió- "Sí y no la encuentro por ningún lado"- comentó mientras revisaba su mochila por décima vez._

_Gerald se sentó cruzando su brazos alrededor del respaldo de la silla- "Muy bien, ¿Por qué es tan importante esa libreta?"- había gato encerrado y no seguiría buscando hasta no saber la verdadera razón del interés en esa libreta._

"_Por que la estúpida de Bittany escribió pendejadas"- dijo sin querer ahondar en el tema y es que de verdad no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría sí Helga lo descubriese._

"_¿Qué clase de pendejadas?"- preguntó el moreno curioso, debía ser algo muy jugoso para que no quisiera que Helga se enterase._

_De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, empujando a Gerald hacia atrás y un grito seguido de un golpe fue lo que surgió de ella._

"_¡ARNOLDO!"- gritó la rubia al tiempo que lanzaba la tan buscada libreta a la cabeza del rubio, dándole con la esquina del cuaderno en la cabeza._

"_Maldición"- pensó frustrado y adolorido por el golpe._

"_ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO. JAMÁS VOY A PERDONARTE ESTO"- señaló iracunda, de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas de rabia, aún no podía creer lo que había leído._

"_Helga"_

"_¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!"_

"_Helga"_

"_PUDISTE HABER TERMINADO Y YA ESTÁ, NO TENÍAS PORQUE PONERME LOS CUERNOS"_

"_HELGA"- gritó el rubio, se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas, la sujetó por los brazos y la besó profundamente- "No es cierto"- dijo después de un rato, Helga aún no le creía aunque su cabeza daba vueltas por tan tremendo beso._

"_Ajá y te voy a creer"- le miró furiosa._

"_Es cierto"- aseguró y la rubia le miró sorprendida- "Que debes creerme, no lo que dice la libreta"- suspiró al notar que el ceño sumamente fruncido de su novia se relajaba un poco- "¿Quieres que vayamos a casa de Bittany y le preguntas tu misma si lo que dice es cierto?"- sabía que no se quedaría tranquila si no le dejaba cerciorarse ella misma._

_Helga se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionando con atención al cabeza de balón, sabía que no le era infiel pero no tampoco quería creer que fuese cierto lo que decía. Entonces una estridente risa les hizo voltear a los presentes en la habitación._

"_¿QUÉ PELOS PARADOS?"- bramó a Gerald._

"_Gerald"- le llamó su novia, tomó el cuaderno, miró el mensaje y entonces también rió._

_Helga los miró de uno a otro y su boca se desencajó, no podía encontrar lo gracioso en el asunto._

"_¿Pueden decirme de que diablos se ríen?"- demandó._

_Gerald secó sus lágrimas pero al ver el cuaderno, de nuevo comenzó a reír. Mientras que Phoebe se acercó a ella y la sentó en la cama de Arnold, quien apenas podía creer lo que sucedía._

"_Ay Helga, si me hubieras dejado ver el mensaje, incluso pude habértelo explicado"- sonrió con seguridad la pelinegra a una desconcertada rubia- "Bittany le escribe eso a todos los chicos, a Gerald le dijo que adoraba sus enormes y masculinas manos, y más al pensar en como recorrían su cuerpo y la tocaban al tener sexo"- comentó._

"_Pero"_

"_Sí, lo dice como si hubiera pasado pero no ha hecho nada de eso. A ver, ¿en qué momentos ha estado solo Arnold?"- preguntó su amiga, quien se limitó a negar suavemente- "Lo ves, ahorita está frente a ti, mirándote con ojos de perro atropellado, pidiendo porque lo perdones por algo que ni siquiera ha hecho"- razonó._

"_¿Pero cómo sabe que sus labios son suaves?"- preguntó aún insegura y es que no podía creer que la tipeja esa fuera tan explícita en cuanto a sus labios._

"_Bueno, supongo que lo habrá escuchado de ti"- sonrió- "Ayer que estábamos en los lockers del gimnasio, ella también se estaba cambiando y tu dijiste que los labios de Arnold eran tan suaves que te sorprendía la forma en que..."- la mano de Helga interrumpió de repente a Phoebe, al posarla sobre su boca y callarla._

_Su rostro obtuvo un fuerte rubor que le llegó hasta las orejas y sólo pudo atinar a ver de reojo a Arnold, quien también se encontraba ruborizado pero le miraba con una sonrisa pícara._

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la miró con deseo a sus ojos azules- "Entonces le has comentado a Phoebe lo que hacen mis labios, ¿eh?"- susurró a su oído. Paseó sus labios por su cuello y su oído logrando que la rubia sintiera escalofríos y que las piernas le temblaran hasta tener que sostenerse de él para evitar caer._

_Fin del Flashback_

Arnold no pudo evitar reír un poco, mientras que la rubia le dio un codazo en el riñón, logrando que un "Au" saliera de los labios del ojiverde.

Su situación era diferente y aunque quería pensar que realmente no lo era, sabía que el hecho de haberlo visto, era lo que cambiaba todo. No era un rumor, ni una nota en su cuaderno, ni siquiera una carta de amor, era un recuerdo de un hecho real, doloroso y permanente que no le dejaba avanzar pero tampoco la dejaba en paz.

_Flashback_

"_No lo sé, Phoebe"- comentó la rubia caminando a lado de su mejor amiga- "Quizá no hubiera necesidad de hacerle una fiesta de despedida a la princesa Lloyd, si no hubiera decidido que ya no somos de su altura"_

"_Bueno Helga, tarde o temprano iba a pasar"- razonó la pelinegra- "La verdad me he preguntado porque no lo hizo antes puesto que siempre estaba haciendo alusión a su posición social y económica, y aunque pensé que quería tener amigos normales y ser tratada como una chica normal, la forma en que se comporta y se dirige hacia el resto del alumnado, hace ver que en realidad no se encuentra cómoda dentro de nuestra escuela"._

_Lo cierto era que ambas iban a extrañar a Rhonda, muy a pesar de las diferencias que había entre ellas, la consideraban su amiga pero los últimos dos años habían hecho suficiente para marcar la brecha que la misma Rhonda había creado por su sentimiento de superioridad en contra de los demás, incluida Nadine. Lo que había terminado en una forzada fiesta de despedida para la menor de los Wellington Lloyd, que se haría en casa de la misma y todos deberían ir de etiqueta; pero he ahí el detalle, los pocos alumnos que aún conocían a Rhonda, sabían de su manía por hacerlo todo como ella quería y no les importaba, pero el resto del alumnado que sólo la conocían por sus desplantes, no les interesaba ir y para Rhonda, esa sería una ruda respuesta._

"_Tienes razón"- suspiró- "Aunque ahora que no esta ella, el séquito de plásticas van a estar desbocadas"_

"_Lo sé"- asintió Phoebe, bastante preocupada._

_Helga al notar esto, puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió- "No se que te preocupa, ambas sabemos que Geraldo es más fiel que un perro que persigue un auto, no va a pasar nada. Ya verás"_

"_Eso lo sé, pero..."- suspiró de nuevo- "No dejo de preocuparme"- aseguró- "Leslie le ha mandado cartas a Gerald cada semana y no quiero ponerme paranoica, porque siempre está conmigo o con Arnold, pero no quiero que esa petulante rubia siliconada vaya detrás de mi chocolate"- recitó con furia tal, que incluso Helga se impactó al escucharla y más al escuchar que gritaba como loca y corría a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado de la calle._

_Helga sólo tuvo que mirar hacia donde se dirigía para después observar como Gerald dejaba caer la cabeza hacía atrás, evidentemente exasperado por la chica parlanchina que se colgaba de su brazo y que por más que intentaba alejar, no lo conseguía._

_La rubia corrió detrás de Phoebe, pues sabía que si Gerald estaba ahí, entonces Arnold también estaba ahí. Lo buscó con ahínco, hasta que lo vio aferrado en lo alto de un poste discutiendo desde ahí con una joven de cabello negro que lo jalaba del pantalón. _

_Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, llegó hasta Gerald para darle un jalón de cabello a la rubia y tirarla al piso, para después jalar de la misma forma a la morena y hacerla caer de senton sobre el pavimento._

"_QUE LES QUEDE CLARO, ZORRAS, ESTOS HOMBRES SON NUESTROS Y DE NADIE MÁS"- gritó a ambas chicas chillonas, que de pilón recibían tremendos bofetadones de parte de Phoebe._

"_Calma, Phoebe, calma"- pedía su novio, intentando sujetarla para evitar que le llegara a sacar los ojos a una de ellas al salir corriendo en dirección contraria de donde ellas iban._

_Anrold bajó del poste y suspiró- "¿¡POR QUÉ NO LE PEGASTE?!"- le gritó la rubia._

"_Por que es una chica, ¿como voy a golpear a una niña?"- quiso hacerle ver._

"_Ah claro, y por eso prefieres subirte al estúpido poste y quedarte ahí"- Arnold la miraba desconcertado._

_Abrió su boca varias veces hasta que logró formular la oración- "¿Cuál es el problema? Tú misma viste que intentaba alejarla de mí, ¿ahora que hice?"_

_La ojiazul se cruzó de brazos maldiciendo internamente su actitud cavernicolesca, sabía que su novio tenía razón y que él era un caballero, por lo que jamás le haría daño a una mujer; aunque le hubiera gustado que Arnold le diera una patada, sabía que no lo haría._

_El rubio rió, adoraba verla celosa hasta porque la mosca se paraba en su hombro y no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia el hecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella._

"_Amor, no puedo golpear a las chicas que me persiguen aunque quiera, porque no es correcto"- la miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado- "Pero, siempre puedes hacerlo tú pues también eres una chica"- ella asintió un poco más calmada y correspondió a su abrazo._

_Miraron a su lado y veían como Phoebe y Gerald discutían por la misma situación._

"_¿Crees que deberíamos meternos?"- preguntó Helga, más preocupada por el estado físico en el que podía quedar Gerald que por la garganta de Phoebe._

_Shortman ladeó su cabeza- "Creo que ellos pueden solos"- atinó a contestar- "¿Vamos por un helado?"- preguntó de forma pícara y la rubia rió sonrojada, para después asentir._

_Fin del Flashback_

"_Incluso esa vez, el me demostró la confianza que nos teníamos_"- pensó con tristeza.

"Aún no abran sus ojos"- les dijo el psicólogo a ambos, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraban, al ver que se habían relajado y que sin notarlo, se habían tomado de las manos y esperó a que se soltasen pero no sucedió- "Ahora quiero que me digan algo representativo de esta semana. ¿Helga?"- inquirió.

La rubia se mordió los labios pero sabía que debía decirlo- "Arnold me regaló muchas cosas esta semana, me... me hizo lindos detalles como ayudarme a cargar más copias de libros que tenía que revisar, me dejó flores en la puerta de mi habitación, compró una caja de chocolates suizos, me dio un oso de peluche y..."- no quería decirlo, no podía. Era aceptar que Arnold estaba ganando de nuevo y ella estaba perdiendo, pero no podía perder porque estaba enojada y no podía dejarlo ganar hasta que el desgraciado sufriera. Aunque intentaba por todos los medios posibles que las cosas le desagradaran y que lo detestara, no podía.- "Cada cosa que el me daba, iba acompañado de algún poema o dedicatoria, incluso me dejó un mp3 con varias canciones como 'We belong together', 'You're beautiful', 'Can't live if living is without you', 'Yes I Will', 'It's True', 'How Did I Fall In Love With You', 'When a Man Loves a Woman', ..."- sollozó.

"¿Qué dicen la canciones?"

Helga negó- "Arnold lamenta haber hecho lo que hizo y se siente terrible por todo el dolor que me hizo sentir, que me ama y soy lo mejor de su vida... pero aún así"- sollozó- "Aún así no puedo perdonarlo"- Helga cubrió sus ojos y dejó salir todo el sentimiento reprimido desde que lo había visto- "No quiero tenerte lejos pero no soporto tenerte cerca"- musitó entre lágrimas.

Escuchar aquello fue como un balde de agua fría que logro calarlo hasta los huesos y estaba completamente empapado en resentimiento. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero a un mes de estar juntos, aún no ha hecho algún progreso como él esperaba.

El sólo escucharla llorar, le partió el corazón y más al saber que él había sido el culpable de ello, por lo que se giró y de inmediato la abrazó. La rubia intento separarlo, empujándolo con vehemencia, pero este parecía estar hecho de piedra pues no se movía ni un sólo centímetro lejos de ella.

El psicólogo mantuvo la mirada serena ante la muestra de afecto del rubio. Sabía que las relaciones que se encuentran fracturadas por una infidelidad, pueden o no recuperarse dependiendo más de los sentimientos de las personas que del acto mismo, incluso depende del trasfondo de la persona víctima de la infidelidad; así como también sabía que las personas pueden negar y quedarse estancadas, como afirmar y continuar de una u otra forma.

"Me parece que fue suficiente por hoy"- anunció, interrumpiendo a los rubios que ahora estaban más tranquilos, pues Helga había cedido al fin y se había acurrucado en el pecho y regazo de Arnold, quien le cantaba en susurro 'Fly me to the Moon' y acariciaba su cabello para calmarla. Ambos le miraron desconcertados ante aquel anuncio.

"No, no"- se negó la rubia, poniéndose de pie- "Sigamos"- dijo con voz firme.

Arnold le miró sorprendido, al igual que el psicólogo, podía notar la determinación con la que quería seguir con la terapia, lo que ya no sabía era sí era para que regresaran o para superarlo, y realmente esperaba que no fuera lo segundo.

El Dr. Shcumman asintió con una sonrisa afable- "Muy bien, vamos a hacer otro ejercicio"- anunció.

Mientras el psicólogo sacaba varias cosas de un armario, los rubios no podían evitar mirarse de soslayo. Arnold deseaba seguir abrazándola y consolándola, demostrándole que siempre estaría ahí para ella, aún sí, no se quedaba con él. Podía entender que no quisiera tenerlo cerca pero él no podía evitar querer protegerla de todo y de todos, incluyéndolo.

Helga por su parte, aunque se sentía protegida y segura con Arnold, no podía evitar sentirse asqueada e iracunda cuando la tocaba. No podía negar que la sensación de la traición y el hecho de que podría esfumarse en cualquier momento, existía de forma persistente y se acentuaba cuando la tocaba o veía su espalda. Podía sentirse defraudada, diminuta y a la deriva cuando empezaba a ceder, pero de igual forma lo deseaba con toda su alma. Su mente era un mar de confusión y no sabía exactamente como afrontarlo.

_Flashback_

"_¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"- preguntó el rubio tomando la mano de la que ahora consideraba su novia._

"_¡YA SUÉLTAME!"- gritó la niña de 10 años, jalando su mano del agarre de él._

"_¿Pero Helga..."- intentó argumentar, pero ella no le dejó._

"_NO"- espetó- "¡TÚ ME PONES EN SEGUNDO LUGAR Y NI SIQUIERA ME PREGUNTAS!¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE SEAMOS UNA PAREJA?"- le gritó nerviosa, caminando de un lado para otro- "NO SE SUPONE QUE SEA DE ESTA FORMA"- reprochó para después salir corriendo del bungalow en dirección al hostal- "¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERME ESTO!¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!"_

"_¡HELGA! ¡ESPERA!"- gritó Shortman, corriendo como loco desesperado tras ella. No podía perderla ahora, y aún si eso significaba aplazar su mudanza con sus padres, él debía estar con ella- "¡HELGA!"- apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de ese durmiente corazón suyo que siempre le dio dirección y se negaba a ver por estar encantado por las niñas bonitas de su escuela, y no notar al hermoso ángel que siempre velaba por él._

"_Ese idiota, cabezón, ¿cómo se atreve?"- reprochaba mentalmente la rubia, conforme corría entre los demás bungalows y perdiéndose entre la gente- "Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, como siempre ha sido"- De repente, unos brazos la aprisionaron y evitaron que siguiera corriendo._

"_No te vayas"- pidió el rubio, apenas había podido dar con ella, sobretodo al escuchar que una señora se quejaba por ser pisada y otra por ser aventada de forma ruda hacia el piso- "Por favor, no te vayas"._

_Pataki se cubrió sus grandes ojos azules, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran entre sus dedos y sollozaba en cada frase- "No puedo hacer más esto Arnoldo. Ya no puedo. Esperé tanto tiempo por que te dieras cuenta. Porque supieras de mis sentimientos. Porque me correspondieras. Que me niego a estar sin ti. Ya no más"_

_Arnold asintió con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda- "Entonces, déjame arreglar las cosas con mis padres para..."_

"_¡NO!"- le gritó la rubia- "Quédate"- le miró con los ojos llorosos, arrepentida de lo que le diría pero sabía que era lo correcto- "Te lo mereces, se lo merecen"- lo abrazó con fuerza- "Te amo, Arnoldo"- Arnold también la abrazaba con fuerza, sin querer dejarla- "Voy a esperarte"_

"_No, yo..."- quiso contradecir._

"_No"- contestó con una falsa sonrisa al verlo de nuevo- "Te esperaré"._

"_Estaremos juntos por siempre. Te lo prometo"- aseguró el rubio, abrazándola con fuerza._

_Esa noche, mientras todos cenaban en el comedor del hostal, la rubia dejaba una nota de despedida en la habitación de su amado, tomaba sus maletas y junto a su hermana, tomaban el vuelo más próximo a Estados Unidos._

_Querido Arnold,_

_No puedo negar que me siento profundamente decepcionada por ser la segunda o la última en tu mente y tu corazón, como siempre lo he sido. No mereces ni siquiera unas palabras de mi parte, pero quiero dejar en claro que no me interesa tener contacto alguno contigo. Entiendo que jamás seré parte de tu mundo y que tu actitud egoísta es la única que he conocido últimamente. Ahora entiende que te odio y no quiero volver a verte ni saber de ti._

_Fin del Flashback_

Momentos después, ambos se encontraban frente a un inflable sin rostro, dándose una idea de lo que pediría el psicólogo pero sin saber con exactitud lo que lograría con ello.

"De acuerdo, en este caso, cada uno pasará al frente y le dirán los defectos del otro, lo que les molesta y si desean golpearlo, pueden golpear el inflable"- indicó- "Después, conforme vea su avance, haré algunas preguntas. Helga, ¿comenzamos contigo?"- invitó el psicólogo, a lo cual la rubia asintió.

Helga miró el inflable, a su puño y después al doctor- "¿Así nada más?"- preguntó un poco desorientada.

"¿Prefieres que empiece a preguntar?"- le miró sobre la montura de sus lentes y esta negó.

"¡Eres un idiota!"- gritó al tiempo que le pegaba al inflable y este iba y venía como si nada- "¡Superficial, egoísta, crédulo, adulador, estúpido, hipócrita, traidor, cobarde, mediocre, inseguro, manipulable, despistado, desconcertante, metiche, exasperantemente paciente, fastidioso, arrogante, diligente, terco, pedante, caprichoso, obsesivo, meloso, insolente, testarudo, inepto, orgulloso, lento... Aaaaarggh!"- con cada palabra que decía, asestaba un golpe al pino que iba y venía, pero que no daba expresión alguna de dolor o molestia, simplemente, regresaba por más.

Podía sentir como su desesperación salía a cada golpe que daba y cada vez que regresaba, podía sentir de igual forma que se desahogaba un poco más, que su ira salía por sus manos y su boca, que su desprecio se hacía presente y explícito, que todo su amor se manifestaba con fuerza, en sí, que todos su sentimiento afloraban con vehemencia hasta que sólo pudo gritar a cada golpe que daba. La frustración, la desesperación, el odio, la desesperanza... esos sentimientos creados del rencor y deseo de venganza, salían y poco a poco, la drenaban, la dejaban vacía y aliviada.

Dejó caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas y su respiración se hizo pronunciada debido a la agitación, al piso caían grandes gotas saladas que provenían de sus ojos y por fin, su cuerpo sentía que se quitaba un peso enorme de encima.

El doctor posó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y está le miró sorprendida- "Pataki, ¿se encuentra bien?"- preguntó en total calma, esta asintió- "¿Desea continuar?"- la joven volvió a asentir- "Muy bien"- sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento, a un lado de Arnold.

Escuchar cada una de las palabras que pasaban por la mente de la rubia y se dirigían a él, no le hizo sentir muy animado ni muy esperanzado. Ver como le afectaba su presencia o al menos, su forma de ser, le daba señales contrarias a lo que había notado esa semana. Suspiró al ver como se limitaba a golpear con fuerza el inflable y no podía evitar desear ser él. Podía notar que lo de la taza era mínimo, pero también que era peor lo que la estaba comiendo por dentro y que no le decía, que aquellos golpes que repartía.

La conocía y sabía que estaba derrumbada por dentro, aunque por fuera estuviera perfectamente; hacía mucho que había dejado aquella actitud suya de golpear a todos por lo que le sucedía en su casa.

"_Pues claro pendejo, si tu estabas ahí, la levantabas cada vez que se caía"_- se regañó mentalmente, deseando de verdad estar en lugar del inflable- "_¿Qué esperabas grandísimo __estúpido? Lógico que se haya tragado todo lo que siente, como siempre lo ha hecho, con el simple __propósito de no hacerte pasar un mal rato, aún sí lo que estas pasando es malo. Date cuenta, no es tan malo como el que tú le has hecho pasar. Deberías alejarte de ella y dejarla en paz, ya viste lo que has logrado. Ella jamás fue así de débil, jamás estuvo así de afectada y ahora ¿qué vas a lograr, Arnold? Piensa"- _resolvió, miró hacia el piso y quiso levantarse de su sitio, deseo alejarse de ella y dejarla vivir en paz, pero la respuesta de ella fue lo que le obligó a seguir.

"Y dime Helga, ¿Aquellos adjetivos, lo describen?"- preguntó interesado.

"No por completo"- comentó un poco pensativa- "Por que también es considerado, dulce, compasivo, comprensivo, ambicioso, justo, noble, caballeroso, amable y..."- suspiró mirándolo con ternura- "todo aquello que me vuelve loca, que me hace enojar, también es todo lo que me gusta de él"- rió con torpeza- "Muchas de las cosas que dije, son cosas que amo de él y son cosas que me han lastimado"- su mirada se volvió sombría y su boca mostraba una mueca entristecida.

"Entiendo"- asintió el psicólogo, anotando en su libreta- "Helga, una de las palabras que dijiste fue traidor, supongo que te referías al suceso con Lynett"- vaciló un poco con el nombre, la rubia asintió con firmeza- "Fuera de ese punto, Arnold es una persona con muchas virtudes"- comentó.

"Así es"- respondió ella segura, mirando algo menos afectada al rubio, quien le miraba con súplica.

"A pesar de esas virtudes, se equivocó y es lo que los ha traído aquí"- ambos asintieron- "Les haré una pregunta"- ambos lo miraron expectantes- "¿Qué tanto desean volver con la otra persona?"- ambos se miraron y al ver que Arnold iba a contestar, el psicólogo añadió- "Por que va a ser un camino difícil de recorrer, muy turbulento, muy interesante pero sobretodo, deben recorrerlo juntos, si uno dice voy y el otro dice no, entonces es mejor dejarlo claro para evitar conflictos más adelante. Así que, piénsenlo, analícenlo y me dicen la respuesta en la siguiente sesión"- miro a un confundido Arnold y una nerviosa Helga, que no pudieron más que asentir. Se levantó de su sillón, se acercó al librero frente a ellos y prendió la cafetera- "Sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero me encanta el café con una buena charla, así qué ¿alguno gusta una tacita?"- preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando perplejos a los rubios.

"_Pero que hombre tan raro_"- pensaron al unísono, asintiendo igual.

Cuando el psicólogo se sentó en su asiento a lado de Arnold, dejando la bandeja con tres tazas en una mesa a su otro lado, tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrió- "Muy bien, entonces... Helga, hablando de la situación en la que se encuentran actualmente, ¿qué te parece Arnold como esposo?"

Helga pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ambos varones- "Bueno"- vaciló- "Como dije la semana pasada, pues... es... bueno"- dijo sin querer darle importancia- "Al principio, era un desastre"- comentó- "Pero pues... debo decir que... ha mejorado mucho"- se sobaba el brazo en clara muestra de nervios y era obvio, no podía negar que lo que hacía el rubio por ella era magnífico, pero si podía suavizar las cosas y evitar los aires de grandeza de aquel, entonces lo haría no expresando por completo lo que pensaba. El psicólogo movió su mano y esta entendió que quería detalles, suspiró- "Pues, ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por los niños"- alzó sus hombros con desdén- "los lleva al parque, los recoge de la guardería cuando yo no puedo y el sale temprano del trabajo, pasa mucho tiempo con ellos y les ha estado ayudando a mantener el equilibrio. Ya casi no se llena de comida para bebé, la cara, y siempre está al pendiente de ellos. Los cuida mucho"- sonrió complacida y el rubio no pudo evitar responder a su sonrisa, mucho más esperanzado.

"¿Y contigo?"

Helga miró hacia la ventana, mordiéndose los labios- "Era... es muy paciente"- suspiró y los encaró- "Es muy atento y gentil, me ayuda con los quehaceres del hogar, a pesar de que al principio no lo hacía y bueno, esta semana sobretodo, me ha dejado muchos detalles."- comentó algo entristecida, no porque fuera malo, sino porque le hacía preguntarse si valía la pena hacerle todo tan difícil o si merecía perdonarlo en ese instante.

"¿Y cómo era cuando no estaba?"- preguntó el psicólogo al notar su cambio.

Pataki jugaba con sus manos, algo nerviosa por la pregunta- "Bueno... yo lo hacía todo"

"¿Nadie te ayudaba?"- preguntó curioso, sabía que ocultaba algo.

La hija de Bob lo miró sorprendida pero de inmediato recuperó la serenidad- "Pues, sí"- vaciló. Sabía que Michael y Arnold había hablado aquella vez en la universidad y no estaba segura de si en el pasillo, pero era probable o su amor no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma- "Me ayudaron Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, James, mi hermana, algunas veces mis padres y... Michael"- contestó no muy segura, el rubio la miró intrigado, su rostro se endureció pero no dijo nada, sólo la inspeccionaba.

"¿Entonces tuviste mucho apoyo desde que nacieron tus hijos o antes?"- preguntó interesado, tomando su café.

Geraldine asintió- "Desde antes"- comentó- "Phoebe siempre ha sido mi apoyo y mi hermana, más que mi hermana"- argumentó con una sonrisa- "Gerald me ayudó a llevar la administración de mis gastos, es muy buen amigo. Lila y James me han ayudado con pequeñas cosas cada vez que me visitaban, ahora no han podido porque Lila esta cerca de su fecha de parto y no puede viajar mucho, por si se adelanta su bebé. Mi hermana me brindó su departamento y me ayudo mucho en los primeros meses de vida de mis hijos. Ha cambiado mucho nuestra relación a decir verdad...Mis padres me han apoyado"- vaciló.

"¿Pero?"- preguntó el psicólogo al notar la mueca de inconformidad de la rubia.

Pataki suspiró- "Bob siempre me recuerda que van a quedarse pobres por mi culpa"- confesó.

El psicólogo asintió y Arnold le miró feo, no podía creer que no le diera ninguna palabra de aliento- "¿Y qué hay de Michael?"- de inmediato la mirada azulada y la verdosa se encontraron, analizándose.

De repente, la sola idea de mortificar a Arnold de forma emocional y hacerlo sufrir por lo que le había hecho, formó una gran y macabra sonrisa en su rostro que provocó escalofríos en el rubio.

"Michael"- cantó, posando uno de sus largiruchos dedos sobre su mentón- "Pues Michael siempre ha estado a mi lado, desde que inicié la universidad. Llevamos varias materias juntos y pues, aunque al principio lo consideraba un antisocial entrometido antipático, poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo muy amigos. Todo el tiempo se aseguraba de que comiera bien, descansara lo suficiente, que me pusiera crema en la panza para que no tuviera estrías, y sobretodo en los últimos meses de mi embarazo, me ayudaba con varias cosas, como cargar mis libros o ayudarme a levantar algo cuando caía al suelo"- sonrió afectuosamente y Arnold no pudo evitar bufar ante esto. La rubia se estaba divirtiendo ante la actitud del padre de sus hijos- "Varias veces fue conmigo a las revisiones mensuales y"- rió suavemente- "Una vez, en la madrugada, lo llame para pedirle un pastel de chocolate y no se como, ni de donde lo sacó por que a las 3 de la madrugada todo estaba cerrado, pero casi una hora después llegó a mi departamento en una facha lastimera y con el pastel en la mano. No se con cuantos se habrá peleado porque si me comentó que no era el único hombre loco desesperado, buscando un pastel a esa hora de la madrugada y que muchos de los hombres que iban, también buscaban un pastel para sus esposas embarazadas"- rió con más ganas y el rubio la miró ceñudo- "Lo más divertido fue que me contó que un hombre horriblemente obeso, intentó caerle encima para quitarle el pastel pero que fue su mismo peso lo que evitó que se levantara para perseguirlo"- siguió riendo hasta que recuperó el aliento, quitándose las lágrimas que la risa había conseguido sacarle- "Espero a que yo lo comiera y estuvo conmigo esa noche. Me cumplía con mis antojos sin importar como"- sonrió complacida- "Debo decir, que se preocupa mucho por mí y siempre busca la forma de hacerme sentir bien"

El psicólogo la miró interesado y sonrió- "¿Lo amas?"

Helga le miró sorprendida, sonrió con ternura y ladeó su cabeza- "No lo sé"- negó suavemente- "No creo. Lo quiero mucho, lo estimo, pero... no estoy segura de que sea amor-amor lo que siento por él"- contestó insegura.

"Entiendo"- asintió el doctor Schummann- "Siéntate Helga, es tu turno Arnold"- anunció.

Helga pasó a lado de Arnold con la cabeza en alto, sintiendo la satisfacción de ver que él se retorcía las manos y se enojaba por aquella confesión, se sentía victoriosa de verlo así.

Si antes tenía nervios por decir acerca de su relación con Michael, ahora estaba más que segura que era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho y a su mente, nuevas formas de torturarlo estaban empezando. Tal vez, un poco de la Helga vieja comenzara a regresar y eso sería una ventaja para ella. Miró sobre su hombro para después tomar asiento donde momentos antes había estado el rubio y se deleitó de verlo tan enojado.

¿Enojado?

¡¿Enojado?!

No, Anrold no estaba enojado.

Estaba furibundo.

Por que su amada no sólo tenía la desfachatez de aquella maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que atravesaba su cara y le restregaba, sino que además, había hecho claro el hecho de que él no tenía la batalla ganada ni mucho menos la guerra y que además, el idiota de Michael, había hecho todo lo que debió haber hecho él durante el embarazo de ella. Debió ser él en las consultas y los antojos -que sufrió también y se preguntaba porque tenía gustos tan raros, de repente; que debió haber sido él quien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y no el flacucho cuatrojos. Golpeó fuertemente el inflable y después suspiró derrotado.

"No puedo golpearlo imaginando que es Helga"- comentó con serio.

El doctor sonrió- "Puede ser la persona que quieras, Arnold. Pero el punto es que te expreses y saques toda esa ira"- el ojiverde miró aún no muy convencido el pino- "¿Prefieres que te pregunte?"- sugirió y el joven asintió- "Muy bien, dime Arnold, ¿por qué te desagrada tanto Michael?"

"_Que directo_"- pensó Shortman y entonces golpeó el inflable- "No me desagrada él-él, sino que..."- suspiró derrotado- "Lo que ha hecho por Helga, es lo que se supone que debí haber hecho yo, no era su responsabilidad y sin embargo, hizo todas mis funciones. No me sorprendería que hubiera entrado a la cesárea"- comentó dando pequeños golpes al pino, bastante molesto consigo mismo.

Helga le miró perpleja y el psicólogo se giró hacia ella- "¿Entró a la cesárea?"- preguntó con calma, la rubia negó.

"Fue a verme al hospital mientras estuve internada, quien entró al quirófano fue mi hermana"- aseguró- "_¿Cómo lo sabes?_"- y de repente llegó a su mente la respuesta- "_Phoebe_".

"Entiendo, entonces te hace sentir desplazado"- Arnold asintió y golpeó con más fuerza el inflable- "Bueno Arnold, entiendes que Michael fue su apoyo y soporte durante casi un año"- señaló y este asintió- "Entonces, ¿verías mal que tuviera una relación con el joven?"

A la pregunta, Shortman de inmediato golpeó el pino con todas sus fuerzas, logrando derribarlo y que casi se fuera de bruces al piso- "No"- respondió entre dientes.

"¿Y por qué tu reacción?"- indagó.

"No vería mal, pero no es lo que yo quiero"- aseguró molesto, haciendo pucheros- "Quiero a Helga conmigo"- afirmó- "Quiero recuperar a mi familia y no es un capricho, ni un premio de consolación... Simplemente me di cuenta muy tarde de todo lo que tenía y dejé ir"- sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, casi hacían reír a Helga, de no ser porque su mirada era sombría, triste; ella sabía que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos tan bien como lo hacía ella, por esa razón, le sería cruel burlarse de eso, incluso para ella.

"Entiendo"- inspeccionó a Arnold con detenimiento- "Entonces, es tu enojo hacia ti mismo y no hacia Michael"- Shortman asintió- "¿Y te imaginas golpeándolo?"- preguntó curioso.

"No"- suspiró con desánimo- "No es él... soy yo"

"Muy bien"- verlo ir por el camino correcto era una ayuda y podía avanzar con mayor calma con él- "¿Te gustaría hacerte daño?"- dudó.

"No"- negó suavemente- "Bueno, si pudiera darme una paliza yo mismo por lo que hice, créame lo haría"- aseguró- "Pero, si estoy muerto o vencido, no lograré recuperar a mi familia"- razonó- "Sé que no soy perfecto, pero quiero ser mejor para ellos, mis hijos, Helga... Todos los días me arrepiento de lo que hice"- aseguró dando golpes al pino cada vez que este regresaba. Su voz, aunque sonaba taciturna, también tenía firmeza, lo que dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

"¿Y Helga es perfecta?"- preguntó curioso.

Arnold rió- "Para mí lo es"

"¿Aún cuando te ha reprochado y lastimado?"- preguntó interesado.

Shortman lo miró con atención- "Me ha dicho la verdad, debería estar molesto porque todo el tiempo me reproche, me rechace y me haga menos pero..."- subió sus hombros con desdén, queriendo aminorar el hecho- "Bueno, lo merezco..."

Tal vez, en un camino no tan derecho- "Arnold, la señorita Pataki está molesta por tu infidelidad y si bien, es una de las causas más frecuentes de los divorcios, también llega a ser una prueba para la pareja y sólo si ustedes realmente se quieren y se respetan, entonces podrán superarla"- aseguró, el ojiverde le miró más esperanzado mientras que la ojiazul se sentía más confundida.

"Entonces, ¿aún piensas que Helga es perfecta?"- indagó, necesitaba asegurarse de las intenciones del rubio.

Arnold asintió con una sonrisa- "Muchas de las cosas que dijo al principio, son defectos que ella también tiene pero no por ello, es imperfecta"- aseguró- "Cuando amas a una persona, la amas con todos su defectos y virtudes, la aceptas tal y como es; y aunque no puedo negar que muchas actitudes de ella me desquician, si amas a la persona en entereza, en realidad lo hace más tolerable"- rió un poco.

Helga lo miró con atención, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, así como sabía, que por esa razón, no podía dejar de amarlo como lo hacía.

"¿Entonces, por qué cambiaste a Helga?"- preguntó curioso.

"Por idiota"- respondió sin más, logrando que la rubia riera un poco.

"Dejando de lado ese adjetivo, ¿qué te hizo cambiar a Helga por Lynett?"- cuestionó.

Shortman miró a la rubia y después se limitó a ver al techo, sobándose la nuca. Su vergüenza no podía ser más clara- "Sexo"

"¿Ustedes no...?"

EL ojiverde se apresuró a corregir alarmado- "No, por supuesto que Helga y yo hacíamos el amor, muchas veces"- rascó su nariz, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían- "Lo que pasa es que..."- suspiró con pesar- "Dejé que me manipulara"- admitió- "Ella, me coqueteaba durante las tutorías y ehm... una vez llegamos a tener sexo"- el golpe en la frente fue duro y sonoro, algo que no bajó la molestia en la madre de sus hijos, ni la sonrisa en el Doctor Schummann.

"Bueno ¿y cuántas veces se repitió ese suceso mientras estuvieron juntos?"- preguntó interesado, sabía que mientras más escarbara, más sacaría y muchas veces eso era necesario para avanzar.

"Fue"- suspiró- "Fueron tres veces"- aseguró mortificado, volvió a mirar al techo sin tener valor de mirar a Helga, quien echaba chispas por los ojos, y confrontarla.

"Cuando te coqueteaba, ¿alguna vez te besó?"- miró a Helga, quien doblaba el borde de su blusa, como si estuviera estrujando a alguien, el doctor sonrió.

El ojiverde volvió a suspirar- "Sí, me besó una vez"- negó fervientemente intentando borrar ese recuerdo- "Fue la primera vez que tuvimos que reunirnos en su casa, fue por un trabajo en equipo"- respondió avergonzado, tapándose el rostro con las manos- "Discúlpame, Helga".

Esta vez, ni siquiera el psicólogo notó cuando Helga se levantó de inmediato y le asestó tan tremenda cachetada que lo hizo trastabillar un poco.

La rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios se encontraban crispados y su ceño completamente fruncido casi hacía que su uniceja volviera a aparecer.

Su voz se volvió apagada, así como su postura- "Por eso, ese día me hiciste el amor de esa forma, verdad"- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, el rubio asintió sin atreverse a mirarla- "Mírame"- pidió- "Mírame"- indicó con más firmeza- "MÍRAME"- gritó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y este le miró con sumo arrepentimiento, de sus ojos también salían lágrimas- "Ese día quedé embarazada"- confesó con voz trémula- "Lo sé porque un mes después comencé a tener nauseas, mi periodo no apareció y tú y yo terminamos. Ese día terminamos"- afirmó aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, señalándolo en clara señal de advertencia.

Arnold la miró arrepentido y a pesar de la clara pared invisible que la rubia puso entre ellos, la abrazó con fuerza mientras esta lloraba y gemía intentando apartarlo por segunda vez en esa sesión. Y al igual que la última vez, Arnold no se amedrentó por la agresividad de la rubia y la sujetó entre sus brazos con ahínco, mientras tarareaba "When I look at you" y poco a poco, la hacía ceder, hasta que ambos cayeron de nuevo al piso y se relajaban lentamente.

"Lo lamento"- susurró- "Debí decírtelo desde un principio, incluso debiste acompañarme"- sintió que la rubia quería negar pero este no la dejó- "No, escúchame, no es tú culpa. Es mía"- aseguró- "Tú jamás me fallaste, jamás"- la miró a los ojos, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su ángel de cabellos rubios y limpiando con sus pulgares los restos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- "El que falló en la relación fui yo"

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó el psicólogo, consciente de que no lo escuchaban como alguien presente sino de forma subconsciente.

"Por qué no supe ser firme y evitarla, porque sentía que estábamos siendo monótonos y que no salíamos de ese círculo, porque me deje cegar por una joven que no entiende nada de la vida y me sedujo desde el primer instante que estuve a su completa merced. Erré y sé que es un error que se paga con creces"- admitió sintiéndose completamente culpable y menos atado que antes.

La ojiazul bajó su mirada y mordió sus labios, no quería aceptar sus disculpas porque le había traicionado con un beso y lo peor, había quedado embarazada por esa traición. Se sentía usada y burlada de la peor forma, se sentía humillada.

"¿Y jamás se te ocurrió alejarte?"- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Sí, siempre quise"- aseguró asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza- "pero cada vez que ella comenzaba a hablar, era como si mi mente abandonara mi cuerpo y cuando regresaba, no sabía lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Fui débil"- admitió avergonzado.

"¿Y de verdad te enamoraste?"- preguntó un poco más tranquila.

Arnold negó con fuerza- "No"- rió con tristeza- "Yo pensé que así era, pero nunca fue así"- aseguró.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- preguntó esta vez el Doctor Schummann.

"Por que todo el tiempo estaba pensando en como estabas, que hacías, si estabas tomando tus medicinas y tus vitaminas"- ambos rieron un poco y comenzaron a ponerse de pie- "si no te habías tropezado o una parvada de palomas te había perseguido"- volvieron a reír- "si Brainy aún te seguía, si tu papá aún te pegaba"- Helga lo miró mortificada- "si había hecho la elección correcta"- murmuró- "Siempre me lo preguntaba. Cuando no estaba cerca de Lynett, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en ti y cuando ella se daba cuenta, peleábamos mucho y nos gritábamos y nos ofendíamos y llegamos a lastimarnos mucho"- negó suavemente y la miró a los ojos- "No quería admitir que la había cagado y que te había perdido, por una plástica cabeza hueca con envoltura bonita pero sin nada por dentro"

Helga asintió- "Te arrepentiste de estar con ella, ¿huh?"

El ojiverde asintió también- "Todo el tiempo"- aseguró.

"¿Entonces su relación no se basaba en amor, sino en sexo?"- indagó el hombre canoso.

Shortman asintió, sin dejar de ver a Helga- "Ella jamás encajó con mi familia, le molestaba entrar a mi casa porque decía que todos eran muy raros y que el olor le asqueaba"- confesó avergonzado, ella le miró herida pues jamás pensó que alguien sería tan cruel- "Gerald era muy grosero con ella"- ambos rieron- "Y no lo culpo, realmente se lo merecía"- sonrió, Helga también lo hizo- "Siempre criticaba cada aspecto del porque los demás hacían lo que hacían y no la tomaban como ejemplo. Todo el tiempo necesitaba un cigarro o llevaba una botella pequeña de alcohol en su bolsa. Tenía que comprar muchas aspirinas. Era una chica muy miserable"- aseguró.

"¿Y porqué peleaban?"- cuestionó el psicólogo.

El ojiverde suspiró- "Muchas veces fue por ti"- puntualizó y la rubia le miró sorprendida- "Ella quería hacerte cosas malas, quería lastimarte"- su cabello se despeinó un poco más al negar- "Yo siempre le decía que no tenía porque, si tu no le estabas haciendo nada. Cuando te veía, trataba de engañarme con la idea de que estabas bien y no te pasaba nada, que yo no me había equivocado... Pero cuando pasabas cerca de mí, veía tus ojeras y tu rostro demacrado y"- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía- "En esos instantes quería abrazarte y decirte que me perdonaras y que volvieras conmigo pero..."- la miró intentando descifrar sus enormes y bellos ojos azules pero no pudo encontrar algo de lo que aferrarse en ese instante, por lo que bajó su mirada- "Lynett llegaba y me alejaba de ahí, me llevaba a los vestidores a tener sexo y después me gritaba por haberte visto"- rió con tristeza- "Una vez encontró un video tuyo en mi celular, esa fue la pelea más fuerte que tuvimos"- aseguró.

"¿Qué video?"- curioseó el doctor y ambos se acercaron, tomando asiento a su lado.

Sacó el celular y pudo observar como una alegre Helga saludaba a la cámara, riendo mientras acomodaba varias esferas en el árbol de navidad en casa de Arnold.

.-.

_La rubia rió- "Ya para"- pidió con una sonrisa- "No me grabes"- advirtió falsamente molesta._

"_¿Por qué no?, eres muy bella"- contestó sin más el rubio, deleitándose de ponerla nerviosa y que varias veces tuviera que recoger las esferas que caían de sus manos- "Y me encanta como pareces niña pequeña alrededor del árbol"_

_La ojiazul rió de nuevo- "No es cierto"- su rubor era leve pero le daba un toque dulce._

"_Claro que sí, eres mi niña"- aseguró con ternura y la rubia le mandó un beso a la cámara, Arnold rió- "Me encanta como te queda mi sueter"_

"_Parezco Dopey"- aseguró ruborizada, el sueter azul bordados blancos en el centro, eran un par de tallas más grandes de lo que era ella, debido a la espalda del rubio._

"_Pues eres el Dopey más encantador que he visto en mi vida"- rió._

"_Arnold, Helga, vengan a tomar un poco de chocolate, pueden terminar de arreglar el árbol después"- anunció su mamá, quien llevaba tres tazas de chocolate en una bandeja._

_.-._

El video se detuvo y Arnold guardó su celular- "Jamás borré los videos que hicimos juntos y aún los tengo"- aseguró con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió- "Después de aquella pelea, llegué a pensar que me dejaría pero estaba sobre mí, de nuevo. Ya no sabía que hacer y la verdad, me cerré a todos, no quise aceptar la ayuda de nadie y en parte, fue debido a la influencia que ejercía Lynett sobre mí"- suspiró- "No me justifico, pues se supone que era quien ayudaba a todos con sus problemas y la voz de la razón de alguna manera. Pero al interesarme más en como me veían los demás y como lucía, dejé que que ella me cambiara. Sólo Gerald me ayudaba a mantenerme con los pies en la tierra o de lo contrario, seguramente hubiera terminado como ella. Mi problema fue el no querer admitir que me equivocaba"

"¿Y por qué no regresaste con Helga desde antes?"- preguntó interesado.

"Al principio no sabía en dónde estaba, pero después Brainy me dijo que estabas en la misma universidad que él"- negó suavemente- "Phoebe no quería decirme, aún está muy enojada conmigo por lo que te hice y no la culpo"- argumentó- "Cuando llegué a la universidad, quise acercarme a ti, pero me di cuenta que yo había provocado nuestra separación y por un tiempo, quise hacerme a la idea de que estabas mejor sin mí y que debía intentar rehacer mi vida, así como tu hacías la tuya. Evite durante el primer semestre el ala oeste de la universidad, donde tomabas la mayoría de tus clases y aunque Brainy muchas veces me dijo que fuera, jamás me dijo que te vio embarazada. Supongo que quería que yo viera para que hiciera algo, pero cada vez que pude, salía de ahí y mejor me iba al otro extremo de la universidad. Después de salir con muchas mujeres, me di cuenta de lo vacía que había estado mi vida y que la razón por la que me sentía raro, era porque no sabía que quería. Hasta que te vi acompañada de Michael, pero nunca pensé que fuera alguien importante"- comentó desanimado- "y a la vez, llegué a pensar que quizá habías encontrado a alguien más. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que sin ti, me sentía perdido, así que decidí acercarme a ti. Ya habías dado a luz"

"Nacieron a finales de Diciembre"- señaló, el rubio asintió.

"Jamás pensé que era por ellos que tenía antojos tan extraños y extravagantes"- sonrió melancólico y suspiró- "Esa vez que te vi, estábamos a mitad de Febrero, estuve esperando en el ala oeste desde Enero a verte, incluso falte todo un día a mis clases pero no pude verte. Cuando por fin te vi, quise hablarte pero entraste a clase, esperé a que salieras de clase a lado de la puerta pero un compañero fue a buscarme y no pude ver cuando saliste del salón. Te esperé afuera de ese salón varias veces, y todas las veces terminé sin hablar contigo, siempre pasaba algo y no podía hablarte. Una vez, incluso, te seguí a la biblioteca pero me parece que estabas en un grupo de estudio y por más que te hablaba o intentaba llamar tu atención, tu no me veías y después me sacaron de la biblioteca por escandaloso"- confesó entre risas.

"Estaba demasiado apurada en mi trabajo para poner atención en algo o alguien más"- aseguró triste, pues realmente no lo había escuchado ni lo había visto, no porque quisiera ser grosera en ese momento.

El rubio asintió de nuevo- "Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba coincidir contigo y como estaba en mi límite de asistencias, ya no podía seguir faltando a mis clases, así que cada vez que tenía una hora libre o no tenía clase, aprovechaba para ir al salón en que tuvieras clase en ese momento. No pudimos coincidir hasta aquel viernes, en la entrada de la uni"- comentó- "Llevaba bastante tiempo esperándote, ya me sabía tus horarios y de hecho, fue suerte que salieras por esa puerta, porque se supone que tenías clase hasta las seis. Creo que tuve una corazonada y por eso me dirigí a esa entrada"- confesó.

Helga no supo que decir en ese momento, había pasado por mil y un emociones mientras Arnold relataba su situación y aunque quería decirle que ya todo estaba perdonado y que podían volver a ser una pareja, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

"Arnold"- llamó el psicólogo.

"No eres un mártir"- le miró severa Helga, interrumpiendo al doctor.

El rubio sonrió resignado a aquella única respuesta de su parte- "No, lo sé"- aseguró- "Fui yo el que se dejó envenenar, todo esto pasó porque yo lo permití"- Helga asintió sin mostrar emociones.

"Pues que buen progreso, jóvenes"- comentó el psicólogo cerrando su libreta y dejándola sobre la charola donde se encontraban las tres tazas vacías.

* * *

_N/A: Segunda Sesión, terminada!_

_Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos. Se que me demoré horrores para actualizar pero las fiestas decembrinas son una fuente muy fuerte de la distracción y algunas otras situaciones, me tenían un tanto atada de manos y fuera de concentración, así que... Aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo._

_Y hablando de este, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Puedo decir que Arnold se abrió bastante y aclaró muchas cosas. Aún no sabemos sobre las sexonovias que tuvo pero eso lo iremos viendo poco a poco, con la intervención de la desquiciada que les sacará bastantes canas verdes a Arnold como a Helga, jojojojo._

_Que puedo decir de Helga, pues que se regocijó al ver a Arnold celoso jojo, y que a pesar de escuchar la verdad de lo que sucedía en la relación de Arnold con Lyentt, aún no le cree, así que va para largo que le de la mano al menos. Y dije algunas cosas que hicieron Michael y Helga (muchas gracias a Diana Carolina por el consejo y parte del diálogo XD, esa conversación aún me hace reír)_

_Fuera de eso, que tal el punto de vista de Gerald, Phoebe, Claire y Michael. Bastante densos a decir verdad, y se que muchas querrán matarme por el encuentro entre Michael y Helga pero es algo que iba a pasar en algún momento y créanme, aún vienen muchos más. Así que, prepárense._

_Que más puedo decir, más que GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!_

_Muchas gracias a **Yokashi, Sweet-Sol, Diana Carolina, Miss Cerezo, Belld-chan, Linaakane**por sus reviews, muchas gracias chicas por sus palabras de aliento, dudas, consejos, críticas, risas, muchísimas gracias. Así también agradezco a **Yokashi y Mitsuki-Akari** por añadir mi historia a su lista de Follow y Favorites! WOW QUE EMOCIÓN!_

_Y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por su apoyo en este fic. :)!_

_Nos leemos en un mes, mas o menos XD jajaja no se bien como iniciar el siguiente capítulo, lo dejé un poco difícil pero ustedes no se preocupen, que no abandonaré el proyecto!_

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Lebel27_

_PD. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO TARDÍOS! QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS Y PROPÓSITOS SE CUMPLAN ESTE AÑO Y QUE TENGAN BUENA SALUD, AMOR Y SEAN MUY FELICES._

_PD2. JAJA No se acabó el mundo ^o^jojo._


	9. Capítulo 7 Decisiones

Capítulo 7. Decisiones

"_Decir que me sentía extraña, era poco y no, no tenía nada que ver con mi periodo, simple y sencillamente, había buscado la forma de venganza más baja a la que podía recurrir y el muy idiota ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de que estaba con alguien más_"- sonrió para sus adentros, mientras hacía anotaciones en la hoja que tenía sobre el escritorio en ese momento- "_Y por extraño que sonase, deseaba que no hubiera pasado_"- suspiró- "_No me mal entiendan, me encantó la forma en la que Michael me hizo sentir mujer, en ese momento yo no quería pensar, ni que mis sentimientos de vergüenza o de amor intervinieran, sólo dejé de sentir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera placer. Sí, lo admito, me encantó el sexo con él y desgraciadamente, no he podido evitar compararlo con Arnold, quien al ser mi novio por tres años, era mucho más creativo a la hora del sexo de lo que fue Michael en estas dos ocasiones. Así que, desgraciadamente, no pude evitar pensar que era Arnold el que se adentraba en mí y me besaba... y se quedó corto ese Arnold inventado_"- suspiró de nuevo- "_No soy una santa y la verdad, deseo tener otro encuentro con Michael, ojalá sea esta tarde porque la verdad, lo necesito_"- mordió el lápiz y leyó por tercera vez el párrafo debajo del que había corregido, no podía concentrarse y la verdad, no le interesaba mucho- "_Soy humana, también tengo necesidades sexuales y como el cabezón está castigado, ahorita no puedo recurrir a él... aunque me gustaría..._"- suspiró- "_La verdad, aunque deseo ese encuentro, también me he arrepentido de él en unas cuantas ocasiones, más que nada porque sí todos dicen la verdad, Arnold no me ha engañado de ninguna forma desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, sino es que desde antes y eso... Eso me hace sentir muy confundida, porque por un lado, siento una felicidad extrema porque de verdad se está esforzando para reconciliarnos y aunque pueda comportarme como una maldita perra, también se reconocer su esfuerzo y me emociona de sobremanera el ver su esfuerzo. Por otro lado, me pregunto si no volverá ha hacerme lo mismo y si la verdad es, que todos se tragaron el cuento y quiere andar con dos a la vez. No puedo evitar pensar en ello pues, aunque aún le amo, no confío en él y básicamente, me ha..._"- miró su celular y sonrió con tristeza.

-_Acabo de llegar a casa y recoger a los niños, salí temprano del trabajo. Vamos por pañales- _leyó en su celular y observó la imagen donde se veía al rubio con los bebés en la carriola- _Te amo princesa hermosa_.

Helga suspiró de nuevo- "_Meloso a más no poder y a mí me encanta que sea así conmigo. Adoro cada detalle que me hace y lo amo más cada día y... A pesar de eso, todavía no puedo perdonarlo_"- su rostro se recargó sobre su mejilla y siguió corrigiendo el texto que leía.

"Helga"- la llamó su jefe desde su oficina y la rubia se dirigió de inmediato, cerrando tras de sí la puerta al entrar- "¿Segura que no hay problema?"- preguntó curioso al notarla algo distraída.

"Por supuesto"- aseguró la ojiazul, intentando lucir tranquila.

"De acuerdo, entonces espero que me tengas la mitad de la correcciones para antes de irnos"- aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Sí, señor"- asintió y regresó a su cubículo. Suspiró- "_¿Cómo se supone que me concentre si me siento __de esta forma?_"- pensó con molestia, leyó los siguientes dos párrafos e hizo anotaciones a los costados de la página- "_No sé que voy a hacer. Quisiera que Arnold me besara y me abrazara y me hiciera el amor, pero creo que no estoy lista, aún no_"-se dijo entristecida- "_Y lo único que hago es pensar en él y en Michael y comparar sus cuerpos desnudos y... hace mucho calor_"- sintió que su cuerpo emanaba más calor de lo normal y sólo atinó a deshacer su coleta, para enrollar su cabello formando un moño y sentir el frescor de la tarde en el cuello. Al ser verano, sentía un calor de los mil demonios y las oficinas recibían el calor del sol todo el día, lógicamente, el lugar se sentía como un horno a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Miró de nuevo su celular y después la rosa que tenía sobre su escritorio, con cierta tristeza y melancolía pues Arnold se había empeñado en hacerle llegar pequeños arreglos o detalles a su cubículo cada día, así como fotos de donde estaba en qué momento para que supiera que hacía y pudiera confiar en él de nuevo. Estas acciones la movían pero no lo suficiente, aún no era suficiente para ella.

Checó su reloj de pulso y notó que era las cuatro y media, aún le quedaban un par de horas más ahí antes de salir e ir a su casa, con sus hijos y con Arnold. Suspiró de nuevo. Esa semana, había empezado tranquila pero en la tarde del lunes, su jefe le había pedido que se quedase un hasta las seis esa semana, porque una de las editoras de planta tendría que faltar toda la semana y necesitaban terminar con las correcciones de un cliente para esa semana precisamente. Así que estaría sentada desde las ocho y media hasta las seis, hasta el viernes y el sábado también tendría que ir, de nueve a dos. Cubriría turno pero le pagarían por el tiempo extra. Sería una semana pesada y daba gracias a que estuvieran Phoebe y Gerlad, porque no quería llegar corriendo a la guardería por sus hijos, por lo menos la siguiente semana aún estarían y no se preocuparían por eso hasta Julio.

Arnold, por otra parte, cambió de horario, más por decisión de su jefe que por otra cosa y Helga sospechaba que Michael tenía que ver en eso, pero no quería pensarlo, precisamente por la situación en la que estaba. Menos ahora, menos cuando lo habían decidido.

Decir que era contradictorio pensar en Michael era poco, era su mejor amigo, su apoyo y su paño de lágrimas, lo que lo convertía en una persona muy importante en su vida pero no lo amaba como a Arnold, lo quería pero de eso a amarlo, había un trecho muy grande; lo interesante surgía cuando estaba tan herida, que definitivamente quería tener sexo con él y aunque la escuchaba, lo que más le interesaba era eso, porque habían hablado y habían acordado que no eran pareja, pero que podían compartir intimidad y que ninguno diría nada al respecto.

_Flashback_

_Iba saliendo de la oficina para ir al baño cuando sintió que una mano la jalaba hacia el descanso de las escaleras, entre el primero y el segundo piso. El edificio en el que trabajaba era pequeño, apenas mantenía a seis diferentes compañías en tres pisos y cada piso tenía su propio baño para mujeres y para hombres, justo a lado de las escaleras._

"_Se puede saber ¿qué haces?"- preguntó sin entender a su actitud pues otras veces la había visitado en el trabajo sin tanto drama._

"_Tenemos que hablar"- le dijo no muy seguro y es que, como poder estar seguro de algo con ella, si al siguiente segundo actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada._

"_Te escucho"- le miró intrigada, podía darse una idea de lo que quería hablar, pero aún así espera que no fuera eso._

_Michael caminaba de un lado para otro- "¿qué-ee"- movió su cabeza de forma negativa y volvió a caminar- "tu y yo"- volvió a negar. No sabía como plantearlo sin sonar raro._

_Helga sonrió- "Calma"- le miró enarcando una ceja y tocó su hombro, deteniéndolo automáticamente- "Es por lo del sábado, supongo"- atinó pues el rostro del castaño la miró con atención y esta suspiró- "Escucha, Mike, eres un tipo estupendo en serio pero...eh..."- como poner esa situación en palabras planas._

"_No quieres una relación"- comentó desalentado, si alguna vez sintió que podía tener una relación con ella, definitivamente ahora se le borraba de la mente._

_La rubia asintió- "No, no quiero una relación exclusiva, a decir verdad"- comentó algo avergonzada._

_El ojiazul le miró sorprendido, el sabía que su amiga no era de la clase de chicas que deciden tener una relación abierta, por lo que le desconcertaba bastante escuchar aquello. Pudo haber dicho que no quería repetirlo como la vez anterior, pero en cambio, le decía que no quería ser su novia._

"_Ok"- le miró dudoso- "¿Quieres...una relación...eh...abierta?"- dudó._

_La ojiazul negó. Quería proponerle algo pero le parecía demasiado pervertido e incluso irrespetuoso como para hacerlo, además no quería que se confundieran las cosas a la larga, por lo que quería dejar en claro lo que serían y obviamente, lo que no._

"_Digamos que... no es una relación lo que busco"- susurró con el rostro arrebolado._

_Michael la miró impresionado, pero de inmediato le besó con posesión, entendiendo a la perfección lo que ella quería, no por nada la conocía casi como la palma de su mano. Y precisamente ese casi, es lo que ocurría en ese momento._

"_Entonces"- suspiró excitado, recargando su frente sobre la de ella- "Entonces sólo quieres"- la rubia asintió._

_Ella sabía que era una decisión arriesgada, pero quería saber, quería intentar, quería probar... y quería hacerlo antes de caer de nuevo en las redes de Arnold Shortman._

_Helga lo separó un poco y lo miró consternada- "¿No te parece egoísta e insensible?"_

_El joven de gafas rió- "No, me parece... lógico"- dijo midiendo sus palabras, pues sabía que no había una certeza de que ella dejara a Shortman, así como no había una certeza de que él se involucrara con la joven ojimiel- "Sólo una duda"- le miro serio- "sólo será sexo, nada de emociones, sólo placer"- señaló y la rubia asintió sonrojada- "Somos amigos"_

"_Sí, sólo somos amigos"- sonrió con vergüenza- "que se revuelcan y se besan sin emociones"- aseguró- "Cuando sea sexo, sólo será sexo y cuando sea momento de limpiarnos las lágrimas, entonces será sólo eso y no más"- afirmó más para sí misma que para el pecoso._

"_De acuerdo"- afirmó él, sabiendo que podían o no romper esa regla llegando a determinado momento, y esperaba, por el bien de ambos, que sus emociones se mantuvieran apartadas porque de lo contrario, se meterían en muchos problemas. La besó de nuevo y la rubia rompió el beso._

"_Sólo una cosa más"- advirtió- "Nadie puede saberlo"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ni siquiera a Phoebe le había dicho de aquel encuentro, si bien se le había escapado la verdad en cierto momento, ahora cuidaba más que nunca lo que decía. No porque no le tuviera confianza, de hecho era porque insistía en que su determinación para con Arnold, era más una relación enfermiza del tipo obsesivo, que una relación sana, podría decir que próspera como la que tenían Phoebe y Gerald, pero la verdad es que era subjetivar demasiado por lo que prefería dejarlo en 'una relación sana'. Y extrañamente, le sugería que le diera la oportunidad a Mike para una relación a futuro.

No era una mala sugerencia pero simplemente no podía tomarla, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que no lo amaba de esa forma. Simple y sencillamente era sexo, sólo eso. Y ahora ese era el maldito problema, pues al cambiar Arnold de horario, tendrían que buscar momentos para el sexo y eso incluiría salidas en fin de semana, con o sin excusas de por medio.

La rubia suspiró- "_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_"- pensó preocupada, recargándose sobre el escritorio- "_Tal vez, debería hacer más simples las cosas y comenzar a ceder, quizá debería retractarme de lo que acordé con Michael_"- suspiró y tachó un par de párrafos, la redacción era extraña y ponía los verbos al final, logrando que no entendiese que era, aún si intentaba sonar como Yoda. Parecía como si hubieran puesto el párrafo con el propósito de confundir al lector. Puso un signo de interrogación y siguió estructurando- "_Me dijo tantas cosas durante la sesión que... ya no sé si seguir o no... Sé que el psicólogo pidió que pensáramos en lo que queríamos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo sé si regresar con Arnold es lo correcto? Sé lo que quiero, pero podría estar equivocada al tomar esa decisión._"- negó nuevamente, hizo anotaciones y siguió corrigiendo- "_Pero ya no sé... Pensé que podría pasar por alto las sesiones o por lo menos, escuchar a Arnold sin que me afectara pero de las dos sesiones que llevamos, está fue la que lo dejó más al descubierto, sabiendo perfectamente que podría utilizar aquello en su contra, aún así se abrió y... Quisiera poder resolver todo con el chasquido de mis dedos y ya. Así no tendría que tomar decisiones_"- suspiró y notó que estaba cerca de la mitad del libro, le faltaban pocas hojas para el límite y apenas eran las cinco y media.

Miró su celular de nuevo y esta vez, miró con ternura la pantalla, no había cambiado la foto y daba gracias a que Arnold no la había visto, pues sí así ya sospechaba que empezaba a doblar las manos, no quería imaginar cuando viera su teléfono.

Siguió corrigiendo hasta que escuchó la vibración de su celular al dejarlo sobre su escritorio, leyó el mensaje y sonrió, eran diez para las seis- "_Que Puntual_"- pensó y justo terminaba la última hoja que debía revisar para esa tarde, se levantó de su asiento y llevó el paquete al escritorio de su jefe.

"Gracias, Pataki. Nos vemos mañana"- dijo gentil el hombre.

"Hasta mañana, señor Fristhal"- se despidió y salió de la oficina para encontrarse a un rubio que la esperaba con una sonrisa desde el auto.

.-.-.-.

Al subir al séptimo piso de aquel altísimo edificio, se preguntaba constantemente porqué había aceptado la proposición de la rubia, si su propósito era no complicar las cosas. Por supuesto, muchas veces había fantaseado con que esta fuera su novia y si era posible que se diera a más, también, el único pero insignificante detalle era el hecho de que Helga amaba a Arnold y no había vuelta de hoja para eso. Insignificante porque la gente cambia ante un corazón herido y eso era algo que él esperó desde que empezó a tener sentimientos por ella.

No, no estaba enamorado de ella, pero definitivamente la veía como una mujer a la cual podía llegar a amar y respetar. Sólo que ella, no le correspondía de esa forma y más que confirmado estaba pues ese lunes se lo había hecho entender.

Sólo quería sexo, sólo eso y muchas veces, el sexo complicaba las relaciones de más. Y si además de eso, se sumaba el hecho de que debía mantenerse sin relaciones extra maritales por el detalle del 'matrimonio' de seis meses, además de mantenerlo en secreto, era obvio que estaban complicando la situación, más de lo normal.

Y siendo más realista, ¿qué probabilidad había de que no saliera herido al estar en medio?

Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que Helga lo estaba usando y sí, lo usaba porque no quería una relación ni se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio. Esto lo mantenía un poco desconcertado, pues si bien aprendió con ella que una relación no podía basarse sólo en el sexo, mucho menos ella quien le había dejado en claro en más de una ocasión, que no era una mujer de una relación pasajera sino de algo estable y que hacer eso era una especie de miedo al compromiso; no podía entender porque ahora si lo hacía. De ser por Arnold, tenía dos opciones, podía hacerlo de forma consciente y querer vengarse de esa forma o podía hacerlo de forma inconsciente, algo que no sonaba mucho a ella, por lo regular todo lo planeaba y manipulaba a su antojo.

Además, no sabía si en algún momento se lo diría con la meta de dañarlo. Ese era otro punto, ella jamás se atrevería a lastimarlo a pesar de lo que el idiota le hizo y es que, aunque muchas veces le hizo claro el hecho de que le parecía desesperante, obsesivo y enfermo su amor por Arnold, ella lo seguía amando tan ciegamente como el primer día y por eso, jamás le hizo nada. Ni a él, ni a la dichosa Lynett, ni a ninguna otra joven con la que supo él estaba. Incluso, su actitud llegaba a hartarlo, pues si bien no consideraba del todo un amor sano, tampoco entendía para que hacerse el corazón pedazos si podía estar con él y arreglarlo todo.

Hablando se entiende la gente pero para su desgracia, Helga no era mucho de hablar de sus emociones a menos que no tuviera de otra y tuviera que sacarlos, tal como sucedió la semana pasada y aunque no habían hablado de ello más que el lunes y a muy grandes rasgos; tenía, debía y necesitaba preguntarle acerca de sus sentimientos, pues al conocerla como lo hacía, sabía que en algún momento todo esto le empezaría a afectar y entonces, el pagaría todos los platos rotos.

¿Y qué necesidad tenía? Era el puro capricho de estar con ella cuando sabía que no debía, no porque no la quisiera, sino que su interés por otra persona iba en aumento y tampoco quería sentirse como un traidor a su corazón y sin entenderlo muy bien, al objeto de su afecto. Por un lado, hacía feliz a Helga y por el otro, se terminarían haciendo miserables por el simple y sencillo hecho de que seguramente no terminarían juntos.

"_¿Y si fuera así?_"- se preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano y no era nada nuevo, tampoco le daba esperanzas.

Pero que debía hacer, ¿cruzarse de brazos? Así que sí, estaba en medio y no sabía bien que hacer.

"Todo es malo, más si estás en medio"- sonó en su cabeza de forma dulce sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja frente a él.

"Dije que estás en medio, Michael"- indicó por segunda vez- "Necesito dejar unos archivos en el almacén y tú estás enfrente de la puerta"- sonrió mostrándole un varios folders entre sus brazos.

"Te ayudo"- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el paquete y ella se disponía a abrir la puerta- "_Tú eres el otro punto_"- pensó pues aunque no sabía sobre los sentimientos de esta, sabía que no le era indiferente pero si no se atrevía a invitarla a salir era porque no quería sentir su rechazo.

Sabía de su situación y no quería que pensara que le tenía lástima o algo por el estilo, pues a pesar de que siempre le ha demostrado su apoyo sincero, no desea que esta lo malinterprete, suficiente tenía con que sospechara que le gustaba de más y de vez en cuando, sacara algún comentario mordaz.

"Muchas gracias"- agradeció al tiempo que abría un archivero y metía los folders en grupos de cinco, debido a su grosor.

"No hay de qué"- aseguró el castaño.

"Tu padre te está esperando"- anunció al tiempo que cerraban la puerta del almacén después de salir de él. Michael asintió- "Nos vemos luego, mi caballero de brillante armadura"- rió, caminando en sentido contrario a la oficina de su jefe.

No pudo evitar ver sus piernas largas y torneadas debajo de su falda negra plisada ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas, tenía pecas tras estas y su caminar gatuno le hizo entre abrir ligeramente la boca.

"Hijo, podrías dejar de ver las piernas de mi asistente y concentrarte en que tu boca mantenga la saliva en su lugar"- ordenó en voz alta, logrando que el castaño se ruborizara violentamente al sentir las miradas indiscretas de parte de un par de abogados que reían sin discreción.

"Muchas gracias padre"- respondió entre dientes, girándose hacia la oficina de su progenitor y sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

El ojigris le miró con interés, sonrió ligeramente y tomo asiento frente a su hijo- "¿Aún estás perdiendo el tiempo?"- espetó sin más.

El ojiazul rodó sus ojos y enarcó una ceja- "¿Aún quieres que siga trabajando para ti?"- atacó, no era la primera vez que iniciaban una conversación de esa forma y estaba muy seguro de que no sería la última.

Su padre sonrió y caminó hasta sentarse sobre su escritorio, frente a su hijo- "¿Puedo saber cuál es tu interés en la señora Pataki?"- preguntó interesado.

Michael enarcó una ceja- "¿Es en serio?"- cuestionó- "Creí que habíamos zanjado ese tema desde hace mucho"- aclaró.

"Seguramente sabes que el señor Shortman y la señora Pataki, están en periodo de prueba para crear un matrimonio o mínimo, para ser buenos padres y arreglar una custodia compartida"- argumentó, el pecoso asintió.

"Sé perfectamente lo del caso"- le analizó con la mirada- "_¿A dónde quieres llegar?_"- se preguntó, sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre- "¿Cuál es el punto?"

"El punto es que si sólo es una amiga, tal y como dices, entonces no tendrás ningún problema con alejarte de ella unos cuantos meses"- aclaró, sabía que su hijo era listo y que pediría explicaciones, lo esperaba.

"¿Por qué me estas pidiendo esto?"- preguntó interesado- "Antes no tenías ningún problema con que yo estuviera con Helga"- aseguró- "¿A qué viene tu repentino interés por mi relación con ella?"- algo no le gustaba y no iba a parar de preguntar hasta obtener todas las respuestas.

Su padre sonrió y caminó hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio- "Bueno, digamos que más que interés por ella, es interés por él"- aseguró.

"¿Entonces esto es por tu esclavo número dos?"- preguntó con interés pero sin dejar de sonar escéptico.

"Algo así"- afirmó- "Además, supongo que tu no estás en desacuerdo con que ellos recuperen su relación, porque sólo son amigos"- argumentó- "Así que, el concentrarte en tus futuros prospectos será sumamente sencillo"- aseguró.

"_Y dale con lo mismo_"- rodó sus ojos y suspiró- "Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me metas en tus fusiones ni en tus juegos maquiavélicos para encontrarme esposa"- sentenció, masajeando sus sienes. Le era muy difícil no perder la paciencia con su padre y gritarle, podría ser la persona más paciente del mundo, pero aún así, siempre había quien lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Bueno, pero como sabes si son o no de tu agrado, si nunca les das una oportunidad"- aseguró su padre- "Laura..."

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde su padre- "Es una antipática"- argumentó.

"Mabel"- nombró.

"Niña consentida"- argumentó- "No puede alejarse de sus padres ni por un segundo, parece una niña pequeña"

Su padre rió un poco- "Eleonor"- nombró un poco después.

"Duerme con varios hombres en la semana"- aseguró al verlo a su lado- "No quieres saber"

El hombre de cabello castaño y canoso alzó sus hombros con desdén- "Tara"

Negó suavemente- "Tiene una extraña afición con los gatos de peluche"

"Naomi"

"Es lesbiana"

El hombre de ojos grises le miró sorprendido- "No creo que ni su padre lo sepa"

Michael negó- "No, su madre si pero se hace de la vista gorda"- aclaró.

"Carol"

"Grita por todo"- aclaró mirando al techo con remordimiento- "Es imposible ir al cine a ver cualquier película"

"Stephanie"

"No tiene cerebro"- la mirada severa de su progenitor le hizo alzar sus hombros.

"Camile"

"Sólo quiere dinero"- lo miró con reproche- "Sí, es muy malo"- espetó.

"Miranda"

"Acosadora"- comentó incómodo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

"Abigail"

"¿La gótica con delirios de bruja?"- le miró con cara de '_¿en serio?'_, negó agitando su cabello- "¿Haz hablado con ella siquiera?"- era incluso rara para él, y él era raro.

"Anthony, no puedes encontrarle un defecto a cada chica que te presento"- opinó.

"No es a cada chica"- aseguró mirándolo de reojo, sabía que cuando utilizaba su segundo nombre era porque quería algo- "Sólo que las conozco y terminan arruinando su belleza"- aclaró- "No puedo contraer matrimonio con alguien que no soporto ni soportaré por el resto de mis días"- argumentó.

Shultz padre suspiró- "Sabes que los matrimonios arreglados son..."

El hijo le miró severo- "No busco un matrimonio arreglado. Puede que tu y mi madre hayan sido un acuerdo por parte de los abuelos"

"Y aún así, nos amamos"- aseguró.

"Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que aplique a mi caso. Las mujeres de hoy son demasiado banales y materialista, no les interesa lo que uno sepa, sino lo que uno representa monetariamente. Me he encontrado con un sin fin de mujeres que son así y sólo **una** es diferente a todas ellas"- argumentó serio. No le gustaba la idea, muy aparte de que se le hacía una costumbre desagradable y que violaba el derecho de libertad, no era su ideal de matrimonio. Sonaría cursi, pero el SÍ creía en el amor verdadero y era justo lo que quería, pero todavía no podía abrirse a ella por un sin fin de razones que le frenaban y que sabía podía tirarlas por la borda, pero la realidad era que tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

"¿Y qué me dices de Claire?"

Iba a refutar pero de inmediato se detuvo, lo miró sin entender- "Ninguna de las hijas de tus asociados o conocidos se llama Claire"- aclaró.

Su padre bufó- "Por supuesto que no"- afirmó- "Pero he visto como la miras y como actúas cuando estás cerca de ella"- puntualizó.

Anthony se avergonzó y tosió disimuladamente- "¿Y qué si lo hago? Está fuera de mi liga por ser hija de uno de tus clientes, ¿no?"- indicó. Sabía de antemano que, la relación de abogado y cliente era muy rígida por lo que no podía ni debía pasar esa línea para evitar un conflicto de intereses.

Su padre sonrió ampliamente- "Bueno, sí pero por lo regular, no me escuchas"- aseguró- "Sabes que tu madre y yo, no nos opondríamos"- comentó mirando la ciudad.

El joven rodó los ojos- "Eso dices ahora"- afirmó- "Pero cuando se tornen demasiado serias las cosas, a ti no te va a parecer y vas a hacer lo que sea para que la deje o ella me deje. Representaría una mala fusión"- negó con suavidad- "No voy a hacerle daño, ilusionándola con que tenemos algo que puede llegar a más y no va a pasar. Yo puedo oponerme a tus deseos, pero lo mismo le hiciste a Mary, no te pareció que nuestra relación se tornara demasiado seria y moviste todas tus influencias para enviarla al otro lado del mar"- aseguró dolido- "¿Crees que no me sé tu juego?"- le miró esperando una respuesta pero su padre le miró impasible- "Es más, me atrevo a decir que si mi interés por Helga fuera seriamente romántico, serías capaz de cualquier cosa para evitar que estuviera con ella porque casarme con una madre soltera es mal visto dentro de tu círculo de 'amigos'"- arremetió- "No soy uno más de tus peones que puedes mover a tu antojo con tal de que todo funcione como a ti te gusta y a ti te parece"- señaló bastante molesto- "Así que, tendrás que buscar a alguien más para que se case con una de tus propuestas. Yo no voy a hacerlo"- aseguró- "Y deja a Claire fuera de todo esto, que no te ha hecho nada"- puntualizó antes de salir hecho un volcán de la oficina de su padre, dando un portazo.

.-.-.-.

Golpeó suavemente su pequeña espalda, intentando consolarla de alguna forma, pero la realidad era que no podía hacerlo. Por más que la mecía, no podía consolarla. Lloraba y lloraba con dolo, pidiendo que le ayudaran a superar aquello que la hacía sentir tan mal.

"¿Qué crees que tenga?"- preguntó preocupado.

La rubia tomó el termómetro y de inmediato buscó un frasco con gotero en una de las mesas de noche.

Negó suavemente- "No es normal que tenga treinta y ocho de temperatura"- comentó preocupada- "Acuéstala en tus brazos y trata de que no meta la mano"- pidió al tiempo que del gotero salían un par de gotas moradas que terminaron en su boca y resbalaron por su garganta.

Geraldine hija, hizo una mueca de desagrado y trató de llevarse sus manitas a su boca pero su padre se lo impidió.

"¿No dijo nada el doctor?"- preguntó preocupado, la sentía tan caliente entre sus brazos que temía le pasara algo peor, no quería ni soltarla.

"No"- negó- "Sólo dijo que la vería en una hora"

"¡EN UNA HORA!"- exclamó el rubio, interrumpiéndola- "¿!QUÉ NO ENTIENDE ESE TIPO QUE LE PUEDE PASAR ALGO MUY MALO A MI HIJA!? NO ES NORMAL ESTA TEMPERATURA"

Helga lo miró con ternura y tocó su mano- "Calma, ella va a estar bien. Por lo regular no se enferma, sólo cuando hay cambios de temperatura, es muy sensible"- aclaró.

Arnold asintió con ganas de llorar y la ojiazul tocó su rostro, este inconscientemente cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella y la besó con dulzura, a lo cual la joven sonrió con más confianza. Sus miradas se dirigieron a la nena entre los brazos de su padre y confirmaron que su respiración era mucho más tranquila y su temperatura comenzaba a descender.

"Voy a preparar la pañalera y a Aidan, mientras prepara a Geri, trata de no cubrirla demasiado o la temperatura volverá a dispararse"- pidió.

Helga preparó la pañalera y unas mantas para cubrir a sus hijos, mientras Arnold cobijaba a la pequeña Eleonor con una manta ligera para evitar que volviera a subirle la temperatura.

El camino al consultorio fue tenso y largo, aún cuando eran sólo veinte minutos los que habían pasado, para el rubio parecía una eternidad y su mirada inquieta, no dejaba de posarse en su hija por el retrovisor cada vez que espejeaba.

La rubia tocó su brazo y le sonrió con tranquilidad- "Va a estar bien"- susurró intentando calmarlo, y este asintió aún con el ceño fruncido.

Ella también estaba preocupada y sabía que al menos uno debía estar calmado para evitar cualquier incidente. Además, el que ambos se pusieran en ese estado de alerta, no le ayudaba a ninguno.

Para cuando llegaron al consultorio del doctor, la sala de espera parecía estar en guerra, niños corrían de un lado para otro, saltaban en los sillones y gritaban cuando algún otro le quitaba un juguete, incluso gritaban si su respectivo padre o madre les regañaba; claro está, los gritos también provenían de algunos que se mantenían en brazos de alguno de sus progenitores, llorando con desconsuelo por el dolor que sentían en sus pequeños cuerpos.

"¡Oh, señorita Pataki!"- le llamó una joven de cabello negro, casi gritando sobre las voces de los niños y agitando su mano para llamar su atención.

La rubia la miró y se dirigió hacia ella con algo de dificultad, intentando no pisar a ningún niño que se escabullía entre sus piernas o algún juguete que había olvidado en la alfombra, siendo seguida por el padre de sus hijos, quien veía sorprendido el ambiente.

Por una extraña razón, llegó a pensar que el consultorio sería un lugar tranquilo y con ambiente depresivo, pero al ver a los niños jugando y una extraña musiquita que se escuchaba en la habitación, le pareció algo completamente extraño y diferente. Como si hubiera entrado a una especie de dimensión en la cual, sus oídos zumbaban y su cuerpo sentían algo de vértigo.

"Sasha"- la nombró- "¿Ya podemos pasar?"

"Por supuesto"- sonrió y los condujo a la oficina del doctor, tocó un par de veces y después se abrió la puerta.

"Helga"- saludo con simpleza el hombre, no tenía más de treinta aunque su cabello y las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos al sonreír indicasen lo contrario.

"Buenas noches"- saludó la joven.

"Buenas noches"- saludó Arnold, extendiendo su mano y sintiéndose un poco más relajado al pasar la zona de guerra.

"Aaah, entonces tu eres el padre de los pequeños"- comentó al tiempo que lo miraba con atención y extendía su mano.

"Arnold Philip Shortman"- anunció, sintiéndose examinado y algo interesado por el hecho de haberlo relacionado tan rápido.

"Walter Benson"- contestó- "Supongo que te habrá conmocionado toda la acción que pasa en la recepción"- señaló sonriendo y ambos tomaron asiento.

Arnold sonrió- "Bueno, no recuerdo haber sido tan inquieto cuando era pequeño"- comentó.

"La mayoría de nosotros no lo recuerda, es muy difícil recordar algo de cuando teníamos menos de cinco años, incluso es poco probable que recuerdes la primera vez que tu madre te dio de comer"- atinó y el ojiverde negó- "Entonces, llevemos a la pequeña a la cama de observación para poder evaluarla"- indicó.

Shortman miró a Helga y esta asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos siguieron al doctor hacia la camilla, el rubio colocó suavemente a su hija sobre el lecho y la miró con preocupación, hacía pocos minutos que su temperatura subía de nuevo.

El doctor sacó un termómetro de su bata y apuntó a la frente de la nena- "treinta y nueve, tres"- señaló al ver el resultado- "Señor Shortman"- llamó al tiempo que sacaba una par de compresas de un pequeño refrigerador a lado de la ventana y lcolocaba uno sobre la frente de Eleonor mientras le daba el segundo al rubio- "Necesito que pase esto sobre el cuerpo de su hija, debemos bajar su temperatura de la forma más natural posible o de lo contrario, debería aplicar una inyección de Tylenol para bajar su temperatura"-tocó su estómago un leve gesto de dolor proyectó la pequeña castaña en su rostro, utilizó su estetoscopio para escuchar el estómago de la pequeña, moviéndolo de un lado al otro del torso de esta- "¿Hace cuánto tomó la medicina su hija?"- preguntó el doctor.

"Cerca de una hora"- respondió sin más la ojiazul.

El doctor asintió, tomó su metro y midió a la pequeña- "Bueno, pues su hija tiene una pequeña infección en el estómago, nada de qué preocuparse"- comentó, relajando levemente las miradas de ambos rubios- "¿Ingirió algo que no debía?"- preguntó interesado pero ambos negaron- "¿Cómo han sido sus heces? ¿Ha hecho con moco o con sangre?"

"Con un poco de moco"- comentó el cabeza de balón.

"Ya"- asintió el doctor- "¿Va a la guardería?"- ambos asintieron- "Entonces podría ser que agarró algún juguete de otro niño y se lo llevó a la boca, es algo muy normal"- sacó de su bata el termómetro y volvió a apuntarlo a la cabeza de la pequeña- "treinta y siete, seis. Al menos, ya bajó un poco".

Cargó a la nena hacia la báscula y la colocó en el pequeño asiento sobre esta, calculó su peso y después se la entregó a su padre. Caminó hasta su escritorio y comenzó a escribir la receta para la pequeña, con respecto a su peso, más que a su talla.

"Ya puede tirar la compresa, señor Shortman"- aseguró al ver que volvía a pasarla por el cuerpo de la pequeña. Ambos tomaron asiento frente al doctor- "Deberán darle esta medicina"- ordenó el doctor al mostrarles la suspensión y entregársela a Helga- "Cada seis horas y esta otra, cada cuatro horas"- les mostró un segundo frasco y también se lo entregó a la rubia- "Si tiene fiebre, puede tomar tylenol infantil y repetir la suspensión cada ocho horas. Todo durante siete días, si la infección no cede, debemos mandar a hacer un cultivo para determinar el tipo de infección que tiene. Si el pequeño comienza con síntomas, lo mejor es que lo traigan para que así podamos establecer las medicinas que pueden dársele"- Arnold lo miró sin entender- "Verá, señor Shortman, aunque sus hijos sean mellizos y se enfermen al mismo tiempo, no siempre funcionarán las mismas medicinas ni las mismas dosis en ambos, ya que su sistema funciona diferente. Por lo que recomiendo tratar a cada paciente de forma individual, aún si son gemelos, es mejor tratarlos individualmente, pues el riesgo de empeorar la situación de uno de los dos es posible. Así que, los veré en estos días si la pequeña no mejora o si el pequeño se enferma"- aseguró, les entregó la receta y el rubio estrechó su mano.

"¿Cuánto va a ser?"- el doctor sonrió, entregándole la factura- "¿Seguro?"- preguntó el ojiverde al ver la cantidad.

"Por supuesto, si por trabajo no paramos"- aseguró el pediatra- "Vayan con mi secretaria y dejen su pago"- indicó- "Espero verlo de ahora en adelante en todas las consultas, señor Shortman"

.-.-.-.

Tal vez la situación era un tanto preocupante, tal vez no. Lo cierto era que no podían decidir sobre sus amigos o guiarlos como si fuesen niños pequeños. Además de que el tiempo se les acababa, también estaba el hecho de que cada pareja debía seguir su vida.

Ahora ellos habían salido desde la mañana, razón por la que los bebés habían asistido a la guardería. Suponía que no era un gran cambio pues a principio de esa semana, Arnold había cambiado de horario y ahora trabajaba de nueve a cinco, lo que quería decir que tanto su horario como el de Helga eran parecidos y estarían mucho más tiempo juntos por las tardes.

No estaban seguros si esto había ocurrido por intervención directa de Arnold o por pura suerte, y cualquiera que fuera la razón, era una situación que beneficiaba a todos, a pesar de las 'quejas' de parte de la rubia, quien no podía lucir más encantada ante este cambio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ellos, pero sí por el distraído rubio, algo que los sorprendía y no lo hacía a la vez.

Y fuera de eso, habían decidido que al menos ese día, se lo darían a ellos. Ser niñeras de tiempo completo era abrumante y más cuando al parecer los niños eran jóvenes adultos de casi veinte años.

"¡Ay, mira Gerald!"- gritó emocionada Phoebe, señalando el aparador donde se encontraba un hermoso y gigantesco oso de peluche color miel, que tenía un enorme lazo en el cuello y entre sus patas, un corazón rojo que decía_** I Love U**_, bordado en dorado- "¿No es bonito?"- preguntó con dulzura.

El moreno, que perfectamente la conocía y sobretodo su tono de 'lo quiero, cómpramelo', sonrió ante ello y decidió entrar a la tienda para después salir con él en brazos.

"Toma princesa"- dijo al tiempo que se lo entregaba y esta sonreía hasta casi cerrar los ojos.

"Gracias amor"- agradeció abrazando con dulzura el osito.

Sí, dulzura desbordante que a pesar de ser doctora, era notable. O quizá fuera porque iba en el primer año de medicina y aún no trataba por completo a los pacientes, aún faltaban de tres a cinco años de residencia y conociéndola, podían ser tres e incluso dos, pero también sabía de su manía por tener todo perfecto y aunque algunas veces le volvía loco, debía reconocer que gracias a esto, las cosas salían mejor de lo que las planeaba.

Amaba a Phoebe por sobretodas las cosas, la adoraba, la idolatraba y desde el momento en que comenzaron a vivir juntos, se dio cuenta de que quería estar así por el resto de sus vidas. Que al principio fue una experiencia atemorizante y por mucho, estresante, poco a poco tomaron un rumbo y fueron haciendo rutina.

No, nunca estuvieron al punto de querer separarse pero sí de no querer verse por uno o dos días, lógicamente, al tercer día de no hablarse, ambos doblaban las manos y se reconciliaban haciendo el amor como conejos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le daba risa el hecho de que se enojaran, al principio, porque la pasta de dientes estuviese apretada de un extremo y no de la mitad o si dejaba la toalla mojada en el piso y no colgada ya sea en el respaldo de una silla o en el tendedero. Su relación era muy especial, pues supieron complementarse desde el primer instante y era por eso que ahora seguían.

La monotonía era casi nula y más que nada porque al estar tan inmersos en los estudios, sus ratos libres eran precisamente eso, libres. Se la pasaban juntos, de un lado para otro, viendo películas, paseando por los parques, escuchando música o leyendo un libro, acompañado de su otra mitad. Habían aprendido a ser individuales estando juntos y obviamente, habían aprendido a darle su espacio a cada quien cuando lo necesitaban, incluso dentro de la misma habitación.

Por supuesto, los problemas ocurrían desde lo más básico como olvidar un jabón, como las compañeras de carrera de Gerald que por todos los medios intentaban seducirlo y llamar su atención, pero si algo había aprendido perfectamente de la situación de Helga y Arnold era el hecho de que meterse en problemas de gratis por un par de piernas, no lo valían y mucho menos, destruir su relación, algo tan factible y tangible que de igual forma podía convertirse en invisible, algo tan maravilloso y perfecto con sus imperfecciones, que sin importar que fuera una actriz o tuviera mucho dinero o tuviera un excelente cuerpo, no lo valían.

Toda su relación, lo que Phoebe representaba para él, todo lo que habían logrado, no iba a echarlo por la borda sólo por unos instantes de placer que ni le hacían falta, ni necesitaba de otra persona que no fuera SU PHOEBE.

Así que, esa inseguridad que Arnold pudo tener, en él no existía y de lo único que podía estar inseguro es del color del smokin que quería para su boda en un futuro no muy lejano. Fuera de eso, incluso sabían cuántos hijos querían tener y con que intervalos de tiempo.

Sí, lo suyo era para siempre. Ambos lo habían decretado y aún sin papel firmado, lo afirmaban ante los demás. Ellos, Gerald y Phoebe, eran y siempre serán los Esposos Johanssen-Heyerdahl. Claro, sólo falta aclarar esto último pues unir sus apellidos no era malo, pero sólo falta dialogarlo con calma.

.-.-.-.

Después de verlo entrar a la oficina de su padre, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el comentario del progenitor de este, dejó salir el aire con cautela para después recargarse por completo sobre la pared. Sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla por mucho tiempo más y que su corazón saldría desbocado hasta caer sobre sus manos. Mordió sus labios con una sonrisa y después se enderezó, debía continuar con su rutina para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Empezar el día de una forma tan agradable, lograba mejorar su estado de ánimo y es que, aunque no lo pareciera frente a Arnold y sus amigos, le había afectado el hecho de enterarse de que Helga había salido con Michael.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, pues no había una relación de por medio ni mucho menos una declaración por parte de alguno. Sí, a ella le fascinaba provocarlo con la firme intención de que le invitase a salir o le dijera algo más que sólo reírse, pero jamás lo había hecho y bueno, debía seguir intentando.

Quería sentir celos por Helga, que fuera más sencillo el quitarle a Michael pero no podía. Estimaba a Helga por muchísimas razones, una de ellas era el simple y sencillo hecho de que le gustaba.

Sí, así de simple, le gustaba Helga Geraldine Pataki, la encontraba sumamente atractiva y le encantaba su forma de ser. Pero no se metería en esa relación, porque a pesar de los problemas que tienen ella y Arnold, sabe que son el uno para el otro y jamás se la quitaría a Arnold. Y sólo podría si a ella también le gustaran las mujeres, pero como no era así, tampoco lo haría. Los respetaba porque los estimaba y los quería, a ambos.

Pero con Michael era diferente, pues cuando conversaban podía sentir que las famosas mariposas le hicieran estragos en el estómago y le dieran escalofríos cuando le llegaba a dar la mano o rozar el brazo o tuviera algún contacto. No podía evitarlo, lo había escuchado, le había ayudado y se había convertido en su amiga aún cuando su propósito era alejarse de cualquier relación. Él apareció en su vida como por arte de magia y el hecho de que ella pudiera tener ese trabajo gracias al padre de este, le facilitaba la situación de verlo y tratar con él.

Lo amaba, lo sabía, pero no sabía lo que él sentía y por mucho que los sonrojos, los piropos y demás insinuaciones estuviesen presentes, nada es más claro que cuando te lo dicen a la cara: Te amo. Y eso era lo que quería ella.

Ahora, ¿porque no quitarle a Michael a Helga, si ella pertenecía a Arnold?

Por la maldita estupidez de querer lo mejor para el ser amado y maldecía que fuera así porque si fuera más egoísta, le arrebataría a Michael. ¿Pero sería justo?

¿Qué hay de Helga?

¿Qué hay de Michael?

¿Qué hay de Arnold?

"_¿Qué hay de mí?_"- se preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba frente a su cubículo, miró a su lado y pudo notar que sus tardes serían un poco más solitarias debido a la ausencia del rubio. Suspiró resignada- "_Ay que ver la tremenda suerte que tiene el tonto_"- pensó alegre.

Ahora que Arnold estaría todas las tardes con Helga, podía estar segura que ambos se reconciliarían pues por mucho que quieras, no puedes evadir a la persona que vive contigo en el mismo lugar, sobretodo si tiene que hablar con él por sus hijos.

Sonrió con algo más de esperanza.

Sabía que Helga y Michael eran amigos desde que iniciaron la carrera, lo que no sabía era si ella albergaba algún sentimiento de amor hacia este. No lo sabía precisamente porque no le había preguntado pero sentía que sería una total impertinencia el preguntarle específicamente su relación con el castaño, por lo que le habían comentado tanto los pelinegros como el mismo Arnold, es que su relación de amigos con derecho podía ser cierta y de ser así, ¿cuál sería la posición de Helga en este momento?

No quería inmiscuirse, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que indagar y si eso la dejaba al descubierto, pues que fuera así. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría guardarse sus sentimientos sin que se notaran o bien, sin perderlo pero por lo que veía, pudo haberlo perdido desde hace mucho incluso.

Se cruzó de brazos con tristeza.

Michael le había comentado de una joven que quería pero que no podía estar con ella por ciertos impedimentos sociales y económicos por parte de su padre.

Quería ser esa joven. Lo deseaba de todo corazón...

_Flashback_

"_Buenas tardes"- contestó en señal de despedida mientras el hombre canoso asentía._

"_Te espero desde las siete de la mañana"- anunció._

_Esta giró su rostro para contestar y en ese momento, chocó con otra persona que precisamente iba en dirección contraria a ella, logrando que ambos se empujaran contra la pared._

"_Lo lamento"- comentó la joven mirando al piso._

"_Oh, no te preocupes, ¿cómo está tu papá?"- preguntó la voz familiar y al alzar su vista, se encontró con Michael frente a ella._

"_¿Nos conocemos?"- preguntó interesada._

_El castaño asintió con una sonrisa y extendió su mano y esta la estrechó- "Conozco a tu padre, Herbert Davis, nos mostró una foto de su familia cuando estábamos con su caso. Soy Michael Shultz"- se presentó- "Tu eres la única hija del señor Davis"- esta asintió- "¿Está bien tu papá?"_

_La joven jaló su mano de forma nerviosa y apresurada, para esconderla tras ella y sonreír con algo de vergüenza- "Eh, sí... sí lo está"- contestó abochornada por su actitud- "Viene a cumplir con el trato por su ayuda"- aseguró- "Comienzo mañana"- anunció._

_Michael sonrió ampliamente- "Eso quiere decir, que nos veremos con más frecuencia"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Lo cierto era, que estaba segura que era Helga, pues durante el tiempo que le contó sobre ella, siempre notó un brillo especial en sus ojos y como una amplia sonrisa, iluminaba su rostro cada vez que hablaba de ella.

"_Helga ama a Arnold, ¿y Michael en dónde queda?_"- se preguntó inquieta- "_Ojalá sea sólo una suposición, pero si Helga y Michael de verdad son algo... Arnold no sólo probará lo que hizo, sino que además, terminará deshecho... Igual yo_"- suspiró apesadumbrada. No quería pensar en el hecho de perderlo pero no sabía que hacer.

Escuchó que la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, se azotaba con violencia, por lo que se asomó al pasillo y logró ver como un enfurruñado castaño caminaba hasta el elevador y esperaba a que el ascensor llegara.

Puedo notar como tronaba sus nudillos y su pie pataleaba constantemente. Estaba muy molesto y deseaba ir en su ayuda pero sus piernas parecían no querer responder a su orden. Para cuando comenzó a caminar en su dirección, el elevador ya había cerrado sus puertas.

"_Michael, ¿tendré alguna oportunidad contigo?_"- se preguntó temerosa de que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo.

.-.-.-.

"Vamos a tener que mantenerla vigilada"- comentaba el rubio al entrar al departamento con su hija entre sus brazos, Helga asintió- "Creo que, dormirá conmigo esta noche, me tiene muy preocupado que su temperatura suba y baje así nada más"- aseguró y la madre de los pequeños volteó a verlo intrigada- "¿Qué? Es mi hija, no voy a hacerle nada"- comentó desconcertado acentuando su enunciado con el gesto en su rostro.

"... Sí... es sólo..."- no sabía como responder pues después de todo, ella había sido la única en estar a lado de sus hijos desde que nacieron y podía contar con las manos, las ocasiones en las que se habían quedado sus amigos o su hermana a ayudarle cuando enfermaban.

"¿Te molesta que la cuide?"- preguntó consternado, la rubia lo miró a sus preocupados ojos verdosos y sólo atinó a negar cerrando sus orbes azuladas.

"No, es sólo que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo yo sola"- comentó entristecida.

El rubio asintió en señal de comprensión y besó su frente- "Lo sé y lo siento"- alzó su rostro por la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron- "Jamás dejaré de pedirte perdón por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, pero puedo asegurarte que no volverás a estar sola pues yo no volveré a dejarte"- aseguró.

La joven madre miró con intensidad los ojos de Shortman, intentando encontrar algún rastro de mentiras ocultas, alguna señal de flaqueza pero sólo pudo encontrar la dura y fuerte voluntad y verdad, esto le hizo evadir su mirada para después sentir como los labios de su adorado cabeza de balón, depositaban un cálido y suave beso en la comisura de su boca.

Arnold la miró con una sonrisa de complicidad, algo sonrojado- "¿Quieres ver una película?"- preguntó de forma tímida.

Pataki tocó inconscientemente con sus dedos donde los labios del ojiverde habían estado y a pesar de su desprecio de las situaciones anteriores, esta vez él le sorprendió y ella no pudo negarse, ni siquiera quiso reprocharle nada. Asintió con una sonrisa y el sonrió de forma más amplia.

"_Tal vez, el viejo Arnold, aún existe. Tal vez, sólo necesito sacarlo a la luz de nuevo_"- pensó la rubia, algo más esperanzada y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos a dejar la pañalera pues Aidan se había dormido sobre su pecho al llevarlo ella en un canguro.

Aunque quisiera decir que su relación con Arnold, era irreparable y por tanto, un caso perdido, los sentimientos que aún albergaba por él no le permitían apartarse del joven ni olvidarlo pues eran demasiado fuertes y aún, con gestos tan pequeños como esos, sabía que él podía ganarla.

Ambos acomodaron a los pequeños a mitad de la cama de Helga, checaron la temperatura de Phillip, quien no mostraba cambios, como de Eleonor con un termómetro digital y suspiraron de alivio al notar que no le había subido su temperatura, al parecer el fresco de la noche le había hecho bien.

.-.-.

Para cuando Gerald y Phoebe llegaron, sólo el ruido de la televisión podía escucharse, el departamento estaba ligeramente oscuro a excepción de la luz azulada que provenía del pasillo. Ambos se miraron desconcertados, pues hasta donde recordaban, Helga aún no daba su brazo a torcer y Arnold debería estar en el sillón durmiendo pues ya pasaban de las dos.

Caminaron hasta la alcoba de la rubia y les sorprendió ver la escena que logró formar una sonrisa de alivio al verla. Arnold y Helga estaban durmiendo placidamente, este abrazándola, y entre ellos a ambos bebés, también durmiendo.

En eso, los orbes del rubio se abrieron perezosamente, apenas vislumbrando las dos siluetas que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta. Restregó el dorso de su mano para despertar de una vez por todas y pudo notar como los rostros, en tonos azules, de sus amigos le sonreían para después ver como se despedían y desaparecían de ahí.

Quiso levantarse pero una presión en su torso le hizo desistir de ello, al bajar la mirada pudo notar como una calmada Helga le abrazaba con ahínco. Una sonrisa llena de esperanza inundó su rostro y acarició suavemente el cabello de su princesa.

"Arnold"- susurró entre sueños, esto hizo que su corazón diera un salto, ella soñaba con él. El rostro de Pataki cambiaba de una enorme sonrisa a la serenidad, por lo visto sólo era una especie de deseo reprimido el decir su nombre.

Y como si esto le hubiera recordado, colocó su mano sobre la frente de su hija y suspiró de alivio al notar que su temperatura era baja, pero podía notar como su rostro se contorsionaba y de repente, estallaba en llanto.

Helga despertó aún somnolienta mirando primero hacia el rubio y después sobre su hombro para localizar al dueño del llanto, se separó de él y fue en busca de la pañalera por las medicinas de la pequeña, pero la rápida mano del rubio la detuvo en su avance y enseñarle las medicinas en el buró a lado de su cama.

"Sujeta a Geri"- ordenó Pataki, este asintió y la acomodó entre sus brazos mientras la rubia medía la cantidad adecuada de medicamento y la suministraba gracias a la jeringa sin punta en el interior de su mejilla.

La pequeña sintió la espesa consistencia que resbaló por su garganta, dejando a su paso un sabor amargo que le hizo abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces.

"Sí, lo sé, cariño"- afirmó en señal de comprensión por el horrible sabor de la medicina, abrazándola con cariño.

A pesar de estar medio dormida, podía notar la calidez con la que el rubio abrazaba a su hija y la forma en que al mecerla, la calmaba y consolaba, pocas personas lograban eso, incluido Michael entre estos, pues la pequeña castaña tenía una especial afición a hacer todo mucho más difícil al no ser complacida de la forma en la que le parecía y sobretodo, en llorar desconsolada por puro capricho. Su madre, quien la conocía perfectamente a pesar de ser tan pequeña, podía notar cuando algo no le parecía o simplemente quería que la estuvieran cargando todo el tiempo, algo que podía notar perfectamente cuando la cargaba su padre.

Entonces el ceño de la rubia se arrugó y sus ojos se entrecerraron para después lanzar un pequeño cojín con forma de sushi, hacia el rostro del padre de esta, pues si él nunca la hubiese dejado, nadie habría estado al borde del colapso por su hija, ni siquiera ella pues las primeras veces le costaba más de quince minutos el dormirla, sólo para que cuando la acostara, llorara al no sentirse en sus brazos.

"Maldito idiota"- le llamó al desconcertado ojiverde, quien no entendía porque el arrebato aunque profundamente agradecía que fuera un cojín y no algo duro como el control remoto, su celular o la lámpara a lado de la cama.

Claro que Helga, no le había lanzado el cojín porque estuviera más cerca, sino porque tenía a su hija entre brazos.

.-.-.

Ambos habían estado hasta pasadas de las tres de la mañana despiertos, la razón, Geri se ponía a llorar cada vez que la dejaban sobre la cama y hasta esa hora el sueño le había ganado, lo cual les generaba un estado de letargo impresionante y tal era este que Helga se encontraba, de nuevo, abrazada a Arnold y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

El rubio, quien estaba consciente de la cercanía con su amada, se debatía entre cerrar el espacio entre ellos con sus labios o mantenerse a raya. Una decisión nada fácil de tomar, quería y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besar a su amada chica rubia, hacerla suya de nuevo, demostrarle lo mucho que la necesitaba y lo dispuesto a ser su esclavo de por vida; claro está, también quería respetar su espacio y la decisión de esta de hacerle la vida miserable con su rechazo aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de pasión, tal como él.

Si se acercaba, la despertaría y estaba seguro de que tendría ganas de matarlo, pues su sueño era mucho más ligero que el propio. Por otro lado, siempre podría simular que estaba aún dormido y tal vez, su penitencia no fuera tan cruel y terrible. Tal vez.

La contempló con dulzura, tratando de memorizar sus rasgos pues estos habían cambiado sutilmente, posiblemente desde que el incio del embarazo, y sólo ese momento podía aprovechar para verla detenidamente, cuando estaba despierta era imposible, pues hacia uso de su mejor repertorio de insultos y apodos para alejarlo, distraerlo y avergonzarlo.

_Flashback_

"_¿Qué estas viendo, cara de mono?"- le dijo la mañana del Lunes, al sorprenderlo mientras la miraba servirse un poco de cereal._

_.-._

"_¿Se te perdió algo, imbécil?"- preguntó al sentir su penetrante mirada en su espalda y lanzándole un hotcake a la cara._

_.-._

_Helga se había inclinado lentamente para recoger un peluche afuera del corral de sus hijos y le daba una vista bastante erótica de su trasero al rubio. Consciente de esto, sonrió al verlo de lado y dijo- "¿Qué ves camarón con pelos?¿Mi trasero te habló o te llamó?"-acusó._

_.-._

"_Deja de verme los senos, se te van a salir los ojos. Pervertido"- acusó aún sabiendo que el escote de su blusa era la responsable de lograr la atención del rubio en esa parte, mientras que este no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierto, pues iba a pedirle la miel cuando alzó su vista y sus ojos de inmediato se detuvieron en esa parte de su anatomía. _

_.-._

"_¿!Oye idiota, que no puedes dejar de verme las piernas!?"- reprochó al sentirse observada, yendo de un lado al otro del departamento, usando un short bastante corto._

_.-._

"_¡Hey!"- le había gritado al sorprenderlo con sus ojos en su espalda- "¿Tengo lianas en la espalda o qué Tarzán?"- reprochó y de inmediato, este tomó un sorbo de lo que creía era su jugo y nada más lejos de la realidad al saborear el agridulce sabor de la salsa inglesa y después toser con desconcierto, para verificar el envase que se encontraba en sus manos._

_.-._

"_Oye traidor, ¿puedes pasarme la catsup o es que la mostaza se encela?"- ordenó con malicia._

_.-._

"_Óyeme, pedazo de porquería, eres hombre ¿no? Saca la basura y por ahí, te metes tu también a los contenedores"- gritó malhumorada de ver que las bolsas pesaban tanto que ni siquiera ella podía sacarlas_

_Flashback_

No había sido casualidad, cada una de esas tretas, Helga se las había ingeniado para hacerlas posible y que él quedara como un pervertido mirón. Lógicamente, Phoebe y Gerald al escuchar como le gritaba, de verdad pensaban que él lo hacía con toda intención lujuriosa. Claro, cuando les explicaba, las risas de sus amigos podían más que su enojo y acertaban al decir que era un plan bastante ingenioso y macabro de la rubia, algo que ni él mismo podía negar.

Era absolutamente desconcertante y desesperante, pero si algo había aprendido de ella, era que mientras más desconcertante y desesperante era, más era su desesperación por ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía y aunque podía generarle dolores de cabeza, tenía que reconocer que sabía como jugar sus cartas y por ello, la admiraba. Aún cuando él era el que salía perdiendo y con varios insultos de por medio.

Pero, todo eso era nada comparado a lo que hacía en ese momento, que ella estaba con la guardia baja y no lo observaba para hacerle alguna de sus jugarretas, ni llamarle pervertido o cualquier otro apodo o insulto que pudiera darle.

Suspiró de alivio y sonrió al por fin, poder admirarla como quería y necesitaba, porque a pesar de todo, ella no se lo permitía.

Su rostro, aunque más fino, aún mostraba aquella determinación tan Pataki que le volvía loco, ahora se parecía un poco más a Olga y a Miriam que a su padre, Bob. Sus labios eran ligeramente más gruesos y su nariz un poco más pequeña, mientras que suaves pecas se veían sobre su nariz y sólo si la veías atentamente podías notarlas. Esas no las tenía cuando eran jóvenes y seguramente eran resultado de su embarazo. Los orificios de su ceja, nariz y boca eran prácticamente imperceptibles, aún cuando sus cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas y no las cubría su flequillo, el cual había cambiado de uno recto a uno en diagonal. Sus pestañas eran más espesas de lo que recordaba, aunque eran rubias, podía notar un bonito color dorado cuando la luz pasaba entre ellas.

"Eres perfecta"- musitó el rubio- "¿Cómo pude haberte cambiado?"- se reprochó en susurro y sin siquiera procesarlo, se inclinó sobre ella y acarició suavemente los labios de su adorado ángel de rubios cabellos, con los propios.

Le sabían a gloria.

Sobretodo al sentir que estos no le eran indiferentes y le respondían inconscientemente, profundizando el beso al abrazarla con firmeza y gemir de placer.

Claro está, lo que al principio fue un sueño bastante hermoso sobretodo, realista para la ojiazul, se convirtió en incredulidad y enojo al constatar que efectivamente, se estaban besando y no sólo eso, sino que el rubio la mantenía abrazada con firmeza, evitando que esta pudiera moverse.

Al abrir sus ojos, el rubio notó el ceño fruncido de su amada, lo que le hizo mirarla con algo parecido a la sorpresa pues sintió que lo habían descubierto en algo que no debería estar haciendo, para después sentir como su estómago ardía, su cuerpo flotaba en un segundo y su propia voz salía en forma de quejido, al caer estrepitosamente sobre el piso, golpeando su cabeza con el borde de la mesa de noche a lado de la cama.

Sí, ella le había empujado con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la cama y no sólo eso, una vez en el piso, le abofeteó un par de veces.

"¡¿QUÉ CREÍAS?!"- reclamó- "¡¿QUÉ TODO SE SOLUCIONABA ASÍ NADA MÁS Y YA?!"- gritó al tiempo que le asestaba una buena cachetada- "Largo"- exigió con sus ojos acuosos- "¡LARGO!"- imperó violentamente, al tiempo que lo jalaba de sus brazos y lo empujaba fuera de su cuarto, azotando la puerta a su espalda y resbalando sobre ella hasta el piso, llorando de amargura.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no podía besarlo, ni siquiera podía tenerlo así de cerca, su presencia le parecía tóxica, desagradable, repugnante... Algo parecido al asco se había apoderado de su estómago, fuertes escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo sintiéndose sucia con cierta repulsión hacia su propia persona. Una sensación muy parecida a cuando vio a Arnold con Lynett.

.-.-.

Arnold miró la puerta con remordimiento, sabiendo que había arruinado los pocos progresos que había logrado esas primeras semanas y de igual forma, notó que la herida que había dejado en ella, era tan profunda que le hacía repudiarlo, pues esa fue la forma en la cual lo miró.

Jamás había recibido esa mirada.

Se sintió miserable.

Se sintió basura.

Se dio asco.

"Helga"- susurró al otro lado de la puerta, recostando su frente sobre la fría superficie- "Helga"- llamó de nuevo- "Mi amada princesa. Mi ángel. Mi amor. Mi vida"- susurraba pero los fuertes sollozos y gemidos al otro lado de la puerta, le partían un poco más el corazón- "Lo lamentó"- sollozó- "Perdóname"- suplicó- "Helga"- llamó de nuevo- "Por favor, respóndeme"- pidió entre llanto, escuchando como al otro lado, la rubia se encontraba igual que él.

Estuvo por más de una hora afuera del cuarto de Helga, suplicándole hasta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos de tanto llorar.

.-.-.

"Arnold"- le llamó Gerald- "Arnold"- lo sacudió suavemente y este le miró espantado.

"¿Qué sucede?"- le miró sin entender y de repente, se paró de golpe para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Helga con algo de dificultad.

Miró hacia adentro sin poder encontrar al sujeto de su afecto, por lo que decidió abrir más la puerta pero esta parecía demasiado pesada, logró ver detrás de la puerta y pudo ver a una rubia bastante dormida, con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas y su rostro oculto entre sus miembros.

Suspiró con pesar, sabiendo que era su culpa lo que sucedía y que le afectaba de sobremanera lo que había hecho. También sabía, que si le afectaba era porque le importaba, y si le importaba, entonces aún le amaba, porque de lo contrario, le sería indiferente y aquel beso lo hubiera tomado como una completa tontería, hubiera rodado los ojos o incluso se hubiera limpiado la boca y se hubiera alejado de él como si nada, pero eso no pasó.

Así como se ha dado cuenta de lo difícil que es estar apartada de él y su reacción del día anterior, le resolvía muchas incógnitas, pero de igual forma, le dejaba algunas otras, quizá más específicas que el hecho de hacerse la vida imposible. Y aunque intentaba mantenerse apartada de él, ignorarlo y ponerle apodos, sabía que no le era suficiente para hacer como que nada pasaba y ella estaba en perfecto estado, algo que sabía perfectamente, no era cierto.

La conocía y por eso, sabía lo difícil que era tenerlo y no tenerlo. Ambos sufrían por no estar juntos y lo sabían, ella le hacía sufrir con sus desplantes mientras que él, no hacía más que arrastrarse y ponerse a sus pies para llamar su atención y lograr que lo perdone.

Sabía que su mujer era vengativa, aún cuando no lo sufría en carne propia, sí lo había visto varias veces; y ahora que lo experimentaba, le daba ganas de suplicar por su vida. Por mucha estupidez que pudo haber hecho, jamás pensó que la venganza de su amada sería tan fuerte y presentía que todavía vería mucho de ello. Y a pesar de todo, seguiría pegado a ella, porque la amaba, aún si quería suplicar, no lo haría, dejaría que Helga hiciera y deshiciera lo que quisiera con él.

La cargó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, checó a sus hijos quienes se mantenían dormidos, miró el reloj a lado de la cama de la rubia y notó que apenas eran las siete, aún así, era un poco tarde para que sus hijos despertasen.

"Gerald"- le llamó el rubio y este asomó su cabeza, aún sin entender porque de encontrarlo afuera del cuarto.

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó curioso- "¿Viejo, Por qué dormías afuera del cuarto de Helga?"

El ojiverde suspiró resignado- "Es una larga historia, te lo cuento en lo que me ayudas a hacer el desayuno"

.-.-.-.

"No, no"- reía la pelirroja a su lado- "Se va a despertar"- le comentó entre risas.

"Jamás se despertará"- alegó la rubia, conociendo a la perfección la forma de dormir de su adorado rubio- "Duerme como un oso en invierno, ni siquiera se dará cuenta"- aseguró al tiempo que movía su mano de un lado al otro.

Phoebe ladeó su rostro, mirando con atención las formas que iban de un lado al otro en el rostro del rubio y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír de forma sonora, espantando a ambas chicas que estaban a frente a ella, de espaldas.

"Caray, Phoebe, tu risa podría matar a alguien"- aseguró la pelirroja agarrando su blusa del pecho con fuerza.

"O hacer que te maten"- le miró de forma asesina para después mirar de nuevo al rubio y notar como una línea de labial atravesaba el rostro de este de la comisura de su boca al extremo opuesto de su frente- "¡Carajo, se arruinó!"- se quejó alzando sus brazos- "Gracias Phoebe"- agradeció con sarcasmo.

"Ay, bueno, no pasa nada, de cualquier forma era la idea ¿no?"- aseguró la pelinegra intentando minimizar el daño.

"Supongo que en parte tienes razón"- aseguró la rubia- "Ya se tardaron"- comentó revisando su reloj.

"Quizá hubo mucha gente"- aseguró la pelirroja.

"Conociéndolos, seguramente olvidaron porque iban, al distraerse con los videojuegos"- argumentó Phoebe al recordar las innumerables veces que había descubierto a Gerald, mirando el aparador donde habían varios juegos y consolas, completamente abstraído del entorno en el que se encontraba.

Las tres suspiraron resignadas al recordar la obsesión de dichos hombres con los videojuegos, incluso Helga recordaba las incontables ocasiones en las que todo el fin de semana se la pasaban jugando videojuegos y no se despegaban del mando a menos que tuvieran que ir al baño. Y sí, ella también se incluía entre los '_abstraídos_', como les llamaba Phoebe, sobretodo con cierto juego que le hacía sentir que lideraba un ejército invencible y más si contra quienes jugaba era su ex novio y el mejor amigo de este.

"Bueno, al menos la comida ya está casi hecha"- comentó la rubia y las jóvenes asintieron.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos, dejando pasar a un castaño cargando una caja y sobre esta varios dvd's, y detrás de él, a un moreno con un par de bolsas en sus manos.

"Lo dicho"- puntualizó la pelinegra.

"¿Aún duerme?"- preguntó su novio y estas asintieron, al tiempo como ambos chicos comenzaban a reírse sin parar. Ni siquiera así, el rubio despertó.

"Tal vez deberías besar al bello durmiente, Helga"- comentó Shultz entre risas, acomodando la caja a los pies de la pantalla, y esta le miró de forma asesina a modo de respuesta.

No era el hecho de darle un beso lo que le hacía sentir molesta, sino lo que había pasado esa mañana precisamente al despertar, por lo que su ingenioso comentario lo consideraba completamente fuera de lugar.

No es que no deseara ese beso desde el instante en que lo vio, pero simple y sencillamente no podía serle lo libremente recíproca que deseaba y aunque, no podía negar que disfrutó aquel beso, aún sentía que el dolor de aquella traición, no desaparecía, a pesar de los avances del rubio.

"Nah"- respondió con desdén- "Que disfrute de su sueño mientras pueda el traidor, porque despertando no estoy tan segura de dejarlo vivo"- aseguró con una sonrisa maquiavélica que paralizó a todos.

Por lo que les había comentado Gerald, el atrevimiento de Arnold le había valido al menos un par de gritos y luego un silencio absoluto, el cual había sido roto en la tarde cuando la rubia había dicho 'Buenas tardes' por pura cortesía y provocado un montón de disculpas por parte de Shortman.

Obviamente, hasta que llegaron a casa y la primera revisó a los niños mientras que el segundo había caído rendido en el sillón y poco después habían llegado Claire y Michael, alegando que se habían encontrado en la entrada.

Algo no del todo mentira pues entre los cuatro, habían acordado abordarlos precisamente ese día y de ser posible, todo el fin de semana pero no contaban con que Arnold se les hubiera adelantado y ahora, todo fuese más complicado. Aún así, debían intentarlo.

"Bien, Helga, podrás descuartizarlo frente a nosotros cuando despierte"- razonó el castaño, empujándola hacia la cocina- "Mientras tanto, ¿que te parece si preparamos unos aperitivos?"- sugirió, haciendo respirar de alivio a los presentes despiertos.

"Ya casi está la comida"- respondió con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y evitando que el ojiazul la siguiera empujando. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba planeando algo, por lo que se giró a encararlo- "¿Qué pretendes?"- preguntó alzando una ceja, mirándolo con desconfianza.

"¿Eh? ¿De-de qué hablas?"- preguntó nervioso, sabía que no era muy bueno para mentir o que era muy difícil engañar a Helga, pero a pesar de ello, debía intentarlo.

Por supuesto, si la rubia le analizaba con detenimiento y se acercaba tanto a él que sus narices se arrugaban por la cercanía, su desentendimiento era nada confiable y poco creíble, lo cuál le hacía sudar de nervios.

"Sé que tú tuviste que ver con el cambio de horario del melenudo, así que más te vale que no intentes otra cosa estúpida"- puntualizó mirándolo como un depredador a su presa, y este pasó saliva con dificultad- "Serviré la comida, puedes ayudarme si quieres"- comentó al enderezarse, mostrando una sonrisa felina.

"_Escalofriante_"- pensó el joven de lentes, y fuera de lo que pensara Helga, él nada tenía que ver con el cambio de horario del rubio, de hecho, de ser por él, seguramente hubiera dejado el mismo horario.

Mientras, Phoebe, Gerald y Claire, los miraban con cierta sospecha e inquietud por parte de esta última, más sus pensamientos jamás dejaron su cabeza.

Gerald se acercó hacia la caja de la consola con bastante calma- "Creo que... conectaré el"

"Oh, no conectarás nada, corazón"- interrumpió su novia en su oración y por supuesto, su intención, logrando que le dirigiera una cara de perrito suplicante pero la morena se mantuvo firme- "Por supuesto que no. Primero veremos una película y después podrán abstraerse con esa cosa"- argumentó, conociendo a la perfección la actitud de Gerald, Arnold, Helga e incluso, el mismo Michael cuando se trataba de ese aparato.

El moreno suspiró derrotado- "Tu ganas"- respondió, sabiendo de antemano que Phoebe podía ser incluso tan mala como la rubia a la hora de los castigos.

De repente, el sonido del llanto de los hijos de los rubios, alertó a todos, incluyendo al durmiente cabeza de balón, quien se levantó de golpe, chocó contra Gerald y el primero terminó de nuevo en el sillón, mientras que el segundo terminó en el piso.

Pero Shortman ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlos, simplemente pasó de largo con prisa hacia la habitación de sus hijos, checó la temperatura de sus hijos, constatando su normalidad. Llevó primero a Aidan hacia la sala, quien le daba una mirada de estupefacción, como queriendo identificar a quien le cargaba. El rubio le dio un beso al pequeño sin darle la menor importancia a su mirada.

Después regresó a la habitación por su hija, le dio la medicina y alzó sobre su cabeza a la pequeña, esta le miró con sorpresa, abriendo boca y ojos para después toser un poco y dejar caer una gota de baba directamente en la boca de su progenitor, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado al sentir la espesura de esta resbalar por su garganta y el sabor ácido que inundó rápidamente su paladar. Caminó con Geri en brazos hasta la sala y la colocó en el corral junto a su hermano, para después reparar en las visitas.

Todos lo veían con interés, mientras que Gerald intentaba no reírse, apretando fuertemente sus labios y manteniendo la respiración.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó con curiosidad al ver el rostro de Johanssen.

Ambos se vieron por unos momentos para que después el moreno estallara en risas, seguidas por las risas de los demás presentes y lógicamente, preocupando al rubio por sus reacciones.

Inspeccionó su ropa en busca de algo que no debería estar pero aún traía la ropa del trabajo y estaba en orden, por lo que no podía entender de que se reían. Gerald lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo en el pasillo para mostrarle su reflejo y lo que vio, lo dejó sin palabras.

Sus párpados tenían sombra de color morado, rosa y amarillo que se extendían hasta el nacimiento del cabello debajo de sus sienes, sus pestañas estaban tan rizadas y oscurecidas que casi llegaban a sus cejas, que ahora tenían un color naranja. Sus mejillas tenían un tono purpúreo que lucían como moretones. Sus labios tenían un tono azul en el superior y uno rosa mexicano en el inferior, que se extendía hasta su sien, cruzando por su mejilla. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba y hacia en medio, con varios broches con corazones de un lado y de otro, además de tener pintados algunos mechones de cabellos de varios colores. Y por si fuera poco, tenía brillantina por toda la cara y el cabello, acentuándose en el cabello, los párpados y los labios.

"Ay... por... dios"- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después del minucioso análisis visual y esta expresión, en nada le ayudo pues escuchó con más fuerza las risas a su alrededor.

Miró a Gerald, partiéndose de risa y recargándose en la pared para no caer en el piso, para después mirar a los presentes riendo de forma estridente desde la sala, así como la cara de triunfo de cierta rubia.

Ahora bien, tenía dos opciones, gritarle a Helga por hacerlo ver como un travesti en carnaval ó darle la vuelta a su broma e irse encima de ella y de sus amigos por dejarle hacer eso. Claro, también existía una tercera opción y esa era, esconderse de la vergüenza.

En la primera y la última le daba la victoria a la rubia, mientras que en la segunda, podía seguirle el juego y divertirse un rato con el sufrimiento de sus amigos.

Entonces caminó hasta Helga con paso firme, arrastrando a un desencajado Gerald por el cuello de la camisa hasta llegar donde los ojiazules. Se plantó delante de la rubia y restregó su rostro con fuerza contra el de ella, embarrándola con aquella extraña mezcla de colores y brillantina, dejando manchones sobre su rostro y el propio. Todos callaron al ver esto, esperando la reacción de la rubia pero lo siguiente que hizo Arnold, logró espantar a Phoebe y Claire de tal forma, que las hizo gritar.

Se giró hacia Michael y se colgó de sus hombros, entrelazando sus dedos tras su cuello- "Ay, por fin podemos conocernos mejor, guapo"- le dijo con voz seductora y afeminada, guiñándole un ojo- "Y mejor si somos tres"- comentó jalando a Gerald del brazo y abrazándolo contra Michael.

"¡Ya no juego!¡Ya no juego!"- gritaron ambos hombres espantados.

"¿Pero por qué no?¿Qué no me encuentran atractivo?"- preguntó haciéndoles ojitos y acercando mucho más su rostro a ellos.

Ambos lo empujaron hacia atrás y corrieron a refugiarse atrás de Claire y Phoebe, para después escuchar como se reía a carcajadas desde el piso.

Las miradas expectantes de los presentes iban de un relajado Arnold a una seria Helga, aún no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había dicho algo y eso los desconcertaba. Esperaban gritos o reclamos o insultos o los tres juntos, pero nada de eso estaba pasando; en cambio, le dirigió una mirada fría y se dirigió hacia el pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

Definitivamente, la derrota, era algo que Helga G. Pataki, no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo y no podía entender, como una venganza como aquella se había vuelto en su contra y a beneficio del afectado.

"_Maldito imbécil_"- pensó realmente molesta- "_Me lleva el carajo_"

Arnold, al verla caminar hacia su habitación, se levantó del piso y caminó con determinación hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él.

"Deja de hacer eso"- pidió.

"¿Hacer qué?"- encaró.

"Esto"- dijo señalando a su alrededor- "¿Cuál es el punto?"- preguntó- "Querer hacerme menos es tu forma de venganza y no te lo estoy negando, pero simple y sencillamente no puedes hacer como que no te duele o no te..."

"¿No me qué?"- preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja.

"Helga, se que tu deseo era verme avergonzado y que te gritara por hacerme esto, que querías hacerme pagar por lo que hice hoy en la mañana pero ¿dime porqué es tan malo que me hayas correspondido de forma inconsciente?"- preguntó con suplica en sus ojos- "Sé lo que sientes, eres completamente transparente para mi y lo sabes bien, porque yo lo soy para ti"- Helga le miraba con firmeza pero en sus ojos podía reflejarse una mezcla inmensa de sentimientos que luchaban por salir pero que el orgullo de la rubia, no dejaban- "Dime"- pidió pero la rubia desvió su mirada y el ojiverde asintió- "Se lo que vi en tu mirada cuando me sacaste de tu cuarto y aún me-es-difícil-creerlo"- aseguró con una tristeza bastante cruda en su voz- "Pero quiero preguntarte ¿si no sientes nada por mi, entonces porqué me llamas en sueños?"

La rubia le miró sorprendida, no había planeado descubrirse con algo tan simple y sencillo. Se había dejado al descubierto de una forma tan estúpida, tan idiota, que sintió vergüenza por su debilidad. Acto seguido, le dio una sonora bofetada que volteó el rostro del rubio, después le dio otra, luego otra y otra y siguió y siguió sin que nadie la detuviera, ni siquiera Arnold la detuvo.

Lo miraba herida, sus ojos tenían lágrimas que luchaban por salir y su boca era una línea crispada. Shortman la miraba con remordimiento, suplicando un perdón que aún no llegaba y que no estaba seguro de cuando llegaría y esperaba poder obtenerlo, intentó rodearla con sus brazos pero la ojiazul comenzó a empujarlo para alejarlo pero el rubio no se movía un ápice y parecía que en cambio, avanzaba más y más hasta que lo tuvo literalmente a un dedo de distancia. Se miraron a los ojos, Arnold sujetaba sus manos con delicadeza a la altura de sus hombros, entendía su enojo y su reproche, precisamente por eso, no se negaba a lo que ella le hacía de ninguna forma. Beso sus manos y después su frente, sonriendo con tristeza.

"Te amo"- susurró- "Iré a cambiarme"- comentó con más tranquilidad, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por su actitud y yendo directamente al baño para quitarse el maquillaje.

"Vamos por unas cervezas"- le ordenó a Michael, al tiempo que tomaba sus llaves de la encimera y salía por la puerta.

Se apresuró a subir al ascensor y cerrar las puertas, para después detener el elevador en pisos intermedios y dejar que su cuerpo resbalase por las puertas de metal mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y de su garganta salían gemidos de dolor.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Por fin!_

_Sé que debí actualizar en Febrero y la verdad una disculpa por la tardanza. Hubo dos factores para no actualizar y eso fue, me cambié de casa y no tenía internet hasta apenas esta semana, así que de verdad, una disculpa. Espero que el capítulo compense la espera :)_

_Ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas, **Yokashi, Belld-chan, Diana Carolina, Sweet-Sol, Mechitas123, Allison Doolin, Miss Cerezo, Pau; **me dan mucha alegría al día y saber que esta gustando la historia, me emociona de sobremanera. Pau, muchas gracias chicas, espero les guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por añadir a sus favoritos a **MKY8 **y **MitsukiMaiIsotto**, gracias por leer mi historia y seguir la historia, también por darle Follow a **MitsukiMaiIsotto, Allison Doolin **y **Mari301**, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero les siga gustando._

_Quisiera dejar una nota especial para una escritora y lectora que se que necesita mucho apoyo:_

_**Miss Cerezo**, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo pasé por un duelo fuerte hace casi dos años y aún lo estoy pasando, no es fácil y nada de lo que te digan te ayuda, lo que a mi me funcionó fue no hacer caso y darme cuenta que nadie tiene porque decirme que no llore o que no me enoje o no me entristezca o reclame o nada. Como te dije, si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo, llora todo lo que puedas y necesites, grita si quieres, necesitas sacar toda esa frustración que llevas dentro, necesitas pasar por el dolo para estar bien después. Y tienes una amiga y un paño de lágrimas electrónico por cualquier cosa eh ;)!._

_Con respecto al capítulo, honestamente, quiero saber que piensan acerca de él, jajajaja._

_Que pienso yo, que las cosas se estan comenzando a complicar un poco más. Ya conocemos un poco más a los personajes relevantes en esta historia y aún faltan algunos por presentarse jijiji. Sorpresas, sí, habrá muchas aún y tengo que decirlo, aún me río de pensar en Arnold maquillado, aunque pienso que la venganza de Helga pudo ser mejor, claro... Eso lo verán más adelante._

_Y acerca del siguiente capítulo, si les pido paciencia, la verdad me esta costando mucho trabajo escribir la sesión. La razón es simple, estoy terminando mi tesis y la verdad, me cuesta trabajo concentrarme en ambas cosas a la vez, así que si les pido paciencia por ese capítulo. No pienso dejar la historia inconclusa ni nada, se que quiero para la sesión pero aún no decido como llegar a ese punto, y estar pensando en el final de mi tesis me abstrae de todo._

_Así que, espero poder actualizar para finales de Abril o a más tardar mediados de Mayo, no creo tardar más._

_De nuevo, paciencia y espero les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Besos y Abrazos,_

_Lebel27._


End file.
